The FBI encounter
by N. Halifax
Summary: When a FBI agent works with the detectives will he be a friend or an outsider? There is instant attraction between the agent and Casey! Olivia gets a love intrest! and lots of twist's in the story! Bad at summary but read it, please!
1. Chapter 1

"I heard this guy had a encounter with the FBI" Cragen said to Stabler and Benson as they were looking a picture of another perp.

"Do you want us to call them, see what the story is?" Benson asked

"I already did there sending one of there agents who arrested him 2 years ago" Cragen said as he grabbed some papers off the table.

"I'm telling people like this feel paranoid" Munch said to Fin as they returned from talking to the victim.

"don't start its been a long day plus she is the victim of course shes going to feel paranoid after a while" Fin said

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Stabler said sitting on the desk

Casey walked in and said "I heard you guys have a suspect already and do you guys know if the files on the Jones case are here?"

Benson was the only one paying attention so she answered "yea we have a suspect but not in custody and the files are probably in one of those file cabinets over there"

As all the detectives started arguing about Munch's theory, a handsom young guy who looked in his twenties walked in.

He looked at all the detectives arguing and said to no one in particular "if these are the detectives I would love to meet the ADA"

Casey heard him and said "your wish has been granted im Casey Novak the ADA"

The guy smiled and said "is that a late april fools joke by any chance?"

Casey smiled and said "nope, and your name is?

Just then all the detectives looked at him and Fin said "who the hell are you?"

" Im Mike Seroulli with the FBI who the hell are you"

"Detective Odafin Tutuola you can call me Fin"

"cool name, I bet you got teased a lot as a kid its nice to meet you Fin. Can anyone tell me where captain Cragen's office is?"

Benson was the only that responded " yea its right there"

"Thank you"

As mike walked down the hall to the Cragen's office Benson and Casey looked at him and Casey said "kind of cute"

Benson smiled and said "you can have him his to young for me" they looked at each other and smiled.

Elliot interrupted them and said "ladies can we please not have a chick flick moment now"

Just then Cragen walked out with Mike following him

Cragen looked at his detectives and said " ok guys this is Mike Seroulli his the agent from the FBI he is going to work with us on this case"

Mike got to know everyone's name and then handed everyone a file. "we had this guy for a couple of years in jail then his attorney decides it time for him to get parole for good behavior"

"what he do?" Stabler asked looking over the file,

"he raped and killed one of our agents"

"don't they give the needle for that?" Benson asked

"normally yes but our evidence wasn't that good all we had on him was assaulting an agent and threats"

"was this before or after you got out of high school?" Munch said, everyone looked at him.

Mike smiled and said "hitting me where it hurts my age, good one!"

As all the detectives looked over the file some more. Mike noticed Casey reading a file so he went over.

"Casey right?" she nodded her head.

"about the ADA joke earlier I really didn't…" Casey cut him off.

"don't even worry about it, were cool"

just then mikes phone rang he answered "seroulli, ok thanks"

"they just found our guy" he said looking at the detectives.

plz review its my first one! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, so where's your boy?" Fin said as he was standing with Mike waiting to arrest their perp.

"He is supposed to be on parole but they hardly kept track of him since his crime supposedly wasn't that bad only because we could hardly get evidence on him" mike said getting coffee as they where waiting for Jeffrey Martinez to come out of his apartment.

"He come out yet?" Olivia said over the walkie-talkie. She was standing on the other side of the street with Elliot.

"Did you see him come out?" John said as he was sitting in the car drinking his coffee.

"No" Elliot said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Exactly, doesn't that give you the clue that he didn't come out" John said watching the apartment and all of his fellow detectives.

"Shut up John, the only reason you're the one sitting in that warm car is because your bony ass can't handle the cold," Fin said as he got his coffee.

"Knock it off guys, his coming out. El and liv go talk to him if he sees me he is going to run." Mike said looking straight at Martinez.

"Can we talk to you for a sec, Jeff?" Olivia said putting up her badge. With Elliot right behind her.

Jeff looked at them and threw the box he was holding at Elliot and started running.

"You ok?" Olivia asked Elliot

"Yea, lets get him," Elliot said as he was getting up from the ground.

Fin and Mike saw Jeff running they dropped their coffees and started chasing him. John put on his siren and rode off in the direction were Jeff was running.

Mike started running threw an alley, he jumped over a fence looking right at an alley where he knew Jeff was going to run threw because that's what he did last time he was chasing him.

"He went in the alley, where the hell are you Mike?" Fin said running toward the alley and keeping his eye on Jeff.

"Il cut him off don't worry" Mike said standing on the side of a garage as he saw Jeff running in his direction.

Just when Jeff was running out of the alley Mike put out his arm and hit Jeff in the face.

"Damn, you broke my nose…oh shit not you again." Jeff said lying on the ground. Just as the other detectives walked up to were Mike was standing.

"Oh I did that opps, don't you know better then running from the cops, you watched Cops the bad guys always get caught, Jeff" Mike said smiling as he threw a napkin at Jeff's face "here don't bleed in my car."

"The difference is I'm not a bad guy Seroulli, plus how long did it take you to catch Oj Simpson" Jeff said as the detectives took him toward the car.

"We got a funny guy on our hands, how cute a rapist who's a comedian" Munch said pulling him toward the car.

"Sure you not a bad guy just like Michael Jackson" Mike said walking behind munch and Jeff.

"2 years later and your jokes still suck Seroulli" Jeff said laughing and looking toward Mike.

"That's ok I'll have people laughing when your in jail" Mike said getting in the front seat next to Munch.

"Well this is going to be an interesting interrogation," Olivia said to Elliot and Fin as they got in their car.

"What happened to him?" Cragen asked Elliot when he saw Jeff's nose as Munch took Jeff into the interrogation room.

"Seroulli happened" Elliot smiled as he took off his jacket and put it on his chair.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts" Casey said walking by Jeff and Munch.

"Now tell me how the hell you get in the FBI when your only 29?" Fin asked Mike as they where walking through the door.

"I was first on SWAT after that I transferred to homicide and landed a couple of good cases and then got in the FBI 3 years ago" Mike answered.

"Very impressive" Olivia said walking with Mike and Fin.

"I want a lawyer," Jeff said to Mike as he walked in the interrogation room.

"Have you been reading? You're getting smarter" Mike sat down across from Jeff.

"Don't start you crap Seroulli, your stalling same thing you did 2 years ago, just get me my lawyer and then I'll talk to your stupid ass." Jeff said to Mike as he sat there starring at the perp.

Mike smiled and looked at him "how's your nose? Relax Jeff I'm trying to do community service by getting your dumbass off the streets and don't become so bitchy I'll get you your lawyer." Mike said as got up from his chair.

"You can do community service by going to hell," Jeff said with a grin on his face.

Mike rolled his eyes turned around and said "you used that one last time smart ass" and walked out the room.

"He lawyered up" Mike said as he walked toward the detectives.

"Already, what the hell you say to him?" Elliot said giving Mike a suspicious look.

"Nothing now, but last time I interrogated him I put him through a window so now he doesn't talk to anyone with a badge unless he has a lawyer present." Mike said rolling his eyes and getting coffee.

"Are you sure his not your long lost brother?" John said looking at Mike and then Elliot.

"Hey what's this guys MO it doesn't say in his file" Olivia said looking through Jeff's file.

"He first stalks his victim, he learns her phone number and finds out a family members name. He calls them pretends his a doctor says that he knows her family member and then asks personnel perverted questions. That's how he gets off at first. No one ever reports it they just figure its prank call from an old friend or something. Next time he sees the girl he follows her home, watches her apartment until she falls asleep he sneaks up the fire escape and gets in bed with her says "hey baby" and then you can figure out the rest." Mike said walking toward a desk and sitting down.

"This guy defiantly has issues," Wong said as he walked in.

" Hey doc, this is…" Cragen said pointing toward Mike.

"We met, his the agent I go to when I have a kid involved in a case," Wong said cutting him off.

"Why, because he can relate to little kids?" John said smiling.

"No, because when it comes to the FBI it's hard finding a agent who can handle children." Wong said smiling,

"Thanks doc." Mike said sipping his coffee.

"You up for it?" Casey said looking at Mike.

"A vacation yes, anything else it depends" Mike said smiling and everyone started laughing.

"Yea same here, but we have to talk to Mr. Martinez first before we get a vacation." Casey said smiling.

"Oh yes the whole job thing I forgot" Mike said smiling as he got up form his chair and started walking toward the interrogation room and Casey following him.

"My client tells me one of your detectives hit him" attorney Trevor Langan said as Casey and Mike walked in.

"It wasn't one of the detectives it was me." Mike said as he pulled the chair out for Casey.

"Hey seroulli, is that your new bitch?" Jeff said looking at Casey.

Mike walked behind him and hit him in the head with his file.

"Oops, it slipped" Mike smiled and looked at Jeff.

"Asshole" Jeff said under his breath.

Mike came on his side and said, "You want a black eye to match your nose?"

"And you are? I haven't seen you around this squad and I would appreciate you not threatening my client." Trevor said looking at Mike.

"I'm Mike Seroulli, FBI and you sure aren't the welcoming committee for sure. Oh wait, you must be the Defense attorney because your really annoying" Mike said as he showed him his badge.

Trevor looked at Casey who just smiled and looked down.

"It doesn't matter who you are. My client can press charges for brutality." Trevor said standing up.

"Really, well did Jeff here tell you that he was resisting arrest" Mike looked at him and then at Jeff.

"Fine, you take that out of the trial and we wont mention the brutality. Can I have a minute with my client please." Trevor said looking at Casey and sitting down.

"Fine" Casey said getting up and walking toward the door. Mike right behind her opening the door for her.

"Thanks, for hitting him if you didn't I would have kicked him under the table for sure. you seem very protective of women any reason for that?" Casey said to Mike as they got coffee.

"No problem, I grew up with 3 sisters, I'm the middle child, they kept me inline I disrespected one girl I got beaten up by all 3 of them, so the last time I disrespected a women I was 4 years old and I ruined my next door neighbors flower pot. After my sisters threw away all of my G.I Joes I opened the door for every women in my sight. When you grow up with Italian women you learn how to listen" Mike said smiling and walking over to a desk.

Casey started laughing and sat across from Mike. "That's adorable, I can imagine you crying over your G.I. Joes at 4 years old."

"Im glad my childhood amuses you and in my defense the G.I. Joes were classic so you would be crying also. What about you any siblings?" Mike said smiling.

"If you two are done flirting, Langan wants you." Fin said interrupting them.

"We weren't flirting its called talking" Casey said getting up.

"Talking my ass" Fin said looking at Mike and walking away.

"What I do?" Mike said looking at Fin and following Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

"What evidence do you have?" Langan said as Mike and Casey walked.

"Well first we have 2 witnesses that put him around the victims apartment 10 minutes before she got raped, and also we have his DNA matching the DNA inside our victim." Casey said looking at Jeff.

"I never gave you a DNA sample, only if this agent over here planted it against me" Jeff said looking at Mike.

"Well I guess you didn't learn anything being in prison, you started bleeding when I hit you, it was my napkin you got the blood on so I have the authority to get a DNA test on it." Mike said looking at Jeff who looked angry.

"We want a deal," Langan said as he looked at Mike and then Casey.

"I don't want a deal, Il take my chances going to court." Jeff said as he looked at Casey and then at his attorney.

"Tell your client that if he is found guilty he can face 25 to life" Casey said looking at Langan and then at Jeff.

"I won't be found guilty" Jeff said giving Casey a mean look.

"What are you planning on killing your witnesses?" Mike said leaning on a wall.

"Go to hell you fag." Jeff said looking at Mike.

"Are you a homophobe, Jeff? Is that why you killed my friend and Jennifer Thomas because they didn't judge people." Mike yelled as he held up a picture of Jennifer Thomas, the recent victim.

" That's enough" Langan said looking at Mike.

"Are you going to kill me because I'm FBI, your attitude wont help you when your in Rikers, your going to be someone's bitch and you know it, is that why you scared to take the deal you little pussy." Mike yelled at him as he got really close to Jeff's face.

Langan and Casey just sat there staring at Mike and feeling uncomfortable.

Jeff swung at Mike and hit him in the face, Mike hit him with his fist and then his elbow, he threw him at the wall. Just then Fin and Cragen came in and Pulled Mike off of Jeff.

Olivia came in and grabbed Jeff "your under arrest for assaulting a federal agent." She said as she put the handcuffs on Jeff and dragged him out of the room toward a jail cell.

"Langan said his going to talk to Martinez see if he will take a deal" Casey said as she walked where all the detectives were standing.

"Hopefully he takes it" Cragen said

"Where's Mike?" Casey asked when she noticed Mike wasn't around.

"He was bleeding so he went to the bathroom to clean himself up." Elliot answered.

"You ok?" Casey said when Mike appeared on the door holding a napkin to his mouth.

"My jaw isn't glass, Il live" Mike said walking up to all the detectives.

"My client will take a deal." Langan said as he walked up next to Mike.

"Alright…" Casey said.

"Wait, let me talk to you." Mike said interrupting Casey and pulling her to the side.

"Not to rain on you parade or anything but I really don't think you should give him a deal." Mike said in a low voice.

"Not to be mean or anything but its not your call." Casey said in low voice.

"The defense knows there going to lose, with the evidence we have on him why not put him in for as long as possible. Making a deal isn't the smartest move, you know your going to win why even mess with it." Mike said in a low voice.

Casey gave him a look and turned around toward Langan and said out loud "Il think about the deal and Il get back to you on it."

"Fine" Langan said and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Olivia said looking at Mike and Casey. Casey looked at Mike.

"Look the way I see it the longer this guy is in Jail the better, so making a deal is a bad move in my opinion. With this evidence the jury cant find him innocent and plus he was in jail already so the odds are against him." Mike said as everybody just starred at him.

"What? I dated a lawyer once." Mike said smiling.

Everyone smiled, Casey rolled her eyes as she smiled and went outside.

"Ok guys since we have our guy, take the rest of the day off and Il see you tomorrow." Cragen said to all of his detectives.

Everyone grabbed their jacket and got ready for there very anticipated day off.

"Hey where all going to go to the pub down the street for some drinks, and since your part of the team for this case why don't you join us." Olivia said to Mike as he grabbed his jacket.

"Aren't you afraid they will check his ID and then will get busted for buying booze for a minor." John interrupted them as he put a file inside a file cabinet.

Elliot came to his side and said "that would make great headlines wouldn't it, I can see it now cops buy FBI agent booze, what a shocker!"

Everybody started laughing and headed out towards the elevators. With Elliot, Fin, and John upfront Olivia and Mike followed.

"How do you deal with these guys every single day?" Mike said as he looked at Olivia.

"Well they might all be weird but their good guys and they're very good at their jobs, plus I get to make fun of them so it's ok." Olivia said smiling and walking toward an elevator.

"Looks like someone is starting before us" John said when he saw Casey sitting at the bar.

"Hey guys, I was just going to go home," Casey said turning around to see the detectives.

"Why because we showed up…" Mike started to say when a guy jumped on his back.

All the detectives turned around to see what was going on. Mike turned around to see who it was. When he noticed it was one of his friends.

"Mike! I thought it was you." The guy got off his back and hit him on the shoulder.

"Yup, its me, oh sorry this is one of my friends Travis Smith, Travis these are detectives from SVU" Mike said as he turned around to face the detectives.

"FBI?" Elliot asked as he shook Travis's hand.

"No way, I'm not that patriotic, I met Mike when we were in the Reserves together." Travis said as he met all the detectives. Just then 3 more guys came behind Travis, one guy jumped on Mike's back the other one put his arm around Mike's neck and one of guy pushed him. Mike smiled as they got off of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mike asked his friends.

"Partying, what else" one of the guys said as he walked over to were Casey was sitting.

All the detectives ordered a beer.

"So Mike, is this your girlfriend?" the guy said as he leaned on the bar by Casey.

"No, she's the ADA for SVU" Mike said smiling and looked over at Travis.

"Oh ok in that case I'm Ben I'm very romantic and I like long walks on the beach…" Ben said as he put his hand out in front of Casey. Travis came to Ben's side and put his arm around his neck.

"Sorry about that, his a little drunk don't mind him, were going to go before Mike beats up Ben…again" Travis said smiling and pulling Ben away.

"I'm not that drunk, at least I make a move towards the girl I like." Ben said looking over at Travis and then Mike. Mike gave him a look.

"Oh you like her, Mikey, sorry about the whole flirting thing, Mike is a nice guy you should date him, since Mike and I are the only ones that know how to flirt" Ben said as he started messing with Mikes hair and looked over at Travis.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Travis looked at Ben.

"You know what it means. My friend Travis likes you, but he is to shy to say anything, he has been checking you out since you walked in with Mike." Ben said as he looked at Olivia. Travis started blushing and gave Ben a mean look.

"Oh was that a secret." Ben said, as he looked Travis.

"Not anymore" Travis said.

"Hey Mike do you think Travis is going to beat me up after we get out of here, because I know his not going to do it know because he is one on those gentlemen type of things just like you." Ben said as he leaned in by Mike.

"I'm hoping he does, and you wonder why you get in bar fights." Mike said smiling.

"Oh that I never wonder, I'm going to hell in a hand basket I know that, but I m wondering why your still not making out with her" Ben said and then looked at Casey.

"Ok, um were going to take Ben home before he gets killed by Mike and Travis, it was nice meeting you guys and ladies and Mike nice seeing you again" One of the guys said shaking hands with Mike and grabbing Ben by his shirt and pulling him toward the door.

"Well that was interesting." John said finishing his beer.

"Yea, his actually a nice guy but when his drunk he becomes very…um what's the word I'm looking for" Mike started saying and looked at Travis.

"Um…honest, and also an asshole." Travis said smiling.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Mike said with a grin on his face.

"Well I'm done with my beer, I'm going home to get some very much needed sleep." John said as he pulled out money from his pocket and gave it to the bartender.

"Same here. Il see you guys tomorrow nice meeting you Travis." Fin said as he put his glass down.

"You too." Travis said standing by Mike and Olivia. Fin and John walked out.

"Well I'm going to go also, to finally spend some time with my kids, Il see you tomorrow, Travis nice meeting you." Elliot said as he shook hands with Travis, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Well there boring, any one want to do something fun." Mike said looking at Travis, Casey and Olivia.

"Maybe another time, I'm way to tired, woke up this morning at 2 so I need some sleep. Im going to go home also, sorry." Olivia put her glass down grabbed her coat.

"Um, Travis why don't you walk her home it's getting late." Mike said pushing him with his elbow.

"Its ok, I don't live far." Olivia said putting on her coat.

"I don't mind" Travis said.

"Ok" Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight" Mike said as Travis opened the door for Olivia.

"So you're a detective," Travis said walking with Olivia.

"Yup, why you intimidated?" she said with a little grin on her face.

"A little, you like your job?" Travis said with smile on his face.

"Yea, sometimes disturbing, but I feel better after the perp goes to jail. What do you do?" Olivia said smiling.

"I am head of security, at Madison Square Garden, being in the reserves gives you a promotion for security." Travis said putting his hands in his pocket.

"You like your job?" Olivia said looking at Travis.

"Yea, I feel bad when people get drunk, but when I throw them out I feel better just like putting them in jail." Travis said smiling, Olivia started laughing.

Back at the pub Mike and Casey finished there drink.

"So judging by the conversation earlier, you got in a fight with your friend?" Casey said smiling.

"Yea, we where at party after being in the Reserves and he got drunk and he started being rude to my sister I had a lot to drink I lost it and started fighting with him. Not one of my most charming moments." Mike said smiling.

"And I thought you might be a fun drunk." Casey said smiling.

"I am but when I'm protective when I'm drunk, I get in fights, that's why I never go to bars with girls because if I'm drunk and someone hits on them I throw a punch. Its not one on of my best qualities, but if you ever want some guy beat up give me a couple of drinks and let him hit on you I probably will knock him out." Mike said smiling.

"Il remember that." Casey said as she started laughing.

"So you want to go catch a movie or something." Mike said.

"I would love to but I have to finish some paper work for tomorrow." Casey said getting up and taking money out of her purse.

"Put your money back, I'm not letting you pay for your drink." Mike said as he took money out of his pocket and handed the bartender money.

"You didn't have to do that," Casey said putting the money back into her purse.

"You can pay me back by letting me walk you home." Mike said with a smile.

"This is where I live, thanks for walking me home." Olivia said to Travis as they stopped in front of her apartment.

"It was my pleasure, you want to do this some other time, but with out my drunk friends of course." Travis said with a smile.

"Yea, I would love that, its kind of cold why don't you come up for coffee or something." Olivia said smiling.

"Yea sure." Travis said with a smile on his face.

"Nice apartment." Travis said as he walked in.

"Thanks, if only I spent half the time here. I'm mostly at the precinct because of my job." Olivia said as she threw her keys on the table and took off her coat.

"Well I respect you for actually doing that job, I know this might not sound so masculine but I could never do that job, too harsh for me." Travis said as he took off his jacket.

"Well thanks, I appreciate that. I couldn't deal with drunken people like you so I guess were even. You want coffee?" Olivia asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Sure, well that makes me feel a little better, so is Elliot your partner?" Travis said as he sat on the couch.

"Yup, we have been partners for 6 years." Olivia said as she came out the kitchen handing Travis a cup of coffee and sitting on the couch next to him.

"Wow 6 years, that's impressive. How long have you been a cop?" Travis said and then took a sip from his cup well looking at Olivia the whole time.

"Too long, I can hardly remember." Olivia said as she put her cup down.

"So what Ben said about checking me out when I walked in, is that true." Olivia said smiling.

"Well its hard not to look when the prettiest women walks into the room." Travis said as he started blushing.

"which direction is your house?" Mike said as he opened the door for Casey.

"this way" Casey said smiling as she grabbed Mike by the arm and pulled him the other way.

"you want to hang out sometime out of work?" Mike said as they walked and Casey still holding his arm.

"sure, as long as we don't go to a bar and you getting drunk." Casey said smiling.

"you got it." Mike said smiling.

"what sports do you like?" Casey said looking over at Mike.

"mostly baseball, and basketball, you?" Mike said

"we have something in common. I love softball. I also play basketball sometimes." Casey said.

"ok then how about we go to the batting cages sometime." Mike said with a smile on his face.

"Benson" Olivia said as she her cell woke her up and she answered it. "ok, I'l be right there" she said as she hung up her cell and looked over at Travis lying next to her, with his shirt off. She didn't want to wake him up so she just got up. When she got up, Travis woke up.

"hey" he said looking at her.

"hey, did I wake you up, I'm sorry." Olivia said as she put on her jeans.

"its ok, where you going?" Travis said as he grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"I have to go to work. If you want you can sleep and let yourself out." Olivia said as she went to her closet to get a shirt.

"No Its ok, Il go now I have to be up at 7 anyway. Which is in 4 hours" Travis said as he got up and looked at his watch and smiled.

"You want me to drop you off?" Olivia said buttoning up her shirt.

"No, its ok I live close by here." Travis said as he put on his jeans over his boxers.

"you sure?" Olivia said as she grabbed her badge.

"yea, thanks. You going to call me about that date?" Travis said smiling and putting on his shirt and walking towards Olivia.

"you can bet on that" she said in a low voice. Travis smiled put his hand on her waist and kissed her on the cheek, She smiled.

"see ya later, pretty girl." Travis said as he walked out of the apartment. Olivia just smiled.

"Seroulli" Mike said sleepily when he answered his phone. "ok I'm coming." He looked over at Casey sleeping. He got up and grabbed his jeans and shirt.

"you ditching me?" Casey said as she opened her eyes. Mike turned around and went over to her bedside.

"even if you wanted to get rid of you wouldn't be able to. I have to go, Il see you later." Mike said as he moved Casey's hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Casey closed her eyes and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we have?" Elliot said as he was walking in.

"A kidnapped girl about 7 years old." Cragen said as he handed Elliot a file.

"What happened?" Mike said as he walked in.

"Well nothing with Martinez but we have a 7 year old girl kidnapped. I know it's not your case but your Captain called and he wants you on this case with us, since the girl who got kidnapped is one of your agent's nieces its way to personnel for him to have this case so he wants you on it. " Cragen said as all the other agents appeared.

"Another case with Seroulli, I wonder who his going to punch now." John said as he went over to his desk. Mike just smiled and went to get coffee.

"I know its 4 in the morning but we don't know if she's dead so we have not time to waste. Her name is Cynthia Andrews, last seen at a friends slumber party the mom of the friend woke up and saw she was missing, CSU is on the there way to the house, Olivia and Mike I want you to go over there. John and Fin go talk to the agent see if he has anybody who got out of prison recently that has anything against him. Elliot and I are going to talk to the witness she's in the hospital, she had a melt down after she realized someone kidnapped a girl in her house. " Cragen said as he handed everyone a file. Everyone knew what they were doing so they all headed for the door.

"So what did you and Casey do after I left with Travis last Night." Olivia said as they got in the car.

"Finished our drink and then I walked her home and…nothing. What about you and Travis?" Mike said as he put the key in the ignition and turned on the car.

" Nothing." Olivia said smiling.

"Sure, whatever you say." Mike said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia said with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing." Mike said smiling.

"How the hell do the press get here before us." Mike said as he turned off the car and saw the media standing outside the house were the girl got kidnapped.

"They have no life. I would give anything to sleep in late for once." Olivia said as they got out of the car.

"With who?" Mike said with a smile on his face well pulling out his badge.

"Shut up." Olivia said with a grin on her face as she put her badge around her neck.

"Detectives do you have anything to say?" A guy said holding a recorder in front of Mikes face.

"No comment." Mike said as he tried to get the guy out of the way so Olivia can get threw.

"That never works, give me a break man, I'm just trying to do my job," the guy said with his recorder still in front of their faces.

"Too bad, so are we." Mike said as he showed his badge to the cop and got past the crime scene tape.

"Hey Ryan, this is Mike his FBI." Olivia said as she saw a familiar face from the CSU.

"Hey, nice to meet you, we have no forced entry, so he might have had the key or his very good in sneaking in." Ryan said

"Yea, that or he just broke the screen to the window and then closed it." Mike said as he stood by the window and he picked up a piece of plastic with tweezers.

"We got here 5 minutes before you so we didn't get to check everything, Il get someone to check for fingerprints by the window." Ryan said and then walked away.

"That could have been broken before tonight." Olivia said as she stood by Mike.

"Not necessarily, see how the frame of the screen is bending inwards, he tried to open it but not tear the screen." Mike said pulling out his pen and pointing at the window.

"So we wouldn't look around the window." Olivia said.

"Exactly, either they had a burglar before and never replaced the screen or this is how are guy got in." Mike said writing notes down in his pocket book.

"How do you know all this stuff? Wait let me guess you dated a girl from CSU." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"No, I just pay attention and watch a lot of TV." Mike said as he started laughing.

They all met back at the squad room, to review their notes. As they were talking and trying to figure out exactly what happened Casey walked in.

"Um, do you have the paper work for Martinez I have arraignment in an hour." She said, trying not to look a Mike because she knew she was going to smile. Olivia turned around and saw Casey she turned around and looked at Mike who was trying not to smile, he kept on looking at his notes. Fin, John, Elliot, and Cragen sat there looking confused why the other three were acting weird. Just then a guy walked in carrying flowers.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Olivia Benson." The guy said holding a big bouquet of red roses. Elliot, Fin and John pointed toward Liv at the same time still looking confused. The guy gave her the roses and there was a note in it. Olivia took the note and read it to herself smiling the whole time.

The four hours didn't do much

But waking up next to you was a dream come true

Il pick you up at nine

For our romantic date.

Love always,

Guess who

All the detectives stared at her, she has never looked that happy.

"Anything you want to tell us?" John said. Olivia looked up smiling.

"No" she said smiling and putting the note in her pocket.

"Ok enough for the high school moments. Mike get the report for Casey their on my table in my office. " Cragen said trying to get the detectives to work even though he wanted to know who the flowers where from.

"Sure." Mike said as he got up and went towards the captain's office, Casey following him. Mike pretended to look for the papers so he can talk to Casey longer.

"I didn't know if you want them to know that's why I didn't say anything…" Mike said.

"I'm glad you didn't especially since we just met yesterday. They don't have to know anything right now." Casey said interrupting him and smiling.

"my god do I want to kiss you right now but I feel all the eyes are on us right now, so how about dinner tonight?" Mike said with a smile.

"Sure, how about at 8?" Casey said as she smiled and blushed.

"Love to, here are the papers." Mike said smiling even though the papers sat there the entire time.

As Casey left the office Mike was behind her and he said in a very low voice " by the way you look very sexy today." Casey just smiled and left the squad room.

Elliot and Fin looked at each other with a smile when they saw Casey smiling and then they looked at Mike. He said nothing and sat down by Olivia who had a bright twinkle in her eyes.

The phone rang and John answered it "Munch, yes sir" he said and handed Cragen the phone. "Its for you."

"Cragen, yes sir, I'll send them down." Cragen said as everyone looked up from there desks.

"Ok, the kidnapper called the girls house he wants money, he gave them where to drop it off, I want all of you to go to the house and get ready to get this guy, SWAT will meet you there." Cragen said as everyone got up just wanting this to end so they can go home.

"SVU?" a SWAT member asked as all the detectives walked in.

"Yup." Elliot said with Olivia to his side and everyone else behind them.

"His FBI, hey Mike." Another SWAT member said putting on his bulletproof vest. All the detectives turned and looked at Mike.

"Hey Jerry, his my brother-in-law." Mike said shrugging.

"Ok if you're done with your family reunion, lets do this," The first Swat member said.

"Shut up Chris." Jerry said.

"Don't tell me to shut up you moron…" Chris said and then Jerry and him started yelling at each other. All the SVU detectives looked at each other.

"And people wonder why other cops hate us." One SWAT member said as he got between Jerry and Chris and they started to settle down.

"Lets get this over with so I can go home to my wife." Jerry said.

"Mike doesn't want to hear that he doesn't want to know that your banging his sister." A SWAT member said with a grin on his face, he was standing in the corner. Mike gave him a cold look.

"Max, no, don't do it" A SWAT member said who was leaning on a wall he put his hand on his head.

"Did I Just say that out loud, Mike, Buddy, my friend, basketball next week?" He said as he put his arm around Mike. Mike still kept staring at him.

"No, ok I'm going to be over here in case you need me." Max said moving into the corner again.

"Your still as stupid since the day I transferred." Mike said with a grin on his face looking at Max

"Oh thank god, he still has his sense of humor because I was about to grab that bullet proof vest and run for my life." Max said smiling. Everyone started Laughing. The lead member of the SWAT team came in.

"Ok ladies, oh we actually have a lady here, hi, its show time." he said giving Olivia a glance.

"I have nothing." Max said with his sniper propped up on the ledge of the building.

"What about the guy in the red?" Chris said over the walkie-talkie.

"You actually think the kidnapper would wear red well getting the ransom." Max said

"Well his stupid enough to kidnap an agents niece, so yes he is stupid enough to wear red." Chris said.

"Do these guys ever stop talking?" Elliot asked Mike as they were standing looking towards where the kidnapper was supposed to pick up the money. Olivia was standing near the spot.

"When they get to shot someone they finally shut up." Mike said smiling

"Can you two shut up I think his coming." Jerry said standing on a fire escape with his gun. A man in brown walked up to the father of the kidnapped girl. Olivia starred at him.

"Come with me and you can get your daughter." The Man said.

"Why not here so I know that she ok." The father said.

"She's ok, don't worry I didn't hurt her that much, but she is a women now." The man said with a smirk on his face. All the detectives starred, they were able to hear everything because the father was wearing a wire.

"You sure you have all the money." The man said.

"Yes, the whole $10 million." The father said.

"Ok then you wont mind getting your daughter." The man said as he grabbed the father and pulled him into a van.

"Hold your positions, Chris your up, go." Said Jerry. As Chris passed by the van normally and put a tracking device on the van and passed by Olivia.

"He could kill him, we have to get in there." Max said.

"Don't, it's a test he wants us to go in there to see if the father has back up, everybody hold your positions." Mike said, starring at the van. They all waited anxiously for some sort of movement. Just then the doors opened to the van and the father came out holding Cynthia in his arms.

"Alright all units move in." Jerry said.

All the SWAT members went toward the van as the SVU detectives followed. They opened the doors to the van and pointed their guns at them as the SVU detectives put the cuffs on them.

"Well that was fun," John said as the detectives walked into the squad room.

"I heard what happened nicely done. You guys can go home since we have no other cases open. See you tomorrow." Cragen said as he walked toward his office.

"Finally bed sweet bed" Fin joked as he walked out the squad room with John.

"You going home?" Olivia asked Elliot as he grabbed his coat.

"Yea, to spend some time with the kids. I know we wont get an early day off anytime soon, so I'm going to take advantage of this. You going to tell me who the flowers are from or do I have to bring out the detective in me to find out." Elliot said with a smile.

"There from Travis, from last night." Olivia said smiling the whole time.

"Travis as in Mike's friend Travis." Elliot said looking surprised. Olivia just nodded.

"What the hell did I miss going home early last night. Well have fun. I'm going to go pick up Dickie from school. See ya tomorrow." Elliot said as he waved and walked out the door. Mike came in the doorway.

"Where is everybody?" Mike said when he only saw Olivia sitting there looking at the flowers.

"Cragen said to go home since all the Cases are closed." Olivia said when she looked up.

"So did someone I know and someone you know send you flowers." Mike said smiling as he looked at Olivia. She smiled.

"Well you know Casey is at arraignment, why don't you go watch your women in action. She's pretty when she's all about the law." Olivia said laughing. Mike started laughing.

"Don't get it wrong Liv, she's always beautiful." Mike said getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Aww, I think I'm going to cry, this is such a Kodak moment right now." Olivia said in a sarcastic voice.

"Your funny, go home and get ready for your date, Liv." Mike said laughing and putting on his coat.

"How do you know I have a date?" Olivia said smiling.

"If I think I know Travis, and I do, your going to have a fun, romantic, expensive date, all in one night. See ya later." Mike said smiling and walking out the door. Olivia smiled, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door.

It was 7 o'clock and Mike was getting ready to go pick up Casey for there date. His sister stopped by to pick something up and her son was with her. Mike just got out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. When the doorbell rang.

"Sarah can you get that?" Mike called from his room.

"Yea, sure" Sarah said.

She opened the door and Casey was standing there. She looked up surprised to see a women answering Mike's door.

"Um I think I got the right apartment…" Casey said looking confused.

"Are you looking for Mike." Sarah interrupted her. Just then two more girls came behind Casey.

"Hey Sarah is Mike here?…oh hi" One Girl said Casey turned around and looked confused.

"This is Mike's friend I didn't get her name yet." Sarah said. Just then Mike came out with only his jeans on.

"Sarah! Alex drew on my shirts again with his markers…ok that's a lot of women. Casey! Hi, what are you doing here? More importantly what are you doing with my sisters?" Mike said looking up smiling, still wet form his shower. Casey looked at his chiseled abs and just smiled.

"oh your name is Casey I'm Sarah, Mikes oldest sister." Sarah said shaking her hand.

"I got this crazy Idea where you invite the people standing in my doorway to actually come inside. Your washing this, since your son drew on it." Mike said throwing his shirt at Sarah.

"You throw one more thing at her, I will hurt you." One of the girls said walking in.

"oh yea Casey, this is Jennifer, my younger sister, Sarah, who you met already, my oldest sister, and Emily, my youngest sister. Guys this is Casey." Mike said as he put his hand on Casey's Back and led her into the apartment.

"Nice to meet all of you." Casey said smiling.

"Please don't scare her off, I'm going to get dressed." Mike said as he walked into his room.

"So Casey, what do you do?" Sarah said as she stood in Mikes kitchen.

"I'm the ADA for SVU." Casey said feeling uncomfortable.

Emily turned toward Jennifer and said "What is it with Mike and lawyers?" Both of the girls laughed. Mike came out the room, looking very handsome. Casey couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, Mr. GQ!" Jennifer teased him.

"Uncle Mike! Uncle Mike!" A little boy came running from a room and hugged Mike's leg.

"That's my son, Alex, Alex what do you say?" Sarah said looking at Alex.

"oh hi" Alex said looking at Casey.

"hi, my name is Casey" she said smiling at Alex.

"Can I have some water?" Alex said looking up at Mike.

"Yea, If you can get off my leg so I can get you water" Mike said picking up Alex.

Emily handed Mike a cup of water. Alex started drinking it, when it dropped on the floor.

"Shit!" Alex yelled out. Everyone turned around and starred at him. Mike started laughing.

"Micheal!" Sarah yelled.

"I did not teach him that, I swear." Mike said still laughing. Casey just smiled.

"Ok where going to go, Mike I'm borrowing this Cd," Emily said picking up a Cd from Mike's room.

"what do you mean borrow? You never bring it back" Mike said standing by Casey with his hand on her back.

"fine, I'm stealing your Cd, Jen and I are going to go. It was nice meeting you." Emily said hugging Mike and shaking hands with Casey. All of the sisters did the same thing.

"He gives you any trouble, you call me. Bye" Sarah said picking up Alex and walking out the door.

"Bye" Mike said as Sarah walked out the door.

"well their interesting." Casey said facing Mike who put his hands on her waist.

"Yup, imagine living with them not so fun." Mike said as he gave Casey a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Well they seem to care about you" Casey said as she put her hands on Mikes back.

"So, you never answered me. What are you doing here? I thought I was going to pick you up" Mike said with his arms around Casey.

"yea, I know, but I thought of this awesome restaurant, and your place was closer, so I didn't want you to drive to my place and then come back all the way here." Casey said, she was inches away from Mike's lips.

"A women who takes charge, I like that." Mike smiled and then pulled Casey closer and started kissing her.

It was 8:45 and Olivia was putting on make up, she was dressed in a beautiful black dress. She couldn't wait for Travis to pick her up. The doorbell rang. She was so excited, she rushed to open the door. When she opened it Travis was standing with flowers in front of his face, he was wearing a nice black suit, he put the flowers down and gave her a cheesy smile. She started laughing. She loved the way he made her laugh.

"Wow, you look…amazing…" Travis said putting his hand on his chest and a smiling well looking up and down at Olivia.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." Olivia said smiling and moving out the doorway so Travis can come in.

"Are those for me?" Olivia said looking at the flowers.

"No, I just like to bring flowers with me where ever I go…Of course there for you, pretty flowers for a pretty girl." Travis said handing them to her and putting his arm around her. He pulled her closer and a gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, lipstick." Travis said laughing.

Olivia started laughing. "sorry about that. Give me a minute I'm almost ready"

"It was worth it." Travis said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and let go of her. She went to her room to put eyeliner on.

"So where are we going?" She called from her room as Travis sat on the couch.

"That would ruin the concept of a surprise. Wouldn't it?" Travis said smiling. Olivia came out of the room. Travis just starred at her.

"Ready" she said smiling.

"Are you sure you're a cop because your way to hot" Travis said smiling.

"I'm a detective, thank you very much" she said in a playful voice.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Do I get the cuffs for that, detective?" Travis said smiling as he stood up and went over to Olivia. She smiled and pushed him playfully. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck.

"Ok, lets get going." She said smiling.

"You ruined a perfect romantic moment right there, you moment ruiner." Travis said laughing. She started laughing. She put her hands over his and kissed him on the cheek. She felt so safe in his arms.

IL UPDATE SOON NEXT PART WILL HAVE AN ACTION SCENE AND MORE MUSHY MOMENTS LOL! PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is the restaurant you wanted to go to?" Mike asked Casey as they neared a restaurant on 49th street.

"Yup" Casey said as Mike pulled the car over.

"You serious?" Mike asked her as they got out of the car.

"Yea, why does your ex-girlfriend work there?" Casey said teasing him as he walked over to where she was standing.

"No, this is the restaurant I was going to take you to tonight." He said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Casey said as she put her hand around his waist.

"No. I'm serious I have reservations, well not reservations more like connections." Mike said as they walked toward the restaurant.

"What do you mean by connections? You do have an ex-girlfriend here don't you Mike." Casey said giving him a suspicious look.

"No, don't worry about it, I took care of everything." Mike said smiling as he opened the door for Casey.

"Why doesn't that sound so good, who did you beat up?" Casey said smiling. Mike started laughing. The waiter showed them to there seats, they sat down.

"I'm very impressed. But we don't have to eat here its kind of expensive." Casey said looking at the menu.

"Don't worry about that order what ever you want, and I mean anything." Mike said as he took a sip of his water. Just then a short man came by and hit Mike on the shoulder. Mike almost choked on his water. Casey tried not to laugh out loud, so she just looked down. Mike turned around to see his Uncle Vinny behind him.

"Michael! How are you?" Uncle Vinny said with an Italian accent.

"Uncle Vinny. Hi." Mike said as he stood up and shook hands with his Uncle.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" Uncle Vinny said looking at Casey.

"This is Casey, Casey this is my Uncle Vinny." Mike said as he sat down. Casey shook hands with Uncle Vinny. Uncle Vinny kissed her hand and smiled, Mike just blushed.

"So Michael what does she do?" Uncle Vinny asked Mike.

"She's right here you can ask her, she's nice she doesn't mind talking." Mike said smiling. Uncle Vinny turned and looked at Casey.

"I'm an ADA." Casey said looking at Uncle Vinny then smiled at Mike.

"What is it with you and lawyers, did you see the new hostess shes very pretty." Uncle Vinny said looking at Mike who just put his hand on his forehead and looked down.

"Uncle Vinny, I'm kind of on a date here, c'mon." Mike said becoming all red and embarrassed. Just then a guy about Mikes age came and put his hand on Uncle Vinny's shoulder.

"Uncle Vinny, they want to see you in the kitchen. Lets leave Mike alone." He said as Uncle Vinny went away from the table.

"Thanks man. Casey this is my cousin Johnny, Johnny this Casey. Him and his wife own the restaurant." Mike said. Casey and Johnny shook hands.

"I'm going to go before Uncle Vinny kills one of my chefs, order what ever you want its all on the house. Casey nice meeting you." Johnny said as he shook hands with Mike and left.

"I'm so sorry about that. What can I say I'm Italian." Mike said smiling.

"don't worry about it, I enjoyed seeing you almost choke on water." Casey said laughing.

"nice, really that's cute." Mike said smiling.

Olivia and Travis came out of a restaurant and they where holding hands.

"That was one of the nicest restaurants I have ever been to." Olivia said looking at Travis.

"well I'm glad you liked it, but the best part is about to come." Travis said opening the door of his car for her.

"What do you mean? There's more?" Olivia said as Travis got in the car.

"You accept dinner as a date, dinner is the opening of the date, babe." Travis said smiling and looking at Olivia.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Olivia said as she put her hand in his. He just looked over and smiled. They drove for another ten minutes. Then Travis looked at her.

"Ok, you have to close your eyes now. If you look before we get there it will ruin my surprise. " Travis said.

"Why? Where are we going?" Olivia said and smiled.

"You really are a detective, don't worry about it, just sit back and relax. Where almost there." Travis said as Olivia closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, where here, don't open them yet." Travis said Olivia felt him get out of the car and he opened her door.

"Ok give me your hand," Travis said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. Olivia was smiling the whole time. It was very windy.

"Come over here." Travis said leading her next to him as he closed the door. She felt him put his coat on her. She smiled. He moved her back a little. He put his hands on her waist and picked her up and sat her on his car.

"What are you doing?" she said laughing.

"Relax, just trust me." He said

"I do," she said with a smile.

"Lye down" Travis said. Olivia smiled and she put her head back. She felt him lye down next to her. He put his hand in hers.

"Ok babe, open yours eyes." He whispered softly into her ear. When she did she saw the complete city, it seemed like every light in the city was on. She saw buildings and the statue of liberty, and the ocean. The view was amazing.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Her eyes sparkled as she watched and smiled.

"Where are we?" She said and then looked over at Travis who was looking at her the entire time.

"It's a old parking lot no one ever uses, many people don't know that it even exists." He said holding her hand.

"This is amazing, I have lived here forever and never seen anything like this." She said as she rose up. With a smile on her face. Travis sat right behind her and put his arms around her, hugging her whole body, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You like?" He whispered into her ear. She turned around and smiled.

"I love." She said also whispering and giving him a kiss.

Mike and Casey walked out of the restaurant. As they where walking toward the car Casey wrapped her arm around Mikes arm. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Ok do you have anything planned for me, or do I go along with my plan." Mike said smiling, looking at her.

"No, the restaurant was all I had." She said smiling as she put her hand around his waist. He put his hand around her waist.

"Ok, lets go make out!" He said really fast and smiled, Casey gave him a surprising look. He laughed and said, " Just kidding, you should have seen your face."

She started laughing and said, "That's what I get for laughing when you're choking." He laughed and put his other arm around her.

"Ok, you have two choices, I'm only giving you one word relating to the place where going, choose the one you want." Casey looked at him and smiled.

"Baseball, or ice skating." He said looking at her.

"Interesting, two totally different things, I guess Il go with baseball." Casey said looking at him and smiling.

"Good choice let me call in for a favor." Mike said as he pulled out his cell and dialed a number. Casey just watched him.

"Yea, Justin it's me, yup, ok thanks." Mike said then he hung up his phone. Casey starred at him well smiling. She put her hand in his. After 20 minutes of driving Mike looked at her.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" Casey said giving him a playful suspicious look.

"Just do it trust me" Mike said smiling.

"Ok, if you say so." Casey said and closed her eyes.

Minutes later he said, "keep your eyes closed." He got of the car and went over and opened her door. He took her hand. She got out of the car.

"Don't let me trip." Casey said smiling.

"I wont let anything happen to you, don't worry." Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the neck. She smiled. He put one hand around her waist and held her hand with his other hand.

"Where almost there. Just a little bit. Ok stand right here." He said as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

In a low voice he said, "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and she read on a big sign that read _Yankee stadium._ It was only her and Mike standing on the field with all the lights on. She turned around and saw two pitching machines set up. She turned around and looked at Mike who just smiled.

"Are you kidding me? How did you? Oh my God." Casey said the whole time smiling. Mike started laughing

"You said you wanted baseball." Mike said pulling her closer to him. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Alright lets see what you got, Novak." Mike joked 5 minutes later when they went over to the pitching machines.

Casey just laughed "bring it on, Seroulli" she said smiling. They hit the first couple of balls that pitched towards them.

"So this other Lawyer and you were serious?" Casey said hitting a ball.

"Yup, what makes you say that?" Mike said as he waited for another ball to come.

"Well since everyone I met tonight knows about her. She got a name?" Casey said hitting a ball that went far.

"Nice hit. Well yea, her name is..um.. Alex Cabot." Mike said as he went to sit down. Casey turned around, her eyes became wide and her mouth dropped.

"Um, sweetie, if I where you I would come over here before the ball hits you." Mike said motioning for her to come to the Bench.

"Are you Kidding?" Casey said still wide-eyed walking toward him.

"Nope, we dated for about a year and you can guess why it ended." Mike said grabbing a bottle of water.

"You dated Alex? How don't I know about this? Do Olivia and Elliot know?" Casey said as she sat next to him.

"Yes I dated Alex, actually I was planning to propose the next week and then…everything happened." Mike said resting his head on the wall.

"Did Olivia and Elliot know you when you walked into the squad room yesterday? I mean Alex and Liv where close, she must have.." Casey started to say when Mike cut her off.

"No, we never told anyone at work because I was in the FBI and I was the one dealing with national criminals, what happened was exactly what we were trying to avoid, but it happened to her and not me. So when my captain asked us who wanted to go to Manhattan SVU I volunteered because I heard about all of the detectives from Alex. But lets not ruin the night with sad stories." Mike said as he put his arm around her.

"Yea ok, but can I tell you one thing." Casey said putting her hand on Mikes knee.

"Sure, but I think I know what your going to say." Mike said giving her a small smile.

"Alex is..um.." Casey started to say but stopped when she saw Mike nodding.

"I know, I was the one that suggested it, after all the detectives left the hospital, I came later, told her about it, and then called a US Marshall. She didn't want to because of me but it didn't matter as long as she was safe. I also know she came back for that case, I wasn't allowed to see her, the idea of her going back wasn't mine, the US Marshall's said that they couldn't bring her out now. You want to hit a couple more." Mike said as he got up, trying to avoid the subject.

"Sure," Casey said sensing that he didn't want to talk about it. She put her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning, Travis woke up and turned around to see Olivia but she wasn't there. He saw a note on her pillow. He picked it up and read it.

Hey, babe

I had to go in for work Il probably be out by 1.

There's food in the fridge and the key is on the

living room table. Let yourself out when you want.

Il call you when I get out of work.

Thanks for last night.

Love,

Your detective.

Travis smiled as he read the last two words. He got up, grabbed his pants and started looking for his shirt. He finally found it by the front door. He grabbed his cell and called Mike.

Mike heard his phone ringing and sleepily grabbed it.

"what?" Mike said still half asleep.

"wake up sleeping beauty!" Travis said as he got food from Olivia's fridge.

"you better be trying to commit suicide, if you're calling me this early." Mike said as he finally opened his eyes. He turned around, but Casey wasn't there. He saw note on her dresser.

"dude, its 11:30, plus I have nothing to do until one, you want to go play some basketball." Travis said eating his cereal.

"fine, see ya at the park at 12." Mike said as he got up and took the note.

"see ya" Travis said and hung up.

Mike read the note.

Hey sweetie,

I had to go to court early this morning.

I didn't want to wake you up.

The key to my apartment is by my computer.

Lock up when u leave, Il call you

when I get out of work.

Love,

Casey

It was 12:30 and the guys where playing basketball.

"so what you do last night with Olivia?" Mike asked dribbling the ball.

"dinner, then went to the parking lot on 47th." Travis said as he stole the ball from Mike and threw it in the hoop.

"You and Casey?" Travis asked as he passed the ball to Mike.

"dinner, then Yankee stadium." Mike said as he got the ball in the hoop.

"fun." Travis said as he went to get water.

"yea, until I told her about me and Alex dating." Mike said as he grabbed his water bottle.

"what she freak out?" Travis said sitting down.

"no, she was cool about it, surprised at first of course, but cool about it, kind of uncomfortable later for me." Mike said as he sat down on the bench.

"why did you tell her this early on?" Travis said as he took another sip from his water bottle.

"well she met my sisters, and the second she said she was the ADA they begin there jokes, Mikes dating another Lawyer, so after that Casey asked me about it, I wasn't going to lie to her. c'mon lets play," Mike said as he got up.

"did you ever tell your sisters what happened with Alex?" Travis said as he got the ball.

"no way, I just told them we broke up." Mike said as he started dribbling the ball.

Olivia went to Casey's office who just finished prosecuting Jeffrey Martinez.

"good job in there, you want to go get coffee?" Olivia asked as she came into her office.

"sure" Casey said as she got up and grabbed her jacket.

"so, where the flowers yesterday from Travis?" Casey asked smiling.

"yup, where dating, the date last night was perfect. So you and Mike?" Olivia said with a big smile on her face as they walked to an elevator.

"yea, his so sweet, the date last night was amazing. Who knew guys from the Reserves could be that romantic." Casey said smiling.

"tell me about it, that one date last night was more romantic then all of my past dates combined together." Olivia said smiling as the elevator door closed.

"well looks like are guys are having fun" Casey said as she pointed toward the basketball court.

"that's cute, there playing basketball." A familiar voice said as the guys were playing basketball. Travis tripped as the voice came all of a sudden. Mike started laughing. He turned around to see Olivia and Casey standing there.

"oh I'm so sorry honey," Olivia said.

"I Think I like Olivia even more now. C'mon get up" Mike joked as he put out his hand to Travis.

"shut up, that actually hurt" Travis said grabbing Mike's hand and pulling himself up.

"sure it did, sweetheart, I told you these women are dangerous." Mike said as he started laughing. Both Casey and Olivia smiled.

"I get a kiss for that," Travis said smiling.

"not from me, Olivia do the honors." Mike said as he walked over to Casey.

"Maybe later," Olivia said smiling as she went by Travis.

"so where are you ladies going?" Travis asked as he put his hand on Olivia's back.

"would you please give your women a proper hug everyone knows who's dating who it's not a secret. You're embarrassing me." Mike said smiling as he put his arm around Casey's waist.

"Mike's just mad because he didn't trip so he doesn't get the sympathetic kiss later." Travis said smiling as he put both of his arms around Olivia.

"we were going to get coffee." Olivia said.

"do you ladies want your chick flick moment where you supposedly talk about shoes, but secretly talk about us. If you do where fine with that, as long as its nice things about us." Mike said smiling. Olivia and Casey both laughed.

"no, we already had our talk don't worry." Casey said as Mike came behind her and wrapped his arms around.

"great, now I'm paranoid." Travis said laughing as he put his chin on Olivia's shoulder. Mike started laughing.

"you guys want to join us?" Olivia said putting her hands over Travis's hands, his hands were around her stomach.

"don't mind if we do" Travis said as he started to walk with Olivia toward the coffee shop around the corner. As Travis and Olivia walked in front of Mike and Casey, when they were ahead of them, Mike pulled Casey back towards him.

"hey did you tell Olivia about Alex and me?" Mike asked her in a low voice as he put his hands on her back.

"no, I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know" she said as she put her arms around his back.

"good, I don't want anyone to think that she didn't want to tell them, it's just that she couldn't, you know." Mike said pulling Casey closer to him.

"yea, no problem" Casey said and then kissed him gently on the lips.

They walked toward the coffee shop.

"4 coffee's" Travis said as he and Olivia walked into the coffee shop.

"so, did you have fun last night?" Travis said putting his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"yup, it was amazing, the whole night was amazing." She said as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"you order our coffee's already?" Mike asked as he was holding the door for Casey as she walked in.

"yup" Travis said smiling.

"ok since were all off today, you two up for a double date." Mike said as him and Casey sat across from them.

"yea, sure" Olivia said.

It was 8 o'clock and Travis went to Olivia's house to pick her up for their Double date with Mike and Casey.

"hey, come in, I'm almost ready," Olivia said when she answered the door. Travis kissed her on the lips and then went to sit on the couch. Olivia went to her room to get dressed.

"so do you know where were going?" Olivia asked well in her room getting dressed.

"yup, only Mike and I know." Travis said as Olivia came out and stood in the doorway.

"how do I look?" Olivia said smiling. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress.

"amazing, like always," Travis said smiling as he got up and went over to her side.

"well thank you." Olivia said smiling as she put her arms around his neck. He put both of his hands on her waist and put his body against hers.

"so you think we have time to.." Travis said smiling as he jerked his head toward the bedroom. Olivia started laughing.

"funny, no, c'mon." Olivia said laughing as she playfully grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the front door.

"its not my fault your sexy." Travis said smiling as they went out the door.

"what a line! I think I'm falling in love." Olivia said smiling as she locked her door.

"what a coincidence, me too." Travis said as he put his arm around her waist and smiled.

Casey heard a knock on the door.

"come in" she said from her room.

"hey beautiful!" She heard Mike say when he came inside her apartment.

"Il be right out, get something to drink if you want." Casey said as she got dressed.

"take your time." Mike said as he sat down on her couch.

"now you close your eyes" Casey said before opening her door. Mike started laughing.

"for you I will." Mike said as he closed his eyes.

"open your eyes." Casey said after she opened her bedroom door. He opened his eyes and saw Casey in a beautiful Baby blue dress.

"I know it's not as good as the Yankee Stadium, but.." Casey said as Mike got up and walked towards her.

"no its better. You look...amazing.." Mike said as put his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his and kissed her.

Travis opened the door for Olivia. She entered a place that was very elegant, it was blaring good music, people where dancing and having a good time.

"this looks like fun" Olivia said smiling and taking Travis's hand.

"I'm glad you like it. Mike and Casey should be here soon. Lets go sit down." Travis said as he led her to a seat. They talked for another ten minutes. Then they saw Mike and Casey come in.

"this place looks amazing" Casey said to Olivia as Mike and her sat down across from Olivia and Travis.

"I know its so beautiful, but same time fun," Olivia said.

"just like you." Travis said as he put his arm around her.

"you so stole that line from me." Mike said smiling as he took Casey's hand under the table.

"you wish" Travis said laughing. Both of the girls started laughing. Mike smiled.

"you want to dance?" Mike looked at Casey.

"Sure" She said smiling as she got up. Travis Looked over at Olivia and put out his hand out and smiled. She put her hand in his, and got up.

Casey put her head on Mike's chest and swayed to the music. Olivia put her head on Travis's Shoulder, as he put his hand on her back. Casey's and Olivia's eyes met and they both smiled at each other.

It was 1 in the morning when they finished dancing and drinking and having a good time.

"its one already, we have to get going, I have get up at 6 in the morning." Olivia said as she finished her drink.

"same here, we better get going, honey," Casey said to Mike.

"yea, lets go" Mike said as he paid the waiter.

"we parked this way, how about you guys?" Travis said as he opened the door for Olivia.

"same here" Mike said.

They all walked together. When they past a corner a big man in black appeared and grabbed Olivia and put a gun to her head. Mike put his hand in front of Travis so he wouldn't move. Travis got in front of Casey.

"you put my brother in jail, you bitch, I'm going to kill you! You too, you stupid son of a bitch! " The man said and then pointed the gun at Mike. Olivia looked at Mike and he looked at her. Then they realized that he was talking about the kidnapping case the day before.

"ok, chill, man, relax." Mike said putting his hands up and looking at Olivia, then he slowly motioned his hand to the left. Olivia blinked slowly showing that she knew what he meant.

Mike slowly looked at Travis who slowly nodded. Knowing exactly what the other one was thinking.

Mike jumped for the gun, Olivia moved to the left, Travis jumped and hit the man in his chest with his feet. The man fell on the ground immediately. The gun went off, Olivia grabbed Casey pulled her to the side. The guys still wrestling with the man, Travis punched him in the face. Mike kneeled on his hand and pulled the gun away and threw it to the side and fell on his back.

Travis put his knee on the Man's neck as he tried to move "try to move again and I'm going to shoot you with your own gun I swear as god as my witness" Travis said looking mad.

Mike was still lying on the ground. Casey went over and kneeled by him. She saw him bleeding from the shoulder.

"Olivia!" she screamed. Olivia went over, Travis looked up and saw his best friend lying on the ground bleeding. He lost it, he started hitting the man as the man started bleeding.

Olivia went behind Travis and put her arms around him, her palms resting on his chest "calm down, baby, calm down." She said in a low voice as Travis stopped hitting him, the man was unconscious by now. Travis said nothing, he pulled out his cell phone and moved to where Mike was lying.

Just then a cop car with sirens on appeared on the corner.

"someone heard shots fired." Said the cop as he got out. Then saw Mike lying on the ground almost unconscious, he looked at the Man on the ground. Figuring what happened as he saw how everyone was dressed.

Five minutes later the ambulance showed up.

"Il go with him," Casey said as she got inside the ambulance with Mike.

"will meet you there." Olivia said as her and Travis got inside there car.

Casey held Mikes hand, he was barely conscious.

"He's loosing a lot of blood, The gunshot wound hit a major artery. Where losing him get, the adrenaline." The paramedic yelled out to the other paramedic. He grabbed a needle and stuck it in Mikes arm. Casey's eyes just filled up with water. She held his hand with both of her hands. How could this happen to the man she fell in love with the moment she saw him, she thought, she just starred into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Travis sat in silence looking at his hands shaking. They were covered in blood. Olivia was driving, she looked over at Travis his face was bleeding on the side, from where he hit the cement when he fell, she couldn't tell what was wrong, he sat in silence and had no expression on his face, he just kept staring at his bloody hands. He felt her eyes on him.

"Are you ok?" He said still looking at his hands.

"I'm fine, are you?" Olivia said glad that he said something.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I mean I…I let Mike get shot, I let my best friend get shot. I don't know what happened back there, I saw Mike bleeding I lost it completely. I almost killed that asshole with my bare hands liv, with my bare hands, if you weren't there I probably would have. " He said putting his head on the cold window.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, you're the last person to be blamed. If you weren't there something a lot more worse could have happened. You can't blame yourself, you saved me and Casey, and if you weren't there I don't even want to say what could have happened." Olivia said putting her hand on the back of his neck.

They drove in silence until they got to the hospital. They arrived right behind the ambulance. The paramedics got Mike inside the hospital. The doctor came by Mike.

"The gunshot wound hit a major artery on his left shoulder. He lost a lot of blood. We gave him adrenaline, because his heart was slowing down." The paramedic told the nurse as she put the oxygen mask on Mike's face.

"Get him ready for surgery, now" The doctor said as he ripped mikes shirt open trying to stop the bleeding.

Casey, Olivia, and Travis just stood watching. Nobody said anything.

"Coming threw guys!" A paramedic said right behind them. They all moved out the way. Travis looked at the face of the guy lying down. He noticed it was their attacker.

"What happened?" Another doctor came by looking at the man; his face was all cut up and bloody.

"He is the attacker of the guy who came a minute earlier. He needs stitching on the back of his head and he has a mild concussion." The paramedic said to the doctor.

Travis heard this and just sat down realizing what he did. Olivia and Casey looked at him and sat next to him. He sat for about a minute and got up.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, Il be right back." Travis said as he headed toward the bathroom. Olivia followed him.

"hey" she said behind him. He stopped and turned around.

"you did what you had to, don't beat yourself up over it." She said putting her hand on his chest.

"yea, well someone has a concussion because of me, but thanks anyway." Travis said as he started walking away.

"Travis!" Olivia said after him. He turned around.

"its not your fault." She said. He walked back to her, taking off his jacket.

"here, its kind of cold, go check on Casey, see if she's ok." Travis said as put his jacket around her and walked into the bathroom. Olivia just starred at him, understanding how he felt. She felt the same way when she shot someone. She walked over and sat next to Casey.

"you guys alright?" Casey said as Olivia sat down next to her.

"yea, Il just let him cool off, you ok?" Olivia said.

"Il be fine, I just wish I could say the same for Mike." Casey said looking at the doors of the room where Mike was having surgery.

"yea same here." Olivia said looking at the door of the bathroom where Travis was.

"Michael Seroulli" Sarah said as she came to the table where a nurse was sitting. Hearing this Olivia and Casey both looked in that direction.

"who's that?" Olivia said in low voice.

"Mike's oldest sister" Casey said in a low voice.

"his in surgery right now," the nurse said. Sarah turned around and recognized Casey. She went over to her.

"what happened? Is he ok?" Sarah said her eyes starting to get watery. Just then Travis came out of a room where a doctor put a bandage on his cut.

"Travis! What happened?" Sarah said seeing Travis.

He looked up and saw Sarah. He walked over to where all the girls where.

"Sarah. What are you doing here?" Travis said confused.

Just then he saw Elliot walking through the Hospital doors.

"Captain called me said that Mike got shot, what the hell happened?" Elliot said walking towards them. Casey and Olivia turned around seeing Elliot.

"Travis, what happened?" Sarah said still looking at him. Travis looked at her and then up at Elliot.

"mugging" Travis said as he felt Olivia's and Casey's eyes look at him. Elliot looked confused he knew that wasn't true because his captain wouldn't call him for that. Just then the doctor came out with blood all over him. Olivia saw him first.

"Is he going to make it?" Olivia said looking at him as everyone else turned around.

"Yea, it was close, but his going to be fine. You can go see him right after they transfer him to a room." The doctor said taking his gloves off.

Travis went over to the nurse "excuse me, who called Michael Seroulli's sister?" He said looking confused.

"When we entered his name in the computer it came up where he works, so we had to call the person he had down in case of an emergency." The nurse said looking up.

"Ok, thanks." Travis said then he walked over to Olivia.

"You can go see him now, his going to wake up in a couple of minutes." The nurse said coming out Mike's room.

"Can I go first?" Sarah said looking at Casey.

"Of course." Casey said as Sarah walked towards Mike's room.

"Why did you lie to her?" Olivia said when Sarah finally went inside the room.

"She doesn't need to know why it happened, Mike gets enough crap from his family about his job, we don't need to add this to his plate." Travis said.

"It isn't up to us. If he tells his family what happened that's his choice, you don't need to make that choice for him." Casey said looking at Travis.

"I don't want to be rude to you Casey but I know him better then you. He would have done the same thing if he was in my place." Travis said looking at Casey.

"What lie to your Family?" Casey said looking at him.

"He doesn't want his sisters worrying every time he puts on his badge. If he had to lie to my family for a reason like that he would have and I would have understood that. Just because your sleeping with him doesn't mean you know him." Travis said looking mad at Casey. Casey looked shocked. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Stop it! Both of you knock it off." Olivia said.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some air. Hopefully you won't object to that choice. " Travis said looking at Casey and heading out the door. Casey said nothing and just sat down. Elliot was leaning on a wall looking very confused and surprised at the same time.

"Ok what the hell happened tonight?" Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"The guy we arrested yesterday for the kidnapping case, his brother threatened to kill me and Mike, Travis and Mike fought him off, as they were fighting him the gun went off and hit Mike in the shoulder, Travis started hitting him, gave him a mild concussion, and here we are, the guy that attacked us is in the room right next to Mikes. Excuse I'm going to go check on Travis." She said and then headed for the doors.

Travis just sat on the ground leaning against the wall. The wind just blowing in his face. He saw Olivia come out. She walked up to where he was sitting.

"I was out of line, I know, Il apologize to her." Travis said as Olivia sat next to him.

"yea, you were, but I understand why you lied to Mike's sister." Olivia said taking his hand.

"yea, and I'm sorry for being an asshole to you earlier, I was just really upset, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Travis said putting his arm around her.

"its ok, babe. Talk to me why did you get upset up beating that guy up?" She said putting her head on his chest.

"I wasn't upset that I beat him up, I'm glad I did, I was upset the way I did it. I gave him a concussion with my bare hands. I was completely out of control, did you see what I did to his face? I just don't like how acted tonight, especially you being right there." Travis said wrapping his other arm around her.

"You where a hero tonight, and you reacted like anybody would have in your situation, and I'm glad I was with you tonight." Olivia said looking into his eyes and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thanks" He said in a low voice. She just smiled.

"you want to come inside? Its kind of cold out here." She said looking into his eyes.

"sure." He said getting up, taking her hand and pulling her up. She started walking toward the doors, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. Their bodies met, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Detective Benson" He said in low voice smiling.

"yea?" She said smiling.

"I know this is early but I just have to say it, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to " He whispered into her ear. She looked up into his eyes.

" I love you." He whispered and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. She knew they just started dating, and it was early to say it back, but she felt so happy when she was with him, and felt so safe around him.

"I love you too" she whispered into his ear and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

Sarah came out of the room. Casey and Elliot looked up at her. She walked over to Casey.

"He wants to see you, I have to go home I left Alex with the neighbor. Hopefully we will see each other again, but not here." Sarah said smiling.

"hope so" Casey said smiling and getting up.

"Goodnight" Sarah said walking towards the doors.

"Il be back," Casey said looking at Elliot. He just smiled and nodded.

"Mugging, huh, that's the best you guys can come up with?" Mike said in a weak voice smiling as Casey came in the room.

"Travis's idea. How you feeling?" Casey said with a smile, standing by his bed.

"been better, it always sucks to get shot with a bullet. Is everyone else ok? " He said smiling as he took her hand.

"Yea, everyone is fine. Glad to see you still have your sense of humor." She said smiling as she sat on the edge of his bed holding his hand. Her eyes started tearing up, as she realized that Travis was right, she hardly knew Mike. She hardly knew him, but she was already in love with him. Mike felt her tear drop on his hand.

"Why are you crying? You cry when I go into surgery not after you know I'm ok. What's wrong? " He said smiling and pulling her to lie down next to him. He wrapped his right arm around her body.

"nothing." She said smiling and putting her head on his chest.

"tell me what's wrong?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"nothing, I'm fine, just hold me ok?" Casey said putting her arm around his stomach.

"you got it" He said as he pulled her closer to him. They stayed liked that for a while, neither one said anything.

"Il go get Travis he probably wants to see you. Il be back later." Casey said as she kissed Mike. She got up and went out the door.

"You can go see him." Casey said looking at Travis and seating down.

"ok, look I'm really sorry about earlier, I was pissed, I didn't mean to be rude to you." Travis said looking at Casey and getting up.

"Its ok, you where right anyway," Casey said.

"I was what?' Travis said smiling.

"Travis" Olivia said smiling.

"just kidding, I'm going to go talk to my one arm friend." Travis said laughing.

"I'm going to get coffee anybody want anything?" Olivia said getting up. Casey shook her head.

"Il go with you." Elliot said getting up.

"so…you and Travis." Elliot said as they walked toward the coffee machine.

"Yea. Problem?" Olivia said smiling and looking at him.

"No…its just that his kind of…young." Elliot said looking at the floor then at her.

"oh c'mon, El don't start that crap. Yea, his younger then me. That doesn't matter." Olivia said her smile fading.

"ok, if you say so, as long as your happy." He said pulling change out of his pocket as they got to the coffee machine.

"well I am. I know your protective, but you have nothing to worry about." Olivia said as she took the coffee from the machine.

"I'm not. I know his a good guy. You work the same job as me you can tell who's good and bad." Elliot said as they walked back to where Casey was sitting.

"it wasn't me!" They heard Travis yell out as two guys put him on the wall and pulled out handcuffs.

"What's going on?" Olivia said looking at Casey.

"I don't know, two homicide detectives came looking for Travis," Casey said getting up. They all ran up to Mike's room.

"Detective Stabler, SVU, what's going on?" Elliot said as he pulled out his Badge.

"His under arrest for the murder of Kelly Michaels." One of the guys said as he put the handcuffs on Travis.

"Murder?" Olivia said shocked and looking at Travis like he betrayed her.

"I didn't do it, liv, you know I didn't do it." Travis said looking into her eyes as the officers dragged him outside. Olivia just starred at him, could he have done it? Did I actually kiss a murderer? She thought to herself, watching the man she loved being put in back of a squad car.

"So much for you telling if his a good guy." Elliot said behind her. Olivia gave him a cold look and started crying. Casey grabbed her and pulled her out the room.

"its ok, honey." Casey said hugging her.

"Elliot" Mike said weakly looking at Elliot. Elliot turned around.

"he has a twin brother, his been out to get Travis since I busted him when I was working for homicide 5 years ago, Travis knew about it before I arrested him, his been blaming Travis for going to prison ever since. Travis didn't want anything to do with him. He was supposed to get out a couple of months ago." Mike said in a weak voice.

"What's his name?" Elliot said going to his bedside.

"Trevor Smith, you have to clear this up, tell Olivia, Travis didn't do it, and she needs to know that." Mike said.

"I will, thanks." Elliot said. He went out the room.

"He didn't do it, he has a twin brother, Trevor Smith, he was arrested for homicide by Mike 5 years ago." Elliot said as he came out closing Mike's door. Olivia looked up.

"What?" Olivia said wiping her tears away.

"Travis knew he was going to get arrested and did nothing about it, brother has been blaming him for going to jail, he got out a couple of months ago, Travis didn't want anything to do with him. He is a good guy, I'm sorry, go home, Il go clear this up. " Elliot said sitting next to her.

"I'm going with you." Olivia said getting up.

"no, your not" Elliot said getting up.

"yes, I am," Olivia said.

"fine, but we have to stop by your house, dressed like that you're not a very convincing detective." Elliot said looking at her dress.

"fine. Here are Travis's car keys you can go home when you want. " Olivia said giving Casey the keys in her purse and looking at Elliot the whole time. She headed towards the door.

"stop being such a jerk, leave her alone." Casey said looking at Elliot as she got up and went into Mike's room. Elliot looked at the ground and headed for the doors.

"hey." Mike said as Casey walked in.

"hey." She said smiling as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"well you wont forget tonight's date" Mike said smiling as he took her hand.

"well since I met you only trouble follows," Casey said smiling as she lye down next to him.

"oh well thanks, that makes me feel great now. What time is it?" Mike said smiling, as he put his arm around her.

"just kidding. It's almost 4" Casey said smiling as she looked at her watch.

"don't you have to get up early? Go home, Il be fine." Mike said looking at her.

"are you sure? I don't want to leave you" She said putting her head on his chest.

"yes, go, I can sleep all day, you cant. Go " He said.

"well thanks for putting that in my face." She said laughing as she kissed him.

"Il come by tomorrow, well later today." Casey said getting up and smiling.

"you better. Do I get the sympathetic kiss now?" Mike said smiling as he let go of her hand. She smiled and kissed him. She left his room.

Olivia and Elliot showed up at the homicide precinct. Olivia was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. They drove in silence the whole time.

"why did you arrest Travis Smith?" Elliot said as he walked over to one of the detectives that arrested Travis, as he put up his badge. The detective looked up.

"Stabler, right?" the detective said.

"yea, this is my partner, Benson. What do you have on him?" Elliot said as he pointed at Olivia.

"we have his description from a witness, and the same line of DNA found at the crime scene." Said the other detective that arrested him, as he walked up to his partner.

"I'm Parker, this is my partner Stevens," The first detective said as he pointed to his partner standing next to him.

"well you guys should have done your research, he has a twin brother, who was arrested 5 years ago for homicide." Olivia said standing next to Elliot.

"no way, nothing came up in the system, we only had Travis because he was in the Reserves." Parker said walking over to a computer.

"His brother's name is Trevor Smith, we got the detective who arrested him but his in the hospital now." Elliot said.

"Stevens, Parker, my office now." A tall man said appearing in the doorway.

"Captain, these are detectives from SVU concerning Travis Smith. They said we made a mistake." Stevens said.

"well then all four of you, in my office." The Captain said going into his office.

All four detectives walked into the office.

"close the door." The captain said as the last detective came in. Parker closed it.

"you said we made a mistake?" The captain said looking at Elliot as he sat down behind his desk.

"yes, sir, Travis Smith has a twin brother, Trevor Smith, who obviously has the same line of DNA since there twins, obviously matching his description. He was arrested 5 years ago for homicide. " Elliot said.

"Detectives, this isn't your case why are you so interested in this? And how do you know all of this?" The captain said.

"We worked on a case with the man that arrested Trevor Smith, he was there when your detectives arrested Travis and he told us everything. We know Travis Smith so this concerns us. " Elliot said.

"This is conflict of interest, nothing came up on the computer, and we don't even know if he has a twin brother." Stevens said.

"so you're going to let an innocent man go to jail, because you're to lazy to do research?" Olivia said looking at Stevens.

"not a word, Philip, there right, the only reason Trevor Smith never appeared on the computer is because someone hacked into the system and removed names. I got a call from the Tech department and they sent me this." The captain said as he handed Parker a file. He opened it, it was Trevor's file.

" did you put Travis in the system yet?" The captain said looking at his detectives.

"no, sir," Stevens said.

"good, release him, detectives thank you for your help. I didn't get your names" The captain said getting up.

"Stabler, and Benson." Elliot said shaking the captain's hand.

"Which SVU?" The captain said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Manhattan." She said.

"Cragen, right?" The captain said as they walked out the office.

"yes, sir" Elliot answered.

"Il give him a call, thank you again, give Travis my apologizes, Parker go get Travis and cut him loose." The captain said as he walked out the squad room.

"why don't you get him, Il go start the car." Elliot said to Olivia, she just nodded.

"your letting him go!" Another detective that was questioning Travis said as Parker said to release him.

"the computer made a mistake, I have it right here." Parker said lifting the file. Travis knew it was his brother's file.

"hey I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." Parker said putting out his hand as Travis walked out the room.

"no problem." Travis said as he shook his hand. He walked out and saw Olivia standing by a desk waiting for him.

"hey" Olivia said as Travis walked up to her.

"so guess you know about my brother." He said walking out the door of the squad room.

"yea, Mike told us. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, why didn't you tell us right away you had a twin brother? " Olivia said as they walked toward an elevator.

"I screwed him over once already, you should have believed me, I wouldn't lie to you." Travis said as they entered the elevator.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have." Olivia said hugging him.

"Its ok, I understand," He said low voice, putting his arms around her.

"I let Casey burrow your Car Il bring it you later today. Elliot will drive you home." Olivia said as they walked out of the building. It was already 5 in the morning.

"so how you enjoy interrogation?" Elliot joked when Travis came in the car.

"fun, if that's what you guys do everyday, where do I sign up?" Travis said smiling.

"That's my apartment, right there." Travis said as Elliot pulled over. Travis got out the car.

"well I have to be up In 2 hours for work, so Il call you later." Travis said as he bended down and kissed Olivia.

"Thanks Elliot" He said as he headed for his building. Elliot just nodded. He looked over at Olivia.

"what you're still not talking to me?" Elliot said.

"I don't feel like talking to jerks." Olivia said looking out the window.

"you talked to Stevens, he was a jerk" Elliot said smiling. Olivia smiled a little.

"I saw that smile, don't try to hide it, c'mon I'm sorry I was the assholes of all assholes tonight I know that. I'm sorry, I really am. Now please talk to me before I start feeling crazy for talking to myself" Elliot said smiling.

"shut up, and drive the damn car, Stabler." Olivia said smiling. He just smiled and said nothing.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Casey came back to visit Mike.

"How you feeling?" Casey said coming into his room.

"Better then earlier, they have me hoped up on drugs, so I'm good." Mike said smiling.

"Well I'm glad, I thought you might want to know they got Travis out last night, probably going to arrest his brother." Casey said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yea well he probably did it, did you get enough sleep?" Mike said holding her hand.

"Yup, went home after work slept and here I am, how long do you have to be in the hospital?" Casey said looking at him.

"The doctor said about a week, until the broken artery heals." Mike said.

Back at the squad room, Cragen got off the phone and called Olivia and Elliot into his office.

"Did you two get Travis Smith out of the homicide precinct last night?" Cragen said looking at his two detectives.

"Yea, they made a mistake." Elliot said.

"Ok, the captain from that precinct called me, he wants you two to go to a hotel, when they were about to pick up his brother, Trevor Smith, something went wrong and he took one of the detectives as a hostage." Cragen said handing them a piece of paper with an address.

"why don't they call SWAT, why did they call us?" Elliot said taking the paper.

"SWAT is already there, since you guys know most about the situation he thinks you two can calm him down, and Trevor asked for you." Cragen said looking at Olivia. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then went out the door.

"Who's the hostage?" Elliot said looking at the Captain from homicide as he and Olivia got out of the car.

"Parker." Stevens said as he put ice on his head.

"What happened to you?" Olivia said looking at Stevens.

"He hit me with his gun, and threw me out before I could do anything, he grabbed Parker and locked the door." Stevens said as a Paramedic put on a bandage.

"He asked for you. Do you know why?" The Captain looked at Olivia.

"I'm dating his brother, but I never met him, and I'm sure Travis didn't say anything to him." Olivia said looking at the captain.

"Ok, get these detectives a vest," The captain said to an officer.

"You two want to talk to him or no?" The captain said looking at Olivia and Elliot. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"sure." She said as they both put on the bulletproof vest.

"are you sure about this? It will be weird for you he looks exactly like Travis." Elliot said to Olivia as they walked toward the door of Trevor's room.

"Il be fine," She said.

"Trevor, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. Talk to me" Elliot yelled out standing by the door where Trevor was in.

"not until your name is Detective Olivia Benson and your dating my brother." Trevor yelled out. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, how do you know all of this?" Olivia yelled standing where Elliot was.

"That was pretty quick, Elliot, how did you do that magic trick? Well to tell you, Olivia, after your twin brother lets you go to jail, and your best friend arrests you, you learn to have resources in Jail." Trevor said. Elliot looked at Olivia and she looked at him.

"well he has Travis's sense of humor, for sure." Elliot said in a low voice.

"why don't you come in Olivia, I want to see the face of the girl my brother is dating, since he doesn't talk to me anymore, you can even wear a vest if you want." Trevor said.

"I cant do that, Trevor" Olivia yelled out.

"Sure you can, you wouldn't want this detective the get a bullet in his head" Trevor said. They heard him cock the hammer of the gun.

"Alright, Il come in, but put the gun down." Olivia said.

"Alright, Il put the gun down, but you have to come in unarmed, and don't even try to put a weapon on your ankle." Trevor said as Olivia pulled the gun out of her holster on her ankle and handed it to Elliot. She slowly went inside the room with her hands up standing by the doorway.

"you are pretty, even though my brother is a jerk off he still has good taste." Trevor said as he grabbed Parker and wrapped his arm around his neck. He saw Elliot standing by the doorway.

"I guess you want me to let go of him," Trevor said slowly walking toward the doorway.

"yea, you would be doing yourself a favor." Olivia said hating that he looked exactly like Travis.

"Don't do that detective, don't try to mess with my head, I know your tricks, I grew up with Mike, I know you know him," Trevor said as he pushed Parker toward Elliot and grabbed Olivia and put his arm around her neck. An officer grabbed Parker, Elliot pointed his gun toward Trevor.

"I wouldn't do if I were you, If you want to save your partners life go find my asshole of a brother." Trevor said putting his gun on Olivia's head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well your partner is trying to find your boyfriend, why don't we get to know each other." Trevor said sitting on a chair across from Olivia still holding the gun. She sat on the bed. Elliot went to find Travis. Olivia said nothing.

"Your actually are very pretty for a cop." Trevor said looking at her. Olivia said nothing.

"You think I'm scum don't you? Well I'm not, my brother is though, I don't even know what you see in him, but his a good-looking guy. So you might be dating him because of the way we look." Trevor said laughing. Olivia just looked at him.

"Did he ever tell you how our parents died?" Trevor asked. Olivia looked at him with a confused look.

"by that look I can tell he never even told you about the accident. He probably still feels remorse for that, and he should, it was his fault." Trevor said as got up.

"what did he do?" Olivia said looking at him.

"Well we were 16, he just got his driver license and wanted to go to a party, well I stayed home taking care of our little sister, Haley, he got wasted at the party. He could hardly walk how hammered he was, that scar he has on his forehead is from that night, he fell down the stairs at that party. His stupid ass got in the car, luckily he hit a tree before he can get far, got arrested for DUI, mom and dad got the call that he was arrested." Trevor said as his eyes started tearing up, he stared at the ground the whole time. Olivia just looked at him, her eyes started tearing up as she watched him.

"I remember dad was so mad, I remember the last words he said 'how are they so different' and he walked out the door and mom followed him. Telling me to take care of my sister. That was the last time I saw them. On there way to the police station, ironically they got hit by a drunk driver, and they both died automatically. No fight or anything, they just died." Trevor said wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sure he felt responsible for that" Olivia said wiping her eyes.

"He did, after that my grand parents moved in with us, we had to take him to the doctor he became an insomniac for a whole month. I tried to stay up with him almost every night, I actually slept through most of my classes, just so he wouldn't have to be awake alone and think about his guilt or do something stupid like commit suicide. He wasn't the same I feared every night that I might fall asleep and wake up and see my brother dead. We had to take every picture of them down because whenever someone mentioned them, he started crying. He was worst then Haley, who was 10 at that time. Through there funeral he cried the whole time, I held him the whole time and tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he was smart, he knew it was." Trevor said trying not to cry, a tear just dropped on the ground.

A tear fell down Olivia's face as she watched him.

"I used to be a good guy, until he made me bad." Trevor said wiping his eyes and looking at Olivia.

"how did he make you bad?" Olivia said looking at him.

"grandpa died a year after that, grandma didn't have enough money for the funeral because it all of it went for are parents funeral and they used all there money for us. I tried helping out, I got a job, I didn't want to tell Travis to get a job considering his been through more then me, if it was before he would have done it in a heart beat before everything happened he had the energy, popularity and sense of humor of a whole school combined, but after the accident he became someone different he never wanted to talk, always sat alone, became rebellious and always got in trouble. It wasn't enough money, Grandma couldn't make payments so I did what I had to do to get the most money, I started selling drugs, never told anyone, except Mike, I was friends with him before Travis was, he always tried covering for me, and always had my back. I just said I was working overtime so no one would suspect anything, I never used it, just dealt it, Travis got in fights almost everyday because some punk thought it was funny to pick on him by saying 'you where drinking while your parents were dying' he lost it and got in fights, every time he got detention I went to the school and said it was me, considering where twins it would work, it did." Trevor said as he looked out the window. Olivia just starred at him, her eyes tearing up and she said nothing.

" One time this kid started picking on Haley, he grabbed her ass, and said her parents were gone because of her brother and that he can have sex with her now. Kids are so rude it unbelievable, she was a freshman in high school that guy was a junior. Travis and I where seniors. Travis overheard him, he had enough when kids picked on him, but when someone was rude to girls he lost it, especially his baby sister. He is exactly like dad that it scares me sometimes. He grabbed the guy and put him threw a window, he was going to get expelled. I didn't know about it until I saw fighting in the hall, some guy who was friends with the jerk, was fighting with Travis, Mike jumped through the crowd and started fighting with him, other guy jumped on Mike, and I jumped on him. I said it was me. So I got expelled and never finished High school, I just went with overtime with selling drugs. Here if you're thirsty. " Trevor said as he handed her a coke that was in the fridge. Olivia realized how similar they were but just that it was in different time. Travis used to be bad, but now good. Trevor used to be good but now bad.

Outside Travis arrived and went toward Elliot.

"where are they?" Travis said as we went toward the stairs of the hotel. The captain

from homicide stepped in front of him.

"son, we can't let you go in there." The captain said looking at him.

"you can try to stop me, but I'm going in that room, if it's the last thing I do" Travis said starring at him.

"give him a vest" The captain said still starring at Travis. One of the officers handed Travis a vest.

"don't say anything that might piss him off." Elliot was telling Travis as they walked toward the door.

"I know." Travis said putting on the vest. They arrived to the door.

"Trevor, I found your brother." Elliot yelled out. Travis stepped through the door. He looked at Olivia then at Trevor. Trevor walked up to him and punched him. Travis fell on the ground.

"you deserved that. Hopefully you'll have another scar to remember a bad day, by the way do you remember mom and dad when you look at that scar? " Trevor said walking away. Travis wiped his lip as he got up.

"don't" Travis said looking at Trevor.

"oh that's right you break down every time someone says mom and dad." Trevor said leaning on the wall.

"She has nothing to do with this let her go." Travis said looking at Olivia and then at Trevor.

"sure she does, she means something to you so she means something to me." Trevor said sitting next to Olivia.

"don't touch her" Travis said starring at his brother.

"you still have the whole gentleman thing going, I'm proud of you, you know you re just like dad when it comes to manners." Trevor said getting up. Travis said nothing and just starred at him.

"did I ever tell you what was the last thing mom said to me?" Trevor said opening a coke.

"don't talk about them." Travis said taking in a deep breath.

"she said take care of your sister, I haven't seen her for years, Haley moved to Chicago after you went into the reserves, I haven't seen her since. How do you think that makes me feel?" Trevor said as he took a sip of coke.

"big deal, that's your fault, they were mad at me when they died! How do think that made me feel!" Travis yelled, as his eyes got watery.

"Stop thinking about yourself for one second, what about Haley, she got screwed over in all of this! The only mistake she ever made was being related to us! Is it too hard to see her face and know that you ruined her life! She hardly knew mom and dad, and now she has no brothers! When was the last time you went to visit her or call her!" Trevor yelled.

Outside a car came fast and pulled over. Everyone turned around. Mike came out with his shoulder in a bandage and a strap holding his arm.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital for another week." Elliot said as he walked up to Mike.

"I know. Get me a vest" Mike said going toward a SWAT truck.

"you can't go in there. His going to kill you, you arrested him." Elliot said walking with him.

"you don't understand I knew Trevor before I knew Travis, me arresting him and his brother knowing about it made it personal, I need to go in there if were going to get Olivia out." Mike said as he grabbed a vest from the SWAT truck and ran up the stairs.

"put the gun down, Trevor." Mike said as he entered the room. Trevor turned around.

"mike. Its like a reunion of the people that screwed me over." Trevor said as he leaned on the wall.

"leave her out of this, this is between us three." Mike said starring at Trevor.

"she's dating my brother she needs to know about all this. By the way what happened to your arm? Did Travis shot you? His very good at that, you know, hurting people." Trevor said looking at Mike and then at Travis.

"accident. No big deal" Mike said.

"it was an accident, I know, that jackass wasn't even supposed to have bullets in that gun. But idiots never listen." Trevor said sitting down on a chair.

"what?" Travis said looking at him.

"yea, I hired that guy, to scare you guys. Since Mike and Olivia work for the police they're easiest to pull it off with. He wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. It was fun hearing him bitch about how you beat him up." Trevor said laughing.

"you son of a bitch" Travis said looking at his brother.

"watch what you say you wouldn't want mom to be mad at you…again." Trevor said getting up.

"shut up! You're a embarrassment to the family and you know it!" Travis yelled.

"shut up, Travis!" Mike said.

"watch what you say, you wouldn't want a image of me shooting your girlfriend in your nightmares. You don't want to be an Insomniac again, who's going to stay up all night with you then!" Trevor yelled as he pointed his gun at Olivia.

"One good thing you did in your life and you're going to use it against me, congratulations, you've just became the worlds worst brother!" Travis yelled.

"Shut up, Travis! Don't provoke him!" Mike yelled.

"Fuck you! You know what it's not her fault she met you, so I'm not going to shoot her, Il shoot you instead, you deserve it!" Trevor said yelling as he pointed his gun at Travis.

"Put the gun down, Trevor! I'm the one that arrested you, shoot me!" Mike said as he got in front of Travis.

"get out the way Mike! You did your job I'm not blaming you for what happened! People covered enough for him, he deserves a bullet!" Trevor said still pointing his gun at Travis.

"you want to shoot me, go ahead! You don't think I regret what I did, I think about them every night, I regret it every fucking day of my life! You don't think that I stay up at nights and think if I was never born they would still be alive, I ruined everyone's life because I was born! Shoot me so I can tell dad that his son went to jail and shot his twin brother!" Travis said getting in front of Mike. Olivia just starred at Travis as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You can go to hell Travis, do you know how many times I covered for you! How many times I did detention for you! The second I made a mistake you let me fall! I don't even blame Mike for me getting arrested that was his job! I blame you, you did nothing, Mike told you about it and you did nothing. I didn't even want you to cover for me, all I wanted you to do is act like a brother and at least let me know! I guess you're not like dad! I wasn't going to run, I know what I did was wrong! You where weak then and your still weak!" Trevor yelled at him as he put the gun down.

"you did detention for me, but I never broke the law, you killed someone, Trevor!" Travis yelled at his brother.

"I killed him for you!" Trevor yelled out and punched the mirror that was next to him. The mirror broke. His knuckles started bleeding. He starred at the ground.

"god damn it, Travis. I killed that man to protect you." Trevor said in a normal voice. Olivia and Mike looked at Travis.

"what are you talking about?" Travis said also in his normal voice.

"I used to sell drugs, The guy that I killed bought from me, one night, he came in his car, I saw a hit list next to him, It had your name and picture on it, if I didn't kill him he was going to kill you." Trevor said getting up. Travis just starred at him.

"If you want to press charges against me for holding you hostage that's fine. I give up, I had enough. By the way the gun isn't loaded. I was never going to kill anybody. Please call Haley and tell her that I love her. Hopefully this works out between you two and Mike hopefully it works out with you and that girl." Trevor said as he placed his gun on the table and put his hands on the back of his head and headed toward the door.

"detective Benson?" Trevor said as he turned around and looked at Olivia.

"yea?" She said looking up.

"please take care of him for me," Trevor said. Olivia nodded. Trevor walked out the room and the SWAT team grabbed him.

Olivia, Mike, and Travis just looked at him and then at each other. Travis put his hands on his forehead. He turned around and looked at Mike.

"Is there anything we can do?" Travis said looking at Mike.

"I can investigate the guy he killed, that's about it. If I find anything then will just have to see." Mike said looking at Travis.

"alright, thanks, are you ok?" Travis said turning around and facing Olivia.

"yea, I'm fine." She said getting up.

"good, I have to get out of here and do something with this." Travis said as he walked out the room and stood on the balcony.

"hey" Mike said as he stood next to Travis.

"have ever felt like you ruined someone's life because of a stupid choice you made?" Travis said just standing and watching his brother being handcuffed and put in the back of a squad car.

"yea, but at some point you just have to get over it and find the best in everything." Mike said watching the same thing

"Yea, but I ruined almost every life in my family how do I find the best in that?" Travis said looking at Mike.

"the past is the past you cant change it, but you can make the best in someone's life, don't go and get drunk now because the past came back and reminded you of what you did, if you do your going to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you." Mike said as he looked at Olivia talking to Elliot.

"yea, I know, I wont, is it possible for this to be the best worst week ever?" Travis said looking at Olivia.

"I think it might actually be, I got shot, we learned something new tonight, mistake came back to bit us in the ass, but we found our girls." Mike said smiling.

"yea, this is a week I wont forget, either cause it sucked or because it was the best week of my life. Scary thing is that I have Ben to thank for being drunk and blurting out that I liked her." Travis said laughing. Mike started laughing.

"well I'm going to go, check on my shoulder, and call my girl." Mike said as he smiled and started walking down the stairs.

"hey" Travis said behind him. Mike turned around.

"did you know about the whole hit list thing?" Travis said as he sat on the stairs.

"no, I wish he told me about it though." Mike said as he sat next to Travis.

"Well you know him always taking responsibility for his actions. " Travis said.

"yea, I just wish he didn't that time." Mike said.

"yea same here." Travis said.

"Il give you some advice, tell her about everything. She should know. I'm going to go, Casey didn't like that I left the hospital in a bad condition. Why are girls always worried?" Mike said smiling as he got up.

"I wish I knew why girls do half the things they do. I will tell her, thanks, man." Travis said laughing.

"It just makes them sexy when they worry, Il see ya later." Mike said laughing as he went down the stairs.

"see ya." Travis said as he got up and he went to where Olivia and Elliot where talking.

"I'm going to go call Captain tell him everything is fine" Elliot said as Travis walked up to them.

"ok." Olivia said as she saw Travis.

"you did a good job in there," Elliot said as he shook Travis's hand.

"thanks" Travis said and Elliot walked down the stairs.

"how you doing?" Olivia said as she touched his arm.

"I'm ok, I'm going to go home and try to deal with everything that just happened." Travis said as he put his hand on her waist.

"you want some company?" Olivia said looking at him.

"thanks, but I just have to think about everything alone, Il call you tomorrow," Travis said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"ok, If you need anything, call me, ok?" Olivia said as she hugged him.

"I will, thanks, I love you." Travis said as he put his arms around her.

"I love you too" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Mike was lying down watching T.V. when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

"you didn't go back to the hospital?" Casey said walking in.

"well nice to see you, too, honey." Mike said smiling as he closed the door.

"hi, why didn't you go back to the hospital? You can damage it even more." Casey said as she hugged him.

"I just went through a hostage situation I think Il be fine sitting and watching TV." Mike said as he put his arm around her.

"oh yea, what happened is everyone ok?" Casey said as she went toward the couch.

"yea, everyone is fine physically, but Travis is probably not going to sleep tonight." Mike said as he sat next to her.

"why? What happened?" Casey said lying down and putting her head on Mike's lap.

"well he learned that his brother killed a man to save his life. Everything bad he did in the past came back tonight. So his going to have some trouble falling asleep. " Mike said as he played with Casey's hair.

"how did he kill someone to protect Travis's life?" Casey said looking up at Mike.

"Trevor said that the guy had a hit list with Travis's name on it and he killed him to protect Travis. I'm going to try and find out who the guy was tomorrow, since we never investigated the victim." Mike said looking at Casey.

"not tomorrow, your still not in good condition, you can start bleeding again and make it worse." Casey said taking his hand.

"Il be fine, I wont do any Jackie Chan moves just research on the computer. What ever you do, don't tell my sisters that I'm refusing to be in the hospital when I'm supposed to cause they will go crazy and brake my other arm." Mike said smiling as he held Casey's hand.

"I think it would be fun seeing you with two broken arms, gives you a very cool edge. Plus you know chicks can't resist a guy with no arms. " Casey said laughing as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"yea that's such a turn on I used to brake both of my legs in high school so girls would ask me to prom. It was my secret pick up line 'look I cant walk, do I get laid now' don't tell but it always worked. I bet your fantasizing about me at work now that I can't do anything with one hand because this bandage makes me so attractive." Mike said laughing as he followed her.

"aww, don't worry baby Il always find you attractive, even when your sisters beat you up." Casey said smiling as she put her hands on his face.

"score! that's exactly what I want in a girl, one that finds me attractive no matter what, and one that isn't afraid to remind me that my sisters can beat me up." Mike said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer.

"your very cute with one arm, don't worry, its what makes me want to kiss you right now." Casey said smiling and getting close to his lips. He pulled her close and started kissing her.

"Michael Eugene Seroulli! You better open this door right now!" They heard Sarah yelling and hitting the door.

"oh man, not happening." Mike said as he stopped kissing Casey and looked at the door.

"your middle name is Eugene?" Casey said laughing and looking at him

"shut up, you think I can make it down the fire escape before they knock down the door?" Mike said laughing and still looking at the door.

"just open the door before they kill both of us." Casey said laughing as Mike pulled her toward the door and opened it. Holding Casey in front of him.

"you hurt my girlfriend, Sarah, I have to arrest you for domestic violence." Mike said smiling as all of his sisters came in.

"you left the hospital? You needed to stay for another week, you better go back to that hospital this second." Sarah said in a high voice.

"hey big bro, hey Casey. We got Mike flowers, but since you're in the middle Casey, you can use them to fight off PMS lady here. " Emily said smiling and closing Mikes door. Both Casey and Mike smiled.

"shut up, Emily. Your brother just got shot, he doesn't need your dumb jokes now." Sarah said looking at Emily.

"I actually thought it was a good joke." Casey said smiling, Mike's arm still around her neck. Mike started laughing.

"she is so going to fit in with us, I love her, good choice Mike." Jennifer said as she grabbed food from Mike's fridge.

"can you two be a little more sympathetic toward your brother." Sarah said looking at her sisters as they sat on Mike's couch.

"we don't need to be sympathetic, the painkillers do that for him." Emily said. Everyone started laughing except for Sarah.

"you should have seen her at the hospital, you would have loved it, Mike." Jennifer said eating chips.

"oh yea, you would have loved it, she had her full blown PMS attack on this poor nurse, it was awesome." Emily said laughing.

"it was so on, I was seriously going to get popcorn and watch PMS lady and innocent nurse go at it." Jennifer said laughing and lying down on the couch. Mike and Casey started laughing.

"you two are unbelievable, and Mike you should know better, Casey you should have never let him leave the hospital, he is in no condition to be out of the hospital" Sarah said looking at Casey.

"I told him that, I swear." Casey said looking at Sarah.

"she did tell me that it's true. Hey Jen, doesn't Sarah remind you of aunt Cindy when she says my full name." Mike said trying not to laugh.

"thank you! I was wondering who it was" Jennifer said laughing.

"leave them alone Sarah, we didn't worn Casey about your PMS attacks yet, by the way Mike loves to hang out around her when she has them cause he laughs so hard when she is yelling at someone." Emily said laughing.

"come and join us to watch TV and laugh at Sarah." Jennifer said as she sat up on the couch. Mike and Casey went over and sat on the couch.

"shut up! And in my defense my PMS isn't that bad, you make it sound worse then it is." Sarah said as she went over to sit on the couch.

"sure it isn't, sweetie" Emily said laughing. Mike grabbed the chips out of Emily's hands.

"that's mine!" Emily said hitting him in the back of the head and grabbing it from him.

"I'm older and I'm hurt." Mike said grabbing it from her and playfully pushing Emily.

"don't push her." Jennifer said and hit him in the back of the head and grabbed the chips from his hands.

"I'm older then you also, respect your elders." Mike said as he grabbed it from her.

"don't pick on them cause there younger," Sarah said grabbing it from him and hitting him in the back of the head. Casey started laughing.

"why do I always get hit?" Mike said.

"because you're the only boy, that's why, now shut up and hug your girlfriend and be quiet I'm trying to watch the movie." Jennifer said.

"fine, you bully, all of you are bullies, except for you, baby." Mike said as he placed his head on Casey's shoulder.

"you make me sick. what have those pain killers done to him?" Emily said smiling.

"shut up or Il send Sarah on your ass" Mike said.

"shut up, Mike or Il brake your other arm." Sarah said.

"bring it on, Il send Casey on your ass," Mike said smiling.

"hey don't get me into this, Il fight for you sweetie, anytime, but not well your sister has PMS." Casey said smiling. Everyone laughed.

"then it will be PMS lady and lawyer girl go at it." Emily said laughing.

"we had that match up before, with Mike's old girlfriend," Jennifer said

"oh yea, what ever happened to Alex? I liked her, she was nice" Sarah said. Mike and Casey looked at each other.

"um.. we broke up. It didn't work out cause of our jobs." Mike said.

"oh that sucks, I thought she was going to be the one, Mike was crazy about her." Jennifer said.

"c'mon don't talk about an ex-girlfriend in front of the new girlfriend. Sorry Casey we just start talking randomly like this. Alex was Mike's old girlfriend she was a lawyer also." Emily said.

"It's ok, Mike told me about her already." Casey said putting her arm around his.

"ok, in that case who broke up with who?" Emily said looking at Mike.

"It was mutual, we both agreed on it" Mike said.

"Mutual my ass." Jennifer said getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Mike said turning around and looking at Jennifer.

"you were depressed for almost two months after she stopped coming over. I'm not here to judge but it doesn't look very mutual to me." Jennifer said as she got a coke from the fridge.

"whatever." Mike said as he got up and headed toward his room.

"Nice going, now you really done it." Emily said looking at Jennifer as Mike went into his room and closed the door.

"Il go talk to him." Casey said getting up and headed towards Mike's room.

"how am I supposed to know, I thought he got over it, being that it was two years ago." Jennifer said. Casey went in his room and closed the door when she got in.

"you ok?" Casey said watching him lying on his bed.

"Il be fine." Mike said starring at his ceiling his hand on the back of his head.

"it doesn't look like it." Casey said as she lay next to him.

"Il be fine." Mike said still starring at the ceiling.

"I know you still think about her and that's fine, I understand that, I just want you to tell me when something is bothering you" Casey said as she put her head on his chest.

"I just hate that she had to go through all of that alone. I was the one that was supposed to be in more danger, not her, if anybody should have went through that, it should have been me, because of me we kept it a secret at work." Mike said as he placed his hand on her back.

"It shouldn't have happened to anybody. It sucks that she went through that, but she is safe, so it's for the best." Casey said.

"yea, I know." Mike said as he heard a knock on the door.

"come in." He said as Emily walked in.

"hey some detective from homicide is on the phone." Emily said as she handed Mike the phone.

"thanks." Mike said as he stood up and took the phone. Emily walked out and closed the door. Casey sat up on his bed and watched him.

"Seroulli, are you sure, when, ok, Il be right there." Mike said as he grabbed his jacket from a chair. Casey just watched him. He hung up the phone.

"what's going on? Where are going?" Casey said looking at him.

"homicide detective who arrested Trevor said there's something to their recent case against him, that I might want to see. Please help me with this." Mike said as he tried to put on his jacket but couldn't with one hand.

"oh, sorry" Casey said as she got up and helped him.

"thanks, if you want you can stay and help me take my clothes off later." Mike said smiling and grabbing his badge.

"funny, but no, Il call you tomorrow." Casey said smiling as she hugged him.

"If you want you can stay and finish watching the movie with my sisters." Mike said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"sure, and be careful with your arm." Casey said.

"ok, if I hurt it, maybe we can play patient and nurse later." Mike said as he kissed her neck.

"shut up, and go." Casey said smiling.

"what? I'm hurting my nurse has to take care of me." Mike said laughing as he looked at her.

"go, now, before I get Sarah." Casey said laughing as she gave him a kiss.

"ok, ok, I'm going. Here is the key to my apartment." Mike said as he handed Casey a key, opened the door and went into the living room. Casey followed him.

"where do you think your going?" Sarah said looking at Mike as he passed by her.

"I have to go do something for work, Il be back, Casey will hang out with you, don't scare her please, and don't mess up my apartment, and no strippers." Mike said laughing as he went into the bathroom to get his painkillers.

"you're not going to work. Aren't you on leave for 5 weeks?" Sarah said standing up.

"yes I am but I have to go take care of something, don't worry, I wont hurt my arm." Mike said as he hugged Sarah and went over and kissed his other sisters on the head.

"see ya later kids." Mike said to them and walked up too Casey.

"see ya, big bro," Emily said her eyes still on the TV.

"Il call you tomorrow." Mike said in a low voice as he kissed Casey gently on the lips. She smiled watching him walk out the door. The key to his apartment still in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"hey, what did you guys get?" Mike said as he entered the homicide precinct.

"oh hey, we found out that someone was tampering with our evidence and that the hacker that messed with our computers earlier knew the guy that Trevor killed the first homicide so he added evidence in the computer and someone added it to the crime scene." Stevens said as he sat down at his desk.

"how do you know?" Mike said as he sat across him.

"well we found some things suspicious so we interviewed the witnesses again and it didn't match up. So we had the tech department find out who hacked into the system. When they did, we interrogated him, Eric Gordon, he flat out told us that he planted the evidence there but refuses to give us the name of the person that helped him. We ran his name through the system and it came up that he was a relative of Eddie Cash." Stevens said as he sipped his coffee.

"the guy that Trevor killed." Mike said looking at him.

"yea, so I'm going to look in it more and find out if CSU found anything else, that might help us find the actual killer of Kelly Michaels." Stevens said.

"so what are you saying Trevor didn't do it. His free to go?" Mike said looking at him.

"I didn't say that, I said Il look into it, probably not for homicide but for parole violation, he is, I can call in a favor for him to get out earlier if he can help us." Stevens said looking at him.

"help you in what way?" Mike said giving him a suspicious look.

"well the hacker that knows him refuses to tell us anything about his partner. So if Smith can identify him and give us anything about him that can help us find the other guy. I might be able to do something." Stevens said looking at Mike.

"ok, let me talk to Trevor first, and Il try to convince him to do it." Mike said as he got up.

"his right down the hall, in that cell." Stevens said as he pointed down the hall still sitting and drinking his coffee. Mike walked down the hall and saw Trevor sitting and leaning on the wall.

"hey, man." Mike said as he walked up and saw Trevor.

"what are you doing here?" Trevor said not looking at him.

"came to try and get you out of jail sooner for parole violation." Mike said leaning on the bars.

"don't bother, I'm going to serve the full time." Trevor said still starring at the wall.

"Hey can you open the gate?" Mike said looking at an officer. The officer came and unlocked it. Mike went in and sat next to Trevor.

"ok look, forget that I have a badge for a minute, I'm telling you this as a friend, take this deal and get out of jail early, I don't want you in jail again." Mike said looking at him. Trevor sat silently and said nothing for a while and then finally looked over at Mike.

"what kind of deal?" Trevor said.

"well they want you to try and identify the guy that planted the evidence against you cause he was relatives with Eddie Cash, and if you know him tell them everything you can so they can find the other guy that planted evidence against you." Mike said looking at him. Trevor took in a big breath and let it out.

"fine, Il do it." Trevor said.

"alright, lets go." Mike said getting up. Trevor got up and followed him to the integration room.

"yea, I know him, he went to school with me, my brother once put his head through a window." Trevor said as he watched from outside the interrogation room. Mike and Stevens stood next to him.

"are you sure?" Stevens asked him.

"yea, I'm sure, my brother did it but I said it was me and I got expelled you can check that out if you want, school was Grand Park High." Trevor said still looking at the Eric who was sitting at the table.

"thanks, I will, was there anyone in particular that he was friends with?" Stevens said as he wrote something down in his pocket book.

"one guy that I remember was fighting with my brother after he put him through a window, I think his name was Jake Neal," Trevor said as he turned to face Stevens.

"ok, thanks, anything else that you might know about him?" Stevens said as wrote in his pocket book.

"no, I hardly knew him, didn't even know he was related to Eddie Cash," Trevor said as he looked at Eric again.

"ok, thanks, that will be all, Il call your parole officer tomorrow tell him that you cooperated," Stevens said walking away.

"so what now?" Trevor said looking at Mike.

"well you will go to jail for parole violation but they will see how long, most is 18 months." Mike said looking at him. Trevor just nodded.

"thanks, man, I appreciate it, oh I never got to apologize for trying to scare you and that guy shooting you, I'm sorry for that, figured it was a harmful prank, but that asshole brought bullets. " Trevor said looking at him

"don't worry about it, I now get sympathetic kisses." Mike said smiling. Trevor started laughing.

"the guy told me that your dating some redhead, she got a name?" Trevor said smiling.

"yea, Casey Novak, she's an ADA." Mike said smiling.

"good for you, you look like your in love," Trevor said giving him a suspicious look. Mike smiled.

"well I think I might be, she's awesome, and drop dead gorgeous, and not afraid to make fun of me which I love in a girl." Mike said smiling.

"you call me if there's a wedding, alright, Il switch with Travis time to time so no one gets freaked out that I'm there." Trevor said smiling.

"don't worry, man, Il reserve you a table you don't have to switch with Travis." Mike said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"alright, thanks, Il be there, how are your sisters?" Trevor said smiling.

"there good, Emily is a grown up lady now, I don't like that one bit, Jennifer's dating this guy for like 3 years already, and Sarah got married to a SWAT member and has a son, named Alex." Mike said smiling.

"so your uncle Mike now, you need to teach him to fight and to pick up girls and do everything you do." Trevor said smiling.

"dude, if I thought him everything I do, Sarah would kill me, like the other day he said 'shit' out loud and she yelled at me automatically, even if I didn't teach him that." Mike said laughing. Trevor started laughing.

"excuse me, sir, we have to take him to the cell now, its past 12." An officer said appearing at the doorway.

"ok, Il see you soon, If anything new comes up, Il tell you about it," Mike said as he hugged Trevor.

"Thanks, I appreciate everything, and hopefully you get married to Casey, don't forget its time for you to settle down." Trevor said smiling as he started walking with the officer.

"I wont." Mike said as he watched him walk away.

Travis was lying on his bed starring at his ceiling when he grabbed his phone.

Olivia was looking through a file when he her phone rang. She picked it up.

"hey babe" Travis said still starring at his ceiling.

"hey honey, I was hoping you would call." Olivia said as she lay on her couch.

"you want to come over? I have to talk to you about something." Travis said.

"yea sure, Il be right there. Is everything alright?" Olivia said as she got up and got her jacket.

"yea everything is fine, I just have to talk to you." Travis said.

"ok, I'm on my way, see you soon." Olivia said as she locked her door.

"see ya." Travis said and hung up. Fifteen minutes later she knocked on his door. He got up and answered it.

"hi honey." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"hey. Thanks for coming." Travis said as he put his arms around her.

"no problem, what's wrong?" She said as she went to sit on his couch.

"I was a very bad person in the past until my parents died, there death was my fault, that's what Trevor and I where fighting about tonight. I just think you should know everything," Travis said as he put his head back on the couch and took her hand.

"Trevor told me what happened back then, it doesn't matter, it matters that you're a good person now" Olivia said as she put her head on his chest.

"ok, thanks babe, I wanted to talk to you about one more thing." Travis said as he put his arm around her waist. Olivia looked up at him.

"I was thinking about going to Chicago to visit my sister since I haven't seen her for along time." Travis said looking at him.

"how long will you be gone for?" Olivia asked.

"about a week, I'm going to call Haley tomorrow to see when she's free." Travis said looking at Olivia.

"ok, no problem, how come you never told me you had a younger sister?" Olivia said.

"I don't know, I guess if I told you about her I would have to tell you about Trevor and since he was in jail I really didn't want you to know about that since we just met." Travis said.

"oh ok, well when you call your sister and when you know when your going, let me know, I'm going to go I have to wake up early tomorrow." Olivia said as she got up.

"are you mad at me? I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time." Travis said as he got up.

"I'm not mad, honey, I should get going its already 12:30 and I have to wake up early." Olivia said as she put on her jacket.

"are you sure? I don't want you to be mad at me." Travis said as he watched her put on her jacket.

"I'm not, I swear babe, and I would tell you if I was mad." Olivia said as she kissed him.

"ok, thanks for coming over." Travis said as he kissed her on the cheek. They heard a knock on the door. Travis went to open it.

"Mike. What are you doing here?" Travis said as he opened the door.

"came to see you and tell you about….oh liv, hey, good you should know also." Mike said as he came in and saw Olivia and went to sit on the couch

"what happened?" Travis asked as he closed the door. He went to sit on the couch next to Mike. Olivia followed.

"homicide detective called me and said they had something new on the recent case against Trevor, so I went over there and it turned out that all the evidence against him was planted by the guy we knew in high school. Who was also related to the first guy that Trevor killed." Mike said.

"Who was it?" Travis asked looking at Mike.

"the guy that you put through a window when he was messing with Haley, the reason why Trevor got expelled, Eric Gordon." Mike said starring at Travis who didn't say anything.

"so, wait, Gordon wanted Travis dead for putting him through a window, he knew the first guy, who had the hit list against Travis. So Gordon is coming back at Trevor for killing his relative who wasn't able to kill Travis." Olivia said looking at Mike.

"that's what it looks like." Mike said looking at Olivia then at Travis.

"what the hell did I do?" Travis said as he looked down and put his hands on his head.

"hey c'mon, man, its not your fault, we were all different people back then, it was a long time ago, look on the bright side Trevor didn't kill Kelly Michaels, his not going to go to jail for long, he will cause he violated his parole, but not for long." Mike said as he patted his back. Travis just nodded. Olivia stroked his shoulder.

"if you need anything, call me ok? I have to go, I left Casey alone with my sisters, not so smart in the begging of a relationship." Mike said smiling. Travis smiled and nodded. Olivia smiled, glad to see Travis smiling.

"thanks, Mike." Travis said as he looked up.

"no problem, dude, goodnight guys." Mike said as he went out the door.

"You ok?" Olivia said looking at Travis.

"Well I caused everything bad in my family, but Il be fine." Travis said as he got up and went toward the kitchen.

"honey, I know your upset right now, but you don't need to be mad at me." Olivia said starring at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just cant believe the whole mess I caused with one of my stupid choices again, my brother went to jail just so he can protect me, I let him go to jail without even warning him. I'm the worst brother in the world." Travis said as he took out a beer out the fridge and just leaned on the door of the fridge. Olivia got up and went over to him.

"your not a bad brother, the fact that your feeling bad now, shows that you're a good brother, in high school we all did bad things, your bad thing was affected by you doing a wonderful thing for your little sister, you are good brother, you protected your sister, and you shouldn't feel guilty for that. If everyone was good like you, I wouldn't have a job." Olivia said smiling as she hugged him.

"thanks, that makes me feel a little better. You want one? " Travis said as he rested his chin on her head and lifted his beer.

"no, its late, I should go, are you going to be ok?" Olivia said as she looked up at him.

"yea Il be fine, why don't you have one beer and Il walk you home." Travis said as he opened his fridge.

"I cant, I have to go." Olivia said as she went to get her jacket from the couch. Travis walked in front of her.

"What's going on? Why are you rushing for the door? and why can't you have one beer?" Travis said giving her a suspicious look.

"nothing is going on, I should just get going cause its late and I have to be up early tomorrow for work." Olivia said as she put on her jacket.

"ok, Il walk you home." Travis said as he put down his beer and grabbed his jacket.

"what you think I'm cheating on you or something?" Olivia said smiling as she watched him put on his jacket.

"no, of course not, I trust you, and I love you, and I just want to walk you home" Travis said as he kissed her and opened the door for her.

"you never answered my question." Travis said as they walked.

"what question?" Olivia said looking at him.

"why you couldn't have one beer." Travis said as he put his arm around her.

"nothing its just that its late, no big deal." Olivia said as she put her arm around his waist.

"ok, if you say so." Travis said smiling and looking at her.

"what's that supposed to mean?" She said smiling.

"nothing," He said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled. They walked up to her apartment.

"if you need anything you call me, ok?" Travis said as he hugged her.

"I will, same goes for you, ok?" Olivia said as she put her head on his chest.

"I will, I love you." Travis said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Olivia said as she kissed him.

Olivia walked up to her apartment, she unlocked her door and went in. She went to the window and watched Travis walk down her street. She couldn't believe she was in love with him after only 2 weeks of knowing him.

Mike showed up at his apartment around 1AM. Casey and his sisters were still at his apartment watching a movie.

"hey big bro" Emily said as he walked in.

"you guys are still here, where's Jennifer?" Mike said as he took off his jacket.

"her boyfriend came by and they went to dinner." Sarah said.

"at this time? What kind of dinner is that? Nothing is even open right now" Mike said as he went to his fridge.

"their probably having sex," Emily said still watching the movie. Mike turned around and starred at her. Casey and Sarah smiled and looked at Emily.

"what? Did I say that out loud? Sorry cause where all children and we don't know what that is." Emily said as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"guess what? Guess what?" Jennifer said as she ran in to the apartment with a guy her age behind her.

"um.. its 1 in the morning is that what you just found out?" Mike said looking at her. The other girls turned around and looked at her.

"no, shut up, Mike, I just got engaged!" Jennifer said as she put her hand up showing an engagement ring. The girls got up and went over. Mike just starred at her and then at her boyfriend.

"congrats! Let me see that ring." Sarah said as Casey and Emily looked at it. Mike said nothing.

"hey, Mike, heard what happened to your arm, hope you feel better." Jennifer's boyfriend said as he looked at Mike.

"I will, thanks, Nick," Mike said still starring at him. All the girls felt very uncomfortable as the boys starred at each other. Finally Casey went over by Mike.

"I'm Casey, by the way." Casey said as she put her hand out toward Nick and she tugged on the back of Mike's shirt. They shook hands.

"Congratulations, both of you." Mike finally said.

"ok, Mike and Casey get something for us to celebrate and we will be over here on the couch." Sarah said as everyone went into the living room.

"what was that?" Casey said in a low voice as he got glasses from the cabinet.

"I don't know, I was shocked, I froze up," Mike said in a low voice as he got champagne from his fridge.

"well you better unfreeze cause you totally killed your sisters moment right there." Casey said in a low voice and started walking toward the living room.

"hey, come here." Mike said in a low voice as he grabbed Casey by her shirt and pulled her back.

"What? I'm kind of carrying a lot of glasses here." Casey said as she looked at him. Mike kissed her.

"that's all. Thanks for listening " Mike said smiling as he grabbed the champagne and went into the living room, Casey smiled and followed him. They all sat and talked. Mike hardly said anything. Nick got up and went to get ice. Mike followed him. The girls still talking about the proposal.

"so you're engaged to my sister?" Mike said as he watched him put ice in his drink.

"yea, I am. I asked her and she said yes and now where engaged that's kind of how it works, Mike" Nick said smiling.

"you hurt her, I'm going to kill you, that's kind of how that works. You understand, Nick" Mike said smiling and getting a beer from the fridge. Nick's smile just faded.

"I'm glad we had this talk, and don't worry I wont hurt her." Nick said starring Mike in the eye. Mike just starred at him.

"for your safety, you better pray to god you don't." Mike said and walked away. Nick said nothing.

It was 2pm the next day and Olivia just finished looking over the evidence of their new case. Her phone rang, she picked it up.

"hey honey" Travis said.

"hey sweetie." Olivia said as she got up and put files in a file cabinet.

"I just talked to my sister." Travis said as he went into his closet.

"oh you did? When are you going?" She said as she sat at her computer.

"well I'm leaving tomorrow around 10 in the morning coming back in a week." Travis said as he looked at his plane ticket.

"ok, well I don't know when I'm going to get off work since we just started on this case, and we have a lot of work." Olivia said as she looked at a file and searched on her computer.

"alright, just call me when you get out, so we can hang out, ok?" Travis said as he grabbed a couple of shirts from his closet and threw them into his suitcase.

"I will, I have to go so I can finish this, Il talk to you later, love you" Olivia said.

"you too, bye." Travis said as he smiled.

"bye." Olivia said and hung up. A minute later Travis's phone rang again, thinking it was Olivia.

"you forget something babe?" Travis said as he picked up his phone.

"yea, sweetie, I forgot to teach you not to hit on your guy friends," Mike said laughing.

"oh, sorry, I was just talking to liv a minute ago, what's up?" Travis said laughing.

"well Casey is at work and since I'm on leave, I am bored out of my mind, so I thought you might want to hang out." Mike said as he sat on his couch.

"sure, you want to come over cause I'm sort of packing, and then we can go do something." Travis said as he threw more shirts on his bed.

"packing for what?" Mike said as he got up and got his jacket.

"Il explain when you get here." Travis said.

"ok, dude you know how hard it is to put jacket on with one hand." Mike said laughing.

"when you put it on, eventually, hopefully sooner then sun down, get over here." Travis said laughing.

"alright, its on, that felt like a work out, I'm on my way. See ya " Mike said as he locked his door.

"ok, see ya." Travis said as he hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later Mike knocked on the door.

"come in, its open." Travis yelled from his bedroom.

"hey man, why are you packing?" Mike said as he came up to his bedroom door.

"I'm going to Chicago for a week to see Haley." Travis said as he folded his shirts.

"ok, that's interesting, does Olivia know?" Mike said as he lay next to Travis's suitcase.

"yea, I told her, I'm leaving tomorrow at 10 in the morning going to hang out with Haley for a week and then I'm coming back." Travis said. Mike's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Seroulli, oh hey, yea his with me, sure, we'll meet you there." Mike said and then hung up the phone. Travis looked at him.

"who was that?" Travis said.

"Casey, her and Olivia are going to lunch now and since me and you are bored we should go hang out with them since your leaving tomorrow, so get your jacket and lets go." Mike said as he got up. Travis grabbed his jacket and followed him outside.

Olivia and Casey where waiting for Travis and Mike as they where standing by the bar of a restaurant.

"they should be here soon." Casey said as they sipped their water. Three men walked up to them.

"wow, their hot, how much you think they charge?" One guy said as he leaned by Olivia.

"you don't have enough" Olivia said and turned to the other side.

"she's feisty, I like that, and I also like kinky stuff, you into that, baby?" One guy said as he leaned by Casey.

"problem? Gentleman." Mike said as he walked up to them and stood by Casey. Travis was on his side and stood by Olivia.

"are you guys the pimps of these hoe's?" said the guy that was standing next to Olivia.

"what was that?" Travis said as he came by the guy.

"forget it honey." Olivia said as she pulled on Travis's arm.

"you heard me, you little fag." The guy said getting in front of Travis's face. Mike walked up behind Travis and put his arm around his neck. Travis and the guy kept starring at each other.

"its cool, man, why don't you and your friends leave and will save you embarrassment ok, I think that's fair, why don't you go now?" Mike said as he starred at the guy and patted Travis on the shoulder.

"that's funny, did you tell these bitches that you guys are fags?" The guy said starring at Mike. Mike smiled and went in front of Travis.

"oh his funny, dude, those jokes suck, if your going to begin your momma jokes any minute now then you get the award for worst comeback." Mike said smiling.

"fuck you" The guy said as he swung at Mike, Mike duct and went to the side. Travis grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it behind his back and he slammed his head on the bar. The two guys came behind him. Mike went in front of them. Everyone in the restaurant turned around looked at them.

"last time I'm going to say this, leave now or worst will happen, and don't even try to fight me cause I can kick your ass with one hand." Mike said as he starred at the two guys. Travis still had the guys head pinned to the bar.

"fine, lets get out of here." The guy said as he went to walk and turned around and swung at Mike. Mike grabbed his arm and tripped him with his legs, the guy fell down, Mike kneeled next to him; His arm still being twisted by Mike.

"see that's not nice, I told you not to try and fight me, I'm not in the mood to fight, but if I have to I will, now before someone calls the cops, I suggest you go, cause I'm still in my politeness mood." Mike said as he stood up, the guy got up and walked away with the other guy following him. Mike came up to where Travis was holding the guy down.

"ok, since you where the rude one, apologize to these ladies and my friend will let you go." Mike said as he leaned by him.

"fuck you, I'm not apologizing to those bitches." The guy said his head still on the bar. Mike put his elbow on him and put his weight on him. The guy screamed.

"ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The guy yelled out. His face started getting red.

"good, now that wasn't that hard was it? Let him go, his screams worst then a girl." Mike said as he got his elbow off of him. Travis let him go. The guy just turned around went outside.

"you two ok?" Travis said as he stood by Olivia.

"yea, were fine, thanks." Olivia said as she kissed his cheek.

"you ok? Honey." Mike said as he put his arm around Casey.

"yea, I'm ok, is your arm ok?" Casey said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"yea, its fine," Mike said.

"that was amazing, where did you guys learn those moves?" Olivia said looking at Travis.

"in the Reserves, when we got bored at night, we used to team up and fight against each other, its weird I know but it paid off." Travis said smiling.

"yea, those were fun, it was almost always Travis and me against other teams." Mike said as he stroked Casey's hair. She put her arm around his waist.

"well it sure sounds like fun, we have 30 minutes left until we should be back, so why don't we go get something to eat." Olivia said smiling and standing up well putting her arm around Travis's waist.

"yea, sure, lets go." Travis said as he put his arm around her. They all went to an open table and sat down.

"Olivia said your leaving tomorrow for Chicago" Casey said looking at Travis.

"yea, around 10 in the morning, lets order something to drink" Travis said as he took Olivia's hand under the table. She looked at him and smiled. The waiter came by their table.

"ok, we'll have 2 Sam Adams and what do you girls want?" Mike said as he looked over at the girls.

"Il have a ginger ale." Casey said.

"Il have a coke." Olivia said. The waiter took their orders and walked away.

"you guys aren't having anything else? I'm leaving tomorrow you need to have something more extreme." Travis said as he looked at Casey and then at Olivia.

"if you didn't forget, we need to work after this lunch, so smelling like booze wouldn't be so professional." Casey said smiling as she took Mike's hand under the table.

"If you say so." Travis said as he put his arm around Olivia. The waiter brought them their drinks. They all ordered their food. They talked for another 20 minutes and then they finished their food.

"Mike, why don't you walk me to the office, and Travis can walk liv to the precinct." Casey said as she got up.

"sure." Mike said as he got up and started taking money out of his pocket.

"forget it, dude, Il pay this time since you paid last time." Travis said.

"ok, thanks, see ya later guys, lets go," Mike said as he put his arm around Casey's waist and they walked out of the restaurant.

"what was that all about?" Mike said as they walked outside.

"nothing, they should have some time alone cause his leaving tomorrow, and I want some time alone with you." Casey said smiling as she put her arm around his waist. Mike smiled.

"what you want to use me cause of my charming good looks, cause I'm ok with that, don't get me wrong, I would enjoy you using me." Mike said smiling as he looked at her.

"don't flatter yourself, Seroulli, your not that good looking" Casey said smiling.

"oh, please, you know you found me sexy when we were fighting those guys and your dying to kiss me right now." Mike said looking into her eyes.

"that I confess, that's true." Casey said smiling.

"come here." Mike said stopping and pulling her closer to him and kissed her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I love you" She said smiling. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her again.

Olivia and Travis got up and got ready to go. Travis held up Olivia's coat for her as she put it on.

"thanks" She said putting it on.

"of course." Travis said as they walked outside.

"Il try and make it tomorrow to drop you off at the airport. I'm not making any promises cause I don't know how long I have to be at work." Olivia said as she took his hand.

"its ok, don't worry about it, Mike will drive me if you cant make it, since his bored out of his mind when his not working." Travis said smiling.

"ok, I'm going to miss you when you're gone." Olivia said as she put her arm around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you also, but you can call me when ever you want, even if its 3 in the morning in Chicago. Ok?" He said as he put his arm around her.

"I will, I love you" She said wrapping her other hand around his stomach.

"I love you too," He said and then kissed her.

A week passed by and Travis got home from the airport. Olivia said she is going to stop by after work and Mike was on his way to Travis's apartment. Travis was unpacking as he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it, Mike was standing on the other side.

"hey, man, how was Chicago? You have a good time?" Mike said as he hugged Travis.

"it was fun, how you doing?" Travis said as he closed the door.

"I'm doing good, arm is healing, how's Haley?" Mike said as he got a beer from Travis's fridge.

"she's good, almost done with college, she's going to medical school, wants to be a nurse." Travis said as he grabbed a beer and sat next to Mike.

"good, you feeling better now that you saw her?" Mike said as he sipped his beer.

"yup, a lot better, so how are you and Casey?" Travis said as he took a sip of his beer. Mike smiled.

"were good, actually, were very good, were engaged" Mike said smiling.

"you serious?" Travis said smiling.

"yup, we got engaged 2 days after you left. We moved in together 3 days ago." Mike said smiling.

"congrats! Dude that's awesome, after 3 weeks of dating you got engaged?" Travis said smiling.

"yea I know its very early, but I never felt like this with anybody not even Alex, she just makes me so happy. I love being with her, its an amazing feeling ,dude I'm engaged!" Mike said smiling the whole time.

"I'm so happy for you, congrats!" Travis said as he hugged Mike.

"thanks man, its about time I settle down, with the one." Mike said smiling. They heard a knock on the door.

"that must be my love, she's supposed to come after work." Travis said smiling as he headed for the door. He opened the door Olivia was standing there, and smiling.

"hey baby!" Travis said as he saw her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her.

"I missed you, so much" She said as she put her arms around him smiling.

"I missed you too, honey," He said as he kissed her on the cheek. They walked inside of his apartment.

"hey liv, since you got company now, I'm going to go" Mike said as he got up from the couch.

"hey Mike, if you want you can hang out" Olivia said as she put her arm around Travis's waist.

"thanks, but my fiancé is about to get home, so I'm going to go," Mike said smiling as he put on his Jacket.

"alright, say hi to her." Travis said.

"I will, see ya later." Mike said as he left his apartment.

"so you have fun in Chicago?" Olivia said hugging Travis.

"not as much as I would have had with you, but it was fun I got to hang out with my sister, so it was good, plus I feel better after seeing her and talking to her about everything." Travis said pulling her closer as they sat on the couch.

"I'm glad you feel better, I have to talk to you about something." She said looking at him. He looked at her with a confused look.

"yea, what's going on?" He said.

"first I have to tell you that I love you and that you can be involved as much as you want, no pressure." She said looking at him.

"what's going on, Olivia?" Travis said looking into her eyes.

"well..um.. I'm pregnant, and again you can be involved as much as you want." Olivia said looking at him. He said nothing for a minute.

"how? We used protection every time, are you sure?" Travis said as he got up.

"I know but sometimes it doesn't work, and yea I'm sure. First time I took pregnancy test it said positive but then I took it again just to make sure and it said positive. I don't want you to be freaked out. " Olivia said turning around and looking at him.

"I'm not freaked out, I'm just surprised, and I'm going to be there, I want to be involved the whole time. I love you, liv and nothing can change that." Travis said as he sat next to her. She smiled, her eyes began to become watery as she hugged him.

"how long have you known?" Travis said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"the night you told me you where going to Chicago, I took pregnancy test before I came to your apartment, I didn't want you to cancel your trip cause I knew it meant a lot to you to see your sister, that's why I didn't tell you." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"well thanks, cause I wouldn't have gone if I knew. Does anybody else know?" Travis said as he wrapped his arms around her body his palms resting on her stomach.

"Only Casey" Olivia said putting her hands over his. Travis smiled.

"that makes a lot of sense, since she was first to answer me at the restaurant. You girls are good. It wasn't late for a beer that night, it makes more sense now." Travis said smiling as he kissed Olivia on the cheek. She smiled.

"thank you for being cool about this," She said.

"of course, baby, I love you no matter what." Travis said as he kissed her, then lifted her shirt a little "and I love you" he said as he kissed her stomach.

"I love you so much." Olivia said as she hugged him and rested her head on his chest, her eyes watering again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Mike got home, Casey was making dinner in the kitchen. Mike wrapped his arm around her.

"hey fiancé, what you making?" Mike said as he kissed her on the neck.

"hi, making dinner." She said as she kissed him.

"smells good, and not just the dinner." He said smiling as he kissed her on the cheek.

"well thank you, that was a very good line by the way." Casey said smiling. Mike laughed.

"oh yea, before I forget, where meeting the wedding planner tomorrow, Sarah recommended her, I think she did her wedding." Casey said as she grabbed two plates from the cabinet.

"who the crazy short lady, who sounds like she's yelling when ever she talks?" Mike said smiling as he got two beers from the fridge and put them on the table.

"I don't know if she's short, but yes I got the feeling she was yelling at me when we talked on the phone." Casey said smiling as she set the table. Mike started laughing.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING WITH THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS STORYLINE! THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

"welcome back" Casey said to Travis as her and Mike walked in a restaurant and sat across Travis and Olivia.

"thanks, I heard the good news, congratulations." Travis said looking at Casey as he put his arm around Olivia.

"thanks, Olivia told me she told you the good news about you two, congrats." Casey said smiling as she took Mike's hand under the table.

"what good news?" Mike said as he looked at Travis and then at Casey.

"Olivia's pregnant, you didn't know?" Travis asked looking at Mike.

"no, I didn't" Mike said looking at Casey.

"Olivia didn't want people to know until she told Travis, that's why I didn't tell you." Casey said looking at Mike.

"ok, well congrats are in order I guess." Mike said as he looked at Olivia and Travis. They smiled.

"thanks." Olivia said and took Travis's hand under the table.

"Mike, I'm going to get some drinks from the bar, can you help me?" Travis asked as he got up. Casey and Olivia looked at each other.

"yea, sure. We'll be right back." Mike said as he got up and followed Travis to the bar.

"what's going on?" Mike whispered as Travis stood next to him.

"ok, since Olivia is pregnant, do you think I should…" Travis started saying until Mike cut him off.

"you better finish that sentence with something good." Mike whispered and looked at him.

"I will, do you think I should propose? and don't smile cause there looking at us." Travis whispered as the bartender came to take their orders.

Olivia and Casey watched them.

"what do you think there talking about?" Casey said as she watched them and then looked at Olivia.

"who knows? There guys they talk about everything." Olivia said as she looked at Casey.

"seriously. Oh I didn't want to ask you today in front Elliot but how did Travis react when you told him?" Casey asked Olivia.

"first he was completely surprised, but then he was such a sweetheart about it, how did the meeting with the wedding planner go yesterday?" Olivia asked as she smiled. Casey smiled.

"aww his sweet, I m so happy for you, meeting was interesting cause the planner knew Mike cause she did his sister's wedding, and she loves him she kept touching his shoulder and it was funny to see him so uncomfortable and he almost started laughing well she was talking cause when she talks she sounds like she's yelling, Mike was so funny through the whole thing." Casey said smiling.

Mike and Travis waited for the bartender to bring them drinks.

"that's awesome, but I can't decide that for you. Do you love her?" Mike said whispering.

"Of course I love her." Travis said in a low voice.

"will you be there for her the whole time?" Mike said also in a low voice.

"of course, she's having my kid." Travis said whispering.

"well then I think you just answered your question." Mike said in a low voice as he took the drinks and walked towards their table. Travis smiled and followed him.

"what did you girls talk about?" Mike said as he put the drinks on the table.

"your awkwardness with the wedding planner yesterday. What did you boys talk about?" Casey asked smiling.

"guy stuff that you don't need to know. In my defense she's crazy and you almost started laughing when she was talking." Mike said laughing. Casey smiled.

"who's your wedding planner?" Travis asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"the lady that did Sarah's wedding." Mike said.

"oh the crazy one, that has a thing for you?" Travis said as he started laughing. Both of the girls started laughing.

"she does not have a thing for me, and if you're about to say I was running away from her at the wedding I was running away from an ex-girlfriend." Mike said smiling.

"you went to the wedding with an ex-girlfriend, you idiot, and that was the funniest day ever, short crazy lady chasing Mike, Mike trying to hook up with a bridesmaid." Travis said laughing. Mike smiled.

"no I didn't, sense the tone Travis, that's it I'm telling your kid an embarrassing story about you." Mike said smiling.

"fine, you win." Travis said smiling.

"there you go." Mike said smiling.

"you two are really weird." Casey said smiling. Everyone started laughing.

"oh Travis did I tell you Jennifer is engaged to Nick now." Mike said as they ate his food.

"no, she's engaged to Nick since when?" Travis asked.

"who's Jennifer?" Olivia asked as she took a sip of her water.

"my sister, that Travis dated until he found out she was my sister and she found out I was friends with him, and then they decided to brake up." Mike said smiling.

"you broke them up?" Casey asked looking shocked.

"no, I didn't even say anything, he was intimidated by me at that time, so he was scared to date her." Mike said smiling and looking at Travis.

"I was scared of you after I saw you beat the hell out of that guy who flirted with Emily at that party. You where a psycho of course I was scare to date her." Travis said smiling.

"I wasn't a psycho, I was drunk, and that's a difference. Plus I didn't have anything against you so I didn't mind you dating her." Mike said smiling.

"now you tell me that, it's a little too late don't you think?" Travis said looking at him.

"what? Yes I'm going to tell you to go out with my sister, you think I'm crazy or something?" Mike said as he took a sip of his drink.

"you don't want me to answer that." Travis said smiling. Both of the girls smiled and looked at each other.

"shut up" Mike said smiling.

"did you pull a Mike on him?" Travis said smiling.

"a Mike?" Casey said looking at Travis.

"that's what I named it. When ever one of his sister's starts dating someone he either threatens them or makes fun of him, his intimidation talent becomes very helpful there." Travis said smiling looking at Mike who was smiling.

"that's what that was that night, I had to pull him by his shirt, so he would say congratulations to his sister, very awkward." Casey said looking at Olivia and Travis. Mike was still smiling.

"your very proud of yourself now aren't you?" Olivia said smiling and looking at Mike.

"yup," Mike said smiling. Everyone smiled. Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson, Il be right there" She said and hung up her phone.

" I have to go." Olivia said as she got up.

"you want me to walk you over there?" Travis asked as he watched her put on her coat.

"no, its ok, its close by, Il see you later, bye guys." Olivia said as she kissed Travis and waved at Casey and Mike. She walked out the door and headed for another crime scene.

"we have to get going, I have a doctors appointment soon, Travis you need a ride?" Mike asked as he got up.

"no, I'm good thanks, I have to stop by at a store anyway," Travis said as he got up and put on his jacket.

Ok, bye." Mike said as Casey went in front of him. Mike smiled at Travis cause he knew where he was about to go.

"bye" Travis said and headed for the jewelry store.

"when's you're appointment?" Casey asked Mike as they went into their apartment.

"around 3," He said and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"its almost 2, when are you going?" Casey said as she sat next to him.

"around 2:30" Mike said as he lay down and put his head on her lap.

"ok," She said as she took the remote from him.

"hey!" Mike yelled out and looked up at her.

"enough sports for today, honey." Casey said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I got an idea what we can both do and enjoy." Mike said smiling.

"let me think, and no, since you still have stitching." Casey said smiling.

"oh c'mon, damn, ok, can I at least get a kiss?" Mike said smiling.

"of course." She said as she kissed him. He got up and sat next to her.

"what's up?" She said as he came close to her face.

"nothing, just want to kiss you." Mike said smiling as he went to kiss her. He put his head back on the couch, as he pulled her on him, they started making out. His phone rang.

"why does that always happen?" Casey asked smiling as she stopped kissing him.

"damn, I wish I knew." Mike said as he grabbed the phone from the table, Casey rested her head on his chest.

"Seroulli, oh it is? Ok I'm on my way." Mike said and hung up the phone.

"who was that?" Casey said looking up at him.

"nurse from the hospital, it turns out that they put me down for 2 o'clock and not 3 so I have to go now." Mike said as Casey got up.

"then you should get going before they give someone else your spot." Casey said as she put her hair back in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry, honey, I want to get this over with also, it probably wont be long." Mike said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the neck.

"its not your fault, hopefully it wont be long." Casey said as she gave him a kiss him.

"yea, I love you." Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his jacket.

"I love you too." She yelled out as he headed for the door. He just turned his head and smiled as he gave her a wink. She smiled.

Travis was lying on his couch looking at the engagement ring, it had a heart shaped diamond in the middle and two pink diamonds on side, he heard a knock on the door.

"who is it?" He yelled out still lying on the couch opening and closing the box.

"its me who else?" Olivia said. When he heard her voice he jumped up and tried to hide the ring, he put on a shelf on his closet.

"coming" He yelled out as he put shirts over it, and ran to the door.

"hey honey," He said calmly as he opened the door.

"I forgot your key at home that's why I knocked, you ok?." She said smiling and she gave him a kiss.

"yea, I'm cool, what's up?" He said as she walked in.

"I think I forgot a shirt here, and I left a number of a witness in the pocket, that I need to call." She said as she went into his room, he followed her.

"what does it look like?" He said hoping she doesn't look in the closet.

"its blue, and has a pocket on the side." Olivia said as she looked threw the laundry. Before she could get to the closet, he went over there first and looked on the ground, where all of his clothes where.

"its not in the closet." He said as he closed it.

"are you sure? Cause you throw all of your clothes there. So you might have thrown it in there, by accident." Olivia said as she walked over to him. In this situation, he hated that she knew him so well.

"maybe its under the bed" Travis said trying to get her away from the closet.

"well you look there and Il look threw your closet." Olivia said as she opened the door. He mouthed_ damn _ to himself as she turned around. He saw her going for the shelf.

"got it!" He yelled out. She turned around and went over to him.

"oh no sorry that's one of my shirts." He said getting up and headed for the shelf before she could follow him. She gave him a weird look. He grabbed the box and put it behind his back as she walked up to him.

"you ok? Your acting kind of weird." She said giving him a confused look.

"no I'm not, I'm fine." He said as he kissed her, because he knew when he kissed her she closed her eyes. He took the box and put it in his back pocket well he was kissing her, hoping to hide it well she was looking for her shirt. He stopped kissing her.

"Ok good break, lets go find your shirt." Travis said as he turned her around, making sure she didn't see his back pocket. She smiled.

"your acting really weird. What's going on?" Olivia said smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"what? I cant kiss my girlfriend." He said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"of course you can." She said as she turned around and gave him a kiss, she went to put her hands on his waist but brushed his butt by accident. She looked up at him.

"what's that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"its my ass, believe it or not we all have one, even you." He said smiling as he gave her a kiss. She started laughing.

"no, I mean what's in your pocket that's on your ass." She said smiling as she looked at his butt.

"its condoms" He said smiling. She smiled.

"no its not. What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"your right, its not, its candy." He said smiling as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Travis. What are you hiding?" She said looking up at him and went to put her hand on his butt.

"hey! You leave my ass out of this." Travis yelled out smiling, as he took her hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, and pulled her to his bed.

"if you tell me what it is, Il give you a special kiss." She said smiling as she lay on his bed. He smiled and got on top of her.

"oh c'mon that's not fair." He said as he kissed her neck, putting her hands over her head. She kissed him and well they were making out, she reached into his back pocket. He turned around fast but didn't make it she pulled out the box.

"look what I got." She said smiling, she didn't even look at what was in her hand yet. He smiled, she looked at the box, her smile faded and her mouth dropped.

"damn your curiosity, detective." He said smiling as he took the box from her hand.

"oh my god" was all she could say she kept starring at him and then the box.

"well I had a romantic evening in mind, but this will do," Travis said as he gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"look baby, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and when you told me you were pregnant, I was too happy and now that where going to have a family, I just hope that you want to marry me and be a real family with me, since neither of us had a real family, so, Olivia, Benson, will you marry me?" He said smiling and looking at her as he opened the box, she had tears rolling down her eyes, she said nothing and just starred at the beautiful ring.

"honey, proposing isn't easy, I'm going to need a answer." He said smiling and looking into her eyes.

She finally managed to stop crying and say something "of course, I will, honey, I love you." She put her arms around him.

"good, this belongs to you," He said as he took the ring and put it on her finger. She smiled and kissed him and hugged him.

"you came for a shirt, but your leaving with a ring, aren't you lucky." He whispered and smiled.

"Very lucky, I love you" she whispered as she smiled, "I love you too." He whispered back.

It was 8pm when Mike finally got home. Casey was sitting and watching T.V. The table was already set.

"Hey babe." He yelled out as he walked inside.

"what took so long?" She said still sitting and flipping threw the channels.

"there was a line and then had to wait for them to take out stitches, which took forever." Mike said as he sat by her.

"the took out your stitches? You didn't ask them to do that did you?" Casey asked smiling.

"no, but now you don't have an excuse, see it all works out." Mike said as he turned off the T.V.

"I made dinner and its getting cold." Casey said smiling and looking at him.

"yea, but can I have dessert first." Mike said as he kissed her neck. She smiled.

"maybe, a little." She said smiling as she lay back on the couch, he got on top of her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, her hand touched his shoulder. She looked up.

"you have a scar" She said smiling.

"yea," He said as he kept on kissing her neck.

"that's very sexy." She said smiling as she took off his shirt. He smiled and started to unbutton her jeans. They heard a knock on the door. Mike looked up.

"not happening, do these people know when were kissing and that's when they decide to interrupt us?" Mike said still on top of Casey and looking at the door.

"go open it." Casey said as she touched his chest.

"no, I don't want to " he said and kissed her. She smiled.

"go, Mike," She said as she gently pushed him up.

"fine" He said as he got off of her and put on his shirt. She buttoned up her jeans and wiped her face.

"what do you want?" Mike yelled as he opened the door. Olivia and Travis where standing on the other side smiling.

"did we interrupt something?" Travis said as they walked in.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Travis, yes you did interrupt something." Mike said as he closed the door.

"well to bad cause we have some news" Olivia said as Casey got up from the couch.

"what you just found out its time to go home and make out with your significant other?" Mike said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"don't mind him, he just got his stitches out." Casey said as she stood next to Mike.

"you did, cool." Travis said.

"yes, I did, and what was the reason you interrupted our evening?" Mike said as he put his arm around Casey.

"well…were engaged!" Olivia yelled out.

"congratulations! Let me see the ring." Casey said as Olivia put up her hand.

"already, damn, man why didn't you let it sink in for at least a day, and at least do it romantically. " Mike said as he looked at Travis. Casey and Olivia looked up.

"you knew? And you didn't tell me?" Casey asked looking at Mike.

"of course I knew, and he didn't want people to know until Olivia knew." Mike said smiling.

"funny, why didn't you tell me?" Casey said smiling.

"you didn't tell me about baby thing." Mike said.

"call it even?" Casey said smiling.

"deal" Mike said as they gave each other a hi-five.

"you two are way too perfect for each other" Olivia said smiling.

"tell me something I didn't know, why didn't you do it romantically?" Mike said smiling and looking at Travis.

"I was, but then she came by looking for a shirt, which we never found, by the way, and I was trying to hide the ring but she tricked me with kissing and found it," Travis said smiling as he put his arm around Olivia's waist. She just smiled.

"see that's where dating a cop becomes hard, cause there always suspicious and always ahead of you, that's why I settled for a lawyer. Cause they just ask questions they don't investigate. " Mike said smiling as he opened his fridge. Casey smiled.

"your way more then twisted, you realize that, mike?" Travis said smiling.

"don't I know it, who wants what to drink?" Mike called from the fridge.

"you're being awfully polite tonight." Olivia said as she and Travis sat on the couch. Casey went into the kitchen with Mike.

"I'm being polite, so I can get you out of my house earlier." Mike said laughing.

"funny." Travis said as he put his arm around Olivia.

"its funny, cause its true." Casey said smiling as she got glasses from the cabinets.

"good one, honey" Mike said smiling.

"you two are one twisted weird perfect couple for each other." Travis said laughing.

"you know what I just realized?" Mike asked as he sat down. Casey sitting next to him.

"that you two are weird?" Olivia said smiling. Travis laughed.

"I knew that before, but how are you going to tell the guys at the squad that in a matter of less then a month you got pregnant and got engaged?" Mike asked looking at Olivia.

"well I haven't thought of that, Mike" Olivia said.

"I have to be the best man at the wedding cause I introduced you two" Mike said looking at Travis.

"fine, if I'm the best man at your wedding." Travis said as he put out his hand.

"deal" Mike said as he shook Travis's hand.

"are they weird or is it just me?" Casey said smiling and looking at Olivia.

"oh their definitely weird." Olivia said smiling.

"by the way, Travis, that's a nice ring." Casey said smiling.

"thank you. Where going to go so Mike doesn't go crazy." Travis said as he got up.

"now your defiantly the best man at the wedding." Mike said as he got up.

"congrats again, goodnight." Casey said as they walked out.

"thanks, goodnight" Olivia said smiling.

Mike was washing the glasses well Casey said goodbye to them.

"so much for dinner" Casey said as she looked at the table that was already set.

"yea, but it looks good." Mike said as he rinsed the glasses.

"thanks, it will do good for leftovers," Casey said as she wrapped her arms around Mike and watched him do the dishes.

"its not late, if you want we can go out or order in." Mike said.

"order in, definitely, you know you're very good at that." She said smiling.

"well thanks, its one of my many talents." He said smiling as he wiped his hands.

"I'm sure it is, did your sisters make you wash the dishes when you were younger?" She said smiling as he turned around.

"yup, they made me do everything by simply saying 'be a gentleman' it was very manipulative." Mike said as he wrapped his hands around her.

"I wont make you wash the dishes, I promise, but I will use that line once in a while, just so you know." She whispered smiling as she got close to his face.

"good deal" He whispered and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up, she wrapped her feet around him, and he carried her to the bedroom. The set table still sitting there.

Travis and Olivia showed up at his apartment.

"I still didn't find that shirt, I need to find it, for that number." Olivia said as she took off her jacket and went into his room.

"check the closet, I wont try to stop you now." Travis said smiling as he lay on his bed. Olivia smiled and opened the closet.

"you know you need to clean your closet," Olivia said as she dug threw his clothes.

"yea, I know, I will eventually," He said smiling as he lay on his bed.

"found it, but its all the way at the top, a little help here." Olivia said looking at Travis.

"coming, my love." Travis said as he got up went over to her. She smiled as he got it for her. He tugged at it, and a bunch of clothes came falling on them. They both started laughing.

"that's very romantic." Olivia said smiling as Travis handed her the shirt. She got the number and looked down.

"what's that?" She said looking down at all of the clothes. Travis looked down and saw a bra.

"it looks like a bra, maybe yours?" Travis said as they both looked at it.

"no, I always leave with my bra on." Olivia said smiling and giving him a suspicious look.

"what? That's probably from a very long time ago, since it was all the way in the back with the clothes I hardly ever wear." Travis said smiling. Olivia lifted one eyebrow and looked at him.

"it is, babe, trust me, you can burn it, throw it out cause it's from a long time ago before I even met you. I promise" He said as he gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"I'm not touching it but your throwing it out, for sure, when you clean out this closet." She said as she gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"I will clean it out tomorrow, now come here since I never got that special kiss, and we never properly got to celebrate our engagement" Travis said as he pulled her over to the bed, she pushed him on it, and got on top of him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to kiss him.

It was 3 in the morning, Mike rolled over and looked at Casey. He got up and went to his fridge to get food, he pulled out a cake, something he always had in his fridge. He was standing in nothing but his boxers when Casey came and hugged him from the back. He turned around and saw her wearing nothing but his shirt.

"hey." She whispered as she gave him a kiss.

"what's up?" He whispered as he put his fork down.

"you always eat after sex?" She said in a low voice smiling.

"when it's good, yes" He whispered as he gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"you look very good in those boxers," She said smiling as she pressed her body against his.

"you look sexy in my shirt, very sexy." He said as he kissed her neck.

"well thank you, what are you eating?" She said as she grabbed the fork he was using earlier.

"cake, sugar gives you back energy." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her. She smiled and put some cake on the fork, and took a bite.

"here you go" She said putting the rest of the cake that was already on the fork in Mike's mouth, by accident it went on the side of his mouth. She started laughing.

"I'm sorry that was an accident, I didn't mean to." She said laughing. He smiled.

"its ok." He said and on purpose kissed her to get the cake on her. They both started laughing.

"lets get cleaned up, so we can go to sleep since I have to get up early" Casey said smiling as she wiped his face. He smiled and grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

"this was a fun night," Casey said as they got into bed.

"yup, always fun with you." Mike said as he put his arms around her waist.

"I love you" She whispered as she put her hands over his.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes.

It was 6 in the morning Olivia's alarm on her phone woke her up. She turned around and stopped it. She looked at Travis lying there with nothing on just the blanket up to his waist, she only had a tank top and panties on. She got up and grabbed her jeans. He turned around and looked at her.

"good morning, fiancé," He whispered as she put on her jeans. She turned around and smiled.

"good morning, fiancé," She said as she gave him a kiss.

"can you hand me my boxers, I forgot to put them on last night." He said smiling.

"yea sure, you forgot." She said smiling as she threw his boxers on the bed. Travis grabbed them and got up to put them on, as Olivia put on her shirt.

"hey who's moving in with who?" Travis said as he pulled on his boxers.

"um.. since your apartment is bigger, I guess Il move in with you" Olivia said.

"cool, if you want I can take some of your stuff and move it here today, since I don't work until tomorrow" He said.

"yea, that would be awesome, make sure you get my clothes first cause I'm always here anyway." She said smiling.

"got it, you going to tell them your engaged?" Travis asked as he walked over to her.

"yea" She said smiling as she buttoned up her shirt.

"how about pregnancy?" He said as he touched her stomach.

"not yet, but I will soon" she whispered smiling as he touched her stomach.

"ok." He said and gave her a kiss.

"I have to go, and you better clean that closet today." Olivia said smiling and giving him a kiss and heading the door. He smiled.

Olivia arrived at the precinct smiling. Everyone noticed and they all looked up.

"what are you so happy about?" John said looking at her.

"well I think all of you will be happy to know that I got engaged last night." Olivia said smiling as she put up her hand. Everyone just starred in astonishment.

"no congrats or anything in that sort." Olivia said looking at all the detectives.

"congrats! Who's the lucky guy?" John said still sitting on his chair.

"Travis, Mike's friend" Olivia said smiling.

"Haven't you two been dating for like 4 weeks or something?" Elliot said as he poured his coffee.

"yea, but he asked me last night and I said yes, so I'm engaged." She said smiling.

"damn, that's one hell of a ring, congrats." Fin said as he looked at her ring.

"thank you" She said.

"Congratulations, but sorry to ruin your moment, liv, but we just got a call, victim on 47th and 9th" Cragen said as he hung up the phone.

"let's go" Elliot said as he put down his coffee and grabbed his jacket. Olivia followed him outside.

"I can't believe you're engaged after a month of dating, that's awesome" Elliot said as they drove to the crime scene.

"yup" She said smiling as they pulled over by the CSU car.

"hey guys, victim is a 22 year old girl, raped and then strangled, you have a very special glow to you today" M.E. Warner said as they walked up and she looked at Olivia.

"she just got engaged, do we have any ID?" Elliot said as he went over to the body.

"congratulations, we have a ID card for a bar, probably where she works." Warner said as she handed Elliot the evidence.

"can I see that ring now?" Warner said as she came by Olivia. Olivia smiled.

"girls. here run this for prints." Elliot said as he handed the ID to a CSU member. The girls rolled there eyes and smiled.

"wow, that's beautiful, he must be a good catch." Warner said smiling.

"ladies, please can we finish this so can go cause its freezing." Elliot said as he looked at the body.

"Elliot, stop ruining girl time." Warner joked as she walked up to him. Olivia smiled and followed her.

Travis was packing Olivia's stuff when his phone rang.

"what's up?" He said answering it.

"did you get that letter from the army?" Mike asked as he stared at the letter in his hands.

"I don't know, I'm not at my place now, I'm packing Olivia's stuff, to move to my place." Travis said as he put her shirts in a box.

"oh ok, when you get home call me" Mike said.

"fine, what letter are you talking about? The one we get each month for the reserves?" Travis asked as he stopped packing.

"no, that's a different letter, the one I got is for the actual army, about the damn war going on" Mike said as he stared at the letter.

"well I don't know I'm not home, come and help me move, and Il see when I get to home." Travis said.

"fine, where? Olivia's place" Mike asked as he got up.

"yea," Travis said.

"alright" Mike said as he got his jacket and hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later, he knocked on her door.

"Its open!" Travis yelled out from her bedroom.

"dude, I don't like this letter" Mike yelled out as he walked into the apartment.

"here pack some shirts, and let me see the letter" Travis said as he walked over to him. Mike gave him the letter.

"this says that you have to leave for the army in 3 days, but considering that you're a federal agent you get to leave in one week" Travis said as he starred at the letter.

"I can read you moron, damn this is a lot of stuff." Mike said as he starred at all the boxes.

"I know, lets go pack some of it up into the car, and Il check if I got same letter" Travis said as he put on his jacket and grabbed a couple of boxes.

"open your mail box, c'mon" Mike said as they arrived at his apartment.

"I'm about to, relax, and don't be so excited." Travis said as he pulled out his keys.

"I'm not excited, I hate this, and I just don't want to go alone." Mike said as he leaned on the other mailboxes. Travis pulled out his mail and looked threw it.

"yea, I got the same thing." Travis said as he opened the letter.

"when are you leaving?" Mike said as they both looked at the letter.

"in three days, since I'm not a federal agent" Travis said as he starred at the letter and then at Mike.

"this sucks, lets go get the boxes, c'mon" Mike said as he pulled Travis towards his car. They grabbed a couple of boxes and walked up the stairs into Travis's apartment.

"how the hell are we going to tell the girls?" Mike said as he put a box down.

"you at least just got a fiancé, I have a fiancé and a baby on the way" Travis pointed out as he put a box down.

"you got a fiancé and a baby, I got a fiancé and three protective Italian women to tell" Mike said as they walked down the stairs.

"I guess were even then." Travis said as he gave a box to Mike and grabbed one.

"I guess so" Mike said as they walked up the stairs.

"why don't you tell Casey, and she can tell your sisters" Travis said.

"you realize I'm not trying to kill my fiancé, I love her, I'm not putting her through that." Mike said smiling. Travis smiled.

It was 9pm when Casey got home, Mike was making dinner.

"aww, your making dinner" Casey said as she put her paper work down.

"yup, how was your day?" He said flipping the chicken over.

"long, like usual, that smells good, how was your day?" She said as she put her hands on his waist from the back.

"I helped Travis move Olivia's stuff to his apartment, and I got an interesting letter" He said as he placed the food on a plate.

"what kind of letter?" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled the letter from his back pocket and handed it to her. She read it and then just starred at it, for a couple of minutes. He put the plates on the table as she read the letter.

"do you have to go?" She said looking at him.

"yea, since I was in the reserves, Travis has to leave in three days, I get a week" Mike said as he put his arms around her. She said nothing and just rested her head on his chest, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Olivia arrived at her new apartment. There were boxes everywhere. Travis was in his room, cleaning out his stuff.

"you were busy today?" Olivia asked smiling.

"oh hey, yea just a little" He said as he turned around and walked over to her.

"you moved all the stuff?" She asked as she gave him a kiss.

"most of it, you know you have a lot of clothes" He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"ok, I have to show you something" Travis said as he pulled out the letter and handed it to her. She was smiling, her smile faded as she read it.

"three days?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"yea, Mike is leaving in one week since his a federal agent." Travis said as he wrapped his arms around her. She said nothing, she put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. Travis just starred out into space and rested his chin on her head and held her closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Travis and Mike were gone for 6 months, hardly ever being able to hear from Casey or Olivia. They hated being there and both just wanted to go home to their Fiancé's. They were sitting around with other soldiers; with there shirts off cause it was way too hot.

"hey guys guess what I just heard?" The rookie asked as he ran up to all the soldiers.

"what? That Travis knocked up another cop?" Ben said with a smirk on his face.

"at least he can get a girl pregnant, how's that sperm count working, Ben?" Mike said teasingly. Ben smiled and gave him the middle finger. All the soldiers smiled.

"what did you hear?" Travis asked the rookie as he was cleaning his gun.

"that they only want a limited number of us here, so as recruits come in they will send us home." The rookie said as he grabbed the football and started passing it around.

"yea, now we only need recruits to come." Ben said as he grabbed the football and hit the rookie in the head.

"leave him alone" Mike said as he caught the football.

"sergeant is coming, get your asses up!" A soldier yelled as he peeked his head in their tent. Everyone jumped up and grabbed their uniform shirt and put it on, the other soldiers hiding the booze.

"alright ladies, I have a new one for you, this is McKinley, he just got out of the reserves, and please no more shaving cream in the rookie's bed, got it, Kingsley?" The sergeant yelled out as he looked at Ben.

"Sir, yes, sir" Ben said with a small smirk. The other guys trying not to smile.

"Since I'm sure most of you heard when a recruit comes in, someone can go home, and since you four have been here the longest, its up to you which one of you will go" The Sergeant said looking at Ben, Mike, Travis, and another soldier, They looked at each other and the sergeant walked out. All the guys took off their shirts again.

"well I'm not going, and he isn't going, so it up to you two" Ben said as he threw the football at the other soldier. Travis and Mike looked at each other.

Casey finished another hard prosecution. Olivia walked up to her.

"hey, you did good in there." Olivia said as she walked next to her.

"what do you mean good? I just got my ass handed, by that stupid defense lawyer." Casey said as she walked into her office, Olivia following her.

"it was a hard case, you did good for little evidence." Olivia said as she sat down.

"thanks, did you hear from the guys at all?" Casey said as she pulled out a file.

"nope, last time I talked to Travis was 3 months ago, when I told him about the baby. You?" Olivia asked.

"no, me neither, better we hear nothing then bad news." Casey said with a small smile. Olivia nodded.

"how's the baby doing, or should I say babies." Casey asked with a smile. Olivia was having twin boys. Olivia smiled.

"their good, Travis was so happy when I told him, I actually heard him yell out 'I'm having twins' to the guys around him, it was so cute." Olivia said smiling as she put her hands on her stomach.

"yea, when I talked to Mike a month later, he told me that Travis got drunk that night, how happy he was, and almost got in trouble by their sergeant." Casey said smiling.

"you want to go get something to eat? Cause I'm starving" Olivia said smiling as she stood up. Casey smiled and followed her.

It was 4 in the morning, Olivia heard a sound, it woke her up, she thought she was dreaming until she heard it again. She slowly put her hand under the other pillow, where she always kept her gun, another sound, this time louder, she gripped the gun tighter. She felt someone next to her, she pointed the gun in that direction. Travis got scared and fell off the edge of the bed.

"don't shot, its me." Travis yelled out still on the ground.

"Travis?" Olivia asked as she turned on the light next to her bed.

"Of course, you got more violent with twins in you, it must be the mood swings" Travis said smiling as he sat next to her and pulled the gun out of her hands.

"oh my god! What are you doing here?" She said smiling as she hugged him.

"I got to come home when a reserve came," He said as he gave her a kiss.

"for good?" She asked as she started crying.

"yea, I'm home for good, please don't cry baby, I know I'm annoying" He said laughing as he lay down next to her.

"your not annoying, you'll never be annoying, I'm so happy your home." She said giving him another hug.

"I'm glad that I'm home, especially with you" He said kissing her again.

"you look so different, you have a crew cut, you have more muscle I can tell, and you look so good in uniform" She said as she looked at him, lying in his brown camouflaged uniform.

"well thank you, you look very good yourself." He said smiling as he touched her stomach. She smiled.

"so twins?" He said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"yea, I'm going tomorrow for another ultrasound if you want to come?" Olivia said her eyes tearing up.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you for everything else." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, his palms resting on her stomach.

"its not your fault, I know you wanted to be here, I'm glad you're here now" She whispered smiling, putting her hands over his. He smiled and kissed her.

"did Mike also come home?" Olivia asked.

"no, it was between us two who was going to go, and he said that I should go cause of you." Travis said resting his head on her arm.

"how long you think he will be there? Cause Casey is worried about him." Olivia asked putting her hands on his face.

"depends, when the next reserve comes in, he will come home, sometimes it takes couple of weeks, sometimes months." Travis answered.

"so do they have you on the desk now?" Travis asked as he looked up at her.

"yea, I'm mostly doing research and phone calls, I get leave in 3 weeks and 3 weeks after I have the babies. When do you have to go back to work?" Olivia asked.

"I get a month off, paid for by the army, and Il notify work soon and tell them that I'm back." Travis said as he gave her another kiss and smiled.

"why you smiling?" She asked with a small smile.

"cause I've been waiting to kiss you for 6 months, and also how much I love you" He answered putting his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her hands around him.

"I'm going to go take shower, why don't you get some sleep." Travis said as he got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"Travis" Olivia called after him.

"yea, honey" He said turning around.

"I love you too," she said smiling. He smiled and winked at her and went toward the bathroom. She smiled and got up. Putting the gun in the cabinet above her dresser. She went to bed and closed her eyes. She felt so safe when he was in the house.

Travis woke up at 9 and turned to the side and watched Olivia sleep for a couple of minutes. He got up only wearing his boxers. Around 10:30 Olivia woke up and thought she dreamed Travis coming home last night, until she heard the T.V. and turned around and saw his uniform on the floor. She smiled and got up and saw him making breakfast well watching T.V. from the kitchen.

"hey, sleepyhead" He said smiling as he saw her come out of the bedroom.

"good morning" She said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"how did you sleep?" He asked her, one eye on the T.V.

"I'm over here, Travis." She said smiling.

"sorry, how did you sleep?" He said as he grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. and looked at her.

"never better. Is that a tattoo?" She said as she noticed a Tattoo vertical on his inner left bicep.

"yea, you like?" He said smiling, she smiled when she read what it said, _I heart Olivia._

"aww, that's so sweet," She said giving him a kiss and hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it, cause I got it the night you told me we were having twins," Travis said smiling.

"that's cute, but it wont get you out of cleaning the mess you made in the bedroom" Olivia said smiling. Travis laughed.

"Il clean that up, I promise, here why don't you eat the breakfast I made you and Il go clean it up now." He said smiling as he put the plate on the table.

"you don't have to do it now, later is just fine." She said as she sat down.

"I know but if I don't do things when I'm told I probably wont do it, and I don't want you cleaning it, so enjoy your breakfast and Il be right back." Travis said as he gave her a kiss and headed toward the bedroom.

"don't just throw it in the closet." She yelled out to him, well she was eating her breakfast. She heard Travis laugh from the bedroom, she just smiled.

10 minuets later Travis came out.

"how's the breakfast?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"it's amazing, thank you." She said smiling.

"of course, when's the doctor appointment? " He said kissing her on the forehead.

"its at 11:30" Olivia mumbled with food in her mouth.

"well finish your breakfast Il wash the dishes when your done, I'm going to get dressed, you need anything else?" Travis asked as he stood up.

"no, I'm fine, thanks." She said smiling. He went into the bedroom. She was amazed how considerate he was toward her.

"alright my love, its eleven, go get dressed and Il clean everything up." Travis said 10 minutes later as he came out in jeans and a polo shirt on.

"you got it, babe, by the way that shirt looks awesome on you now that you have more muscle." Olivia said as she got up and gave him a kiss. He smiled and took the dishes from the table.

"Thank you," He said as he turned on the water, to wash her plate.

"you didn't eat anything?" Olivia yelled out from the bedroom.

"yea, I ate half of yours well I was cooking it." He said laughing as he wiped his hands and went into the bedroom.

"you multitask, huh?" Olivia said teasing him.

"yup, just for you, but that breakfast was good wasn't it?" Travis asked as he came behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"very good, you're going to have to make breakfast from now on" She said smiling.

"you give me kids, Il give you breakfast, good deal." He said smiling.

"you got it" She said turning around and giving him a hug. He kissed her and smiled. They spent every extra minute with each other for the next week. Olivia was at work and Travis decided to go see Casey on his way to have lunch with Olivia. Casey just finished arraignment for a suspect. Travis waited as she came out.

"hey Casey." He called after her as she came out.

"oh hey Travis, welcome back" Casey said as she walked over to him and give him a hug.

"thanks" He said.

"what's up?" She asked him as she they walked to her office.

"well I was cleaning my things and Mike put this in my bag before I left I didn't know about it until I got here." He said as he handed her a letter, on the envelope it read, _give this to Casey._

"oh thanks, you came all the way here just to give me this?" She said smiling as she took the envelope.

"I was getting ready to go take liv to lunch when I saw that in my bag so just thought to give it to you on my way over to the precinct. Well I'm late already so I'm going to get going. You want to come along?" Travis offered.

"no, thanks though, I have some papers to finish, but thanks for giving this to me" She said smiling as she sat down and pulled out file's from her cabinet.

"no problem, see you later, whenever I get out of all the baby preparing mode were in." Travis said smiling as he got up and headed for the door.

"have fun with that, bye." Casey said smiling.

"oh I will, bye." Travis said smiling and walked out of her office. After he walked out Casey took the letter and opened it and started reading it.

Travis arrived at the precinct, he saw Olivia sitting at a table doing research on her computer.

"hey you ready for lunch." He said as he walked up to her.

"yea, your late you know that right?" She said still looking at the computer.

"yea, I know, I'm sorry, had to drop off a letter to Casey from Mike, he hid it in my bag." Travis said as the other detectives walked in.

"John, you're being paranoid again." Elliot said smiling as he looked at Munch.

"what else is new, his either paranoid or has some crazy theory going on." Fin said as he walked in next to the other guys.

"I'm being realistic, oh Travis is here." John said as he saw Travis standing next to Olivia's desk.

"hey guys. Were going to lunch if you guys want to come along, your welcome to. " Travis said as he shook hands with the guys.

"no, they cant they have to investigate this after I did my research." Olivia said as she took the papers she just printed.

"guess not" Travis said smiling.

"Il be right back, I'm going to go give this to the captain." Olivia said as she went toward Cragen's office. The guys watched as she walked away before they said anything.

"mood swings?" Elliot said smiling as he looked at Travis.

"oh yea, that's why my two popular words now are I'm sorry, after everything I do, I don't want to mess with her during this time." Travis said smiling.

"just wait until a week before she gives birth, very emotional, crying over everything." Elliot said smiling as he sat down.

"yea, thanks for the warning." Travis said as he took Olivia's jacket as he saw her coming.

"you talking about me again." She said as she walked over to them.

"no, John's theory." Travis said as held up her jacket for her.

"I'm pregnant not stupid. Thanks, see you guys later." Olivia said smiling as she put her jacket on and waved to the guys and walked out the door. Travis smiled, waved, and followed her.

"is it just me or do mood swings creep any one else." John said looking at the guys.

"shut up John, no wonder you're divorced." Fin said. John just shrugged.

A whole month passed by, Casey just came back from the hospital visiting Olivia, who gave birth to twin boys. She finally sat down in her room and started doing notes on her next case.

"did anyone call for a soldier?" She heard someone yell as her front door got opened. The voice almost sounded familiar. She got up and went over to her doorway.

"Mike!" She yelled out as she saw Mike standing by the kitchen. She ran over and jumped and wrapped her legs around him. His dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too." He said smiling and kissing her well carrying her to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and kissed her neck.

"you look so different, your hair is completely different, and you're so sexy in uniform, and what happened to your voice?" She said smiling as she gave him a hug.

"we had a party couple of days ago and my throat is sore, you look so sexy, I missed you" Mike said smiling as he sat on top of her, well she was unbuttoning his uniformed shirt.

"wow," she said staring at his body, he had ripped muscles and his abs where amazing. He smiled and kissed her as he pulled her shirt off.

"you got a tattoo?" she asked as she touched his shoulder.

"yea, Travis got drunk and got one and made me get one." Mike said smiling. Casey read the tattoo, _I love Casey._

"that is so sexy." She said as she kissed him, they both fell back on the bed.

Mike woke up around 10 his arm around Casey, he was so happy he was finally home, he laid still and just watched her sleep. She felt someone starring at her, she opened her eyes and saw Mike looking at her. She turned around and kissed him.

"hey, you see something you like?" she whispered smiling.

"hi, yea I do." He whispered and started kissing her neck.

"why doesn't that surprise me" she said smiling.

"did I tell you, liv, gave birth to twin boys a couple of days ago." She said smiling as he started kissing her chest.

"I'm up here, Mike." Casey said smiling.

"sorry, I'm just overwhelmed by your beauty." He said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and lay down next to her.

"good line, how come you didn't call me and tell me you were coming?" She asked smiling as she rested her head on his chest.

"and miss this expression" Mike said smiling as he did a cheesy surprised smile.

"shut up" she said laughing. He started laughing and hugged her.

"so twin boys" Mike said as he got up.

"yea, their birthday is on October 2nd, names are Jason and Josh Smith, liv wanted them to have Travis's last name, she is still in the hospital since it was 2 days ago." She said smiling as she watched him get his jeans from the closet.

"I have to go see them, and I have tell my sisters I'm back before they find out from someone else and I have to call work and tell them I'm back, I have a busy day today, so stop lounging around and get up" He said smiling as he pulled on a shirt.

"Il go with you to visit liv and Travis now but I have to be at work by 1" She said as she grabbed her jeans and pulled them on.

"alright, Il go make breakfast well you get ready." Mike said as he gave her a kiss and walked out of the bedroom. She smiled.

Travis was sitting by his sons and watching Olivia sleeping, when he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned around and saw Casey appear at the door and motion for him to come outside. He got up and came outside closing the door slowly. He saw Mike standing there.

"dude, what are you doing here?" He said in a loud voice as he hugged Mike.

"that's why we wanted you outside so you wouldn't wake up your family, daddy" Mike said teasing him as he hugged him.

"when did you come back?" Travis asked smiling.

"last night, congrats on the twins" Mike said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"thanks, you want to come inside and see them? " Travis asked.

"of course." He said as he followed Travis inside the room, Casey right behind them.

"Hey, Mike" Olivia whispered as she opened her eyes.

"hey, congratulations, did we wake you up?" Mike whispered as he hugged Olivia.

"no, Travis woke me up with his loud voice." Olivia whispered smiling.

"I'm sorry, baby" Travis whispered as he picked up Jason.

"its ok, when did you come back?" Olivia whispered smiling as she looked at Travis and then at Mike.

"last night, how you feeling?" Mike whispered looking at Olivia.

"good, thanks" Olivia said smiling as Travis handed Jason to her. He went to pick up Josh.

"so who's who?" Mike asked as he looked at the twins.

"well this is Josh and that is Jason." Travis answered.

"can I hold one of them?" Mike asked.

"of course" Olivia answered as she handed Jason to him.

"They have blue eyes like you," Mike said smiling and looking at Travis.

"here Casey you want to hold Josh?" Travis asked as he walked over to Casey.

"yea, of course." She said smiling as she took Josh.

"their so cute" Mike said smiling as he looked at Jason and Josh. Casey smiled and looked at Mike, thinking how great of a father he will make one day. They heard a soft knock on the door. Travis went to open it and before someone came in, he went outside and closed the door. Everyone looked at him with a confusing look.

"Travis, let us in" they heard Sarah say in a loud voice. Casey looked at Mike, who just rolled his eyes.

"here hold him, before my sister wakes them up" Mike said as he handed Jason to Olivia. Then walked outside and closed the door.

"Mike!" Sarah yelled out and hugged him.

"keep quiet your going to wake them up" Travis whispered. Then heard both of his sons start crying.

"nice going" Travis said and then walked into the room.

"when did you come back? Why didn't you call us?" Jennifer asked as all of Mike's sisters hugged him.

"I came back last night and was going to come by later today." Mike said as he picked up Alex. Casey came out of the room.

"Hi, aunt Casey" Alex said as he hugged Casey. Casey took him.

"aunt Casey? since when?" Mike asked with a small smile.

"Sarah got him into the habit to call me aunt." Casey said as Alex reached for Mike. Mike held him.

"he fell in love with her, so just thought it's appropriate since you're Uncle Mike," Sarah said.

"Uncle Mike, can we go play basketball now that you're back from work?" Alex said not being able to pronounce any of the r's.

"not now, later, why don't me and you go get something for you to drink well your aunt's and your mom go say hi to uncle Travis, ok?" Mike said as he put Alex down and kneeled to his eye level.

"can aunt Casey come with us?" Alex asked.

"ask her" Mike told him and smiled.

"aunt Casey do you want to come with us?" Alex asked looking up at Casey. She smiled.

"I would love to" Casey said.

"alright, since you guys have it under control, were going to go see Travis and Olivia, Casey don't let them get in trouble. Alex be good, ok? " Sarah said looking at Alex. He nodded. Sarah gave Mike a look as she saw him whispering something in Alex's ear.

"Mike loves Casey" He yelled out and started giggling. Mike smiled and gave Alex a hi-five. All the girls smiled.

"do I get my dollar now?" Alex said looking at Mike.

"Il buy you juice does that count?" Mike asked looking at Alex.

"no, I want a dollar, you said a dollar, Uncle Mike." Alex said as he wrapped his small hands around Mike's neck. Mike picked him up.

"I did? Alright were going to go negotiate about that, c'mon aunt Casey." Mike said as he put his other hand around Casey and walked down the hall. The girls went into the room smiling.

"uncle Mike, is there a baby in that room?" Alex asked looking up at Mike well he sipped his juice, he walked in front of Mike and Casey.

"yes there is, there's two " Mike answered, his arm around Casey.

"where do babies come from?" Alex asked looking up at Casey. Casey looked at Mike.

"ask your mom or dad when you get home. Don't spill juice on your shirt" Mike said as he watched Alex playing with his juice carton.

"my friend says its from kissing, cause kissing is gross, this girl tried to kiss me on the playground and I pushed her." Alex said.

"you don't push girls, Alex, you know that" Mike said.

"I know daddy told me, but she tried to kiss me, and I don't want her to kiss me, cause I don't want babies, do you like kissing girls Uncle Mike?" Alex asked looking up at Mike. Casey smiled.

"drink that juice, before it gets too warm. When we go see the babies you cant be loud or talk to much, ok?" Mike said. Alex nodded and sipped his drink.

"nice save" Casey whispered to Mike. He smiled.

They went into the room, everyone was standing by Olivia, well the twins were sleeping.

"hi uncle Travis" Alex said in a loud voice. Mike kneeled down next to him.

"what did we say about being loud?" Mike whispered.

"sorry" Alex whispered and walked over to Travis and hugged his leg. Travis picked him up.

"hi Alex, this is Aunt Olivia, say hi" Travis whispered. Alex started giggling.

"that's a funny name," Alex said smiling.

"Alex is a funny name." Emily said teasing him.

"no its not, you said that for Alexander, you cant have it both ways, she's so silly, don't mind her, are you feeling fine cause your in the hospital" Alex said smiling and looking at Olivia. Everyone smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you Alex. He talks a lot doesn't he?" Olivia said smiling and looking at Sarah.

"well considering that his related to Mike, yes he does." Sarah said smiling. Mike smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Travis, did you get a baby by kissing Oli.. I can't say your name I'm sorry. But did you get the baby by kissing her?" Alex asked. Travis looked at Sarah and then at Mike. Olivia smiled.

"Alex you want to see the babies?" Mike asked as he took Alex from Travis.

"Thanks, dude" Travis said under his breath. Mike smiled and carried Alex to where the twin's were sleeping.

"well were going to let him see the twins and then we have to get going" Sarah said as she watched Mike show the twins to Alex.

"I have a question" Alex said looking at Travis.

"what else is new, what's your question?" Travis asked him as Mike brought him over.

"not for you, you goof, for your friend" Alex said looking at Travis and then at Olivia. Travis smiled.

"what's your question?" Olivia asked smiling.

"if I can't say your name, what do I call you?" Alex asked.

"you can call me liv," Olivia said.

"isn't that a word?" Alex asked.

"its for short, like Alexander is Alex, Michael is Mike," Jennifer said.

"oh, ok, because if it wasn't uncle Mike, then it would be Uncle Michael." Alex said and started giggling. Everyone started laughing. Mike smiled.

"I'm glad my name can amuse everyone." Mike said smiling. Casey hugged him.

"don't kiss her, Uncle Mike, your going to get a baby" Alex said as he stopped laughing. Everyone smiled.

"ok, I think its time for us to go. Congrats again, will see you guys later" Sarah said as she took Alex.

"bye liv, mommy that's funny" Alex said looking at Sarah.

"Alex is funny, especially Alexander, isn't it Jen?" Emily said teasing Alex.

"very funny" Jennifer said smiling. Alex gave both of them a mean look as they walked out of the room.

"his cute, I got my name made fun of by a 5 year old." Olivia said smiling.

"don't worry, he'll get Olivia after he plays around with it, he did it for Casey for about a week. He connected it with the word case and then he figured out I worked on case's for my work and he just kept laughing, and saying over and over again. It was quiet interesting." Mike said smiling. Everyone smiled.

"his very bright for a 5 year old, it scares me." Travis said as he walked over to where the twins were.

"same here, man, were going to go, she has to go to work and I have to call my captain and tell him that I'm back." Mike said as he put his arm around Casey.

"ok, see ya later, thanks for coming" Olivia said.

"no problem, you guys need anything call me, ok?" Mike said.

"you got it" Travis said as he picked up Josh and gave him to Olivia as Mike and Casey walked out of the room

"your very good with Alex" Casey said as they walked into their apartment.

"thanks, I like to hang out with him unless he starts asking question's that I really don't want to answer." Mike said smiling as he put down his keys and phone.

"yea, but your very good at changing the subject" Casey said smiling as she went to sit at the table and finish the paper work, she couldn't do last night.

"I'm going to get changed and go see my captain at work" Mike said as he went into his bedroom.

"ok" Casey yelled out still looking at her paper work. Mike's phone rang.

"Mike, your phone" Casey yelled out.

"get it for me, please" Mike yelled from the room.

"sure" Casey answered as she got up.

"hello, oh hi, yea his right here" Casey answered the phone.

"Mike, it's Sarah, she sounds upset." Casey called into the room. Mike came out well pulling on his pants and tripped.

"your such a dork" Casey said laughing.

"I know. " He said getting up and smiling as he took the phone and put his other hand on Casey's back.

"what's up? What happened? Is he ok? Ok, yea bring him over," Mike said his smiling fading

"is everything ok?" Casey asked as Mike hung up the phone.

"Jerry was doing a hostage situation and he got shot, the bullet went through his vest, so Sarah is going to the hospital, and wanted to know if I can watch Alex, since Jen is planning her wedding and Emily left for New Jersey for school. So she's going to bring him over." Mike said as he went into the bedroom taking off his pants.

"is Jerry going to be ok?" Casey asked following him.

"yea, it didn't go in as it normally would, the vest stopped the force, so he didn't bleed that much," Mike said putting on his jeans.

Twenty minutes later Sarah knocked on their door. Casey opened it.

"hey Alex" Casey said as Alex and Sarah came in.

"hi" Alex said in low voice and walked past Casey, holding his teddy bear.

"hey buddy" Mike said. Alex said nothing and walked past him.

"Is he ok?" Mike whispered to Sarah as they all watched him sit on the couch and play with his teddy bear.

"His been like that since I told him he I had to visit dad in the hospital." Sarah said watching him.

"uncle Mike?" Alex said turning around.

"yea. Alex" Mike said turning around. Alex motioned for him to come over. Mike went over and sat on the coffee table to face him.

"is my daddy going to die?" Alex asked his eyes started to tear up.

"no, of course not, buddy" Mike said as he took Alex and put him in his lap.

"but when grandpa went to the hospital he died, and I never got to see him again." Alex said as he started crying and hugging Mike. Mike looked up at Sarah and Casey, they just starred at him.

"That was different, Alex, see your dad just got hurt and mom is just going to go see him. You understand?" Mike said as he picked up Alex to hug him. Alex said nothing. Mike took him and placed him on the couch and kneeled by him.

"you remember that time when we went to the park and I was trying to teach you to ride a bike?" Mike asked him, Alex nodded, " and you fell off and hurt your knee and I called mom to make you feel better" Alex nodded, "well this is the same, dad got hurt and mom is going to go see him to make him feel better." Mike said as he looked up at Sarah and Casey they were watching him and smiling.

"so mommy is going to put a bandage on daddy?" Alex asked as he wiped his eyes.

"yea," Mike said smiling and wiping Alex's tear

"why cant I go see him? Doesn't he want to see me when his hurt?" Alex asked looking at Mike.

"of course he wants to see you, you're the first person he wants to see, but if you go see him then who am I going to play basketball with?" Mike said smiling. Alex looked up and smiled.

"yea, there's that smile, now go get the basketball from my closet and we can go." Mike said as Alex ran over to the closet.

"that was really nice of you" Casey said hugging Mike.

"thanks or I would have to explain it him." Sarah said smiling.

"no problem" Mike said putting his arm around Casey.

"were going to play basketball, mommy." Alex came running carrying the basketball.

"yea, I know, try not to beat uncle Mike too bad, ok?" Sarah said smiling.

"Il try, you want to come aunt Casey? Uncle Mike needs all the help he can get" Alex asked as he looked up at Casey. Mike smiled.

"I'm sure he does, but I have to go to work, I'm sorry" Casey said smiling.

"uncle Mike, aunt Casey has to work on a case" Alex said as he started giggling. Mike picked him up.

"alright kid, kiss your mom and we should go so you can beat me" Mike said smiling, as he let Alex lean in to kiss Sarah.

"Il see you later" Mike said as he kissed Casey on the cheek.

"take care of him." Sarah yelled out as they headed toward the door.

"I will" Alex yelled out.

"what are you taking about?" Mike said as he started tickling Alex on the stomach and walked out the door. Alex started giggling. Casey and Sarah laughed as they watched them.

"I'm going to go check on Jerry, Il come by after to pick up Alex" Sarah said grabbing her purse.

"ok, no problem, say hi to him" Casey said as Sarah went toward the door.

"I will, bye" Sarah said as she walked out.

"bye." Casey said as she closed the door. She was so amazed the way Mike was with Alex.

Casey got home around 7. She saw that the T.V. was on and Teletubbies were playing. She smiled as she saw the show, figuring Alex left it. She came to the couch and saw Mike sleeping and Alex sleeping on Mike's chest. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Sarah came in.

"hey, they fell asleep on the couch" Casey whispered as she walked over to the couch, Sarah following her.

"that's so cute." Sarah whispered as she looked at them.

"well I'm going to take him so I can go to sleep" Sarah whispered smiling as she picked up Alex. He didn't wake up, he just rested his head on her shoulder and kept on sleeping.

Mike woke up as he felt Alex move.

"bye Mike, thanks for watching him" Sarah whispered as she saw Mike wake up.

"no problem" Mike whispered still lying on the couch.

"goodnight guys" Sarah said as they went outside.

"goodnight" Casey said closing the door. She went over to Mike and laid down next him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"how was work?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"good, how was your day?" She asked as she put her hands over his.

"fun, I wanted to spend it with you though" He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.

"I know same here, I missed you, but it seems like you had fun with the teletubbies." She said laughing. He started laughing and grabbed the remote and turned it off. He playfully grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to kiss him. They made out for about 10 minutes. He put his hand under her shirt. She stopped kissing him.

"I'm kind of tired, and I have to wake up early tomorrow, sorry" She said as she pulled his hand out of her shirt.

"you got to be kidding me" He said still close to her face.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just really tired." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"just a little" He said kissing her neck.

"no, cause with you a little is always the whole thing." Casey said as she gently pushed him off.

"fine, were not even married yet and already your cutting me off" He said smiling as he lay down.

"about the wedding, I made some decisions cause you told me in the letter, but I was busy with work so I got something's done, but not a lot" She said as she got up.

"where are you going?" Mike said as he put his hand out towards her.

"come here so you can see the choices I made" Casey said as she pulled out a paper.

"I cant, I'm too tired, sorry honey" Mike said mockingly.

"shut up and come here" She said smiling.

"fine, but that talk wont work when were married." Mike said smiling as walked up behind her.

"sure it will" She said smiling as she kissed him on the neck.

"damn, I'm respecting you're right not to have sex but don't tease me like that" Mike said smiling. She started laughing.

"you're right, I'm sorry," She said smiling as he wrapped his hands around her.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" She whispered in his ear softly.

"don't whisper it like that, it gets me in the mood, I think I should go to bed cause when I look at you it gets me in the mood." He said smiling.

"ok, Il try and be unattractive for tonight, just for you" She said laughing.

"you can try but you wont be successful" He said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"you have to stop flirting, if your not going to be in the mood." She said laughing.

"that's my problem, I know, I flirt too much with my fiancé, it's a crazy sickness, now I cant talk about the wedding cause Il think about the honeymoon" He said laughing

"you're such a guy, you know that?" She said laughing.

"no, I'm kidding I can control myself, maybe not around you, oh wait the flirting thing, scratch the last thing I said, go, talk about the wedding." He said smiling as he sat on the chair. Casey started laughing.

"will looking at my body get you in the mood?" Mike asked suspiciously giving her a suspicious.

"probably not" She answered smiling.

"you said probably not, so it could still happen, that's it" He said as he took off his shirt, and playfully threw it at her.

"what are you doing?" she said laughing as she put his shirt on the chair.

"what? I'm listening, go ahead about the wedding, if my body distracts you that's your problem, I'm listening." Mike said smiling as he put his hands on his chin and looked intensely at her. Casey started laughing.

They went to bed around 10. Mike closed his eyes.

"_I'm scared" Alex said as she hugged Mike. They were in the hospital waiting for the US Marshals to come._

"_I know me too, but it's for the best_, _this way you'll be safe and that's all that matters" Mike said holding Alex close, her blonde hair in his face, sticking to the tear that fell down his face._

"_I never saw you cry." Alex said as she wiped the tear away from his face. He smiled and wiped her tear away._

"_I want you to do one thing for me, Alex" Mike said holding her close._

"_of course anything." Alex answered_

"_I want you to meet a good a guy and have a family..." He said, the words he thought he would never say to her, but he knew he couldn't be selfish at that moment._

"_I'm never going to, I love you" Alex said interrupting him._

"_I love you too, I will always love you, but I want you to have a family and be happy, cause that's all that matters, as long as you're happy and safe." Mike said holding her close, not being able to control his tears. How he wanted to be selfish at that moment, and not let her go, but he knew he had to. He had to let her go cause he loved her. She nodded._

"_same goes for you, ok?" Alex said as she held the first man she loved, knowing she would have to let him go and probably never see him again. He nodded._

"_excuse me sir, there here to take Ms. Cabot" a man with a US Marshall's badge said as he came into the room._

_Alex and Mike looked at each other and gave each other a kiss, their last kiss._

Mike jumped up, sweat pouring down his face, breathing hard. Casey turnedaround and saw him.

"you ok, honey?" She said as she turned on the light next to her bed.

"yea, I'm fine, just a bad dream" Mike said as he lay down. Casey turned off the light and hugged him. Mike starred at her engagement ring. He knew he had to see Alex again before he got married.


	11. Chapter 11

"honey, can you hand me the soap?" Travis yelled from the bathroom as he was giving the twins a bath.

"here you go, babe" Olivia said as she handed him a new box of soap. Then returned to the kitchen to make the twins their food. There was baby stuff everywhere, neither one hardly slept for 2 weeks, since they brought the twins home. Olivia heard a knock on the door and went to open the door.

"hey Mike, this is a nice surprise" Olivia said smiling as she saw him standing there.

"hey liv, how are the twins?" He asked as he walked in and gave her a hug.

"their good, where's Casey?" She asked as she went back to the kitchen.

"she's at home, thought I stop by before I went home. Is Travis home?" Mike said looking around.

"yea, his in the bathroom giving the twins a bath. Are you ok? You look like a little worried." Olivia asked giving him a suspicious look.

"yea, I'm fine, just a case I'm working on, no big deal." Mike answered.

"they already got you working?" Olivia asked

"yea, already got a case" Mike answered. Travis came out carrying both of the twins.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here?" Travis asked as he put the twins down to get them dressed.

"I need to talk to you, you have a minute?" Mike asked. Hoping he would.

"Mike I haven't had a minute for two weeks, so go ahead talk, I'm listening." Travis said smiling as he kissed Josh and then Jason.

"its kind of private, I just have to talk to you" Mike said looking at Travis. Travis gave him a suspicious look. The boys started crying at the same time. Olivia went over carrying their bottles.

"here you go, guys" Olivia said as she placed the bottle in the twin's mouth. They stopped crying.

"honey, why don't you go talk to Mike, until I feed them, ok?" Olivia said smiling and looking at Travis. He nodded, still not knowing what was going on. Mike went into the hallway outside, Travis followed him.

"what's going on?" Travis asked as he closed the door behind him.

"dude, I am loosing my mind, I haven't slept for 2 weeks, its driving me crazy, I had these dreams and I wake up every time, I don't know if I should go see her… " Mike said in a fast way as he paced around the hallway.

"ok, slow down, I haven't slept for 2 weeks but I'm sure your not making any sense , what dreams? And go see who?" Travis interrupted him still confused.

"Alex, man, I had these dreams, when we were in the hospital and we have our talk about marrying other people and being happy and when the guy came in to tell us she had to go and I kiss her and then I wake up in sweat." Mike answered as he stopped pacing and leaned on the wall.

"did this actually happen?"

"yea, we had that talk and I dream about the whole conversation and I wake up every time we kiss."

"maybe you feel guilty for getting married and not knowing how she is doing"

"maybe, but I'm loosing my mind thinking about this"

"go see her, maybe it will make you feel better"

"I cant just go see her, that will crush her, and drive her crazy thinking about me, I don't want her to cry, I cant just go and tell her I'm getting married to the person that replaced her on her job, and that she replaced her overall with me" Mike said and started pacing around again.

"ok, calm down, why don't you talk to Casey about this, she knows you guys dated" Travis said as he watched him.

"I can't tell her that I'm having dreams about my ex-girlfriend, that will drive her crazy, she will think that I'm having doubts about marrying her, which I'm not,"

"you want to talk to liv, she might have more advice then me?" Travis offered.

"no, she's good friends with Casey I'm not going to put her in that position of not telling her, go inside and see if she needs help, I'm going to go. Thanks for listening" Mike said and shook hands with Travis.

"no problem, you need anything call me ok?"

"I will, goodnight" Mike said as he walked down the stairs.

"goodnight" Travis called after him and then walked inside his apartment.

"he ok?" Olivia asked as she placed Josh in his crib.

"yea, just some guy stuff on his mind" Travis said as he walked over and picked up Jason and placed him in his crib.

"ok, lets clean up the apartment a little since their finally sleeping." Olivia said putting her arms around his stomach and watching the boys sleep.

"yea, sure" he said as he kissed her on the head. She went to pick up all the mess, he followed her and did the same.

A couple of days passed by.

"hey honey" Mike said as he walked into the apartment from another long day of his work, carrying a lot of files.

"hey" she said as she did research on her laptop for another case.

"what you doing?" He asked as he kissed her and put the files on the table.

"research, what are those?" She asked looking up at all the files.

"interviews, witnesses, and pictures, for a case were working on" He said as he took off his tie.

"what you have to go over everything?" She asked looking at him.

"yea, see if we missed anything, for the investigation. Did we buy beer?" He asked as he opened the fridge and starred at it.

"no sorry, I was very busy today, with this case" She said as she started typing on her laptop again.

"its ok" He said and took a water bottle from the fridge and went into the bedroom. She watched him go in and said nothing.

They were both sitting in bed and doing their research, neither one talking. Casey let out a big breath as she put her hair in a ponytail. Mike heard her.

"what's wrong?" He said as he looked through pictures and writing notes down.

"is it just me or do we not talk as much as we used to?" She said as she placed her head on his shoulder. He put the files on the table next to him and looked at her.

"what do mean? We talk"

"yea we talk to each other, but we don't talk, you have been acting really strange for two weeks, you have been having nightmares for two weeks, and yea I wake up every time you wake up, but I never say anything because you always say its just a bad dream, and you don't tell me anything else. What am I supposed to think?" Casey said getting up from the bed.

"what you think I'm cheating on you?" He said looking at her.

"are you? Because liv told me you stopped by their house a couple days ago to talk to Travis about guy stuff in private. You never told me you stopped by their house, you said you were at work. So you lied to me about that, how do I know you're not lying about other things?" Casey said turning around and looking at him.

"if you think I'm cheating on you I'm not, I would never do that, and I don't like it that you're accusing me of doing something like that." He said in a loud voice and walked out of the room.

"what am I supposed to think? Because you're hardly telling me anything, we hardly talk because you won't talk, I need you to talk to me cause I don't know what is bothering you and what your thinking." She said also in a loud voice as she followed him.

"why wont you just lay off? Something is bothering me but I cant talk to you about it, if I want to talk to Travis alone, you shouldn't accuse me of cheating" He said as he opened the fridge and just starred inside it.

"tell me what is bothering you, please. Because I'm going crazy trying to figure it out what is wrong with you, what are you having nightmares about?" She said in her normal voice, watching him. He said nothing and starred at the fridge looking mad.

"fine, you want to know what I'm having nightmares about? Fine, it's about Alex" He said as he slammed the fridge door.

"Alex?" She asked looking at him.

"yes, Alex, before you accuse me of having doubts about marrying you, I'm not. Anything else you want to know about, cause this is the time to ask." He said starring at her.

"what kind of dreams?" she asked still shocked.

"our last conversation we had in the hospital, it was about getting married and that we should be happy no matter how we felt about each other." He said as he passed by her and sat on a chair. She turned around and looked at him.

"what did you talk to Travis about?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"same thing, I was trying to figure out if I should go see her" He said as he took a napkin and started playing with it.

"why didn't you talk to me about that?" She asked watching him play with the napkin.

"cause I didn't want you to worry, and think I'm having doubts, so it was easier to talk to Travis, and I'm sorry I lied to you about going over there, I just figured if I told you I went there then I would have to tell you what we talked about" Mike said still looking at the napkin.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating, it was completely out of line, I'm sorry." Casey said as she took his hand.

"its ok, but I want you to know that I would never do that to you" He said as he pulled her over to sit on his lap. She sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I know" she whispered as he wrapped his hands around her. Mike's phone interrupted them.

"sorry" He said as she got up so he can get his phone.

"Seroulli, wow Travis slow down, I cant understand you slow down, what happened, call the ambulance, I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and grabbed his jeans.

"what happened?" Casey said getting up.

"someone broke in when he went to buy food for the twins, they hit Olivia and she's unconscious now, and they kidnapped the twins" Mike said as he pulled out his gun and put it in his holster.

"oh my god!" was all she could say.

"stay here, and call Elliot tell him to meet me at their apartment" Mike yelled out as he head toward the door. She grabbed the phone to call Elliot.

Ten minutes later he arrived at Travis's apartment. The paramedics were already there, they where taking care of Olivia. Travis was crying. The groceries everywhere, where Travis dropped them when he saw Olivia lying on the ground.

"Travis, calm down, I need you to tell me exactly what happened and what time it happened." Mike said putting his hand on Travis's shoulder. Just then Elliot came into the apartment. He said nothing and sat next to Travis.

"I went to buy food for the twins…around 10 cause we didn't have enough milk… and when I came back around 10:30….I saw Olivia on the ground….I went to make sure the boys where ok…and they were gone" Travis said as he started crying and taking a big breath each time he stopped. Mike hugged him. Travis started breathing hard and not getting full breaths, started sweating and grabbed his chest. Mike looked at him.

"his having a panic attack! Get a medic!" Mike yelled as Travis felt fainted and almost fell but Elliot and Mike grabbed him. A medic ran over and grabbed Travis as the guys helped him up to get him to the ambulance.

Elliot and Travis went back to the apartment and looked around.

"what the hell do we do know?" Mike asked as he looked at the apartment.

" let's call CSU and we'll split up and ask around if someone saw anything" Elliot answered as he looked around and headed toward the hallway. Mike nodded and followed him. They spent two hours asking the neighbors questions. They finally met back at the apartment at 1.

"you get anything?" Mike asked as they walked in looking at the CSU guys.

"well the lock was picked, but not fingerprints or anything like that." One guy said.

"anything from the neighbors?" Mike asked looking at Elliot.

"yea, lady down the hall, said she heard noise and looked out and saw two people carrying the babies out." Elliot said looking at his notes.

"any description?" Mike asked

"no, she said they had hoods on." Elliot said.

"damn, well the neighbors didn't see anything, but they said that they just installed a camera for Traffic a few days ago, so that might help us" Mike said not believing what just happened.

"alright lets go find the tapes for that." Elliot said as they started walking toward the door.

"detective! We got something!" One CSU guy yelled out.

"what you find?" Elliot said walking toward him.

"hair, and since no one is blonde it has to be your perp's, you can run it for DNA since it still has root on it" CSU guy said as he put the strand of hair in the evidence bag.

"Il call Warner to test it, you go get the tapes Il meet you back at my precinct." Elliot told Mike as he took the bag.

"you got it" Mike said and headed toward the door.

He cam in the precinct at 3 in the morning carrying 2 boxes full of videotapes. Cragen, Fin and Munch showed up after Elliot told them what happened, they were all trying to do as much as possible.

"all that for tonight?" Munch asked as he saw Mike.

"no, but I took all their tapes just in case we have stalking situation." Mike said as he walked toward the room were he knew there was a T.V. and VCR.

"good idea, if you want you can go home and sleep will run through them." Cragen said.

"no way I can sleep tonight, I already called my captain and told him I'm working on this case. If that's ok with you?" Mike said as he put the boxes down and looked at Cragen.

"yea, no problem" Cragen said knowing that Travis was like a brother to him and he had to work on this case. Mike nodded and started digging through the tapes to look for the one from 10 o'clock tonight. He found it and put it in. All the detectives gathered around to watch.

"ok, there's Travis," Elliot said pointing

"blonde guy right there, he looked in the alley before he went in, so maybe other one is coming from the back." Mike pointed out.

"fast forward." Cragen said from the back. Elliot fast-forwarded it. Got to the part where they came out and stopped it.

"there coming out carrying the twins, but there hoods are on, car isn't parked near they walked out of camera view." Mike said as he leaned on his chair.

"Fin, Munch, go to their apartment and see if there is any businesses around that might have camera's outside and might have caught our guys." Cragen said. Fin and Munch walked outside.

"did we get anything from hair?" Mike said looking up at Elliot.

"Warner is still running tests." Elliot said.

"Il keep looking through these tapes." Mike said as he put in another tape.

"alright, Elliot call CSU and see if they found something else." Cragen said as he and Elliot walked out. Mike sat there until 7 in the morning going through each tape. The other guys went around asking questions and did as much research as possible. Casey showed up at the precinct.

"is Mike here?" She asked as she came in looking at all the photos and paper on the board from the case.

"yea, his in the room looking through tapes" Fin answered as he grabbed the phone to call Warner.

"thanks" she said as she poured coffee. She went into the room and saw Mike watching the tapes intensely.

"hey, I got you coffee" She said as she came in.

"oh hey, thanks" He said as he took the coffee.

"you find anything?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"not enough, but I still got tapes to go through so maybe" Mike answered and kept his eyes on the tape.

"about last nigh…"

Mike interrupted her as he jumped up and opened the door.

"captain, I got something!" He yelled out. All the detectives turned around and went over to the room.

"what you find?" Elliot said as he came in.

"check this out, look at the shadow in their apartment during the attack," Mike said as he put the tape in slow motion.

"people moving around of course during an attack." Munch said.

"no shit, Sherlock, but look at the form and movement of the shadow, it's a women." Mike said looking at them.

"maybe it's liv." Fin said.

"no its not, look, Casey stand up." Mike said as he pulled Casey up. She stood up.

"ok if Casey is Olivia and I'm the perp, liv was probably standing by the twins, she heard the door, thinking it was Travis, she didn't turn around, the guy might have picked the lock as the women came in, and well liv was looking at them, the women came behind her and hit her with something since in the video it shows a straight object at the end of the shadow where the hands are" Mike said as he showed the attack on Casey.

"damn, no wonder his in the FBI." Fin mumbled.

"alright, a man and a women, we know the man is blonde. Lets find out what we can about the women, good work, Mike." Cragen said just then Warner interrupted them.

"I got you're DNA results, and we got a hit in the system." Warner said holding the file up, they all went over to look at the perp's file.

"James Johnson, a lawyer" Elliot read as he took the file.

"and we have address, lets go" Fin said as all the detectives followed him, Mike right behind them.

"Il call SWAT" Cragen yelled out as he watched them walk way. No one said anything and they just walked out.

They showed up at the guy's apartment 30 minutes later. SWAT was getting set up a block away from the house.

"Munch, Fin, go in through the back. Mike and I will go through the front." Elliot said as they got out of their squad cars, SWAT was ready to go, aiming their weapons toward the house. Mike and Elliot knocked on the front door. A blonde guy appeared and figured out who they were when he saw there guns in their holsters, and started running toward the fire escape. Mike started chasing after him, Fin and Munch heard noise and slammed the door open.

The guy was out the window and started running down the fire escape, Mike and Elliot right behind him, Elliot jumped over a railing and got closer to the guy, the blonde guy turned around and knocked him off, Elliot was holding on over the railing. Mike looked at him.

"keep going, I'm fine." Elliot yelled out as he pulled himself over. The guy jumped in a van and took off. Mike jumped over the steps as Elliot threw his keys to his car at Mike. Mike got in the squad car and put the siren on and drove off following the van. His phone rang. He grabbed it, driving with one hand.

"hey Mike" Sarah said.

"can't talk now, oh shit" Mike yelled out at as he almost hit a car.

"is everything ok?" Sarah asked concerned.

"um, yea sure, call you later I'm kind of busy" Mike said as he dodged cars and kept on following the van. He hung up the phone. He put on the radio so it would get him in the mood to drive faster, Black Betty came on, one of his favorite songs, and he blasted it as much as it would go up. He hit the gas even harder, tailing the van by a couple of feet.

The van finally stopped at an old warehouse. The blonde guy came out holding one of the twins. Just then the whole SWAT team pulled up and the detectives came out.

"don't come closer, or I drop the baby" The guy yelled out as everyone stood far away. All the guns pointed at him.

"you let me go, and I give you the kid," The guy yelled out, still holding the baby in front of him, so no one could shot.

"boss, you want me to get the sniper?" A SWAT member whispered to his captain.

"no, its too dangerous the baby is right in front of his body" The captain whispered back.

"I got an idea, Elliot talk to him and distract him as much as possible from the right side" Mike said as he took of his bulletproof vest.

"what are you doing? What are you going to do?" Eliot asked as he watched him take the vest off.

"just do it" Mike said as he tied his shoes.

"his going to do the Brooklyn, a move that got him into homicide" One SWAT member said as he watched Mike tie his shoes and take off his holster with his gun in it

"what's a Brooklyn?" Fin asked.

"we named it that cause that's were he first did it, just watch, it's some amazing shit" The guy said.

Elliot moved to the left and started talking to the guy, trying to negotiate. Mike moved behind the cars and ran to the side of the warehouse. He slowly crawled to the van's side and crawled under it. He saw the guy's feet, as he slowly moved closer. Everyone watched what he was doing. Mike was looking at Elliot waiting for the guy to look straight at Elliot, when he finally did, Mike grabbed his feet and pulled him down.

"damn, that's crazy" Fin said as he watched the guy fly off his feet and before he hit the floor, Mike grabbed him, so he doesn't hurt the baby as he hit the ground. Mike pulled himself from under the van and rested his knee on the guy's neck as he took the baby. Elliot ran over and took the baby. SWAT members ran over and grabbed the guy and pulled him aside to hand cuff him.

Mike put his finger on his lips, trying to tell them to be quiet. He took a gun from one of the SWAT members, as Fin and Munch got behind him. Mike pointed to back of the van, to see if someone else was back there. They all walked to the back doors, Fin was in front, and Mike opened the door from the side. A gun went off, bullet hitting Fin in the chest, he fell down. Munch shot in the van and shot the women holding the gun she dropped her gun and bled everywhere, she was dead, he shot her in the chest. The other twin was there, he started crying as he heard the shots.

"Fin, you ok?" Mike asked as he kneeled next to him.

"yea, it hit the vest, good thing you didn't go first" Fin groaned as he peeled the bullet off the vest, and stood up.

"good job, John" Mike said as he patted John on the shoulder. John still shocked that he killed someone. Mike got in the van and took the twin, trying to stop his crying.

"thanks, John" Fin patted his shoulder as they walked out of the warehouse.

"well if I didn't, liv probably would have" John said giving him a small smirk.

"she probably would" Fin said returning the smirk.

"hey Travis we got them, yea their fine, meet us at the hospital, were going to take them there just for them to be checked out, no need to thank me" Mike said as he called Travis to let them know that the twins were safe.

Elliot and Mike arrived at the hospital carrying the twins, Travis and Olivia were waiting, and they stood up when they saw them. Each one took one of the twins.

"Well I'm going to go and let Cragen know we found them" Elliot said as he put Josh into Olivia's arms.

"Thanks, El" She whispered as she starred at Josh, her eyes getting watery, he smiled and nodded and headed for the doors.

"Thanks Mike." Travis said as he took Jason.

"don't worry about it, are you two alright?" Mike asked looking at Olivia's cut on her head.

"yea, were great now" Olivia answered smiling.

"good, I'm going to go and get some sleep," Mike said and headed for the doors.

"mike!" Olivia yelled out. He stopped and turned around.

"yea?" He asked.

"did you get the perp?" She asked.

"yea, we got the guy and the women who hit you, is dead, Munch killed her after she shot Fin, Fin is ok though, it hit his vest." Mike answered. Olivia and Travis nodded and took the twins to get them checked out. Mike left.

Olivia and Travis sat outside of the room waiting as the doctor checked the twins.

"how's your head?" Travis asked as he held her hand.

"it's ok, no damage, just a cut,"

"I'm sorry about what happened, I should have been there"

"its not your fault, I sent you out," Olivia said as she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her hands on around him.

"I know but I should have been there to protect you and them, and I didn't protect either" He said wrapping his hands around her.

"honey, if you were there I know you would have protected us, I feel safe when I'm around you." Olivia said then the doctor came out carrying Josh and a nurse carrying Jason. Olivia and Travis stood up.

"are they ok?" Travis asked.

"yea, their just fine, not even a scratch on them, their tough" The doctor said as he handed Josh to Olivia and the nurse giving Jason to Travis.

"yea, they are tough" Olivia said smiling as she looked at Josh.

"thanks, doc," Travis said as he shook the doctor's hand. The doctor nodded and left with the nurse.

"let's go home" Olivia said, Travis nodded and followed her outside.

Casey got home around 2 in the afternoon. Mike was sleeping in bed with his jeans still on and his dirty shirt on the floor, the one he wore when he crawled under the van. She went to change, but woke him up as she opened the closet.

"hey" Mike said sleepily

"hey, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry" She said as she pulled jeans off a shelf.

"its ok, I have to go to work anyway." He said his eyes still closed.

"now, why don't you sleep, you didn't sleep all night" She said as she pulled her jeans on.

"I have to go stop by the precinct, and then go finish my case" He said as he got up and sat by her.

"why are you stopping by the precinct? you already got the guy and there's no need for confession since you caught him in the act" Casey asked as she took his hand.

"I know but I want to find out why he did it" He answered and got up to put on a shirt.

"oh ok, just be careful" She said looking at him buttoning up his shirt.

"I will, Il see you later." He said as he headed for the door. Then stopped and came back to the bed and gave her a kiss and walked out of the apartment. She smiled.

"hey hero!" Munch yelled out as he saw Mike come in.

"hey, where's Johnson?" Mike asked.

"Elliot is questioning him" Munch answered.

"ok thanks" Mike said and headed for the interrogation room. He saw Cragen standing behind the mirror watching Elliot question Johnson.

"hey, he get anything from him?" Mike asked as he stood by Cragen.

"yea, he said that it was his wife's plan but he doesn't no why she did it" Cragen answered.

"that's bullshit" Mike said and went into the interrogation room. Elliot looked up. Johnson looked up and said nothing.

"so why did you kidnap the babies?" Mike said as he sat across from him.

"I already told your partner, it was my wife's idea, I don't know why" He said.

"so she runs the plans around your house, what are you lacking, Johnson" Mike said with a small smirk.

"well that's mature, what are we in grade school? you probably are you look like you're still in high school" Johnson said starring at Mike.

"is this coming from the guy who's going to jail, who's wife just dead, too bad you have to hold your own dick now" Mike said starring at him. Elliot just watched and said nothing. The guy looked pissed.

"what the hell is he doing? Trying to get his ass kicked, that guy is like 6'3" John said as he watched from behind the window standing next to Cragen.

"his trying to mess with his mind" Cragen said watching them.

"fuck you, don't you ever talk about my wife" The guy yelled at Mike.

"what you couldn't get her pregnant that's why she had to kidnap babies, good thing she wore the pants in that marriage" Mike said starring at him.

"it was payback for what that bitch did to her!" The guy yelled.

"damn, it actually worked, his good" John said amazed. Cragen nodded also amazed.

"what did that bitch do to her?" Mike yelled getting close to his face.

"in high school, she stole her boyfriend, that bitch deserved the misery she got, my wife didn't deserve to die." The guy yelled.

"so you kidnapped 2 babies, just cause of a disagreement in high school?" Mike asked trying to get as much information as he could well the guy was mad.

"my wife was engaged to that guy, and she knew about that but she still slept with him, she deserves misery for the rest of her life cause of the way my wife feels about what happened" The guy said.

"don't you mean the way she felt?" Mike said. The moment he finished that sentence he knew he shouldn't have said it. Elliot knew it also, his eyes became wider and looked at Mike. Johnson jumped over the table and started choking Mike, Elliot jumped up and tried to pull Johnson off of Mike. Mike hit him twice, Cragen ran in, Munch following him, they helped Elliot pull the guy off. Cragen and Munch slammed the guy against the wall and put handcuffs on him and dragged him outside.

"you ok?" Elliot asked as he kneeled by Mike who was coughing and holding his neck.

"Yea, I'm fine" Mike said as he got up and went outside. Elliot followed him. Two officers were dragging Johnson to the cell. Travis showed up. Mike saw him and went over.

"hey I came by to get something out of Olivia's locker." Travis said and then heard noise and turned around watching Johnson struggle with the officers. He starred at him.

"is that him?" Travis asked still starring at Johnson.

"You're dating a bitch and a slut!" Johnson yelled out.

"yea, just ignore him, Travis" Mike said as he saw Travis getting mad.

"I should have killed your sons and that bitch!" Johnson yelled out. When Travis heard that he snapped, he ran to the guy, jumped up and hit him in the chest with both of his legs. Johnson fell down immediately, the two officers holding him fell down with him.

"damn, did you see that?" Elliot said to Munch as he watched Travis get on top of the guy and started hitting him like crazy, Johnson's face was already bloody after a couple of punches .

Mike ran up behind Travis and tried to pull him off. Travis pushed Mike off, and kept on hitting him, the last words he said kept on repeating in Travis's head, Travis hit harder and faster. Mike jumped up and got on top of Travis, Elliot got in and tried helping him pull Travis off. At that moment all the officers in the hallway were involved, either trying to pull Johnson out or pulling Travis off. They finally got Travis off. Johnson was just laying there, his face all bloody and cut up.

Mike grabbed Travis by the shirt and pushed him into Cragen's office, since it was the closest empty room.

"let go of me, Mike" Travis yelled as Mike slammed the door closed.

"what the hell are you trying to do go to jail? Cause if he stopped breathing well you were hitting him, your going to jail, cause I cant get you out for self defense, that wasn't self defense, so you better pray to god, that his still breathing." Mike yelled at him and went outside slamming the door behind him.

Travis stood there starring at his bloody hands, and realizing what sort of mess he got himself in. His face had blood on it, were Johnson's blood sprayed on him.


	12. Chapter 12

"is he conscious?" Mike asked as he walked over to were the guy was still on the floor.

"well his not conscious but we need to get him to a hospital now" Wong said as he checked the guys pulse.

"is he breathing?" Mike asked as Elliot was calling for an ambulance.

"barely, but my best guess is he has concussion, if he hit him a couple more times he would be gone by now." Wong said Mike just nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ten minutes later the ambulance showed up and took the guy. Travis was still sitting in Cragen's office. Mike went inside.

"your lucky I stopped you, you almost killed him" Mike said as he closed the door.

"so is he ok? I'm not going to jail?" Travis asked still starring at the ground.

"he has a concussion and no your not going to jail, but what the hell were you thinking, this the last thing you need now after everything, is killing someone with your bare hands an going to jail" Mike yelled at him.

"I know, I snapped, I couldn't handle what he said, it just got to me." Travis said still not looking at Mike.

"well you cant go around beating up people every time they say something, you have two sons, grow up and stop acting like your in high school" Mike yelled at him, not really mad at him cause he would have done the same thing.

"I know, I know, you don't need to yell at me" Travis said looking at his hands. Mike looked at him angrily like he wanted to hit him just to knock him some sense into him. But he said nothing and just starred at him.

"the bathroom is down the hall go wash up and go home" Mike said. Travis nodded and got up and walked outside. As he walked out every officer and detective starred at him, he looked down and walked into the bathroom.

He let the cold water run on his hands and watched the blood run down the drain, he looked at the mirror and starred for a couple of seconds before he washed his face and wiped off the blood from his face.

"damn he can sure pack a punch" Elliot said as he came back from the ambulance car were he helped the paramedics take the guy out.

"sure can, did you see the guys face it was more messed up then John's" Fin said smiling following Elliot.

"funny" John replied with a smirk and sat down. All the detectives amazed at how Travis beat him up.

"Yea when his pissed, its not smart to mess with him," Mike said and sat down.

Travis came out of the bathroom and as he came out everyone stared again.

"your precinct stares a lot" He said to the detectives and went toward Olivia's locker.

"well they haven't seen a royal rumble like that unless its on Playstation" Fin said smiling with total new respect toward Travis. Travis smirked and pulled out a shirt he was supposed to get for Olivia.

"well I'm going to go home," Travis said as he closed her locker.

"bye superman" John said smiling.

"bye, say hi to liv, and tell her she needs to get back here cause I'm sick of working with these two" Elliot said smiling totally seeing Travis as a different person now, he realized why Olivia fell for him.

"I will, bye" Travis replied with a smirk and walked out.

"well I would love to hang out with you guys but I have a case of my own to close, see you at the wedding, its in two weeks don't forget" Mike said as he grabbed his jacket.

"this bastard is taking Novak, the other one is taking Benson, anybody else getting a urge to kick their asses" John said smiling.

"You take Travis, Il take Mike" Fin said laughing.

"funny, what can I say the army boys get the girls" Mike said laughing as Elliot through a paper ball at him, Mike smiled and walked out the door.

"damn, that kid beat the hell out of the guy that is like 6'3" Fin said as they all sat at their desks happy they didn't have a case open.

"yea, and did you see that move when he jumped and hit him in chest, that was awesome" Elliot said.

"all right boys, sorry to ruin your fun but we got a call, all three of you need to go to 47th and 106th" Cragen said as he appeared from his office and interrupted their conversation.

"so it begins" John said as they all got up and grabbed their jackets and went to another crime scene.

Mike was sitting in his car waiting for a computer hacker he arrested a year ago. When he appeared Mike went outside and grabbed him and pulled him into an old warehouse.

"dude, what the hell, oh man c'mon I haven't touched a computer in years" The guy who looked a little younger then Mike said as he saw who grabbed him.

"really Johnny, let me see your Ipod" Mike said looking at his headphones.

"damn, its nothing major, just some files" Johnny said as he handed him his Ipod from his pocket.

"seems like more then just files, what is this blue prints to a building?" Mike said looking through the Ipod and chewing his gum.

"what are you a parole officer now?" Johnny said wisely.

"your lucky I'm not, cause you would be in prison faster then you can type jail" Mike said and put the Ipod in his back pocket.

"what you're not going to arrest me?"

"I need a favor, in return you don't go to jail now" Mike said as he pulled out a laptop from under his jacket.

"what? You think I'm stupid to get my finger prints on that laptop so you can arrest me" Johnny said stepping away from the laptop.

"I can arrest with what you have on your Ipod, don't worry about that now. I need you to do something" Mike said as he grabbed an old chair and put in front of Johnny.

"fine, what do you need?" Johnny said as he sat on the chair and took the computer and put it on his lap.

"I need you to hack into the US Marshal's files" Mike said, Johnny eyes became wider and looked at Mike.

"your kidding right?"

"I know you can do it, so don't mess with me, and don't waste my time, cause the more time you take the more time I have to think about if I should arrest you" Mike said giving Johnny a look. Johnny just nodded.

"fine, why do you need me to hack in there?"

"don't ask questions cause the less you know the better it is for you and me"

"ok, ok, give me a second." Johnny said as he typed on the laptop.

A couple of minutes passed by.

"I'm in. what do you need?" Johnny asked looking at Mike.

"Let me get it, you don't need to know anything else" Mike said and took the laptop from.

"let me know what is going on since I risked my freedom for you, what are you looking for?"

"shut up" Mike replied and kept on typing on the computer. He searched Alex Cabot and found her new address. He turned off the computer. He pulled out his knife and opened the computer.

"what are you doing?" Johnny asked watching him.

"getting the hard drive, for you're good and mine" Mike said as he pulled out a chip.

"get that chip, it stores everything you search" Johnny said as he kneeled next to Mike and pointed at another chip.

"ok, good, thanks" Mike said as he pulled out the chip. He pulled out the lighter and a small bottle of vodka.

"what are you going to set it on fire?"

"yea"

"good idea, I should have done that so you wouldn't arrest me that time" Johnny said laughing. Mike gave him a look.

"sorry, just trying to lighten the moment" Johnny said smiling.

Mike took a barrel that was empty and threw the chips in there and poured the vodka over it and lit on fire.

"can I go now?" Johnny asked watching the fire.

"no, come here" Mike said grabbing him and searching his pockets, he pulled out some CD's and a cell phone.

"this is against your parole, Johnny" Mike said as he took the items and put it in his pocket.

"damn, fine you can take it, can I go now?" Johnny asked disappointed that he lost his stuff.

"we never had this conversation, and I see you with a electronic item, I'm arresting you, got it?" Mike said looking at Johnny who just nodded.

"good, now go" Mike said as he let go of his shirt. Johnny walked out of the warehouse. Mike waited for the fire to go down and when the chips were burned all over, and not burned through completely, he took them and put it in his pocket.

He drove to the ocean and threw the chips in there making sure no one would find out what he searched on the computer.

Travis arrived at the their apartment, Olivia's shirt in one hand and food in the other.

"hey, your home" Olivia said as she was changing the twins.

"yea, I got some Chinese and I got your shirt you asked for." Travis said as he put the food down and the shirt on the couch and walked over to her. She gave him a kiss and went back to change Josh's diaper but looked back at Travis.

"why do you have blood on your shirt? Where did you go? What happened?" Olivia asked touching the bloodstain on his shirt.

"I was at the precinct and I saw the kidnapper an he said something and I lost it" Travis said as he put the diaper on Josh and put him in the crib.

"what did you do?" Olivia asked as she put Jason in the crib.

"lets go to the bedroom cause they fell asleep" Travis whispered. Olivia nodded and went into the bedroom, Travis followed her and closed the door gently behind him.

"what did you do to him?" Olivia asked as she sat on the bed.

"I gave him a concussion" Travis answered as he took of his shirt and went toward the closet.

"you gave him a concussion?" Olivia asked shocked.

"yea, his in the hospital, he said something to me and I lost it and I beat the crap out of him before anyone could stop me." Travis said putting on a shirt.

"this happened in the precinct? What did he say?"

"yea, I don't want to repeat it" Travis said as he lay down on the bed.

"tell me what he said" Olivia said as she lay down next to him.

"I was trying to ignore him until he said something that made me crazy"

"what did he say?"

"he said 'I should have killed that bitch and your sons' and that just made me go insane and gave him a concussion before they could stop me" Travis said as he rested his head on her shoulder, she stroked his hair.

"well I don't blame you, that makes me want to kick his ass" Olivia said with a small smirk. He looked up and smiled and gave her a kiss.

"so you know what we haven't done in a while" Travis said as he started kissing her neck.

"what's that?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I think you know" Travis said smiling as he kissed her neck and went down to kiss her chest.

"Maybe I do" Olivia replied and pulled off his shirt. He started unbuttoning her shirt, she grabbed his belt and began to unbuckle it, but the twins crying interrupted them.

"damn, Il get that, you stay here and don't move" Travis said smiling as he got up and went to the twins crib. Olivia smiled as she watched him walk out.

He came back a couple of minutes later. The crying stopped.

"so where were we?" He said smiling as he closed the door then went to lie down next to her.

"I don't know about you but I was here" Olivia said smiling and started to kiss him.

"Oh Elliot said hi" Travis said as he kissed her neck.

"you know what's a turn off, talking about my partner well were making out" Olivia said laughing.

"oh yea, sorry, you can talk about other women that doesn't bother me, maybe two women at a time" Travis said laughing. Olivia smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, come here" Travis said smiling as he pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her.

Mike got home around 11 at night. Casey was sleeping on the couch, remote still in her hand. He took out the items he got from Johnny and put them on the table. He went over to the couch and took the remote from her hand and turned off the T.V. He picked her up, but she didn't wake up, she just put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her in bed and covered her with a blanket.

He went to the living room and took the Ipod and searched all the stuff on it on his computer. When he finished all the research it was already 1 in the morning, so he decided to find one more thing and then go to bed. He searched Alex's new address, it was in Boston. He finally went to bed around 2.

He lay down next to Casey and watched her sleep before he closed his eyes. Knowing he had to see Alex before he got married to Casey in two weeks.

Travis and Olivia woke up at 4 in the morning to the sound of the baby crying. They fell asleep an hour before.

"Il get that" Travis said giving a kiss to Olivia then getting up and pulling on his boxers.

"thanks" she replied smiling and grabbed Travis's shirt and pulled it on and got up when she heard the other twin crying.

"I got him" Olivia said coming behind Travis watching him holding Josh. She picked up Jason and held him.

"you look sexy in my shirt" Travis whispered looking at her.

"you look sexy in boxers" She whispered smiling.

"even sexier without them" He whispered back. Olivia smiled.

"don't make me laugh, I don't want them to cry, their finally settling down." Olivia said smiling.

"ok, when are you supposed to go back to work?" Travis whispered as he put down Josh.

"in two days, well tomorrow night at 12 I'm considered to be back, so they call me after that if they need something." Olivia said as she put Jason down and went outside of the boy's room and into the living room with Travis.

"oh, that sucks" Travis said as he put his arm around her and they walked into their bedroom.

"yea, when do you work?" Olivia asked getting in bed.

"tomorrow at 5 until 11, did you call Sarah?" Travis asked as he lay down next to her.

"yea, she said if we need someone to baby sit just to call her and she'll come over with Alex since its easier for her to bring him then for us to bring them." Olivia answered as she put her hand around his stomach.

"good," Travis said as he wrapped his hands around her.

"goodnight" She said and gave him a kiss.

"goodnight" He said kissing her forehead. She smiled and moved closer to him.

Casey woke up around 6 when her alarm went off. She saw Mike's arm around her and was confused how she was in bed and in her jeans.

"morning" she heard Mike mumble with his eyes still closed.

"morning, how did I get in bed and why am I still in my jeans?" She asked very confused because the last thing she remembered was waiting for Mike and watching TV.

"you fell asleep on the couch when I got home, so I carried you to bed and didn't want to bother you cause you looked tired so I just left you in your jeans." Mike replied his eyes still closed.

"thanks, that was nice of you" She said turning to face him.

"your welcome" Mike said as he finally opened his eyes.

"I have to get to work, so I'm going to go take shower, Why is your neck red?" Casey said as she gave him a kiss.

"Had a disagreement well interrogation, can I join you in that shower?" Mike asked smiling.

"if you want" She said smiling.

"I would love to, trust me, but I'm too tired to even get up, but Il take a rain check for next time" He said as she got up.

"sure, go to sleep so you can get some rest" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and went toward the shower. He turned to the other side but couldn't fall asleep cause he knew he had to tell Casey he was going to go see Alex.

After 10 minutes of tossing and turning, he finally got up. Got dressed for work his shirt not tucked in and his tie just hanging around his neck. He made coffee and sat on the counter top and drank it as he starred at the floor, thinking if he should tell her before or after he goes. 5 minutes later Casey came out of the shower her hair wet.

"you ok?" She asked as she saw him sitting and starring at the floor. He got startled and turned around.

"oh hey, yea, I'm fine, I made you coffee." He said as he picked up the other cup.

"thanks" She said and took the cup and sipped it.

"so when do you need to be at work?" He asked watching her.

"around 7:30. you?" she asked as she put the cup down.

"around 7 but I have some things to finish so I need to get there earlier" He said as he got off the counter top.

"ok, oh I like that shirt on you" She said smiling as she looked at him. He was wearing a dark navy pants and baby blue shirt.

"thanks, I like the wet hair look your sporting, I think the judge will like that, probably say that the perp is guilty before the trail, cause of Novak's beautiful new hair." Mike teased laughing as he walked into the bedroom. He felt a pillow hit him in the back.

He turned around and saw Casey smiling.

"oh, your in trouble, you are in big trouble, counselor" He said laughing as he ran and grabbed her and pulled her on the couch. They both started laughing as they fell off the couch by accident, Mike slipped and Casey fell on top of him.

"that did not work out as I planned" Mike said holding his head where he hit it. Casey was trying not to laugh and was trying to hold her laughter.

"that's what you get" She said as she started giggling. Mike looked at her and started laughing as he saw her giggle. They both started laughing hysterically.

"you can chase suspects around town and down fire escapes and alley ways but you fall off of a couch" Casey said laughing.

"I'm one of a kind, what can I say?" Mike said smiling as they sat up.

"yes you are" She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"that's why I'm in the FBI cause not a lot of guys can pull off those talents" Mike said getting up and taking her hand and pulling her up.

"I love you" she whispered as there faces met.

"I love you too" He whispered and gave her a kiss.

"you better go get ready and I need to go" Mike said as he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his matching blazer and put it on.

"yea, I know, why do we have to work so early?" Casey said as she went to the closet.

"ask Munch I'm sure he will give you a great theory" Mike said laughing as he tucked in his shirt and put his holster on his belt.

"well when I'm deaf Il probably ask him to start a theory" Casey said laughing as she pulled out a skirt from the closet.

"When I'm suicidal Il do that" Mike said smiling as he tied his tie and went over to Casey.

"yea, good idea. Which one?" She said as she pulled out a two shirts from the closet and held them up for Mike to choose.

"um, red or green, go with red way sexier, wait I'm not going to be around in that case green, defiantly green" He said smiling. Casey smiled and put the green back in the closet.

"I'm going to get going, I have some papers to finish, love you" He said as he gave her a kiss.

"you too" She said smiling. He went out the door but came back about 2 minutes later.

"what's up?" She asked as he came in the room.

"forgot my badge." He said as he went toward his drawer and dug his badge out and put it on the inside pocket of his blazer. He looked up and saw Casey only in her bra and her skirt

"wow, that's a nice surprise," He said smiling and walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"yea, but your going to be late and so am I and plus we said not till were married, which is in two weeks" Casey said smiling.

"oh yea I forgot, damn 2 weeks," He said smiling and gave her a 30 second kiss.

"that was nice" She said smiling after they released the kiss.

"yea, I know, oh damn I'm going to be late" He said giving her a quick kiss and running out the door. She smiled and rolled her eyes and put on her shirt.

Mike was sitting at his desk going over files when one of the agents startled him.

"Seroulli, you got visitor from SVU" He yelled out sitting at his desk.

"a lawyer for SVU?" Mike said smiling still looking at his papers.

"your not that lucky, sweetheart" Elliot said as he sat on his desk.

"oh Elliot, hey, what's up" Mike said smiling as he looked up.

"well I got to talk to you" Elliot said sitting on one of the chairs across from Mike's desk.

"yea sure, what's up? Oh hold on, one second" Mike said grabbing a file and getting up.

"get this to bureau in LA, it's there territory, we don't have him" Mike said throwing one of the files on an agents desk.

"you got it" The agent said as he took the file and got up.

"its so weird seeing you in your own territory, your so serious" Elliot said smiling.

"yea, well I'm the lead agent so after I got a long lecture from the lieutenant I kind of became serious when I have the badge on. So what did you want to talk about?" Mike said smiling as he sat down.

"oh about the Olivia thing the other day, cause I know she wants to know why it happened so I was just wondering who should tell her" Elliot said.

"I don't know, if you want Il tell her its not a problem, but you know she's going to blame herself for what happened, right?" Mike said as he took a pen and twirled it around in his fingers.

"Yea, I know, that's why I think its better for her find out if she's at home cause she starts work tomorrow"

"doesn't the shift begin at 12 tonight cause that's the way it was when I was in homicide?"

"yea, but Fin said he will be on call tonight so she doesn't have to wake up in the middle of the night"

"oh ok, do you want me to tell her after I finish work here?"

"would you? Cause I have work to finish and I don't want to tell her during a case tomorrow cause she wont be able to handle it at work."

"yea, Il drop by their place tonight and tell her," Mike said just then a voice interrupted him.

"Seroulli, get in here we need you" One agent called from the meeting room.

"well I better get going, Il see you later" Mike said as he got up.

"alright thanks, bye" Elliot said just glad he didn't have to tell Olivia.

"no problem, got to go before they go crazy" Mike smiled and walked in the meeting room and closed the door.

It was around 3 in the afternoon, normally when Mike gets lunch, so Casey decided to stop by so they can have lunch together.

Mike was going through an undercover plan with his agents.

"we can't go through here, so we need 3….Walkens, take over for me" Mike stopped as he saw Casey come in and handed the marker he was using to another lead agent.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Mike said as he gave her a hug.

"is that the ADA you're always talking about?" An agent yelled out from the table.

"yes, it is, now get back to work" Mike yelled at the agent.

"if you want to bang her you can use the captain's office, he probably has condoms in there" One of Mike's friends yelled out from the table.

"funny, get back to work before I write you up" Mike said smiling as he gave the middle finger to the agents.

"that's so unprofessional, Seroulli, just cause I get more ass then you no need to hate me" The agent yelled back.

"Shut up Jack, and get back to work, Walkens control them" Mike yelled back and pulled Casey to the side.

"sorry about that, what's up?" Mike asked.

"its ok, I was wondering if you want to get lunch cause I know you get lunch at 3" Casey asked smiling.

"yea I would love to, but I have to finish this review with them, if you want you can sit and watch cause Il be done soon." Mike offered as he looked at his watch.

"sure I'd love to" Casey said smiling. Mike led her to the meeting room were everyone was either writing down notes or talking to each other.

"his back, good, cause Walkens doesn't know shit" An agent said as he saw Mike walk in.

"shut up" Walkens said as he sat down and gave Mike the marker and threw a paper ball at the agent.

"knock it off" Mike said as he took the paper ball.

"hi, are you here to observe your fiancé?" Jack asked as he saw Casey come in.

"yes, she is, people this is Casey Novak, Casey these are the stupid people I have to work with." Mike said and then felt twenty paper balls thrown his way. Mike smiled. Casey smiled and sat at an empty chair.

"I got a question" Jack yelled out.

"what is it?" Mike asked.

"Casey how big is his you know what?" Jack said looking at Casey, the whole room burst with laughter. Casey smiled and just blushed.

"Jack! I swear Il throw you out, and just cause mine is bigger no need to hate me" Mike said with a small smirk, everyone started laughing hysterically, Jack smiled and gave Mike the finger. Casey started laughing.

"alright guys, calm down, seriously, calm down, before I get in trouble by the lieutenant again." Mike said as everyone stopped laughing.

"ok, we need two units in this entrance and 3 here" Mike said circling the entrances on the map behind him. Casey just watched and smiled.

"does everyone know their positions?" Mike asked after explaining the whole plan. Some people nodded some just mumbled a Yes.

"good, lets go to lunch" Mike said and took Casey's hand.

"that was fun" Casey said smiling as they walked over to his desk.

"yea, they get excited easily" Mike laughed and took off his holster and locked in his drawer and grabbed his blazer from his chair.

"where you want to go?" Mike asked as he put his arm around her and they walked to the elevator.

"Italian?" Casey asked as she put her hand around his waist.

"Chinese?" Mike asked smiling as they got on the elevator.

"Chinese" Casey agreed.

"I just realized I didn't give you a kiss when I saw you" Mike said as the elevator doors closed and kissed her until the elevator stopped on the first floor.

"nice move" She said smiling as they stopped kissing when the doors opened. Mike just smiled.

It was 9 at night when Mike went over to Travis and Olivia's apartment.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" Olivia asked as she gave him hug.

"I'm good, how you guys doing?" Mike asked as he came in.

"were all good, where's Casey?"

"she's probably home I stopped by from work cause I need to talk to you" Mike said nervously. Olivia looked at him weirdly.

"me? About what?" Olivia asked confused.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here?" Travis asked as he came out and closed the boy's room.

"need to talk to you two" Mike said and sat on their couch.

"about what?" Olivia asked and sat on the couch Travis following here and sat next to her.

"Liv do you know a Jennifer Johnson, maiden name is Connelly" Mike said looking at

Olivia. Olivia looked up as he said her maiden name. She nodded.

"yea in high school" She answered.

"well she was the woman that hit you and accessory to kidnapping" Mike said trying to get it over with. Olivia looked confused.

"at interrogation the husband who helped her kidnap the twins said that it was payback for what you did in high school" A this moment Olivia's eyes got watery, realizing what he was talking about. Travis looked at her confused and not knowing what was going on.

One of the twins started crying.

"Il get that" Mike said as he got up, Olivia was hugging Travis.

"what happened?" Travis asked her.

"Her fiancé cheated on her with me when we got drunk one night" Olivia managed to say well she was crying.

"that was along time ago, its not your fault" Travis tried to comfort her.

"yea, it is, if I didn't do that, then none of this would have happened"

"look we all did bad things when we were younger, you said that yourself, please don't cry"

Mike came out of the room after the baby stopped crying. He saw Olivia crying so he tried to help Travis comfort her.

"Hey Liv if it makes you feel better I got shot because of Travis's stupid mistake and his stupid brother, the twins are fine, and that weird chick is dead, Travis gave the guy a concussion, so everyone is even" Mike said with a smirk as he kneeled by her. Olivia managed a small smile.

"Yea Mike got shot, but no one else got hurt, which is pretty normal with him" Travis added. Olivia smiled and wiped her eyes.

"finally a smile, I don't like it when women cry makes me uncomfortable, well the twins are sleeping, I'm going to go and spend time with my fiancé soon to be wife, that sounds so cool" Mike said smiling.

"ok, thanks Mike" Olivia said as she wiped her eyes.

"no problem, Il see you guys later. Oh before I forget Fin said he would be on call tonight so you don't have to wake up early, but you start work at 7 like usual. " Mike said and left the apartment.

"are you going to be ok?" Travis asked her, she was still in his arms.

"yea" She said and hugged him tighter.

Mike got home at 10, Casey was waiting for him, watching TV.

"hey what you watching?" He said as he climbed over the couch and lay down next to her.

"Some award show" She said as Mike put his hands around her.

"damn Selma Hayek is hot," Mike said smiling as he watched the show with her. Casey smiled and gave him a look.

"what? She is, and Demi Moore, wow, put those two together and you have an orgy" Mike said laughing. Casey smiled and hit him on the shoulder. He just laughed.

"I have to talk to you about something" He said after a couple of minutes of watching the show.

"yea?" She said and turned around to face him.

"um…you know how I told you that I had dreams about Alex" He said feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"yea"

"well I was thinking about going to see her" Casey gave him a weird look and said nothing.

"Just to spend a day with her and talk about everything" Casey got up and went into the kitchen, Mike got up and followed her.

"everything? What exactly is everything?" She said standing by the fridge.

"well marriage and our conversation we had before she left" He said and sat on the counter top.

"ok, um… when are you going to go?" She asked looking at him.

"well… I have a day off tomorrow so I was thinking about going tomorrow" He answered opening the bottle of water that was seating next to him.

"ok, how long will you be gone?"

"just a day, Il be here by tomorrow night, but you cant tell anyone where I am cause I'm not supposed to see her" Mike said and got off the counter top and stood next to Casey.

"ok, I wont, but what if they find out you were there?" Casey asked facing him.

"well then I probably get fired, but they wont find out, what are the odds of them checking on her tomorrow, if someone asks just tell them I'm doing something for the wedding." Mike said and put his hands around her waist.

"ok, just be careful" She said as he started kissing her neck.

"I have to go to bed, I'm really tired." Casey said and went toward the bedroom. Mike knew she was uncomfortable with him going to see his ex-girlfriend, but he wasn't going to say anything.

He took off his tie and sat at the computer to finish some work, he finally went to bed at

12.

Olivia's alarm went off at 6. Her first day back at work, she turned around and looked at Travis, he was sleeping on his stomach, one arm on the floor the other behind his back and his pillow on the floor. She smiled cause she knew he was a messy sleeper. She got up and put the pillow under his head, he woke up.

"oh hey, thanks" He said as he saw her putting the pillow under his head.

"no problem, I have to go to work" She said and kissed him on the cheek. He groaned as he got up.

"Sarah said to call her before you go to work and she'll come over with Alex to watch the twins, when are you going to work?" Olivia asked as she went into the bathroom. Travis followed her.

"at 5 until 10, when do you think you'll come home?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe 9 or 8, it depends" She answered as she washed her face.

"I'm going to go check on them, well you get ready" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went into the boy's room. She smiled and grabbed her toothbrush.

She got ready and dressed, she went to the boys room, since Travis was in there the whole time. She went in and saw him sleeping, his head resting on the crib and holding a teddy bear in one hand. She smiled as she looked at him.

"honey, why don't you go to bed?" Olivia whispered as she woke him up when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"yea, are you going to work already?" He whispered back and put the teddy bear down.

"yea" She said as she gave Jason a kiss. Josh woke up crying.

"no sleep for me." Travis said smiling as he picked him up.

"yea, Il call you later when I have time, ok?" Olivia said as she kissed Josh on the forehead and then gave a kiss to Travis.

"ok, bye, mommy" Travis said as he held Josh. Olivia smiled and gave Travis another kiss and went outside.

Olivia arrived at the precinct at 6:45. All the guys were already sitting there going through evidence.

"Super mom decided to join us" John yelled out as he saw Olivia walk in. Fin and Elliot looked up and smiled.

"hey guys" She said smiling.

"welcome back, how are the twins?" Fin asked.

"their good, thanks for being on call this morning" Olivia said as she opened her locker.

"no problem, were glad your back since John was driving us crazy with his theories" Fin said with a smirk.

"what ever, I just point out the obvious" John said with a shrug.

"Olivia, welcome back" Cragen said as he appeared from his office.

"thanks captain" Olivia said smiling.

"Elliot catch her up on the new case, on your way to Warner's" Cragen said handing Elliot a file.

"sure, lets go" Elliot said getting up. Olivia followed him.

"so did Mike talk to you about what happened?" Elliot asked in a low voice as they walked to their car.

"yea, thanks for not telling me at work," Olivia said as she got in the car.

"yea, that's why I told Mike to tell you, cause it would be easier on you to find out when your were home." Elliot said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"it was easier to find out at home, so how's the guy that Travis beat up? Olivia asked as they drove to Warner's.

"He had a concussion, but he will be fine, you should have he seen Travis he beat the crap out of him" Elliot said smiling, Olivia just smiled.

Casey's alarm went off at 6, Mike woke up and turned off the alarm for her.

"thanks" she mumbled.

"yea, I'm going to take a shower, since I'm going to leave soon" Mike said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up. Casey turned around and watched him get up.

He came back 15 minutes later wearing only boxers and still wet from his shower. Casey fell asleep again and didn't even realize the time. He realized she fell asleep and kneeled by her bedside.

"Casey, you're going to be late, wake up" He whispered as he touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at the time.

"oh man, I overslept," she groaned as she jumped up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

Mike put on some jeans and a button up shirt. Casey came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later with makeup on and went toward her closet.

"you look nice" She said as she looked at him and then pulled out some of her clothes.

"thanks, I'm going to get going, Il call you later, ok?" He said and kissed her.

"ok, be careful" She said as she kissed him again.

"I will bye" He said and grabbed his keys and went out of the apartment. He took a deep breath realizing he was about to make things difficult for everyone.

He arrived at Alex's new address after 3 hours of driving, it was raining in Boston. He sat in his car for a couple of minutes and just watched her house until he finally got the courage to go see his last love.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, a brunette answered the door at this moment he had a million thoughts going through his head, and he put his hands in his pocket.

"Mike?" the brunette asked starring at him. Mike just nodded and smiled.

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS GO SEE "IL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" ITS ALEX'S POV! IF I RIGHT NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE BACK IN NYC! LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: you need to finish "Il Always love you" to understand some twists and everything that happened when he visited Alex. I posted the last chapter for that story, I recommend reading it before you read this, and you will understand this chapter better! This is last chapter for this story; sorry had to come to an end sooner or later but thanks to everyone who sent reviews, I appreciate it!

Mike arrived home at 4 in the morning, his head in pain from his hang over. He slowly walked into the apartment not wanting to disturb Casey. He saw her sleeping on the couch, waiting for him. He took of his shirt that was all wrinkly from being wet and from him sleeping on the floor. He picked up Casey and put her in bed.

He went and got some Tylenol for his head and looked at the clock, knowing he had to be at work at 7. He stood in the kitchen and wondered what happened that night at Alex's house. He could smell the alcohol on him, he knew it would be worse if he fell asleep and then had to wake up, so he just decided to take a shower.

He stood under the shower and let the water hit his face and kept wondering what happened tonight, cause he couldn't remember a thing.

"hey, when did you come back?" Casey asked as she opened her eyes as he went into the room with only his boxers on.

"around 4, how you doing?" He asked as he grabbed a shirt from the closet and put it on.

"I'm good, come to bed" Casey said looking at him.

"I have to be at work at 7 and it will be worse if I fall asleep and then wake up, Il be more tired, why don't you sleep its late" He said as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"what are you going to do? You have a couple of hours until work"

"I have some research to do anyway, go to sleep" He said smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave him a kiss and closed her eyes.

Her alarm woke her up at 6, she could smell the coffee and the food. She got up and saw Mike making breakfast.

"hey sleeping beauty" He said smiling as he saw her come out of the room.

"you got the last word right" She said smiling and walked over and hugged him.

"I sure did. What did you do yesterday?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"work of course, and got a call from Sarah"

"about what?" Mike asked suspiciously

"for your family to meet mine"

"no, I hate those, I don't want to meet your family, Il meet them when our kid is getting married" Mike said whining with a smile.

"hey, my family is nice" Casey said defensively smiling.

"I'm sure they are but I hate meeting my girlfriends family, it's so uncomfortable and I don't want to" Mike whined.

"c'mon I met your sisters and you didn't meet no one from my family, I rather you meet them before the wedding cause I don't want you to be uncomfortable during the wedding"

"do I have to?"

"it doesn't matter if you want to or don't, we already scheduled it for tomorrow night" Casey said smiling.

"no, you're kidding right?" Mike asked sort of in a shock.

"nope, your meeting my family tomorrow, so get ready to be uncomfortable and I'm meeting your parents tomorrow so we'll both be uncomfortable, oh and I think your food is burning" Casey said laughing as she saw the eggs turn black.

"oh damn" Mike said and turned around and turned off the stove.

"well I'm going to take a shower, while you make food we can eat" Casey said laughing and went into the bathroom. Mike started laughing and threw away the burned eggs.

"Honey, I'm scared to meet your family" Mike yelled out as he went into the bathroom and grabbed his razor. Casey smiled and poked her head threw the curtains and looked at him.

"so your going to kill yourself with your Gillette razor" Casey said laughing.

"I'm scared not suicidal" Mike said laughing and put shaving cream on his face.

"I met your sisters before we were engaged so were even" Casey said as she put shampoo on her hair.

"no were not, you have more advantage tomorrow night cause my sisters love you, I'm all alone in meeting the Novak bunch" Mike said smiling as he started shaving.

"your not alone, your family is meeting my family also"

"their not marrying into the Novak bunch, I am"

"stop referring to my family as the Novak bunch, it sounds weird, say the Novak's if it makes you feel tough" Casey said smiling.

"fine, is that soap I'm scenting? Are you putting soap on?" Mike asked smiling.

"yes" Casey said rolling her eyes knowing what he was thinking.

"what places? And can I join you?" Mike asked smiling knowing the answer already.

"I'm not telling you where and no you can not join me cause we said no sex." Casey said smiling.

"what about foreplay?"

"there is a reason its called foreplay, Mike and I'm almost out cause I have to go to work and so do you" Casey said smiling.

"I undress very fast" Mike said laughing.

"I know you do, its one of your many talents"

"how about just a peek?"

"no, cause if you take a peek I have to take a peek and it will turn into more then one peek. Hand me a towel" Casey said laughing as she turned off the water.

"you have to come out here to get it," Mike said taking a towel.

"give me a towel before I say no sex for a month" Casey said smiling.

"you know you cant resist me for that long, but come out here, I wont look I promise." Mike said holding the towel open.

"you said that last time, c'mon just give me a towel before I'm late"

"we didn't make the rule the last time I took a peek, Il let you take a peek if you let me" Mike said laughing.

"were not in grade school, hand over the towel" Casey said smiling.

"ok, ok," Mike said as he opened the curtains with his eyes closed and wrapped a towel around her. "told you I wouldn't take a peek" he said smiling his arms still wrapped around her.

"thank you" She said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"did I tell you Travis called yesterday?" Casey asked stepping into the bedroom to get dressed.

"no, why did he call?" Mike asked from the kitchen as he poured two cups of coffee.

"to ask permission for a bachelor party for you" Casey yelled out from the room.

"really, did he get permission?" Mike asked smiling.

"yes, he got permission only no stripers" Casey answered smiling.

"what will we do then?" Mike asked in a sarcastic voice.

"get drunk, I don't know what guys do, but nothing that involves my fiancé looking at naked women" Casey said laughing and stepping out of the room.

"fine, but what if their sort of dressed, you know pasties and semi thongs" Mike said laughing. Casey threw a pillow at him. He started laughing even harder.

"you laugh now, but I will hurt you one day" Casey said smiling and walked over to him.

"I know you will, that's why its fun being with you cause you can pull out a shot gun any minute" Mike said smiling and hugged her.

"I wont kill you just hurt you" Casey said smiling and looking up at him.

"no problem just use the other side and beat me up, its sort of a turn on" Mike said smiling and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Il keep that in mind, I have to go to work before I'm late" She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"ok, I need to get dressed for work, Il call you later" He said as he let go of her, she went out the door. He went to get dressed.

Casey arrived at the SVU precinct at 11 for their new suspect.

"good morning" She said as she entered the room.

"morning" Elliot mumbled and handed her a file while he was looking at his own.

"Hey Olivia did Travis tell you his planning a bachelor party for Mike?" Casey asked as she sat down next to Olivia.

"yea, I already told him no strippers" Olivia answered smiling well she did research on her computer.

"yea I told Mike also, are any of the guys going?"

"Elliot and I are going" Fin yelled out from his desk.

"just you two?" Casey asked looking at him.

"yup, captain doesn't want to since there will be alcohol and you know Munch and his theories about bachelor parties" Elliot answered as he sat at his desk.

"ok, have fun, and don't get drunk and make sure Mike doesn't get drunk cause he is meeting my family tomorrow, and Mike doesn't know that its tonight." Casey said as she looked at Fin and Elliot.

"fine, we'll do our best but no promises" Fin said and grabbed a file and went into toward the interrogation room. Casey followed him.

Mike arrived at a bar with his friends from work at 9 at night, not knowing it was his bachelor party.

"guys c'mon we can get drinks another night" Mike complained as his friends pushed him into the bar.

"hey bachelor" Elliot yelled out when he saw him, Fin and Travis and Ben and Jerry sitting next to him.

"you could have told me it was tonight" Mike said smiling as he shook everyone's hand.

"where's the fun in that, don't worry we told Casey she knows you're here" Travis said as he handed Mike a beer.

Casey was dragged into Sarah's house, not knowing what was going on.

"why am I here?" Casey asked smiling.

"cause our brother called and said to return the favor, since his having his bachelor party, he told us to throw you a bachelorette. party." Emily said smiling.

"are you kidding?" Casey asked knowing Mike would do something like that.

"you got a winner, his throwing you a bachelorette. party" Olivia said smiling, with Kathy next to her, drinking their drinks.

"what are you doing here? Who's watching the twins?" Casey asked looking at Olivia.

"Cragen, I asked and he accepted. So party time for the girls" Olivia said smiling and handing Casey a beer.

"oh Mike told us he sent a special surprise here tonight, I wonder what that is?" Jennifer said smiling.

"oh my god, no he didn't, what is the matter with him?" Casey said laughing. They heard the doorbell ring.

"you better go answer that" Kathy said smiling at Casey. Casey laughed and went toward the door and opened it, in front of her stood a very built man in a fireman suit his chest was bare except for red suspenders against his very muscular body.

"someone called about a fire, that I need to put out" The man said with a seductive voice.

"I have another guy to put it out, but you can do the honors tonight" Casey said teasing back.

"you must be the bride to be" the man said.

"yea, lets get this over with" Casey said and moved out of the doorway, all the girls in the back were hollering and laughing already.

"miss, I have a special note for you from someone" the man said handing her piece of paper, but before she could get it, Olivia snatched it, and read out loud.

"since I cant look, you might as well, but only look no touch, tell Emily not to drool over the nice fireman and tell Olivia that Travis said to remind her that she has two sons and not to touch, love always your admirer, p.s. I'm not at a strip club I promise" Olivia said and started laughing everyone else started laughing hysterically.

Casey arrived home at 12, Mike still wasn't home, and so she went to bed knowing she had to get up early the next morning to meet Sarah. Mike got home at 1 and lay down in bed with his clothes on.

"hey, your back, you have fun?" Casey asked as she woke up when he lay down.

"yes" He said smiling in a goofy voice.

"are you drunk?" She asked smiling.

"no, I'm not, you are" He said smiling and touched her nose.

"no, I'm not. Your drunk" Casey said laughing amused how he acted when he was drunk.

"ok, maybe I'm drunk, you want to make out?" He asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"no, since you smell like alcohol, go take a shower while I think about it" Casey said gently pushing him off.

"a shower isn't fun with out you, you want to join me? Il let you put soap wherever you want, I wont tell anyone that I looked" He whispered and started kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure why you're whispering since it's only us in the room" Casey whispered back smiling.

"oh ok, but you want to join me for a shower or more" He said smiling as he tried to get on top of her but slipped and fell on the floor.

"oh my god, are you ok?" Casey said leaning over the bed to look at him. He just groaned and passed out. She started laughing and turned around and fell asleep.

Mike woke up at 6 and looked around.

"Casey?" Mike yelled out from the ground, when he realized he slept on the floor.

"yea" She groaned cause he woke her up.

"why am I on the floor?" He asked holding his head cause of his hang over.

"you slipped and fell and then you passed out on the floor" Casey mumbled.

"are you sure? Did you beat me up?" Mike asked holding his arm where he fell on it last night.

"no I didn't beat you up. C'mon, get up and come to bed" Casey said smiling as she moved to the edge of the bed and looked him.

"ok, my arm is killing me, what happened last night when I got home?" Mike asked as stepped over her and lay down.

"you came home drunk and asked me if I wanted to make out and take a shower with you, then you started kissing my neck and tried to get on top but you slipped and fell and passed out on the floor" Casey said smiling and taking his hand.

"oh, I'm sorry about that," Mike said and moved closer to her. He started gagging and jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

He came back 5 minutes later.

"you feeling better?" Casey asked as he walked into the room sipping a bottle of cold water. He nodded. "what was up with the stripper last night?" Casey asked smiling.

"what? I thought you might appreciate it, was he hot?" Mike asked smiling.

"not as hot as you" Casey said smiling. He laughed.

"good line babe" He said laughing.

"tonight you're going to meet my family" Casey said smiling as he took off his shirt and lay down next to her.

"well that's a turn off" He said smiling and taking her hand.

"it wasn't suppose to be a turn on, smart ass" Casey said laughing and wrapping her arm around his stomach.

"well that was nice, I hope you're that nice tonight" Mike said smiling and hugging her.

"I will be, I have to go, I'm meeting you're sisters for breakfast" Casey said and got up.

"why are you meeting my sisters?" Mike said confused.

"their making plans for Jennifer's wedding and were going to go pick out a dress for her. You want to come?" Casey said teasing him.

"oh god, three Italian women and a lawyer, you must be crazy" Mike said smiling as he got up.

"well you have the day off, what are you going to do?" Casey asked as she grabbed some jeans and a sweater.

"Il figure something out, don't worry, what time are you coming back?" Mike asked as he wrapped his hands around her.

"around 2 or 3" She said smiling and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled a pulled her closer to his body.

"don't do that, when I touch your muscles I get turned on" Casey said smiling and pulling away from his body.

"oh, really, Il keep that in mind, for wedding night" Mike said smiling and pulling her closer and falling on the bed with her.

"don't, I have to go, sex on wedding night I promise, not before, you know that" Casey said smiling and getting up. He grabbed her wrist and looked up at her.

"just a little, like a pre-party" Mike said smiling.

"you're meeting my family tonight" she said smiling.

"Casey" He yelled smiling.

"I knew that would be a turn off, I'm good" She said laughing and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "got to go, Il see you later" she said and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Mike grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around and fell asleep. Casey came out and saw him sleeping, she didn't want to bother him, so she just left.

She got home at 2, he was lying on the couch watching sports.

"sports again?" She asked as she lay down next to him.

"yea, I'm bored you want to go do something, watch a movie, play basketball?" He asked as he turned off the T.V. and turned around to face her.

"basketball, sure" She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"see I would do that but it might lead into sex, so lets play basketball, no harm in that" He said smiling and got up, took her hand and pulled her up.

They were at the basketball court in the park by 3, playing basketball.

"c'mon, you can't slam dunk I'm a girl, not fair." Casey said smiling.

"exactly, you distract me with your feminine good looks, so were even." Mike said smiling.

"wow, playing basketball on your day off you guys are pathetic" Elliot said walking up behind them, with Olivia next to him. They turned around and smiled.

"what are you guys, stalking us?" Mike said smiling.

"you wish, we were on our way to interview a witness, when we saw you, thought it would be nice to say hi" Olivia answered smiling.

"it is, and I need to yell at Elliot for getting Mike drunk last night" Casey said smiling.

"he was almost sober, when I left, you have to blame her fiancé" Elliot said pointing at Olivia.

"my fiancé wasn't drunk when he got home, so its Mike's fault" Olivia said smiling.

"fine, blame the drunk guy, whatever, you guys coming to the wedding for sure?" Mike asked as he started dribbling the ball.

"well Fin and I will come for party after and Cragen and Munch will be there for reception, since we cant all take a day off at the same time." Elliot answered.

"Travis and I will be there the whole day, so don't worry" Olivia answered smiling.

"cool, were expecting gifts, and good ones, Elliot you want to play a couple?" Mike asked holding up the ball.

"can't, we have to go interview this witness, have fun guys" Elliot said and left the court, with Olivia following him.

"what time are we meeting families and where?" Mike asked as he passed the ball to Casey.

"Sarah's house and 7 tonight" Casey answered as she started dribbling the ball.

"ok," He said smiling and kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the ball and threw it into the hoop.

"that's the reason why you don't play NBA cause I don't think Iverson would appreciate your way of getting the ball." Casey said laughing.

"but he would enjoy it, c'mon, no one can resist me" Mike said laughing. Casey rolled her eyes and smiled.

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the precinct with notes from the witness.

"Hey can you compare those notes, Il be right back" Olivia said and headed for Cragen's office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in" He yelled out from his desk.

"hey Captain, can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked as she came in and closed the door.

"yea, Olivia, of course, what's up?" Cragen asked as she sat down.

"um…well Travis and I didn't set the date for the wedding yet but I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?" she asked with a smirk. He smiled.

"of course I would, it would be an honor" He said smiling.

"ok, thanks, that's all I wanted to ask you" She said smiling and got up. "thanks, Don, it means a lot." She said smiling. He just smiled and nodded.

It was 6:15 and Mike and Casey were getting ready, both nervous and running around the apartment.

"hey, no tie or tie?" Mike asked as he appeared at the doorway of the bathroom where Casey was putting on make up. She got startled.

"Mike, don't just appear like that, you scared me, um…no tie" She said as she grabbed some mascara.

"ok, thanks" He said and ran to the bedroom.

"jeans or pants?" He yelled out from the bedroom.

"I don't know, you dressed yourself before, make a choice" she yelled back.

"yea but never for my fiancé's family, damn Sarah, this is to much pressure, just choose one for me so if they don't like it I can say you picked it" Mike yelled out from his closet.

"jeans…get the ones that are faded they look nice on you" Casey said walking into the room and going to her closet.

"that all I needed" Mike said pulling out his faded jeans.

"blue or red?" Casey asked holding up two sweaters.

"haven't you dressed yourself?" Mike mocked smiling.

"stop, not the time, which one?" Casey said smiling.

"um…red and get that bra it looks nice on you" Mike said smiling.

"stop mocking me, we'll be late" Casey said smiling. He just laughed.

They arrived at Sarah's house at 7:05, Casey carrying flowers and Mike carrying champagne.

"ok we need a signal" Mike said as they got out of the car.

"a signal? were not undercover" She said smiling.

"I wish we were, oh we should that sometime together, like a vacation or something" Mike said getting excited.

"one thing at a time, Mike" Casey said laughing as they walked out to Sarah's house.

"ok but I want to talk about that later, so what's are signal?" He asked looking at her.

"for what?" she asked smiling.

"for when we want to get out of there, you act like you never spent time with relatives" He said smiling.

"oh god. I don't know, how about I kick you under table" She suggested smiling.

"not going to work, what if were on separate sides of room?" He pointed out.

"you thought about how to get out of there, haven't you?" She asked suspiciously smiling.

"yes, all day, I even made plan b, to set house on fire, grab you and run" He said laughing. She started laughing hysterically.

"ok, were at the door and we still don't have a plan, I knew I should have prepared you for this and done drills for events like this" He said smiling. She started laughing.

"stop making me laugh, I don't want to look crazy…"

"to late" he added smiling. She hit him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"jerk. how about we ask each other, when we are working tomorrow, will that work?" She asked smiling.

"yup, you should be in the FBI your smart, plus your hot, so it cant be a bad thing." He said looking at her up and down. She smiled.

"oh, I thought I heard you guys" Sarah said opening the door.

"yup, are we late?" Casey asked.

"sort of, everyone is here already. Come in" Sarah said moving out of the doorway.

"told you not to mock me" Casey said in a low voice smiling as they walked. He smiled.

"this is for you and the flowers" Mike said handing the champagne to Sarah.

"thanks guys, everyone is in the dining room." Sarah said taking the flowers and champagne.

"did you get them drunk yet, cause that would be big help to me" Mike said in a low voice.

"mike" Casey said laughing.

"it would" Mike said smiling.

"no, didn't get a chance, everyone arrived a couple of minutes ago"

"even my family?" Casey asked. Sarah nodded.

"can I go cry now or should I commit suicide?" Mike said in a sarcastic voice.

"shut up, lets go meet them" Casey said taking his hand and walking to the dining room.

"did you two make out cause both of you look a little too happy?" Emily said as she saw them come through the doorway.

"thank you for that comment, Emily" Mike said giving her a look.

"your welcome bro" She said smiling and getting up. He rolled his eyes.

"your such a help, Emily" Casey said smiling. Emily smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Uncle Mike!" Alex yelled as he ran and hugged Mike's leg. While Casey hugged her family.

"Jerry take your kid so I can meet my future in-laws" Mike said picking up Alex and handing him over to Jerry.

"Mike this is my mom, my dad and my two brothers, Mark and Ryan, and my sister Jill, guys this is Mike Seroulli" Casey said as she pointed everyone out and then walked back to Mike.

"nice to meet you" Mike sort of nervous as he shook hands with everyone.

"so your Mike?" Ryan said as he shook hands with Mike.

"yes, I am, the one and only" He said very nervously.

"Ryan stop the intimidation" Casey said giving her older brother a look.

"no, go for it Ryan, he does that all the time" Jennifer yelled from the end of the table.

"Jennifer, lets go to the kitchen so we can talk politics" Mike said giving her a look.

"no, I'm staying where I have witnesses" Jennifer said smiling.

"oh ok, so where's Nick tonight? I didn't get to say hi to him" Mike said smiling.

"no, your not talking to him, you scared him last time you talked to him" Jennifer said giving him a look.

"what did you do to him?" Casey asked smiling.

"I gave him a brother speech, you know welcoming him to the family, even Jerry got one" Mike said smiling.

"mine wasn't very welcoming, it was more of a threat" Jerry said as he appeared at the door.

"oh yea, how did it go again?" Mike said smiling.

"hurt her and I kill you, which was convincing since your gun was right next to you" Jerry said smiling.

"you're in the FBI right? I think Casey told me that" Jill said looking at Mike.

"yea, couple years SWAT, then homicide, then he got into the FBI three years ago" Casey said proudly.

"how old are you?" Mark asked.

"his 29 soon to be 30" Mike's mom said appearing at the doorway.

"I guess I don't get to answer anymore." Mike mumbled.

"get use to it, when your married you cant even dress yourself" Jerry said in a low voice as he passed by Mike. Mike and Casey looked at each other and smiled.

"what no hug for mom?" Emily asked.

"stop sucking up to her, your already in the will" Mike said as he went over and hugged his mother.

"Mom, this is Casey Novak, Casey, my mom" Mike said.

"hi honey." Mike's mom said hugging Casey.

"Michael, you didn't call me to check out my car" Mike's dad said coming out of the kitchen.

"oh, hey dad, um…sorry about that" Mike said sort of confused not knowing what his father was talking about.

"its alright, so is this the pretty girl your sisters have been talking about" His father said as he walked over to Mike and shook his hand.

"yup, this is Casey Novak, Casey this is my dad" Mike said smiling at Casey, she smiled and shook hands with her future father in law.

"hey thought you might appreciate this" Jerry said putting a beer in front of Mike.

"thanks, you want anything?" Mike asked looking at Casey.

"um…Il go find something in the kitchen" Casey said smiling.

"no, Il get it for you, what do want?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Il come with you" Casey said smiling and getting up. Mike got up and followed her.

"why are you trying to leave me alone over there?" Mike asked as they went into the kitchen.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose, it just happened." She said smiling.

"sure it did, please don't leave me alone with parents, cause I really don't think I could handle that." He said smiling.

"ok, I'm sorry, but your doing a good job so far, no falling down or mentioning sex, keep up the good work" She said laughing as she grabbed a Bacardi bottle out of the fridge.

"yea, Il try, hopefully I don't get drunk, make sure I don't get drunk cause that's when we have problem" Mike said putting his arm around her waist.

"Il make sure you don't, cause making out with me and asking to take a shower together, is not the best way to suck up to my family." Casey said laughing as he kissed her on the neck.

"geez, Mike, cant even wait to get home" Emily said as she saw him kissing her. He got startled and moved away from Casey.

"can we help you, Emily?" Mike asked as he leaned on the other countertop.

"nope, just came to get something to drink, but don't do it on Sarah's countertop cause she will get pissed" Emily said laughing.

"how much have you had to drink?" Mike asked her.

"couple of beers not much, I'm not drunk" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"and you wont be, here enjoy that" Mike said handing her bottle of water from the fridge.

"Emily take Casey to the dining room and see if Sarah needs help" Mike's dad said as he entered the kitchen.

"sure dad" Emily said leaving the kitchen, Casey following her.

"hey dad, what was the whole car thing about?" Mike asked in a low voice.

"because of you're in-laws, if they think you're good with cars, they will like you, trust me on that" His dad said.

"alright, cool, thanks, keep the complements coming those cant hurt" Mike said smiling.

"alright, if only your sisters stop messing with you, I told you bothering them would come back to get you" Mike started laughing.

"so dad, you like Casey?" Mike asked.

"yea, she's nice and she's pretty, you guys are good together." His dad said patting him on the shoulder.

"thanks, how's mom with the idea of her only boy getting married?" Mike asked as he took out two beers and handed one to his father.

"well she was sort of upset at first, it's your mother after all, but after talking to your sisters they said that she was nice and good for you she got more relaxed and realized that you had to grow up sooner or later."

"yea, I still don't think that she's totally up to the idea of me getting married I mean Sarah is married, Jennifer is engaged and I'm getting married in couple of days. Can't be easy on her or Emily, since she's the only one left."

"lets just hope that she never gets married then your mother will have to talk to me about what bothers her about the in-laws." His father said smiling. Mike laughed.

"Sarah said to come to the table, she's about to put food on the table." Jennifer said appearing by the kitchen door. Mike and his father went into the dining room. Mike sat down next to Casey.

"is everything ok?" She asked in low voice.

"yea, everything is fine, how you doing?" He asked in a low voice

"I'm fine," She said in a low voice and smiled. He smiled and took her hand under the table.

The whole family ate and talked, mostly stories about Casey and Mike.

"Mike wet his bed until he was 8, what about Casey?" Sarah said laughing.

"that is not true, stop lying" Mike said defensively.

"Casey wet her bed until she was 7" Ryan said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I was 6 and a half, and in my defense you guys kept scaring me before I went to bed, so that wasn't fair." Casey said defensively.

"you watched cartoons before you went to bed" Jill said laughing.

"some cartoons were scary, I believe you" Mike said smiling and looking at Casey.

"thank you" Casey said smiling.

"we need a coming of age story" Jennifer said smiling.

"no, that's where I draw the line, we don't need those" Mike said looking at his sisters, knowing what story they wanted to tell.

"he kept a measuring tape by his bed" Sarah yelled out before he looked at her.

"Sarah!" Mike yelled. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Casey stuffed her bra when she was 13" Jill blurted out.

"Jill!" Casey yelled.

"oh god" Mike and Casey both said in unison and downed their beer.

"no more coming of age stories, it's making some people uncomfortable" Nick said sitting next to Jennifer.

"thank you, Nick, told you he wasn't completely useless" Casey said.

"so any drunk stories?" Mark asked.

"No!" Casey and Mike yelled at the same time. Everyone started laughing

"anyone want anything to drink?" Mike asked getting up, just looking for a reason to leave the table.

"Il help you" Casey said getting up also wanting to leave to the table.

"Alex come here" Mike yelled out watching Alex watching TV. Alex got up and ran over to Mike.

"yea, Uncle Mike?" He asked looking up at Mike.

"you sit here and if they start talking about me or aunt Casey, you call me ok?" Mike said picking up Alex and seating him in his chair.

"you got it" Alex said smiling and looking at everyone at the table, everyone smiled.

"good man, lets get something to drink" Mike said messing with Alex's hair and then taking Casey's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"they are unbelievable" Casey said holding her forehead.

"yea, told you them getting together in one night will be a bad idea" Mike said taking out 2 beers.

"better in a house then at the wedding" Casey said smiling and taking the beer he handed her.

"yea, that's true, you want to go home?" He asked

"in a couple of minutes, I want to talk to my sister first, so what was your dad talking to you about?"

"nothing important, just family and stuff" Mike answered and took a sip of his beer. She nodded and took a sip of her beer.

"Uncle Mike" They heard Alex yell out, they looked at each other and smiled.

"what are you guys talking about?" Casey asked as they went back to the dining room with Mike following her.

"nothing" Emily answered and smiled.

"thanks Alex, go watch you're TV." Mike said picking up Alex and putting him on the ground. Alex smiled and ran to the living room.

"who wants cake?" Sarah said getting up.

"Il help you" Jill said and got up.

"same here" Casey said and followed them to the kitchen.

"oh Il be right back, I forgot the plates" Sarah said and went upstairs.

"so you like him?" Casey asked looking at her sister.

"yea, his nice and very cute" Jill answered smiling. Casey smiled. "so does he have a good body?" Jill asked very interested.

"I'm not telling you that" Casey said smiling.

"oh, C'mon, I'm your sister, good, bad, give me something"

"amazing body, muscles everywhere and he has a six pack" Casey answered very proudly.

"wow, you are so lucky, I'm so happy for you" Jill said as she gave Casey a hug.

"thanks"

"and his going to make great father" Jill said as she looked at Mike playing with Alex. Casey turned around saw him. She smiled and thought the same thing.

They got home at 10, both exhausted from the dinner and tired of their families.

"god, that was one of the craziest dinner's ever, I really felt like using plan b" Mike said as he took off his blazer and threw it in his closet and flopped down on the bed.

"plan b would have been useful at the coming of age stories" Casey said smiling as she lay down next to him.

"about that, how about we don't repeat any of those stories we heard tonight" Mike suggested smiling as he wrapped his arm around her body and rested his head on her stomach.

"you got a deal" Casey said smiling and stroking his hair. They sat in silence for a while, but Casey couldn't resist not messing with him.

"so measuring tape?" She asked laughing. He looked up at her.

"is this coming from the bra stuffer?" He said teasingly.

"what was your average per month?" She asked laughing.

"what was your average number of Kleenex per day?" He said laughing as he sat on top of her.

"when was the last time you measured it?" She said laughing.

"that's it" he said laughing and pressing her wrists against the pillow, over her head and started kissing her. They made out for 5 minutes.

"wait, we cant do this" Casey said pushing him off.

"c'mon it will be like a pre game" He said smiling and started kissing her neck.

"no, we cant, we made a deal" She said smiling, hating that she was enjoying it. "but if we called off the wedding, then we would be broken up and we wouldn't be braking the deal" She suggested smiling. He smiled and looked up at her.

"you bitch" He said smiling.

"bastard" she said back smiling.

"slut"

"weddings off"

"you read my mind" He said and started kissing her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off.

Their alarm clock woke them up at 6:30, it was Friday, and their wedding was Sunday. They had one more day of work left before they took a week off for their honeymoon. They had to finish today and then they had a complete week off alone and together.

"morning" She said smiling as she turned around to face him, both of his arms were wrapped around her.

"morning" he said smiling, his eyes still closed.

"how did you sleep?"

"sleep? You actually got that last night?" He asked smiling finally opening his eyes,

"couple of hours, yes, but today is last day of work for both of us so it will be fun." She said smiling.

"yea, I can't wait for the honeymoon"

"I'm sure your excited" she said laughing.

"aren't you? You get to have my body and do whatever you want with it for a whole week of sex, everyday" He said laughing and pulling her closer. She started laughing.

"of course I am, lets get going cause the faster we go to work the faster we come back, oh and by the way the wedding is on again" She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"you read my mind" He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and headed toward the bathroom.

Casey got home at 8 that night, Mike still wasn't home, she was so glad that she was finally going to have a week off and with her husband. Just the thought made her smile. She grabbed the mail and started looking through it, she came on an envelope with no address, just a white envelope with something in it. She felt something inside so she opened it.

When she saw what was inside she burst into tears, her tears falling on the picture of Mike and Alex kissing. He was wearing the same shirt he wore that day when he went to visit Alex.

"Hey honey" Mike yelled out as he came in. She said nothing and got up, her eyes full of tears, he saw her "what's wrong?" he asked looking concerned. She said nothing and slapped him. "ouch, wow, what was that for?" he asked holding his face.

"for this" she choked out and threw the picture at him and went to her room and slammed the door. He picked up the picture and looked at it, shocked to see what he saw. He started remembering what happened that night, he kissed Alex while they were drunk, because of their stupid drinking game, she dared him and he accepted, both of them being totally wasted not knowing what they were doing.

"Casey, I was drunk, please come out" He yelled by the bedroom door. He could hear her crying. "please, I'm so sorry, we were wasted, I'm sorry, please come out so we can talk" He made another attempt. She finally came out looking mad, and her eyes all teary.

"go ahead talk" She said sounding really pissed off.

"I'm sorry, it was just that kiss, nothing else happened, we were very drunk, I love you and I'm so sorry, you don't know how terrible I feel" He said hating himself for being the one that made her cry.

"why didn't you tell me when you came back?"

"I didn't remember, I didn't even remember until you gave that picture…wait how did you get that picture." He said very confused cause he knew Alex wouldn't send the picture.

"does it matter?" she asked not as mad as she was before but just disappointed and hurt.

"yea, it does, how did you get that picture?"

"in the mail" she answered not knowing what was going on.

"that's not right, something is wrong, Alex wouldn't send the picture, what envelope was it in?" He asked looking at the mail on the table.

"that one. What's going on?" She said pointing to the blank envelope on the table. He grabbed a napkin and picked it up.

"call Elliot, explain everything to him, and tell him to test this for prints, don't touch it without the napkin, Il be back" He said as he gave her the envelope.

"where are you going?" she called out.

"Alex's" He said and went out the door.

Mike finally arrived at Alex's house at 10. He saw the doorframe was damaged. He pulled out his gun, and slowly went in, the door was unlocked.

"Alex?" He yelled out and looked around. No answer. He went upstairs. "Alex?" he called out, the room was a mess, and he could tell she was fighting back when someone took her. He heard a car pull into the driveway, he looked out and saw Olivia and Elliot pull in with their squad car. He went downstairs.

"is she here?" Elliot asked walking toward the house.

"no, someone took her, her room is mess she was fighting back. You didn't leave Casey alone did you?" He asked as he put his gun back into his holster.

"no, she's with Travis" Olivia answered. They heard noise in the back. They all pulled out their guns. Mike went through the house, Elliot went on one side and Olivia on the other.

Mike came by the back door, and slowly opened it. He crawled down on the steps of her porch. Elliot came on one side, Olivia appeared on the other. A man was holding Alex, a tear running down her cheek as she saw Elliot first. The man heard a noise and started looking around the house. He saw Olivia and started shooting, it hit the brick's on the house. Elliot pointed his gun at him, not being able to shoot since Alex was in front. Mike jumped out and went toward his gun, the man pointed his gun at Alex, but Mike was to close to him, he jumped at him, the man pointed his gun at Mike and pulled the trigger.

Elliot came and pulled Alex down and Olivia shot the man. Elliot and Alex were on the grass next to each other. Olivia in shock and slowly lowered her gun. They all looked at Mike on the ground, he was shot in the stomach. Trying to grab full breaths but not being able to, blood was coming out if his mouth.

"This is detective Stabler, NYPD, I need a bus at 4104 north Lincoln. Federal agent down, I repeat federal agent is down and in critical condition, put a rush on the bus" Elliot said after he dialed 911.

"Mike don't fall sleep" Olivia yelled trying to stop the bleeding, tears in her eyes, Alex was in shock and was already crying.

"Mike, you're getting married, you're honeymoon is coming up, c'mon stay with me, honey" Olivia said trying not to cry. Mike just starred up and more blood coming from his mouth. He grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it, and closed his eyes.

"no, Mike, wake up, c'mon Casey is waiting for you, your getting married, please wake up" Alex choked out starring at him. She wiped her eyes. Elliot came and took off his shirt and pressed it against Mike's stomach.

"tell Casey I love her and that I'm sorry" Mike choked out as a tear ran down his cheek.

"don't say that, you will tell her yourself, you will be just fine" Elliot said his eyes getting watery. Olivia stood up and turned around and wiped her eyes. They heard an ambulance drive up in front of the house.

"I'm so sorry" he kept repeating, until he closed his eyes.

"Il ride with him" Olivia said and went into the ambulance. Elliot nodded and went to his squad car, Alex following him.

"we need to shock him, were loosing him" a paramedic yelled out.

"clear" the other paramedic yelled, he placed two patches on Mike's chest and let electricity hit him. Olivia watched as his chest jumped and slammed back down.

"again" a paramedic yelled.

"clear"

His body slammed down again. She was crying and wiping her eyes as she watched him.

"the pulse is very low, give me adrenaline" the paramedic said. The other paramedic handed him a needle.

"drive this thing faster, were going to lose him" the paramedic yelled at the driver and stuck the needle in Mike's arm. Olivia held his hand and cried.

"you need to get him into surgery now, his pulse is very low, we shocked him twice and gave him adrenaline" The paramedic told the nurse as they came inside the emergency room.

Elliot and Alex ran in a couple of minutes later.

"is he ok?" Elliot asked as they saw Olivia crying.

"I don't know he didn't open his eyes during two shocks and adrenaline" Olivia said through her tears. Alex wiped her tears and sat down.

"I called Casey and Travis they should be here soon, Kathy will stay with the twins." Elliot told Olivia. She just nodded and sat down. Elliot sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for an hour. No one said anything.

"what happened?" Travis asked as he and Casey ran into the emergency room.

"he got shot in the stomach, his in surgery now" Elliot said looking up.

"are you guys ok?" Travis asked looking at everyone. They all nodded and said nothing.

"what happened?" Sarah said coming into the hospital holding Alex in one hand.

"Mike got shot, his in surgery" Elliot said.

"is Uncle Mike going to be ok?" Alex asked looking at everyone and noticed all of their eyes watery.

"um…Alex why don't me and you go get something to drink" Elliot said getting up and taking Alex by the hand.

"go with him, honey" Sarah said her eyes tearing up as she looked at everyone. Elliot went down the hall holding Alex's hand.

"is he going to be ok?" Sarah asked.

"he got shot in the stomach we don't know" Olivia answered.

"um…folks" The doctor came out with blood all over him.

"is he ok?" Casey asked feeling completely numb.

"um…he didn't make it, I'm sorry, he lost too much blood" The doctor said looking down. They all stood there in silence, not believing what he said. Travis grabbed the bottle that was there and threw it at the wall and dropped on his knees and grabbed his head and started crying. Olivia started crying and knelled nest to him and hugged him. Casey fell but luckily a chair was right behind her and she collapsed into it, feeling completely numb and crying non-stop. Alex grabbed her head and started crying, Sarah screamed and started crying.

Elliot came back and figured out what happened when he saw everyone crying. Casey started shaking and grabbed Elliot and hugged him. He hugged her and started crying.

Alex needed to go to another state for witness protection, since people knew were she lived. Not being able to talk to anyone, she got sent to Virginia that night.

A week after they were all at his funeral. There were 1000 people at the funeral, SWAT officers, homicide detectives and FBI agents, all dressed in uniform. Casey was sitting next to Sarah, Jennifer and Emily all of them crying. Cragen, Fin and Munch, standing dressed in their uniforms all three of them trying not to let a tear out. Alex was sitting in Elliot's lap holding his hand and crying. Travis and Olivia were sitting and trying not to cry and held each other's hand. They watched the honor guard do the twenty-one-gun-salute. They all shook as the weapons went off. They all starred at his casket and thought about the same thing, he changed their lives; he was the best FBI encounter.

The end.

A/N: hope you guys liked it, if I get enough requests to do one more chapter about what happens after everything, I will! Hope you guys liked story!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I was going to wait a little while but you guys were awesome in reviews so I have to post this up now! I finished early but went back to edit to get some of yours suggestions in here, since all of you guys told me to keep going I thought it was only fair to get your ideas in last chapter (if I didn't put your idea in here sorry just didn't go with story)! Kind of funny how your suggestions were exactly like notes I wrote down during my Science class, after you guys told me, I just had to do one more chapter as a thank you to all of you! So thanks, this is for everyone who wrote me reviews!

Five years passed by since Mike died. Everyone dealt with it in their own way, Travis and Olivia were around the twins and it kept them calm, they were married for 3 years, they got married when the twins were 2. Casey got closer to Mike's sisters since they all went through the same thing, they all hung out on special occasion and weekends, Casey had a daughter, which was Mikes, named Nicole, she was 4 years old. Everyone tried to be as happy as they could, since they knew that's the way Mike wanted it. It was July and it was Alex's tenth birthday. The temperature was insane, so Sarah and Jerry decided to throw him a party.

Casey rang Sarah's doorbell, it was 1 in the afternoon she couldn't stand being in the house on her days off since everything reminded her of Mike, so she either spent time with his sisters or took Nicole to the playground.

"Casey, hi" Sarah said as she gave Casey a hug and then hugged Nicole.

"aunt Sarah we played basketball today" Nicole said and smiled, she had the same smile as Mike.

"you did? Who won?" Sarah said kneeling down to her eye level.

"me of course, mom says that I play basketball like my dad" Nicole said smiling.

"well you do" Sarah said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"hey, I hope we're not too early" Casey said as she walked in the house holding Nicole by one hand.

"actually I'm glad you are, maybe you can help us with something" Sarah said looking nervous.

"um…ok, what?" Casey asked confused.

"talk to Alex, he locked himself in his room and doesn't want to come out since Mike told him his 10th birthday will be his best birthday before he is a teenager, Jerry has been up there for an hour trying to convince him to come out. He just doesn't want to celebrate it without Uncle Mike" Sarah said walking up the stairs, trying to hold back tears. Casey said nothing and followed her, also trying to hold back tears.

"Hey Casey. You want to talk to him?" Jerry asked, he was sitting by Alex's bedroom exhausted from trying to convince his son to come out. Casey nodded and went over to the door. Sarah took Nicole and went downstairs with Jerry.

"Hey Alex, happy birthday" Casey yelled out as she stood by his door.

"what's so happy about it?" Alex yelled back.

"can I come in?" Casey asked, silence for a while and then she heard him unlock his door.

"only you can" He said as he slowly opened the door.

"thanks" Casey said as she came in and closed the door. She looked around his room and saw posters of sports teams, mostly the ones Mike used to like. She looked on his bed and saw Mike's badge when he was in homicide, that he left for Alex in his will.

"I told my parents I didn't want to celebrate my birthday but they had to throw me a party, how can they party without uncle Mike?" Alex said as he sat on his bed and folded his arms on his chest. Casey looked at him knowing how smart he was for his age and that he remembered a lot about Mike even though he was five when he died.

"I know Alex, but you know uncle Mike wouldn't want it any other way, he wants all of us to be happy, he would be the first one to throw you a party to cheer you up" Casey said trying not to cry as she spoke of him. Alex nodded and said nothing.

"did I ever tell you that my birthday was a couple of days after we started dating?" Casey asked trying to make Alex talk, She took the badge and ran her fingers over it.

"really?" He asked looking at her, still with an angry face.

"yea, Uncle Mike surprised me at work and took me to dinner and then surprised me with tickets to the Knicks, after that when the game finished, he called Uncle Travis and we got to be alone in Madison Square Garden, just for my birthday." Casey said biting her lip so she wouldn't start crying in front of Alex.

"what do you do on your other birthdays?" Alex asked looking at her and looking less angry.

"well I remember the good times and remember how Uncle Mike wanted me to be happy, so I try and be happy for him, so how about you and I try to be happy today just for him?" Casey asked smiling. Alex nodded and got up from his bed. Casey put her arm around his shoulder and led him out of his room. She placed the badge on his table and smiled.

It was 3 in the afternoon, Olivia was sitting at her desk going over some files, all the fans were on since it was extremely hot. Elliot was sitting across her doing paper work.

"what are you doing today?" Elliot asked knowing she always spent her time with Travis and the twins.

"meeting Travis and the boys at Sarah's, since its Alex's birthday. You want to come with the kids, I know Sarah wouldn't mind?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Il think about it, but you know the kids aren't really into birthday parties anymore. But Il see if Kathy is in the mood for cake" Elliot said smiling. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"you can go if you want, Il finish this up" Elliot offered.

"are you sure?" She asked grateful he offered.

"yea, no need for both of us to dehydrate here, go ahead their probably over there by now. Go have fun" Elliot said smiling.

"thanks, I owe you one" Olivia said smiling as she got up.

"you owe me more then one" Elliot said laughing.

"yea, I know, Il pay you back sooner or later" She said laughing as she placed her gun into her locker.

"I'm sure it will be very later, say hi to the family." Elliot said smiling as she closed her locker.

"I will, bye, thanks again." Olivia said as she left the room.

She got at Sarah's house at 4, she could tell there were a lot of people there, since cars were everywhere and she could hear people from the backyard. She rang the doorbell.

"come in" She heard Jerry yell out.

"hey guys" She said walking into the house.

"Hey liv" Emily said all wet. Olivia looked at her and smiled.

"what happened to you?" she asked smiling.

"your husband happened, you came in perfect time for the ultimate water gun fight" Emily answered as he wiped her face with a towel.

"Casey and Travis I'm going to kill you, not in the house" They all heard Sarah yelling from the backyard.

"I'm going to go calm him down" Olivia said smiling and she went to the back.

"mom!" Jason yelled and hugged Olivia, his shirt was all wet.

"hi honey" She said smiling and picking him up and giving him a kiss.

"get mom" Travis whispered to Josh. He ran with his water gun and sprayed it in Olivia's face.

"thank you Josh" Olivia said smiling and wiping her face and wiping Jason's face and putting him down.

"oh your in trouble," Travis said with a teasing voice pointing at Josh and smiling as he walked over to Olivia.

"hi, how was work?" he asked.

"don't hug me, you're all wet." Olivia said smiling as she looked at him, his shirt was completely soaked, and his hair all wet.

"he's not but I am" Casey yelled out and hugged Olivia from the back on purpose since her shirt was also soaked. Travis hugged both of them, putting Olivia in the middle of two wet t-shirts, just to get Olivia wet.

"you guys are in big trouble" Olivia said smiling as she looked at her shirt all wet. "oh boys, come over here" she yelled out and looked at her sons. They ran over holding their water guns, Nicole ran with them since they were all around the same age and always tagged along with each other.

"don't even try it" Travis said looking at them.

"get dad" Olivia said and held Travis in front of her. The twins looked at each other and since they were twins they knew exactly what the other one was thinking, they pointed their guns at Travis's crotch and sprayed the water. Nicole did the same thing.

"Hey" Travis shrieked and jumped up and grabbed all of them and lifted them into the air. Olivia and Casey were laughing hysterically.

"oh ladies" Travis said holding a water gun. He started spraying both of them, with all three kids on his side doing the same. Both of the girls started laughing and stood there soaked.

"Hey leave aunt Casey alone" Alex said smiling and stuck a water hose down Travis shorts, "now Justin" he yelled to one of his friends, his friend let the water run. Travis jumped up and quickly removed the water hose from his pants.

"Jason, Josh, Nikki get Alex" Travis said holding his crotch while rolling around on the wet grass.

"are you ok?" Olivia said laughing hysterically.

"yea, but that was a good trick" Travis said smiling.

"lets go in the house" Olivia said laughing and taking his hand.

"I hope you only wanted two kids, cause the pressure of that water ruined the material for the third" Travis said smiling as he got up. Olivia started laughing.

"they got you also?" Jennifer asked as she saw Olivia all wet and threw a towel at her. Casey looked at her and smiled proudly.

"yea, Travis and Casey are like kids" Olivia said smiling as she wiped her face.

"they started the whole thing and then Nick joined them and then Alex's friends joined in, in a matter of a an hour the backyard was soaked." Emily said smiling.

"your kid isn't better, he stuck a water hose down my pants" Travis said pointing to his wet crotch. Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"I'm so proud of him" Jerry said laughing.

"it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen" Olivia said laughing.

"you can laugh, since you probably wont get a third child anytime soon, thanks to Alex" Travis said smiling and looking at Olivia.

"fight!" They heard both the twins yell, they all smiled thinking they were talking about the water fight, and then heard a kid scream "get off of me" They looked at each other and ran to the back yard, Jerry and Travis were in the front, with the girls behind them.

They got through the crowd of kids that started forming a circle, Alex and another boy were fighting, Travis grabbed Alex and pulled him off and Jerry grabbed the other boy and pulled them apart.

"you can go to hell" Alex screamed at the boy.

"you can go to hell like your uncle" the other boy yelled, Alex lost it and started swinging hitting Travis in the face, Travis grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the house.

"Alex c'mon, calm down, let's go" Travis said as he dragged him into the house.

"dad, can we come?" Jason asked.

"no, stay with mom" Travis said as he pulled Alex into a room.

"get off of me, I want to kill him" Alex yelled trying get to the door, but Travis grabbed him.

"stop, tell me what happened" Travis said kneeling down to his eye level.

"he said that all cops should go to hell, since they're all useless, and then he said that my dad and Uncle Mike are useless assholes" Alex said panting with anger. At that moment Travis was actually proud of Alex, and didn't blame him at all for fighting the kid.

"Alex what did you do, you made him bleed" Sarah yelled as she walked into the room.

"not now, Sarah, I'm handling this" Travis said pulling her out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Travis he made him bleed, what do you mean not now" Sarah said angrily.

"I will talk to him, calm down, go to talk to Olivia or someone, let me talk to him" Travis said in a calm voice.

"fine, just don't encourage him to fight" Sarah said looking at Travis.

"duh." Travis said rolling his eyes and going into the room.

"Alex, sit on the bed" Travis said sitting down on the bed. Alex walked over and sat down next to him.

"ok, I understand why you fought him, but fighting isn't the answer, I know you hear that all the time, but its not" Travis said, Alex said nothing and let Travis talk.

"I know you were very little when Uncle Mike died but I know you hung out with him enough to know this, what did he always say about fighting?"

"never start a fight…" Travis said looking at Alex

"just finish it" Alex mumbled finishing the sentence.

Olivia and Sarah were sitting with the boy and fixing his cuts.

"why did you guys fight?" Sarah asked nicely.

"cause he can't handle the truth" the boy said looking down.

"truth about what?" Olivia asked

"that all cops are useless, my dad was a cop and he got killed with cops around him and no one did anything, they let him die" The boy said too mad to feel emotion. Olivia gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"dude, you suck" Josh said with Jason and Nicole following him, as they walked over to the boy.

"guys backyard now" Olivia said pointing to the back door.

"but mom…" Jason began.

"now" Olivia said cutting him off and giving them a look.

"ok" all three mumbled and walked to the door.

"Johnny why did you tell Alex this?" Sarah asked putting a bandage on him.

"because he should know since his dad is a cop" Johnny said angrily, not even realizing who Sarah was or that Olivia was a cop.

"not all cops are bad" Olivia said smiling.

"yea they are" he mumbled and starred at the ground.

"am I nice?" Olivia asked. He nodded. "well I'm a cop" He looked up.

"no your not" he said starring at her. She pulled out her badge and showed it to him.

"oh…I meant cops who are guys" he said still starring at her badge.

"their not bad either, I bet the cops tried to help your dad but couldn't" Olivia said. Johnny started crying and hugged Olivia.

"Il call his mother" Sarah whispered and got up and took the phone.

"you should have seen Alex punch him, dude, he was on the ground…" Josh was telling the kids that were following him.

"and then he hit him and he started bleeding." Jason finished his sentence.

"Casey!" Olivia yelled out still holding Johnny in her arms.

"yea liv?" Casey said walking into the house.

"take the kids and keep them in the backyard, please" Olivia said pointing at the group of kids.

"mom…" Jason whined. Olivia gave them a look, they knew they were getting on her last nerve.

"c'mon guys" Casey said leading all the kids to the backyard and picking up Nicole. They followed her.

"I'm sorry about what I said about cops" Johnny said apologetically looking up at Olivia.

"its ok, you are upset about your dad, I understand" Olivia said smiling.

"Hey Johnny, your mom is here" Sarah said softly. He nodded and got up.

"Johnny go sit in the car." His mom said as she walked up to Olivia and Sarah.

"I'm sorry about what happened, he said something about cops and Alex lost it, I'm sorry" Sarah said.

"his been liked that since his dad passed away, I didn't think he would say it to Alex, thanks for the party, I'm sorry if he ruined it" The lady apologized. Olivia saw Travis come out of the room. She walked over to him.

"is he ok?" She asked looking up at Travis.

"yea, he just needs time to cool off, how's the other kid?" Travis asked stroking her arm.

"couple of cuts, but he's going home, did Alex hurt you when he punched you?"

"not really, but he sure throws punch's like Mike." Travis said smiling. Olivia smiled and gave him a hug.

"is he ok?" Sarah asked walking up to them.

"yea, just give him some time to cool off, but just so you know he had good reasons to fight with him" Travis said looking at Sarah.

"yea, Johnny told us what he said, I think I would have taken a swing at him" Sarah said smiling, they both smiled.

Casey was outside the twins sitting on each lap, Nicole sitting on the arm rest playing with Casey's hair.. They were talking to her non-stop, even harder to follow since they always finished each other's sentences.

"so Johnny was like they suck"

"and Alex was like what did you say"

"then he was like you heard me cops suck" Casey kept looking back and forth at them trying to keep up with them, since both of them talked really fast.

"Then Alex jumped on him"

"and then he hit him"

"but then dad and uncle Jerry came out"

"they took both of them"

"did you see that, Aunt Casey?" Jason said starring at Casey.

"yea, I was here…hey look its your dad and mom" Casey said smiling as she saw Olivia and Travis come out of the house.

"bye, aunt Casey" The boys said in unison as they jumped off her lap and ran to their parents, Nicole gave a kiss to Casey and followed the boys They looked up at Travis and Casey could hear them telling the whole story all over again. She just smiled watching Travis pick all of them up. Travis and Jerry were like father figures for Nicole. Olivia came by and sat next to her.

"they didn't drive you crazy did they?" Olivia asked smiling.

"no, but I could hardly understand them, they talk so fast its unbelievable" Casey said smiling.

"yea, I know, but you get used to it after an exciting conversation like that 2 times a day" Olivia said smiling watching the twins and Nicole pretend to fight Travis.

"yea, they will make great lawyers, you need special training to understand them" Casey said laughing.

"yea, so how you been holding up?" Olivia asked knowing that it wasn't easy for Casey to hear people talk about Mike.

"I'm ok, I guess, I had to talk to Alex this morning about Mike since he didn't want to come out of his room since it was his 10 birthday and Mike isn't here for it" Casey said biting her lip and looking at Travis play with the twins and Nicole, she couldn't help but think it should be Mike out there playing with Nicole.

"have you gone on any dates lately?" Olivia asked seeing that Casey was hurting.

"Sarah tried to set me up with this guy, but I just don't think I'm over him yet" Casey said taking a sip of cold water so she wouldn't start crying.

"I tried setting her up with more then one guy" Sarah said as she heard their conversation, and sat down next to Olivia. Jennifer and Emily sat down next to her.

"Case. I know you're not over the idea of giving up on him, but its healthy to move on." Jennifer said.

"he would want you to move on for you and Nikki" Emily added.

"yea, I know but its just weird" Casey said looking at all of her friends that really cared for her.

"sweetie, its hard for everyone and we all know it's the hardest for you, but you know he just wants you to be happy" Olivia said touching Casey's shoulder. Casey just nodded, knowing they were all right.

They heard Travis scream after the twins accidentally threw a baseball at his manhood. They turned around and saw him rolling around and the twins laughing hysterically, with Nicole next to them laughing.

"poor guy" Emily said smiling. Olivia smiled and got up.

"boys stop laughing, go talk to Aunt Sarah" Olivia said as she kneeled by Travis.

"bye dad" Jason said.

"be a man, take it" Josh finished for him.

"c'mon Uncle Travis get up" Nicole added smiling.

They laughed and ran over to Sarah and where the rest of the girls were sitting.

"are you ok?" Olivia asked trying not to smile.

"they are so grounded" Travis groaned as he held his crotch.

"you want me to get you anything?" Olivia asked placing her hand on his arm.

"ice, and lots of it" Travis said still lying on the ground.

"ok, Il be right back, hang in there" Olivia said smiling as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"damn what happened to you?" Elliot asked as he walked into the backyard and saw Travis holding his crotch, Kathy next to him. They both smiled as they watched him.

"did Olivia beat you up?" Kathy asked smiling.

"funny, really funny" Travis said as he sat up.

"Hey guys" Sarah said as she hugged Elliot and Kathy.

"hope were not intruding," Kathy said.

"no, its fine we could use more adults, since Travis is out for the time" Sarah said smiling.

"leave him alone" Olivia said smiling as she passed by them and handed Travis the ice.

"thanks" Travis said as he got up and put ice on his crotch.

"how you feeling, dad?" Jason yelled out sitting by Casey.

"you two are in big trouble" Olivia yelled back.

"it was him" they both said in unison and pointed at each other.

"Hey mom, where's aunt Casey?" Alex asked as he came out of the house.

"I'm right here, Alex" Casey yelled out laughing because the twins were making her laugh. He went over to her.

-

"can I talk to you?" He asked very seriously. She looked at him knowing something was wrong.

"of course" Casey said taking Nicole off her lap and getting up. " Nikki stay here, Il be right back." Casey said as she gave her daughter a kiss.

"ok mommy" Nicole said and started poking the twins, they poked her back.

"Alex you didn't say hi to your guests." Sarah said as he passed by Elliot and Kathy.

"hi, thanks for coming" Alex said weakly.

"thanks, happy birthday" Elliot said, Alex just nodded. Casey smiled and followed him into the house.

"what do you need to talk about?" Casey asked as they went into his room.

"do ever feel bad about doing things that Uncle Mike liked doing?" He asked as he held Mike's badge.

"sometimes, but I know it would make him happy, why do you ask?"

"because we used to play basketball and I wanted to join the team but I'm scared that he will feel left out because I'm playing without him"

"you know your Uncle would love it if you joined the team, he would be happy if you played, that way your playing for him, and keeping him alive every time you bounce the ball." Casey said with a smile trying so hard not to cry.

"you think he would be ok with me playing the sport with out him?"

"yes of course he would, if your happy then he's happy, so you should join the team" Casey said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"thanks, you know you should be happy also, even if you need to go out with someone else" Alex said looking up at her. Casey was stunned that a 10 year old was giving her advice that she should know already. She smiled and nodded.

"thanks, Alex" she said and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. Still holding Mike's badge in his hand.

Olivia, Travis, and the boys got home at 8. They bought a house since the boys were getting older. The boys ran in and turned on their Playstation 2, that they got for Christmas from Sarah and Jerry.

"go change, you guys are still wet" Olivia said walking in. They ran to their bedroom and came back 2 minutes later with dry t-shirts.

"boys bed is at 9, don't be too long on that thing." Travis said as he closed the door.

"no, I want first player" Josh yelled.

"either get along, or no one is playing" Olivia said as she put the cake they got from Sarah in the fridge.

"I'm older, I should choose first" Jason yelled.

"hey, chill or be chilled" Travis said looking at them, they got quiet after that.

Olivia and Travis went to their room to change since they were still wet.

"how was work?" Travis asked as he took of his shirt.

"same as everyday, what did you guys do today before going to Sarah's?" Olivia asked as she took off her shirt.

"they woke up at 12, and played their game until 1, that's when I woke up, had breakfast, played with them and at 3 went to Sarah's," He answered taking off his pants and putting on dry ones.

"I kind of felt bad for Johnny today, poor kid, what did Alex say when you talked to him?" Olivia asked as she put on a dry t-shirt.

"he was pissed at him, cause the kid said that his dad and Uncle Mike are useless assholes" Travis said showing he was annoyed by the kid.

"wow, harsh"

"yea, I swear I wanted to punch that kid, if I were Alex I would have done the same thing"

"yea, but the kid lost his dad who was a cop, and cops didn't save him, no wonder he dislike cops" Olivia said as she gave Travis a hug and rested her head on his bare chest.

"Who knew Alex would become rebellious like that," Travis said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. They heard both of the boys arguing about the game.

"You want to get that, dad," Olivia said smiling and looking up at Travis.

"Yea, Il be right back" He said and gave her a kiss and walked out the door.

"Bed time, gentleman" Travis said as he turned off the T.V.

"Dad, c'mon," Both of the boys started protesting.

"Bed now" Travis said taking the remote controls from them.

"Mom" Josh yelled toward the room where Olivia was.

"Yes?" She asked as she came out smiling knowing exactly what they were going to ask.

"Dad said we have to go to bed, do we?" Jason asked.

"You heard your father," She said as she gave each of them a kiss on the head.

"Fine" They both mumbled and gave each of their parents a kiss.

"Goodnight boys" Travis said as they went into their room, Olivia and Travis went into their room and closed the door.

"I hate being the one that orders them to go to bed," Travis said taking off his pants and laying in bed in his boxers.

"Well one of us has to do it" Olivia said lying next to him.

"Why not you?"

"Because I'm mom, I have to be nice" Olivia said smiling.

"Oh well thanks" He said sarcastically and hugged her.

Olivia fell asleep, Travis couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Mike and how his life changed since he died. He heard a knock on the door Jason came in.

"Dad I can't sleep" he whispered.

"Why not, buddy?"

"I don't know" Jason said shrugging.

"ok, lets go watch T.V. lets let mom sleep ok?" Travis whispered getting out of bed and taking Jason's hand and closing the door behind him. They sat and watched T.V. neither one could sleep.

"dad, can we go play basketball in the backyard?" Jason asked looking up Travis.

"Jason its 3 in the morning" Travis told him.

"so? We can still play for awhile" Jason said looking with pleading eyes.

"fine, just for a little bit, go put on your pants and grab your sweater" Travis told him knowing he wont be able to spend a lot of time with them when they start school and start growing up. He went into his room and looked at Olivia, she was sleeping calmly, he grabbed his jeans and grabbed a shirt.

Jason came out with his pants on and holding his sweater.

"put that on" Travis said looking at him.

"I'm going to get hot" Jason protested.

"put it on or no basketball and you go to bed right now." Travis said taking the sweater and putting it on his son.

"no yelling, mom and josh are sleeping ok?" Travis told him as he opened the door to the back. Jason nodded and ran over and grabbed the basketball.

Olivia woke up as she heard the basketball dribbling, she looked around and saw Travis wasn't there.

"mom?" Josh yelled out. She got up and went to his room.

"yea baby?" Olivia said as she sat on the edge of his bed next to him.

"what is that?" He asked sleepily, she looked out the window and saw Travis and Jason playing basketball.

"its dad and Jason, their playing basketball." Olivia said stroking her son's hair.

"can I go to?" Josh asked excitedly, before she could say anything he added "please" with pleading eyes, she couldn't resist when they did their pleading look they looked exactly like Travis. She smiled and nodded.

"sweater and pants" Olivia said smiling and pointing to his clothes.

"ok, you want to come?" He asked with a big smile.

"I will" She said smiling. She helped him put on his clothes and his shoes.

"you boys don't invite us?" Olivia asked smiling as she opened the back door for Josh since they were too short to reach the handle.

"hey, did we wake you up?" Travis asked looking at them.

"yes, you did, I'm playing also" Josh said as he jumped off two steps.

"here you can have my spot" Travis said handing the ball to Josh. He went up the steps of their porch and walked up to Olivia.

"why are you two up so early or late?" Olivia asked smiling as she put her arms around his neck.

"couldn't sleep, so he asked to play basketball, so I said yes since I want him to remember something fun when he gets older" Travis said leading her into the house since she was standing there with her pajamas on.

"oh that's nice, you know you woke me up?" She said smiling as she leaned on the wall in the hallway but kept her eyes on the boys.

"I'm sorry"

"you should be sorry, I was having a nice dream"

"really what kind of dream?"

"can't tell you that" she said smiling.

"fantasy or actual dream?" he whispered with a seductive smile.

"a mix"

"c'mon tell me" he said looking at her. She said nothing "please" he added with a pleading look exactly like the twins.

"ok fine, but this dream was because you mentioned something today that made me start thinking"

"ok, just tell me"

"um…I had a dream that we had a third kid, a girl" she said smiling.

"really? You think about this all the time?" he asked smiling.

"sometimes, I always wanted a girl" Olivia said shrugging.

"you want a girl?" he asked with a smirk. She smiled and shrugged. "if you're up for it so am I" he said smiling.

"so third kid?" she asked smiling.

"third kid" he said smiling and giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

_Flashback_

"_Olivia are you ready?" Cragen asked appearing at the door of the bride room._

"_yea, are the groomsmen all set up?" Olivia asked as Casey put some blush on her face._

"_yea, everyone is set up, Nicole is getting ready to go down to throw the flowers, since she is excited about being the flower girl" Cragen said smiling as he went in and sat by Olivia._

"_ok, are the boys ready?"_

"_yea, Elliot is hanging out with them so they don't lose the rings, you look beautiful by the way. " Cragen said as Olivia got up and got ready to go down the aisle._

"_Thanks, ok, I'm ready, Casey you better go since you are the maid of honor" Casey nodded and left the room and went down the aisle to stand next to Sarah, one of Olivia's brides maid. She looked at Travis who was wearing a nice tux and looking very handsome, he was talking to Elliot, his best man, since Mike wasn't there._

"_you nervous?" Elliot asked also wearing a nice tux._

"_weren't you?" Travis asked looking at his watch._

"_yea, but relax, you have two sons and you been engaged for almost 2 years, you got nothing to worry about." Elliot said as Nicole started walking down the aisle throwing pink rose pedals. Casey watched and her smiled._

_Olivia took Cragen under the arm and got ready, as the music started everyone stood up. She walked down the aisle looking beautiful in a white dress. Travis took a deep breath and smiled as she walked down the aisle, she saw him and smiled._

End flashback 

Casey and Nicole got home at 9.

"mommy can I have ice cweam?" She asked not being to pronounce her R's.

"sweetie you just had cake" Casey said locking the door behind her.

"but please I want just a little ice cweam il give you some, I pwomise" she pleaded looking up at Casey.

"how about tomorrow night?" Casey offered as she picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

"ok, you pwomise?" Nicole asked wrapping her small hands around Casey's neck.

"double pwomise" Casey said saying it the same way as her daughter on purpose.

"ok. Mommy?"

"yea honey?" Casey asked as she got her ready for bed.

"did my daddy like ice cweam?"

"he liked anything that had sugar in it, he always kept some sort of dessert in the fridge"

"oh, this is my daddy wight?" Nicole asked picking up the picture that was by her bed, it was Casey and Mike at the park, Casey was holding the basketball and Mike's hands around her and his chin resting on her shoulder smiling the same way as Nicole.

"yes, it is baby" Casey said smiling and putting her into bed.

"ok, goodnight mommy" She said and giving Casey a hug.

"goodnight" Casey said as she kissed her on the cheek. She went to her bedroom and closed the door and looked at the half empty closet where Mike's clothes used to be, she burst out crying and cried herself to sleep.

Another year passed by, he was sitting and starring at the whole city as the jet flew over Chicago, knowing he was going to be in New York in a couple of hours, finally back home, where he belonged. He thought about all the people he left behind and the stuff he made them go through over the years. A US Marshall interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Seroulli, we got some clothes for you and we printed you your id" The agent said handing him jeans, a hoodie and an envelope.

"thanks" Mike said taking the clothes and envelope and going to the bathroom.

He starred at the mirror, his hair was brown with blonde tips, he lived in California for 6 years because of witness protection, they told him to try and fit in.

He took off his shirt that he was wearing for a couple of days, because of the trail he had to go through, he had to leave most of his clothes and belongings in California for safety reasons. He starred at his stomach, he touched the scar that was left from the bullet, and he looked at his old scar on his shoulder and his tattoo that he got for Casey.

He didn't know who to go see first. He took the id out of the envelope, and looked at it, it said his real name for once, Michael Seroulli, his new picture was there. He placed it in his back pocket of the clean jeans he got from the US Marshall, the jeans were faded, he smiled knowing Casey liked those jeans on him. He grabbed the hoodie and pulled it on.

He was hoping she didn't meet anyone, cause he waited for this day those whole 6 years. Just to see his fiancé and get married to her. A tear went down his cheek as he thought about how she felt having to plan his funeral on the week they were supposed to be on their honeymoon. He put the cold water on his face and just hoped that she was waiting for him.

He landed in New York at 3 in the morning, US Marshall's all around him, the landing strip was private, it was only him and the cool air of October in New York. He starred at the city again and smiled knowing he was going to change everyone's planned out day.

He looked at his watch, also paid by the government, it was 5, he was on his way to the SVU precinct, he was going to tell Cragen first since it was easier to explain to him and then let him explain to everyone else.

He got out and starred at the precinct where he first met Casey, and his good friends. He went to the emergency exit not wanting to risk the chance of them being there already for a case, since he once had to wake up at 3 when he was working with SVU, the first night he spent with Casey.

He sneaked in the back door, he knew Cragen was first to arrive and he was there by 6 and sometimes earlier. To his relief no one was there, he starred at the empty precinct. Where he first saw Casey, where Travis almost got arrested, where he got made fun of for his age by John, and all of those theories he spent arguing with John while waiting for Casey. He smiled and went over to Olivia's desk, he saw a picture of her holding Josh and Jason in each hand and Travis behind her hugging all of them. He smiled and heard a noise from the front door, he ran into Cragen's office and hoped it was him.

Cragen walked in and turned on the coffee maker, and headed for his office. Mike heard him and took a deep breath, hoping Cragen wouldn't hit him for making everyone worry. The thought made him smile.

That moment was the first time he heard Cragen curse "holy shit" He said starring at Mike.

"hey captain" Mike said smiling and getting up.

"Mike? Oh my god, you are, I mean your supposed to, what the hell?" Cragen said with the look like he just saw a ghost.

"Witness protection" Mike said knowing that was the easiest way to start explaining.

"ok, um…sit, should I close the door and blinds?" Cragen asked. Mike nodded. He closed his door and closed all of his blinds. He turned around and looked at Mike "what no hug?" He asked with a smirk. Mike smiled and hugged one of his friends who was like a father to him, both guys tried not to let out a tear.

Cragen sat at his desk, "wait how did you get in here? The front door was locked" Cragen asked him suspiciously.

"the emergency exit in the back" Mike answered shrugging.

"how do you know about that? You hung out here a couple of times, some of my rookies don't know about that"

"well Casey and I were making out in your office once before you guys knew we dated, Fin and John walked in and she told me about it and I made a run for it" Mike said smiling.

"I would so kick you ass right now, if you just didn't come back from being dead" Cragen said with a fatherly smile. Mike smiled. "so tell me everything" Cragen said as he leaned back on his chair.

"well when I went off to check on Alex, the Marshals found out someone got into their computer and searched her, since there wasn't any threats at the time, they figured it was me since they knew she was dating a fed when she went to WPP, so they tracked me down by my cell phone and found out I was at her house that night, when the ambulance arrived that's when they got there. They sneaked into the hospital and ordered the doctor to tell you guys I was dead. When I woke up from surgery, they told me I was officially dead. The guy that grabbed Alex was hired to be after me and trying to mess with my life, the guy who hired him was a national criminal I worked 2 years into the FBI." Mike said taking a breath and letting Cragen process all the crazy information he just got.

"as he searched through Alex's personal life he found a picture of us, realizing I was engaged and ruining it would be perfect revenge, so he sent it to Casey, causing me to go to Alex's so he can get the ultimate revenge and kill me and Alex. Luckily he didn't kill Alex or me. They told me Olivia shot him and he died instantly. They found the guy who hired him 6 years later, ordering a hit on a senator, which by the way you didn't hear from me, so six years later I'm back" Mike said smiling, knowing he probably wont be able to tell everyone else all over again.

"well it sure is good to have you back" Cragen said smiling. They both heard Fin and Munch walk in arguing about something.

"captain can you do me a favor?" Mike asked.

"depends, what's up?" Cragen asked smiling.

"um…you think you can sit everyone down and explain to them, but don't tell them its me, Casey also, cause I don't think I can handle telling everyone all over again" Mike asked generously.

"sure, Il bring them into integration room, you can watch from outside and then when you feel like its time to appear just walk in, ok?" Cragen suggested seeing Mike was in no condition to tell everything that happened to him all over again.

"yea that sounds good, thanks" Mike said grateful he accepted.

"stay here" Cragen said and got up and opened door enough to stick his head through but not let anyone see Mike sitting in his chair. "Fin, call Casey to come in and when she does and Elliot and Olivia are here knock on my door" Cragen yelled out and went back into his office and closed the door.

"you got it" Fin said and grabbed the phone.

"thanks captain, so what's new around here?" Mike asked as Cragen sat across from him.

"Travis and Olivia have been married for 4 years and they have a baby girl, named Jenny," Cragen said smiling.

"wow, man I missed a lot, how about…Casey?" Mike asked, Cragen smiled cause he knew that's what he wanted to know all along.

"not seeing anybody, you can breath" Cragen said laughing not wanting to be the one to tell him he had a daughter. Mike smiled but deep inside he felt like he could really breath. "what about your job?" he asked.

"well since I saved Alex from being killed because I knew where she lived, they wont go too hard on me, the Marshals called my Assistant Director and told him I was coming back and I have to meet with him to see if I'm going to still work for FBI"

"well if it means anything there is always a spot for you in this precinct" Cragen said smiling.

"thanks, that means a lot, but I don't think I'm best one for here since I would probably beat up every perp" Mike said laughing, Cragen laughed,

They heard a knock on the door, they both looked at each other.

"stay here, when their in the integration room, Il come and get you" Cragen said as he got up and went outside. Mike could hear Casey complaining about why she had to get up early and there was no suspect, Mike had to smile.

"ok everyone in the integration room, grab some extra chairs and lets go" Cragen said trying not to smile, since he knew all of them would need a chair to sit in when they saw Mike.

"what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"just go, Il explain everything when we get in there" Cragen said as all of them went into the integration room. Cragen went back to his office.

"you ready?" He asked Mike who was just sitting and starring at the floor, he got startled since he didn't hear him walk up to the office.

"oh yea, lets go" Mike said getting up "thanks cap." Mike said as he patted Cragen on the back. He just smiled and nodded.

He walked into the integration room, with everyone looking confused. Mike stood behind the mirror and turned on the speaker, his whole body went numb when he saw everyone, Olivia had another child, Casey was beautiful like always, and none of the guys changed at all.

Cragen spoke for 10 minutes explaining everything but never dropping a clue that it was Mike he was talking about. After they all listened they were still confused.

"what's this got to do with us?" Fin asked voicing the question that was on everyone's mind. Mike knew he had to go in at that moment. He took a deep breath, millions of questions and thoughts going through his head, he felt like throwing up how nervous he was. He turned off the speaker. He grabbed the doorknob, everyone heard it and looked up. Mike closed his eyes and opened them before he pushed the door open.

"holy shit" Fin said.

"oh my god" was all that came from Elliot.

"no fucking way" John said in shock.

"oh god" Olivia said her jaw dropped.

Casey just starred not being able to say anything.

"hey guys" Mike said nervously smiling.

"what the hell, how? What?" Fin said as he got up.

"you quoting Cragen now?" Mike said smiling trying to lighten the mood and grabbed Fin and pulled him in for a hug.

"damn feds, what's with the hair?" John said getting up and hugging Mike.

"California," Mike said smiling.

"Elliot, I know you want some of this" Mike said teasingly as John stepped back and stood next to Fin and Cragen.

"you owe me money for putting those god damn flowers on your grave" Elliot said smiling as he got up and hugged Mike.

"buy you a beer, call it even?" Mike asked smiling.

"you got it" Elliot said as he stood by John.

"Olivia, you better get over here" Mike said pointing at Olivia.

"oh my god, we missed you so much" Olivia said smiling as she hugged him and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I missed you guys too, Cragen tells me you have a daughter" Mike asked smiling and looking at her.

"yea, 6 months old, name is Jenny " She said smiling.

"I thought Travis well" Mike said smiling, but he kept taking glances at Casey, who was starring at the ground and in complete shock.

"talk to her" Olivia whispered very softly into Mike's ear. He just nodded, he kneeled down on both knees by Casey and placed his hands on her lap, she kept starring at the ground. Everyone knew they needed privacy without saying anything they left the room and closed the door. Elliot closed the blinds to the mirror.

"hey" Mike said softly lifting up her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes were all red and teary. "what's up, baby" He said smiling. She smiled and gave him a hug that almost knocked him down, but he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. They both started crying and held each other.

"you have no idea how much I missed you" She whispered through her tears.

"I think I do, I missed you more then everyone else combined" He said wiping his eyes.

"I love you so much" she said holding him tighter, leaving no gap between their bodies.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry I put you through this, I wish I didn't but I had no choice"

"don't apologize, I'm just glad you're alive" She said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. He started kissing her and hugged her tight, not willing to let go again.

They came out of integration room a couple of minutes later, the whole team was around the coffee pot and discussing the crazy return, John starting another theory about the government.

"John please no theories, I just came back" Mike said walking up to them and holding Casey's hand.

"this is the reason we needed you back, you tell him Mike" Fin said smiling.

"so how's everyone been doing?" Mike asked smiling.

"Olivia has a girl, that's about the only thing that changed" Elliot said before anyone else so no one would say anything about his daughter, since Casey should tell him, everyone picked up on Elliot's out burst and said nothing.

"That's so cool, I'm happy for you, congrats" Mike said as he gave her a hug.

"thanks, we were aiming for a girl and that's what we got" Olivia said hugging him.

"um…captain I'm going to need someone to help me tell my sisters I'm here" Mike said smiling, and taken a glance at Casey. Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes knowing he was trying to get Casey off of work.

"well let's see who should you take? John?" Cragen said with a smirk teasing Mike on purpose.

"maybe, but I think I need someone more with the feminine vibe, not that I'm saying John isn't a pretty girl, cause you are, sweetheart" Mike said teasing John, who just rolled his eyes smiling. Everyone laughed.

"Casey why don't go with him, since we have no cases open today" Cragen said smiling.

"fine, I guess Il take her" Mike said smiling and taken her hand and pulling her out of the precinct. "oh liv don't tell Travis, I want to surprise him" Mike yelled out.

"you got it" Olivia called back.

Casey and Mike stumbled into their apartment kissing. He closed the door and pushed her against the wall. She grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground, he pushed her towards the bedroom, not noticing that it was completely different and not really caring at this moment. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off and sat on top of her.

"you have a scar" She said touching his stomach.

"yea, from that night, making it even harder to forget" He said as he started kissing her neck and her chest. She grabbed his belt and started unbuckling it, but the phone interrupted them.

"don't get that" He mumbled as he kissed her body.

"I have to, hold on" She said and reached for the phone, he was still kissing her.

"Sarah, hi" Casey said surprised and looked at Mike. Mike looked up and smiled. "yea, dinner tonight would be great, someone you want me to meet?" Casey said with a confused look. Mike just smiled and started unbuttoning her jeans. "well actually I want you meet someone I'm dating, yea, no blind date tonight ok?" Casey said trying not to laugh, cause Mike was mocking Sarah. "ok, bye" Casey said, Mike grabbed the phone and hung up and started kissing her.

After half an hour, they fell back on their bed, both panting and sweaty.

"that was amazing" Mike said breathing hard.

"right back at you" She said smiling breathing hard.

"I waited for that for a long time" He said smiling as he hugged her, only a blanket covering them.

"same here, um…I have to tell you something" Casey said smiling and looking at him.

"round 2?" He said smiling.

"no actually a little more serious, actually a lot more serious" Casey said looking at him. He sat up and looked at her.

"what's going on?"

"um…that night we had sex when we were engaged…um…got me pregnant" Casey said very nervously.

"what? You mean, I, I mean we, wait what?" Mike said very confused and shocked at the same time.

"yea we have a child, a girl" Casey said smiling.

"are you serious?" he asked smiling, she nodded.

"oh my god, I wasn't expecting that, I even expected a slap but not a kid, oh my god, I'm a dad" He said smiling and started kissing Casey.

"she's with Sarah now, you can meet her tonight" Casey said smiling how happy Mike was.

"what's her name?"

"Nicole Seroulli" Casey said smiling, Mike smiled and hugged her. They spent the rest of the day talking and catching up and making out mostly.

At seven that night, they went over to Sarah's house both very nervous, Casey because she had to explain to Nicole how her dad was back and Mike because he was going to see his family and meet his daughter tonight.

"you ready?" Casey asked as they walked up the steps.

"now or never" Mike said as they walked up the steps. He went on the side of the door so no one can see him when they opened the door. Casey rang the doorbell.

"Casey, hey" Sarah said as she opened the door.

"hey"

"so where's the person you want me to meet?" Sarah asked smiling.

"um…come here" Casey said and grabbed Mike by the shirt and pulled him in the door view. Sarah's mouth just dropped and she burst into tears. She jumped at Mike and gave him a hug almost knocking him down.

"what's going on?…oh my god" Jennifer said her eyes became very wide and just starred.

"hey guys" Mike said smiling when Sarah finally let go of him, Jennifer grabbed him and gave him a big hug. Emily and Jerry heard them crying they came from the kitchen to see what was going on. Emily hugged him with Jennifer hugging him on one side.

"um…I think he might need to breath sooner or later" Casey said smiling.

"oh sorry, what happened, where were you?" Jennifer said as she wiped her tear.

"Il explain everything let me hug Jerry first, he's feeling lonely" Mike said smiling as he pulled his brother in-law in for a hug.

"witness protection?" Jerry whispered, Mike nodded.

"where are Alex and my daughter?" Mike asked smiling but very nervous.

"their in the back yard playing basketball" Emily said wiping the tear from her eyes.

"you ready?" Casey asked putting her hand around his waist.

"I think so" Mike said and walked to the back of the house. He saw Alex, he was so tall and he looked like so grown up. He looked at Nicole and took a deep breath.

"can you handle this?" Casey whispered.

"yea, why don't you talk to her while I talk to him, call him in the house" Mike said and stood by the fridge.

"ok," Casey said and kissed him on the cheek, and went toward the back door. "Alex come in the house, while I talk to Nikki" Casey yelled out and went toward them.

Alex went in the house and saw someone standing in the kitchen so he looked up.

"holy fucking shit" He said starring at his uncle.

"watch your mouth, and get over here" Mike said smiling and grabbed him by the shirt and wrapped his arms around Alex. Alex started crying as he hugged him.

"dude, your so tall" Mike said smiling and looking at him, he was now up to his stomach, the last time he saw him he was a little over his knees. Alex said nothing and just sobbed in Mike's arms.

"Hey sweetie, why don't we let Uncle Mike say hi to Nikki, ok?" Sarah said softly and took Alex and he cried in her arms.

"Hey Mike, I explained to her, why don't you come over here" Casey said smiling as she opened the back door. Mike nodded and went to the backyard. Nicole was sitting on the stairs, Mike smiled and sat down next to her. Casey just watched from the kitchen.

"hi" Nicole said smiling and looking at Mike.

"Hi, Nicole" He said smiling his heart melting as he saw his daughter smiling.

"mommy said that you're my daddy, and you had to go away because bad guys were chasing you, is that true?" She asked.

"yea, it is, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" Mike said smiling. She got up and sat on his lap. He smiled and hugged her.

"you know I have a picture of you, but you don't look the same, you hair is different now, I had a goldfish once but it went away I really don't think its going to come back like you, my goldfish name was Sparky, it was really funny looking" Nicole said laughing and playing with Mike's buttons on his shirt. Mike almost started crying as he saw that she talked a lot just like him and had the same smile as him.

Casey watched them and started crying. Sarah saw her and came by her.

"his here now and his not going anywhere, why don't you go join you family" Sarah said smiling and putting her hand on Casey's shoulder. Casey nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Il get you another goldfish, if you want?" Mike said smiling and holding his daughter in his lap.

"I want a puppy, but mommy said no because I'm too young and we have no where to keep it, can you get me a puppy? But don't tell mommy I asked you" Nicole said whispering the last sentence.

"Il try and get mommy to get you puppy, I promise" Mike said smiling, she smiled and wrapped her small hands around his neck, a tear fell down his cheek, he wiped it away.

"Hey guys" Casey said as she sat down next to them.

"hi mommy, he said he wants to get me a puppy but I didn't say anything, he brought it up all by himself." Nicole said smiling.

"are you lying?" Casey asked smiling.

"yes I am" Nicole said and started giggling. Mike just laughed.

"Hey Uncle Mike?" Alex said appearing from the door.

"yea?" Mike asked looking up at him.

"here's your badge" Alex said handing him the badge.

"that's yours, you keep it" Mike said smiling.

"Alex, Alex, this is my daddy" Nicole said and pointing at Mike and looking up at Alex.

"I know, Nikki, his my Uncle" Alex said smiling.

"can I have the star thing Alex doesn't want" Nicole asked looking at Casey.

"ask Alex" Casey said smiling.

"Here you go Nikki, its your dad's you keep that" Alex said smiling, and kneeling down by his cousin and giving her the badge. Mike looked at him and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a hug.

"daddy, is the thing that has the letters F, B, and I also yours?" Nicole asked as she played with the badge. Mike's heart sank as she said daddy.

"yea, it is sweetheart" Mike said smiling, hugging Alex with one arm and his daughter in the other.

"I like this one it's more shiny" Nicole said and looked at the badge.

"hey you guys ready for dinner?" Jennifer asked appearing by the door, they all nodded in unison. Mike picked up Nicole and carried her to the dining room. Casey just smiled.

He explained everything that happened after the kids went to watch T.V., which was hard cause they wanted to stay with Mike the whole time. The adults were still sitting at the dining room table.

"Aunt Sarah" Nicole said yelling as she ran over to Sarah.

"yea?" Sarah asked looking down at her.

"can Alex spend the night with us, please, please, please" She asked with pleading eyes.

"I didn't ask she insisted" Alex said coming into the dining room and grabbed a coke from the table. Mike just watched him amazed at how much he has grown up.

"um…Nikki, I'm sure your mom and dad have to catch up, plus there isn't room in you're apartment" Sarah said.

"um…we don't mind, one of us can take the couch if he wants to spend the night," Casey said.

"I don't want to put you guys out since its Mike's first night back" Sarah said.

"its not a problem, Il take the couch, he can take Nikki's bed and the girls can take our bed" Mike said

"I really don't care, but she wants me to spend the night" Alex said.

"if you want you can go" Jerry said.

"Please Alex, please" Nikki said looking up at him.

"ok, fine Il go" Alex said. Nicole smiled and ran to Mike and sat on his lap. Everyone smiled as they watched them together.

They got home at 9, with Alex carrying his stuff so he can spend the night.

"Daddy, I have to show you my room" Nicole said and grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him to her room.

"aunt Casey, Il sleep on the couch" Alex said as he put his stuff down.

"you don't have to, Uncle Mike can, since Nikki dragged you here" Casey said smiling.

"its ok, I don't mind, plus I don't want you to change everything cause of me" Alex said.

"were not changing anything, don't worry about it"

"no, it's his first night back he should spend it with you"

"thanks, Alex" Casey said smiling.

"no problem" Alex said and lay down on the couch.

"that's a very pink room, Nikki, is that your favorite color?" Mike asked with Nicole sitting on his shoulders, Casey smiled as she saw them together.

"not really, but I like it, so its ok, my favorite color is purple"

"really, maybe we can find you a purple puppy" Mike said smiling, Nicole started laughing, Casey and Alex both started laughing.

They all went to bed at 10. Mike couldn't sleep, since he knew he had to see Travis the next day, Casey was sleeping calmly, he got up and went into Nicole's room. He saw her sleeping and smiled, he walked around her room and looked at all of her toys and pictures, most of them with Casey, some with Olivia and Travis and some with Sarah and his other sisters. He looked at a picture from her third birthday, one of her being the flower girl in Olivia and Travis's wedding and one in Jennifer's wedding. A tear went down his face, feeling horrible that he wasn't there to watch her grow up.

Casey woke up and saw Mike wasn't in bed, she got up and went over to Nicole's room, she saw him looking at the pictures. She smiled and went behind him and hugged him. He turned around and smiled and hugged her and looked at Nicole.

"are you ok?" She whispered.

"I'm great now" He whispered back smiling and gave her a kiss and looked at Nicole again she hugged him and they watched their daughter sleep well they held each other in their arms.

A/N: you didn't really think I could kill Mike, I cant do that to Casey, hope you like this ending better, what can say I cant really leave sad ending, I'm one of those haha! If you guys want I can write what happens when he goes to visit Travis, its up to you, just tell me and Il be happy to write it! Please leave review cause I really don't know if you guys want one or not since I don't know what you are thinking!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this is a happy chapter, no twists, no drama, since it will be last chapter seriously this time and for sure last chapter, unless you guys send enough reviews requesting more, then I will write more cause I don't mind since I love doing this! So its fun chapter full of jokes and funny moments and family stuff (since I got special request for family moments) I hope you guys like this, cause I figured I put you through enough drama and twist over the chapters! ENJOY!

"morning, fiancé" Mike whispered as Casey came out of the room, Alex was still sleeping on the couch since it was 7 in the morning.

"hey, why are you up so early?" Casey whispered as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought I make breakfast for everyone before you went to work" Mike said smiling, happy he was finally back home and had his own family.

"that's nice of you, you got coffee with that breakfast?" Casey asked smiling looking up at him.

"of course, I didn't forget your favorite drink" he answered giving her a cup that was sitting next to his.

"thanks, their still sleeping?" Casey asked as she took a sip and looked at Alex and at Nikki's room.

"yea, Sarah called and said she will send Jerry for Alex cause he has practice" Mike said looking at Alex sleeping.

"oh yea, he's playing basketball for his school now, he actually didn't want to play it for a long time after you were gone since he always played it with you,"

"really?"

"yea, he asked me if it was ok to do things that you liked since you were gone"

"I hope you didn't do things I liked" Mike whispered with a seductive smile. Casey smiled and gently hit him on the shoulder. Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss. They heard a knock the door. Mike went to open it and Jerry was there.

"hey, good morning" Jerry said coming in.

"good morning, you picking up Alex already?"

"yea, he has practice at 9, which I personally think is stupid since it's a Saturday, but he likes it so whatever."

"you want me to wake him up?" Casey asked sipping her coffee.

"no its ok, I got it" Jerry answered and walked over to the couch. Alex groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"dad, I had this crazy dream where uncle Mike came back and I slept…." Alex mumbled but stopped when he finally opened his eyes. He turned around and saw Mike and Casey standing by the counter top.

"not a dream, buddy" Jerry said smiling.

"oh, well I'm glad it's not a dream" Alex said smiling and got up and hugged Mike.

"me too" Mike said smiling as he hugged him.

"way don't you go get ready since you have practice at 9" Jerry said

"ok," Alex replied as he stopped hugging Mike and grabbed his stuff.

"hey Alex, you need to show me some moves you learned being on the team so I can see if you can still beat me" Mike said smiling.

"oh don't worry Il wipe the floor with you" Alex said smiling and walked into the bathroom.

"he has the trash talk and everything" Mike said smiling.

"Mommy?" Nikki said sleepily coming out of her room.

"yea honey?"

"can I go over to aunt Sarah's with Alex?" She asked looking up at Casey.

"um…don't you want to spend the day with daddy?" Casey asked picking her up.

"his not going anywhere I'll spend forever with him" Nikki answered throwing her hands up in the air. Mike just smiled and watched her.

"you don't want daddy to be alone do you?"

"no," Nikki said in a low voice and looked at the ground. It killed Mike to see her disappointed.

"you can go if you give me a kiss" Mike said smiling.

"Il give you two" Nikki said smiling and reached out her arms for Mike. He took her and hugged her as she gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"ok, I'm ready" Alex said coming out of the bathroom dressed.

"Alex I'm going with you" Nikki yelled out as she saw him.

"Nikki I have practice, and no you can not come with me there"

"I'm not going to spend the day with you, I'm just going with you to spend the day with Aunt Sarah, your so conceded" Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"conceded? Wow that's a big word for a 5 year old" Mike said amazed his daughter knew the word.

"yea, she heard it when I was talking to Olivia and I had to explain to her what it was, so she kept saying it over and over again until she finally understood the meaning" Casey said smiling.

"you know what that means?" Nikki asked looking at Mike.

"yes I do, Il teach you more words just as big as that" Mike said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"teach me one now so I can tell Aunt Sarah" Nikki said excitedly.

"why doesn't he teach you a big word while we get you ready to go to Aunt Sarah's, ok?" Casey suggested.

"ok, c'mon daddy teach me a word"

"Contemplate" Mike said smiling as he carried her to her room.

"we'll be right back" Casey told Jerry and followed them to her room.

"say it again" Nikki said smiling as he placed her on her bed.

"contemplate" Mike repeated proud his daughter wanted to learn a word.

"cont...conten…contem…contemplate" Nikki struggled over the word but when she realized she said it correctly she yelled it out.

"good, now you need to know what it means" Mike said smiling being so proud of her at that moment.

"mommy, what does contemplate mean?" Nikki asked when Casey came in yelling the word out.

"got the pronunciation right, good job dad" Casey said smiling and looking at Mike who just smiled.

"pro-what?" Nikki asked with a confused look.

"one word at a time, honey, what do you want to wear?" Casey asked as she went over to her closet.

"I was thinking about the purple dress" Nikki answered. Mike picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"tell mommy you were contemplating on wearing the purple dress because contemplating means to think about something" Mike said smiling.

"oh ok, mommy I'm contemplating on wearing the purple dress" Nikki yelled out smiling and looking at Casey.

"ok, what dress you contemplating daddy?" Casey said smiling and looking at Mike, teasing him on purpose.

"I was contemplating about this one" Mike answered smiling and taking one of Nikki dresses. Nikki started laughing hysterically.

"boys don't wear dresses" She said laughing.

"they don't? then I don't know what to wear" Mike said smiling. Casey just smiled.

"if you want you can wear one but you need a bigger size, you can contemplate mommy's dress" Nikki said smiling proud of herself that she used the word correctly.

"yes daddy can wear mine" Casey said smiling.

"thanks both of you but I think I should stick to boys clothes, just so I don't look as pretty as you two."

"don't worry about that, it will never happen," Nikki said smiling as she got on top of her bed and started jumping on it.

"get down, sweetie" Casey said.

"are you saying I'm not pretty?" Mike asked smiling and picked her off the bed and started tickling her on her stomach just so she wouldn't jump on the bed.

"that tickles, do it to mommy" Nikki yelled out laughing hysterically in his arms.

"it does? If you promise not to jump on the bed Il tickle mommy." Mike said smiling.

"promise," Nikki said smiling.

"don't even try it" Casey said smiling and looking at him.

"I have to, Nikki and I made a deal" Mike said putting Nikki down on her bed.

"no, or both of you will be in trouble" Casey said moving back.

"ok, ok, I don't want to be in trouble" Mike said and slowly walked over to her, Casey kept moving back cause she knew he was going to do it. He grabbed her and started tickling her, and pulled her on the floor, she was laughing hysterically the whole time.

She grabbed his arms and pinned them on the floor and sat on top of him.

"I win" Casey said smiling holding his arms over his head.

"I guess you do" Mike said smiling who could have easily gotten free but he just laid there looking up at her. Nikki got off her bed and went over to them.

"you two are silly, give me the dress Il put it on myself" Nikki said rolling her eyes and taken the dress that Casey still had in her hand and walked out of the room. They both watched her go out of the room dragging her dress behind her, they started laughing.

"you know she does the rolling of eyes thing just like you" Mike said smiling as he sat up and put his hands on Casey's waist.

"yea, but she has your smile, which is a good thing" Casey said smiling giving him a kiss and getting up.

"I want to play this game later, just so you know" Mike said getting up from the floor.

"Il contemplate that later, I'm going to go help her get dressed" Casey said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"ok, love you" Mike said smiling.

"you too, Il be back" She said smiling and walking out of the room.

He walked out of the room and sat down next to Jerry and Alex and waited for the girls to come out of the room ready.

"lets go Uncle Jerry" Nikki startled all of them since she yelled it out.

"you look nice honey" Mike said getting up and kneeling down to her eye level.

"I know, it runs in my family" Nikki said smiling and hugging Mike. He just smiled.

"I swear she has your sense of humor" Casey said smiling as she came out of the room dressed for work.

"yes she does, and she's pretty like her mom" Mike said smiling, Casey just blushed and smiled.

"um…not to seem rude or anything but I'm going to be late for practice and I really don't feel like running an extra lap" Alex said getting up and walking over to them.

"oh yea, sorry man, why don't you guys get going" Mike said letting go of Nikki.

"ok, you guys going to stop by tonight to pick her up or should I drop her off?" Jerry asked.

"we'll pick her up, since Sarah might beat me up for not coming over" Mike said smiling.

"Ok, see you guys tonight" Jerry said smiling.

"Bye mommy, bye Daddy" Nicole said as she took Alex's hand and walked to the door.

"bye" Both of them said in unison as she walked out the door and Jerry closed it.

"what are you going to do today?" Casey asked Mike as she put her arms around his neck.

"well first I have to go buy some clothes since there is only a couple of shirts here"

"sorry about that, it was hard keeping them around"

"don't worry about it, and I have to go and talk to my AD to see if I'm going to be in the FBI again"

"oh, well good luck and don't worry about that stuff now, with your record you can probably get a job in any precinct, I know its not the FBI but I don't want you to worry" Casey said placing her head on his chest.

"thanks, Il try not to worry, shouldn't you get going its almost 8" Mike asked resting his chin on her head.

"oh damn I'm late, Il see you later," She said giving him a kiss and grabbing some papers from the table.

"ok, Il love you" He said opening the door for her since she was in a rush.

"thanks, love you too, bye" She said giving him a kiss and going out the door.

Olivia woke up to the sound of a baby crying at 6 in the morning. Travis got startled and fell out of bed since he was sleeping on the edge.

"can you get that, I'm hurting here" Travis groaned as he held his arm.

"yea, are you ok?" Olivia asked as she got up and looked at him. He just nodded.

"mom, Jenny is crying again!" Josh yelled sleepily from his room.

"I'm aware of that, don't yell and go to sleep" Olivia said passing by his room.

"dad, what time is it?" Jason yelled sleepily from his room.

"ouch, its early, go to bed" Travis mumbled getting up and holding his arm and going by his sons room and to the kitchen to get ice.

"she ok?" Travis asked as Olivia came out Jenny's room.

"yea she's fine, are you?" Olivia asked seeing him put ice on his arm.

"I fell out of bed, I think I'm ok"

"I cant sleep now, why does she cry so early?" Jason said flopping down on the couch.

"you two used to cry at 3 in the morning so don't complain, you woke us up" Olivia said smiling and messing with Jason's hair.

"its early" Josh whined as he flopped down next to his brother.

"stop complaining, you start school next year and you're going to have to wake up early every morning" Travis said as he put the ice back in the fridge.

"she's sleeping now, you guys can go to sleep" Olivia said as she down next to them.

"too woken up, I'm going to go play basketball" Jason said getting up and going to his room.

"me too" Josh said and went to his room.

"I have to go to work" Olivia said getting up.

"well I guess I'm only one that doesn't have to go anywhere" Travis said as he followed Olivia to their bedroom.

"when do you need to go to work?" Olivia asked as she took off her pajama and grabbed a shirt.

"5 tonight but I might go at 6, since it wont be that much people since its two not so known teams" Travis answered as he took off his shirt and grabbed a sweater.

"mom!" They heard Jason yell out.

"what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she rushed out of the room with Travis following her.

"I have something red on my stomach and it itches" Jason said scratching his stomach.

"let me see" Olivia said and kneeled down by him, he lifted up his shirt.

"don't scratch it, you have chicken pox" Travis said and lifted his hand away from his stomach.

"Il call the doctor, don't scratch Jason" Olivia said as she stood up and got the phone. Josh came out scratching his arm intensely.

"why are you scratching you're arm?" Travis asked knowing he probably had it as well.

"cause it itches, duh" Josh said rolling his eyes and started scratching his stomach intensely. Travis went over and saw he had the chicken pox also.

"don't scratch, both of you, liv Josh has it also" Travis said holding both of their arms since they kept on scratching.

"I made an appointment for both of them at 10, I have to go to work, can you call Jennifer and see if she can watch Jenny when you go?"

"sure, guys you cant scratch" Travis said as the boys tugged their arms out of his hands and started scratching.

"It itches like crazy" Jason whined as Travis took their hands.

"Il stay with them, why don't you go and see if you can buy anything for the itches." Olivia said taking their hands as they started jumping up and down and complaining.

"ok, Il be back, hey guys I have a game for you" Travis said handing them each a baseball and taking his jeans. "who ever can hold the baseball with both hands and doesn't scratch gets a Snickers." Travis said as he pulled his jeans over his boxers.

"your on" Jason said holding the baseball and jumping up and down.

"no way dude, I'm getting that snickers" Josh said also holding the baseball and moving around to make the itching stop.

"ok, be back soon I don't how much I can take of the trash talk," Olivia said smiling as she gave Travis a kiss as he walked out of the door.

He came back a couple of minutes later, carrying some lotion, and 10 different candy bars. He came in and saw the boys still trash talking to each other and holding the baseballs. Olivia was making coffee.

"you're such a stupid ass" Jason said.

"hey, watch your mouth or no one is getting that snickers" Olivia said giving them a look.

"well you're a dumb ass" Josh said totally ignoring what Olivia said.

"hey, you heard your mother watch your mouth" Travis said giving them a look.

"Jason just give up, you can't handle it, it itches too much" Josh said smiling.

"stop trying to mess with my mind, I'm not giving up until you do" Jason said annoyed by his brothers comment.

"their going to make great detectives" Travis said smiling as he took out the lotion out of the bag.

"or great lawyers since they talk a lot" Olivia said smiling.

Olivia got to the precinct at 9 knowing she was late.

"You're late" Elliot said as she walked in.

"I know, sorry, the twins got chicken pox" Olivia said as she put her coat on her chair.

"oh that sucks, make sure they don't scratch, Maureen scratched them like crazy when she had them and rashes were there for weeks."

"yea, Travis made them play a game of which wont scratch for longest time and who wins gets a snicker's bar"

"bribing, I should have thought of that, John and Fin went to pick up are guy, vice found him making out with one more guy well popping Ecstasy, Casey and Haung are on their way down here" Elliot answered and handed her a file of their perp, who raped a 20 year old male.

"hey guys" Casey said walking in.

"hey, did Mike find out about Nikki?" Olivia asked.

"yea, they met last night and fell in love with each other" Casey answered smiling. "did perp come in yet?"

"fin and John went to pick him up" Elliot answered.

"good morning" Haung said walking in.

"hey" all three said in unison.

"Casey I saw Mike talking to his AD today" Haung said looking at Casey.

"what happened?" Casey asked hoping it was good news.

"I don't know, I left before he got out of his office" Haung said as he sat down and waited for the perp.

"morning, detectives" Mike said as he walked in with a nice suit.

"wow, Mr. GQ" Elliot teased looking at him.

"how did your meeting go?" Casey asked but before he could answer Fin and John arrived pulling the perp with them who kept on talking about his rights.

"yes we are aware you can have a lawyer since were the ones that read you your rights smart ass" John said rolling his eyes.

"well if you're a lawyer I want you and for more then just justice" The perp said winking at Mike.

"I'm glad" Mike said in a sarcastic voice, obviously seeing the guy was under influence of some sort of drug.

"c'mon Romeo" Fin said smiling as he dragged the perp into the integration room.

"looks like Casey has some competition" Elliot said laughing.

"shut up, how did you're interview go?" Casey asked smiling.

"well I have some bad news" Mike said looking down, everyone looked at him waiting for what he was going to say "you're daughters father is still a fed" Mike said looking up and smiling.

"oh my god that's great," Casey said smiling and giving him a hug "and don't do that you scared me" she said as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"congrats" Elliot said as he shook his hand.

"he wont talk to us" Fin yelled out coming out of the integration room with John following him.

"you want me and liv to try?" Elliot asked.

"no, he made a special request" Cragen said walking towards them since he was watching the integration.

"what?" Olivia asked confused. Fin, John and Cragen were all trying not to smile.

"he wants the cutie pie in the nice suit, I'm quoting of course" John said looking at Mike.

"not my perp, not my problem" Mike said shaking his head.

"c'mon Mike, just go in flirt with him maybe he will tell you how he did his other cutie pie" Fin said with a smirk, everyone was trying not to laugh.

"I'm not going to flirt with him, why doesn't John do it, his single anyway he needs someone" Mike said teasing him on purpose.

"I'm not the cutie he flirted with and winked at." John said smiling.

"Casey you're going to let them do this to me?" Mike asked looking at Casey.

"I can use the confession" Casey said smiling with a shrug.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten this suit" Mike mumbled and let out a deep breath. "what was his motive?" Everyone smiled knowing this was going to be funny.

"well he thinks that are victim cheated on him so just agree with him that cheating is bad and lead him into talking about consequences" Haung said.

"All I needed was first part, I know how to make them confess, I haven't been away that long, Doc" Mike said smiling

"take John's badge I don't want him to say he thought it was a privileged conversation with a shrink or some excuse like that" Cragen said. John took off his badge.

"you guys are going to blackmail me with this, aren't you?" Mike asked with a smile as he clipped the badge on his belt.

"yes we are, plus we can get amusement from this, lets go watch Mike flirt with a guy" Elliot said laughing and followed Mike toward the integration room, everyone following him.

"I'm more nervous now then when I flirt with girls" Mike said smiling.

"why? Cause you want a different reaction from girls and guys?" Olivia asked smiling.

"no, actually I don't want a reaction from guys unless it's a punch in the face" Mike said smiling and walking into the room.

"this is going to be funny" Fin said smiling, everyone smiled and stood outside watching him.

"Hi" Mike said smiling and sat across from the perp.

"hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, how you doing?"

"better now" the perp said smiling.

"so it begins" John said smiling watching through the mirror.

"me too, I hope those butch cops didn't hurt you too much" Mike said with a charming smile.

"Casey I think he is doing this too well" Elliot said laughing.

"shut up, his FBI that's why he is good" Casey said smiling defending Mike.

"well there was pain but it went away when you came in" The perp said flashing a seductive smile.

"well I'm glad, cause once I heard that Ben Affleck said that when he got arrested by cops they grabbed his arm so hard that it left a bruise mark, but I don't think it was from cops I think it was that stripper that he slept with when J. Lo broke up with him, she said he cheated on her, I'm glad she broke up with him cause cheating is so disgusting" Mike said smiling glad he thought of that just to get on topic of cheating.

"why and how does he know all of that?" Olivia said laughing, all the guys were laughing hysterically.

"he has 3 sisters, leave him alone" Casey said smiling.

"tell me about it, if my man cheated on me he would pay" The perp said.

"guys settle down, he might confess" Casey said and looking at everyone laughing. They stopped laughing and stood by the mirror.

"really, how do you do that? Cause if my guy did what Ben did, I would have done what J. Lo did" Mike asked on purpose mentioning the celebrities so the perp won't get suspicious.

"well you walk in on them doing it and then you give it to your man on purpose even if he doesn't want it, he is still yours no matter what bitch he is doing," The perp said.

"you rape him?" Mike asked pretending he was interested.

"well its not rape that boy is all yours, and you should be able to have sex when you want with him" the perp said not even realizing he was confessing. Mike kept on talking just to get an actual confession from him.

"did you make anybody pay yet? Cause I think my man is cheating and I will make him pay, did you make anybody pay recently cause if you did I want to know how so I can use it on my man" Mike said hoping he would say the name of the victim.

"yea, my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend cause that bitch cheated on me with the pizza delivery boy, when I caught him I punched to pizza boy and gave it to my man, I mean Miguel shouldn't get it from any body but me, I don't care if he doesn't want it" The perp said who was so into the conversation that he didn't realize he just confessed to rape.

"we got him" Cragen said and tapped the window to signal Mike to come out.

Mike was so relived to hear the tap, "well I have to go cause my boss is such a little whiny bitch, but thanks for the advice" Mike said flashing a charming smile and getting up from his chair.

"no problem sweetie, I hope I see you again" The perp said giving Mike a wink.

"Il see you soon…in court" Mike said smiling and pulling his blazer on the side and flashing the badge.

"court? Why?" The perp said with a confused face.

"because you just confessed to raping Miguel Andrews" Fin said coming in with Elliot following her.

"lets go make a trip to book you" Elliot said smiling and taking out his handcuffs.

"you talked to me so I would tell you what I did, you little bitch" The perp said starring at Mike.

"yea, I'm a genius what can I say, so do you know if Ben Affleck ever got arrested, cause my girlfriend would love to know" Mike said smiling and sitting on the table.

"your not even gay?" The perp asked while Elliot put the handcuffs on him.

"nope, but thanks for confessing, by the way your advice sucks" Mike said smiling as they pulled the perp out of the room.

"nice integration" Olivia said smiling and coming into the room.

"little whiny bitch?" Cragen asked following her and giving Mike a look.

"sorry about that, I got into the moment and had to take it" Mike said laughing.

"you need a cold shower yet?" John asked smiling.

"funny, you guys owe me a beer" Mike said smiling and getting off the table.

"we can take you to that club down the street its all boys night tonight, you can flirt with the bartender and he can give you a free beer" John said smiling.

"does it scare anybody else that he knows these things" Cragen said looking at John who just shrugged.

"Your welcome by the way, I'm going to go hang out with my daughter well John debates the fact that he is not gay" Mike said smiling at John who just hit him on the head with the folder he was holding.

"Hey Olivia, Jennifer called Jenny has a fever and Travis is still at doctor with the twins," Casey said appearing at the doorway. Olivia just looked at Cragen.

"go ahead were done with this case" Cragen said nodding his head.

"thanks, Il see you guys later." Olivia said and left the room.

"I'm going to go make a plan how to beat up Mike, bye" John said smirking at Mike who just smiled.

"well I'm just going to go" Cragen said with a smirk and left them alone.

"well that was odd" Mike said laughing.

"so now that you're not gay can I get a kiss?" Casey asked smiling.

"of course and I might need more later just to show you that I'm not gay" Mike said in a low voice and gave her a kiss.

"where are you going now?" Casey asked after they released their kiss

"I'm going to go hang out with Nikki and then call Olivia and see when good time is to visit them to let Travis know I'm here"

"ok have fun, Il call you later since I have to arraign the guy that flirted with my fiancé." Casey said smiling.

"well there's a story to tell the grandkids, hey you ok with me buying Nikki a fish?" Mike asked smiling.

"well your dad so you don't really have to ask me but yea I'm fine with that" Casey answered.

"I know but just wanted to run the idea by you, I'm going to go and let you get back to work since I know you love that" Mike said smiling and went outside with Casey smiling.

"hey Mike thanks for the favor" Cragen said shaking his hand.

"no problem, Il see you guys later" Mike said and went toward the door but stopped when he heard John.

"Mike wait up" John said getting up.

"yea what's up" Mike said turning around.

"I got you something you can use tonight" John said handing Mike a fireman calendar all the guys in the squad burst out with laughter.

"so the jokes begin, it scares me how fast you were able to find this," Mike said laughing "by the way none of you are invited to my wedding" Mike said smiling and left the precinct.

Olivia got home at 11, the house was a mess there were wrappers from candy everywhere, bottles of medicine for all three kids were on counter, the boys were complaining about the itching, while Travis was trying to quiet down Jenny from her crying.

"hey is she ok?" Olivia asked as she went by Travis and took Jenny into her arms.

"Jennifer brought her to the doctor and then took the boys home while I stayed with her, she had a temperature of 101 but it got lower but she has ear pain so she is crying right now well the medication kicks in." Travis said taking the boys into their rooms.

"poor baby, don't worry mommy is here" Olivia whispered as she tried to stop Jenny's crying.

"dad, can we go outside and do something cause these itch too much" Jason whined.

"its going to itch more if you sweat" Travis answered putting the T.V. on for them.

"but where bored and these are driving me insane" Josh whined.

"no, you guys go out there your going to scratch them and that's going to be worse" Travis answered pulling blankets over each of them.

"but dad they itch and Jenny is annoying me with her crying." Jason groaned.

"she's always crying, its driving me insane and making these things itch more" Josh whined.

"guys, you are getting on my last nerve, please stop complaining, watch T.V. and Jenny is also sick so she is not so happy now either, please just be quiet so I can help your mother to quiet down your sister" Travis said and left their room.

"how they doing?" Olivia asked still holding Jenny in her arms as she cried.

"their driving me insane, I felt like yelling at them when they kept yelling while I was trying to quiet her down" Travis said as he closed the bottles of medicine.

"hopefully they will asleep after the medicine so it will be easier for them and us"

"hopefully"

"can you hold her while I go see them?"

"sure" Travis answered and took Jenny into his arms.

"hey mom" Josh said in a low voice.

"hey, how you guys feeling?" She said as she sat down on the edge of one of their beds.

"this sucks, and dad is mean" Jason said also in low voice.

"why is he mean?" Olivia asked stroking his hair.

"he won't let us do anything and his only paying attention to Jenny" Josh said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"he's not mean, you guys are older so he knows you can take more care of yourselves then Jenny can and what kind of things wont he let you do?"

"we cant play outside, we cant play basketball, Jenny is annoying us with her crying and we just want to go outside so we don't have to listen to her" Jason said looking at the ground.

"come here guys" Olivia said as she took them and sat them on each lap.

"can we go outside?" Josh asked looking up at her.

"no, your sick and sweating is going to make it itch more, dad is trying to make sure you guys feel better as soon as possible so you can go outside when you want, you guys want anything to eat?"

"no, I'm not hungry" Jason said and rested his head on her shoulder.

"me neither" Josh said as he did the same thing.

"you want to play your Playstaion 2 Il tell dad to hook it up in your room." Olivia asked looking at both of their disappointed faces.

"no I'm not in the mood, can you put that lotion on us cause I feel like sleeping" Jason said sleepily.

"same here" Josh added.

"sure Il be right back" Olivia said smiling as she picked them up and put them in their beds and kissed them on the forehead.

"they want to go to sleep finally" Olivia said coming into the room and getting the lotion.

"good maybe….she stopped crying" Travis said as Jenny stopped crying and slowly drifted into sleep.

"thank god, who ever invented medication I'm loving them right now" Olivia said smiling and going into the boy's room.

Travis put Jenny in her crib and lay down on the couch. Olivia came back a couple of minutes later.

"are they sleeping?" Travis asked ready to fall asleep.

"yea, finally, are you going to work today?" Olivia asked as she lay down next to him.

"no, I called already and told them I cant come in" Travis whispered his eyes slowly closing.

"why don't you go get some sleep since we don't need to double team it now" Olivia suggested stroking his arm.

"are you sure?"

"yea, they're all sleeping, if I need you Il wake you up"

"you probably wont, but Il probably be woken up by them." Travis said smiling.

"probably, but go get some sleep you were with them all morning"

"you promise to wake me up if you need help?"

"promise" Olivia said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just nodded and went to his room and flopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mike arrived at Sarah's house at 1, carrying a fish in a bag with him.

"Hey, what do you got there?" Sarah asked as she opened the door and saw the bag.

"bought Nikki a fish, where is she?" Mike asked as he gave Sarah a hug.

"she is in the kitchen using the word you thought her all day long" Sarah said smiling as she walked into the kitchen with Mike following her.

"Daddy!" Nikki yelled when she saw Mike and ran and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie, look what I got you" Mike said kneeling down to her eye level and giving her the bag.

"cool! Thank you" Nikki said smiling and giving him a hug.

"your welcome, what are you going to name him?"

"isn't mommy's friend named Fin?"

"yes it is"

"good I'm going to name him Finny, Finny the fish" Nikki said with a big smile.

"good choice, Fishy Finny" Mike said smiling, Nikki started laughing hysterically.

"Nikki, lets put Finny in a bowl so he is comfortable" Sarah said taking the bag from her, Nikki followed her and when he was in a bowl she sat and just watched the fish.

"Hey Sarah, you do that favor I asked you for?" Mike asked in a low voice as he followed Sarah into the backyard.

"yea, I called everyone and they have a open date for April 12, is that good?" Sarah asked picking up toys from the backyard.

"yea, did you call for invitations?"

"yup all set up, I sent them out already all we need is Casey and you at the alter dressed up and ready to say 'I do' everything else is already done" Sarah said smiling.

"good, when do you think I should tell Casey about the date?"

"well if I where you I would first tell Travis your back before invitations get to them because I think he would like you to tell him and not a piece of paper"

"yea I know I'm going to their house later, can you watch Nikki for that time cause the twins have chicken pox and I don't want her to get them"

"don't worry about that she already had them" Sarah said.

"she did? When?" Mike asked looking at her and feeling bad he wasn't there.

"when she was 2, and don't feel bad I can see it in your eyes, there is plenty of stuff for you to be there for, like dating and starting school"

"lets stick to school I'm not too happy about the dating part" Mike said smiling.

"relax dad, she has time until prom" Sarah said laughing.

"your funny, shut up, oh I think you will be happy to know that I'm still in the FBI" Mike said smiling.

"awesome, but are you sure about that since that's what got you in trouble in the first place" Sarah said giving him a hug.

"c'mon don't begin your sister speech already, let me enjoy this moment" Mike said annoyed by his sisters comment.

"ok, fine, I'm sorry, I'm happy for you" Sarah said smiling.

"thanks, I'm going to go see if Nikki wants to play basketball since Casey told me she likes to do that" Mike said smiling and going into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how's Finny doing?" Mike asked coming behind her and looking at the fish.

"kind of boring now, you want to do something?" She asked looking up at him.

"I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to play basketball" Mike said smiling down at her.

"no basketball in your dress, go to my room I have pants you left here" Sarah said coming in.

"ok, Il be right back daddy" Nikki said getting off the chair and running to Sarah's room.

"Il be back, I'm going to go help her" Sarah said and followed Nikki into her room. Mike just nodded and took off his tie and blazer and went into the backyard.

He picked up the basketball and started dribbling it and waited for Nikki.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Alex asked appearing by the door.

"oh hey, waiting for Nikki to play basketball, you want to play?" Mike asked passing the ball to Alex.

"Hey Alex" Nikki yelled out and ran over to Mike.

"yea Il play" Alex said and started dribbling the ball.

"Alex is on my side" Nikki said going over by Alex.

"you two against me? You're going to crush me" Mike said smiling.

"I'm with dad" Casey said appearing by the door.

"hi honey, thank you from saving me from embarrassment" Mike said smiling as he hugged her.

"lets play" Alex said smiling and dribbling the ball, Casey guarded him while Mike guarded Nikki who kept laughing since Mike was making funny faces on purpose.

"Casey get the ball, Nikki isn't paying attention" Mike said smiling as he started tickling Nikki.

"leave my player alone or it's a foul" Alex said smiling and threw the all into the basket. "good looking kids 2 old people 0" Alex said smiling.

"is he calling us old people?" Casey said smiling and looking at Mike.

"Alex I think you messed up your words, I think you meant good looking people 0, not old enough kids 2, cause this is the good looking team" Mike said smiling putting his arm around Casey's shoulder.

"you wish old man" Alex said smiling and gave the ball to Nikki. Mike picked her up so she could reach the basket as she threw the ball in.

"I think we need to switch teams their killing us" Casey said smiling.

"girls against boys" Nikki yelled out smiling.

"you sure about that cause Uncle Mike and I will crush you two girls" Alex said smiling.

"I have to agree with my friend here, you guys cant take the pressure against two Seroulli's were just to good" Mike said smiling and resting his arm on Alex's shoulder.

"oh please, girls rule and you know it" Casey said smiling.

"bring it on, lets crush the boys Mommy" Nikki yelled out smiling.

"I hope you have a Kleenex handy, so when we beat you, you can go watch a chick flick" Alex said smiling.

"good one" Mike said smiling and giving him a Hi-Five.

"you two are dead, all you have is trash talk but we got this game" Casey said as she guarded Mike.

"Alex has cooties" Nikki yelled out laughing.

"bring it on shorty" Alex said as he dribbled the ball.

"no touching" Casey said laughing since Mike wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"that's a foul" Nikki yelled.

"no one saw that" Mike said smiling.

"you're going down Seroulli" Casey said smiling.

"c'mon Novak, what do you have" Mike said laughing as he caught the ball.

"this" Casey said smiling, she grabbed his pants and pulled them down and grabbed the ball and threw it in the basket, "pretty girls 2, boy in his boxers 0"

"that was not nice, its cold out here" Mike said laughing as he pulled up his pants, Nikki and Alex were laughing hysterically.

"yea well what can I say I'm a genius" Casey said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They all came inside 10 minutes later, Casey and Alex trying not to laugh, Mike holding his crotch, Nikki holding the basketball.

"what happened to you?" Sarah asked looking at Mike.

"Nikki hit me with the basketball in the forbidden zone" Mike groaned,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you daddy" Nikki said looking up at him.

"its ok, baby, just don't do it again" Mike said as he walked to the fridge, Alex, Casey and Sarah were letting out little chuckles. Mike turned around and looked at them "you can laugh now" He said smiling as he grabbed an ice pack and went to the bathroom. They all started laughing hysterically.

Mike came back a couple minutes later.

"you feeling better?" Casey asked smiling.

"yea," Mike answered and sat down next to everyone.

"Olivia called and said if you want you can go visit them, since Jenny is feeling better now" Sarah said holding Nikki in her lap while she looked at the fish.

"ok, you want to go?" Mike asked Casey.

"yea, sure, Nikki you want to come to aunt Olivia's?" Casey asked looking at Nikki, who just nodded.

"Alex you can go with them if you want" Sarah said looking at Alex who just shrugged.

"c'mon Alex we can go see the baby" Nikki said smiling.

"fine Il go, why do I always let a 5 year old influence me" Alex said smiling. Everyone smiled.

Travis woke up at 2, he got up and saw Olivia sleeping on the couch, Jenny sleeping in her crib. He went into the boy's room, Jason was sleeping while Josh was playing his Playstaion 2.

"hey, dad" Josh whispered

"hey, are you feeling better?" Travis asked in a low voice as he sat down next to him.

"they still itch like crazy, but I hooked up the game here so I'm not paying attention to them now" Jason whispered.

"good idea, you hooked it up yourself?"

"yea, I figured it out, can you take Jason to your room cause I want to turn up the volume"

"sure, just don't scratch ok?" Travis said getting up, he just nodded and went back to play his game. Travis picked up Jason and carried him to his bed.

Olivia woke up as she heard the door close to their room.

"hey your up" She said getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"yea, sorry if I woke you up" Travis said sitting down next to her.

"its ok, are the boys up?" Olivia asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Josh is and his playing his game, I took Jason to our bed so he is still sleeping" Travis answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"today was a crazy day,"

"yea it was, hey you mind if I go take shower while their sleeping"

"go ahead after you get out I'm taking one" Olivia said smiling.

"you got it" He said smiling and giving her a kiss.

A couple of minutes after he went to the shower, Olivia heard a knock on the door.

"Hey is Travis here?" Casey asked with Alex on her side.

"his in the shower, Mike you can come in I can hear Nikki laughing" Olivia said smiling.

"its her fault she blew my cover" Mike said smiling appearing from the side holding Nikki in his arms who was giggling.

"Aunt Olivia, we got the boys and the baby a fish" Nikki said holding out a bag with a fish.

"hope that was ok, she insisted the baby gets a fish since Mike bought her one" Casey said smiling coming inside the house.

"its fine, they might pay attention to it more then their Playstation 2, so its ok" Olivia said smiling and taking the fish.

"so where's the baby, Nikki wants to see her" Mike said smiling.

"yea sure Nikki wants to see her, she's sleeping so Nikki don't yell, ok?" Olivia said smiling and pointing at her crib. Nikki just nodded as Mike carried her to the baby.

"she looks just like you liv" Mike said smiling as he looked at Jenny.

"well she's been sick all morning, so thanks I guess" Olivia said smiling.

"you know what I mean," Mike said smiling.

"of course, so Alex how are you?" Olivia said looking at Alex who was standing next to Casey and didn't say anything the whole time.

"I'm ok, Uncle Mike got hit in the crotch with the basketball by Nikki today" Alex said smiling.

"leave my daddy alone, I didn't mean it" Nikki said giving Alex a mean look. Everyone just smiled.

"and Aunt Casey pulled down his pants and left him standing in his boxers while she made a basket." Alex said laughing.

"that was funny" Nikki said and started giggling.

"I'm glad Mike had a fun experience on his first day back" Olivia said laughing.

"oh I did, my fiancé left me in my boxers, on a cold day might I add, my daughter hit me in the forbidden zone, and I got hit on by a perp, all in a days work" Mike said smiling and walking back to them with Nikki walking in front of him.

Travis came out with only his boxers on and was drying his hair with a towel so he was looking at the ground while walking toward his room. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hi Uncle Travis" Nikki said appearing in front of him.

"oh god, Nikki you scared me, hi" Travis said kneeling down then realized people were looking at him and he looked up.

"you in your boxers, I want a hug not a lap dance" Mike said smiling.

"what the fu…" Travis said but realized kids were in the room so he stopped himself and just starred at Mike.

"yes, I know sweetheart go get dressed and Il explain" Mike said smiling.

"oh my god" was all that Travis could say.

"fine Il hug you now" Mike said and pulled him in for a hug.

"why don't you two get ready and go have some drinks and talk, Casey is here she can help me" Olivia said smiling.

"um…ok, I'm going to get dressed" Travis said and went in his room.

"now I'm wet cause of him" Mike said smiling.

"mom!" Josh yelled out from his room.

"coming, sorry guys" Olivia said and went into his room.

"hey daddy" Nikki said in a low voice and looking up at Mike.

"yea honey" Mike said also in a low voice and kneeled down by her.

"Uncle Travis almost said a bad word." She said smiling.

"I know, but he didn't" Mike said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey you two can go hang out with Josh if you want" Olivia said coming out and looking at Alex and Nikki.

"can I show him his fish?" Nikki asked.

"Il put it in a bowl and Il bring it in their room ok?" Olivia said.

"ok, Aunt Olivia guess what I named my fish that daddy got me" Nikki said looking up at Olivia.

"what?" Olivia asked as she kneeled down to her eye level.

"Finny"

"as in Fin?" Olivia asked smiling.

"yup, like mommy's friend, his Finny the fish or like daddy said Fishy Finny" Nikki said giggling.

"it wasn't my idea she came up with it all by herself" Mike said smiling.

"Fin is going to kill you, especially if John finds out and starts calling him Fishy Finny, then he is going to defiantly kill you" Olivia said laughing.

"lets make sure no one finds out" Mike said smiling.

"c'mon Alex, lets go talk to Josh" Nikki said and grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him toward the boys room.

"how do I look?…is that a fish?" Travis said coming out of the room.

"you look nice and yea they got the kids a fish since Nikki got one" Olivia said as she put the fish into a bowl.

"oh yea I forgot Travis is afraid of fish" Mike said smiling.

"you are? That's adorable" Casey smiled teasing him.

"I'm not afraid of fish, I had a bad experience with them in the reserves" Travis said defensively.

"what happened?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I said I had a bad experience"

"we put a couple of fish in his bed while he was sleeping, and someone yelled out 'snakes' which he is terrified of" Mike said laughing. Both of the girls started laughing.

"shut up, and in my defense they were big fish and they were slimy" Travis said rolling his eyes.

"whatever makes you sleep at night, c'mon" Mike said smiling and grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward the door "bye ladies"

"don't get drunk" Casey called after them, both of them just smiled and walked out the door.

"you know when you say don't get drunk they will do opposite, you should say get wasted and they wont touch a bottle" Olivia said smiling as she took the bowl with the fish.

"Mike is actually funny when he is drunk, what about Travis how does he act?" Casey asked as she sat down on the couch. Olivia went inside the room and gave the kids the fish and came back out closing the door.

"I never seen him drunk, he never got drunk in front of me, even at our wedding he didn't drink that much, which I'm happy about I don't want to see him drunk" Olivia answered and sat down next to her and turned on the T.V.

"his probably funny like Mike, Mike is very goofy and just wants to make out when he is drunk" Casey said smiling and flipped through the channels.

"well good thing it's only making out, his not violent or anything so that's good"

"yea, so him getting drunk isn't the worst thing in the world, you should get Travis drunk just to see how he acts" Casey suggested smiling.

"when Jenny is 21, Il tell her to take her father for drinks" Olivia said laughing.

"can you imagine when she is 21, were going to be so old," Casey said smiling.

"don't remind me, I feel bad for the guy that's going to marry her, she's in such bad position 2 older brothers and Travis, and you know Mike wants to have saying about the guy" Olivia said laughing.

"seriously, when were trying to talk about her wedding they will be in the kitchen talking about the guy, I feel bad for him 4 protective guys watching every move he makes, that will suck, and Nikki also you know the person Mike doesn't like she's dating Travis and the boys wont like him either"

"I don't think Mike will like any guy she dates, but that's where we come in" Olivia said smiling.

"were going to have to threaten with no sex just for them not rip the grooms head off" Both girls started laughing.

The boys were sitting at a pub for an hour already and sipped beers as they talked. Mike explained everything that happened over the 6 years already so they just talked about different things.

"so did you and Casey talk about a wedding?" Travis asked as he messed with the sticker on his beer.

"well were getting married of course, but I already told Sarah to call the wedding planner and do everything the way we had it first time, so everything is set up and the date is April 12"

"that's awesome"

"yea, and just so you know I'm still keeping you up on the best man thing, by the way who was your best man since I wasn't here?"

"Elliot and you better make me your best man, did you tell Casey about the date already?"

"no, I told Sarah and she called the wedding planner this morning and I just found out today, so I'm waiting for right time to surprise her, you can tell liv but just make sure she doesn't tell Casey until I tell her"

"ok don't worry, its been an hour you want to go back" Travis asked looking at his watch

"yea, sure lets go" Mike answered getting up and putting money on the table.

"hey you want to play a prank on the girls?" Travis asked smiling.

"hell yea, what do you have in mind?" Mike asked excitedly smiling as they walked out of the pub.

Olivia and Casey were sitting with all the kids in the living room watching T.V. Travis came in first.

"Hey guys why don't you hang out in the twins room, ok?" Travis said with a worried look. Casey and Olivia looked at each other knowing something was wrong. The kids got up and went into the room.

"what's wrong? Where's Mike?" Casey asked very concerned as she got up from the couch and Olivia following her.

"um…Mike" Travis said looking at the doorway. Mike came in holding his head and his face covered in blood.

"oh my god, what happened?" Casey said walking toward him, he kept his hand on his face.

"some guy saw him at the bar and recognized him from the FBI and smashed a bottle on his face" Travis said looking at the ground.

"we need to get you to the doctor, you might need stitches" Olivia said and grabbed her coat.

"hold on you might want to write this down the guy said something" Mike said,

"what did he say?" Olivia asked grabbing a pen and paper. Mike and Travis pulled out a can of silly string from their back pocket and looked it each other.

"he said…" Travis said as both of the guys started spraying the girls with silly string. After they were almost completely covered the boys stopped and started laughing hysterically and gave each other a Hi- Five.

"you scared us" Casey said slapping Mike on the shoulder.

"you should have seen your faces" Mike said laughing and grabbed a towel to wipe the fake blood from his face.

"do not ever scare us like that again" Olivia said as she slapped Travis on the shoulder.

"you wouldn't say that if you knew we bought you silly string also" Travis said smiling as both of them pulled two cans of Silly string.

"so honey where are the kids?" Mike asked smiling as he handed Casey a can.

"they are in the room but first I have to do this…" Casey said smiling and grabbing Mike by his belt and spraying the string down his pants.

"hey, hey, it was his idea" Mike said laughing and pulling the can out of his pants.

"really?" Olivia said smiling and spraying the string down his pants.

"c'mon, get the kids," Travis said smiling and grabbing the can, they all walked to the room "dude this is uncomfortable" Travis said as he moved he jeans around to get the silly string in a different place.

"tell me about it" Mike agreed and moved his jeans around.

Alex and Jason were playing the Playstation 2, while Josh and Nikki were looking at the fish.

"how's the itching going?" Travis asked coming in with the can behind his back.

"its ok, doesn't itch as much as before." Jason said starring at the game.

"mom put lotion it earlier" Josh finished for him.

"good" Olivia said smiling and spraying all of them, everyone else joined in and covered all the kids in silly string.

"dude that wasn't cool" Alex said smiling.

"Mommy you almost got it in the fish water" Nikki said giving them a mean look.

"don't give me that look" Mike said smiling and spraying more silly string at her.

"get them" Alex yelled out and ran for the cans all the kids did the same thing.

Nikki jumped at Mike, Alex jumped for Travis, Jason went for Olivia and Josh grabbed Casey's can. All the adults were on the ground laughing as the kids covered them in silly string.

"you're spraying your dad?" Mike asked smiling looking up at Nikki who just smiled and sprayed it in his face.

"I'm telling you're parents you sprayed your Aunt Casey" Casey said smiling.

"Il tell them after I get them" Josh said smiling and sprayed Olivia and Travis.

"ok, guys enough is enough" Travis said getting up who had the most silly string since after a while everyone started spraying him and his pants were full of silly string. Jenny started crying.

"Il get that" Olivia said as she took of silly string off her face and shirt.

"give me that Kiddo" Mike said taking the can from Nikki.

"Kiddo?" Casey asked smiling and looking at him.

"we got nicknames mine is Sparky because I came back and the fish didn't and yours is, what is it again Kiddo?" Mike said smiling and picking up Nikki.

"yours is Ace, because your number our in our books" Nikki said smiling.

"thank you, that's so sweet" Casey said smiling and kissing Nikki on the cheek and then kissing Mike.

"we should get going, so they can clean up this mess" Mike said smiling.

"your not going anywhere, your helping Travis clean up the mess while me and Casey make fun of you" Olivia said laughing.

"but I have silly string in places I really don't want it" Mike whined and tugged on his jeans.

"get in there and clean it Sparky" Nikki said giving him a look, he returned the same look, "Daddy, I'm warning you" Nikki said lifting up her eyebrows.

"she looks exactly like you it scares me" Mike said smiling and handing Nikki to Casey.

"you two are on your own" Alex said and left the room, the twins smiled and followed him outside.

"my first day back and I have to clean, isn't that a nice welcoming present" Mike said smiling as he picked up the silly string, Travis just smiled and cleaned the room.

"were down and were exhausted" Travis said coming out of the room 15 minutes later, with Mike following him. The twins ran into their room and started playing their game.

"good, you deserved it" Olivia said smiling.

"I need another shower now" Travis said as he sat by Olivia.

"I get to go first"

"I have silly string in places neither one of us will appreciate" Travis said smiling.

"not needed info" Mike said smiling as he picked up Nikki, Casey got up and got her jacket.

"you guys going to go already?" Olivia asked looking at them.

"yup, Mike needs to get silly string out of his area and I have to finish some paper work" Casey answered smiling as she put on her jacket.

"what area, Daddy?" Nikki asked. Everyone just looked at each other.

"um…my hair" Mike answered quickly as he could.

"good save, Uncle Mike" Alex said laughing as he got his jacket.

"shut up and lets go" Mike said smiling and gently pushing Alex toward the door.

"bye guys" Casey said smiling and went toward the door.

"bye" Travis and Olivia said in unison.

"I call the shower" Olivia said jumping up and running toward the bathroom.

"no way" Travis said and jumped over the couch and ran after her.

"you got it before so I was going to use it anyway" Olivia said smiling holding the door half open.

"so? You put silly string in my manly area" Travis said smiling and sticking his leg in the doorway.

"you brought the silly string and plus its not that manly" Olivia said smiling and teasing him on purpose.

"that's it" Travis said smiling and pushed the door and grabbed her and put her up against the wall.

"what are going do?" Olivia said smiling. He smiled and kissed her, she grabbed his pants and pulled them down and pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"that was such a tease it's not even funny" Travis said smiling and pulling on his pants.

"you're not so smooth now are you?" Olivia yelled out laughing and turning on the water.

"fine you can have the shower first, just so you know I'm very heart broken" Travis said smiling and standing by the door.

"sure you are, go make some food since you lost" Olivia yelled out smiling, he just smiled and went to the kitchen.

A/N: one more chapter is coming up since this one is long and I have one more thing to cover (wedding) so Il start that very soon, I know I said this was last chapter but everyone wants their wedding in a chapter and since this one is very long I decide to finish my story with the wedding, enjoy this chapter and I hope you laughed cause this chapter was meant for that!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know its being dragged out but last chapter was really long so I couldn't put one more thing in there so I decided to write one more chapter!

It was April 10, two days before their wedding. Mike told Casey about the date a couple days after he returned. Olivia and Casey finished a case and decided to take the kids to the pool since it was oddly hot for April. Travis and Mike were going to meet them there since they were preparing a surprise honeymoon for the girls but said they went to play basketball with a couple of the guys, but they actually went to make sure that the girls could have a week off of work.

"how did you get Cragen to let liv have a week off?" Mike asked as he parked the car and got out.

"I just asked him for it and explained why and he said yes, how did you get for the DA to let Casey off?" Travis asked as they walked in the pool area with their jeans and shirts and had board shorts under.

"he owed me a favor and then I explained to him why and got sort of annoying with my list of reasons so he just said yes to get rid of me" Mike said smiling as they saw the girls with the kids in the pool and started walking to them.

"what kind of favor?"

"I escorted his daughter to a case when she was a witness," Mike told Travis but he said nothing since they were close to the girls.

"Hi ladies, you having fun?" Travis asked looking at them in the pool.

"yes we are, did you guys have fun playing basketball?" Olivia asked smiling as she held Jenny in the pool that turned one a couple of weeks ago.

"Hi daddy" Nikki yelled as Casey was holding her up so she could swim.

"Hi honey, your doing good, keep up the good work." Mike said smiling watching her.

"yea we had fun at basketball, where are the boys?" Travis asked as he noticed the twins weren't in the pool.

"were right here" Josh yelled out and pushed Travis into the water and Jason pushed Mike. Everyone started laughing.

"not cool, that is cold" Travis said as he pushed his wet hair away from his face.

"I'm kind of cute when I'm wet" Mike said smiling as wiped his face.

"yes you are" Casey said smiling.

"you know who else is cute when their wet?" Travis asked smiling and looked at Mike who smiled. They grabbed the boys and pulled them into the water.

"dad, c'mon" Josh complained.

"what? You want to mess with us, we will mess with you, its fair game" Travis said smiling, both of the boys smiled and jumped on him and pushed him in the water.

"see that's not cool, you pushed me in without warning" Travis said smiling after he came back out.

"Uncle Mike you want to mess with us?" Jason asked at and looked at Mike.

"no I'm good, I got Nikki she's enough and Aunt Casey together they are more then enough" Mike said smiling as he picked up Nikki and gave her a kiss.

"Sparky go get something for us to drink" Nikki said giggling.

"already, I just got here and you're already ordering me around?"

"yes I am" Nikki said smiling as she wrapped her small hands around his neck.

"ok, at least your being honest about it, what do want to drink kiddo?"

"apple juice" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"you got it, Ace what do you want?" Mike asked as he gave Nikki to Casey.

"um…surprise me dear" Casey said smiling and gave him a kiss.

"who wants what to drink?" Travis asked as he kissed Jenny on the cheek.

"I want coke" Jason yelled out.

"me too" Josh yelled out.

"guys no coke today, get some sort of juice or something" Olivia told them.

"can we get coke juice?" Josh said laughing

"when it exists yes you can" Travis said smiling.

"fine get me orange juice" Jason said.

"I want grape…no orange…no apple" Josh said.

"choose one buddy" Travis said

"get apple and we can switch" Josh told his brother.

"I was just thinking that, get me apple dad" Jason said looking at Travis.

"ok, what do you want honey?" Travis asked looking at Olivia.

"get me a sprite and get a bottle of water for Jenny"

"ok, Il be right back" He said as he gave her a kiss and then kissed Jenny.

"we'll be back, if we ever get out of this pool with our wet clothes that weigh more then the twins combined." Mike said smiling as he pulled himself out of the pool, with Travis right next to him.

"take it off!" Casey yelled out teasing them, Mike smiled, Olivia whistled, Travis smiled.

"Case I think we need to hide them before they take off their shirts" Olivia said teasing them on purpose.

"I know were good looking but c'mon" Travis said smiling.

"we want some skin, c'mon boys" Casey said teasing them.

"now you're making me shy" Mike said smiling as he took off his wet jeans.

"seriously, I feel very violated right now" Travis said smiling as he took off his wet jeans.

"we don't care, we want the shirts off" Olivia said smiling. Both guys smiled and took off their shirts, revealing very tights abs and muscles.

"that's what were talking about" Casey said smiling checking out Mike.

"is it hot in here or is it just me?" Olivia said smiling teasing them and checking out Travis.

Two girls who looked in their twenties smiled at the guys and looked at them and passed by.

"oh my god they are so hot" One girl said giggling to the other and turning around and looking at them.

"did they just check us out?" Travis asked looking at Mike.

"yup, dude we still got it," Mike said smiling.

"guys we are right here" Casey said smiling.

"yea I know, good for you" Mike said smiling and looked at the girls walking by. Casey smiled and grabbed him by his shorts and pulled him in the water. He started laughing.

"oh I was looking for you, and here you are." He said laughing, she smiled and raised one eyebrow "did I mention how hot you look today, and that you are marrying me in two days" He said smiling and wrapping his hands around her.

"sure, now go get drinks and don't look at girls or I will hurt you" Casey said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled and got out of the pool.

"dude the couch almost had your name written on it" Travis said laughing.

"lucky I'm so charming, bye ladies" Mike said smiling and walking away from the pool and going to the bar with Travis following him.

"you nervous about the wedding?" Travis asked as they walked.

"sort of, oh now that you mention it um…I invited one of Olivia's old colleagues to the wedding and you cant fight with him"

"ok, is there a reason to fight with him?" Travis asked sort of confused.

"not really but he had a thing for Olivia when they worked together, and they hooked up once so just giving you a heads up not to start anything, ok?"

"ok, but how do you know all of this and how do you know him?" Travis asked as they walked up to the bar.

They ordered all the drinks and as they waited they talked.

"I was hanging out with Elliot the other day and we bumped into him and they talked and since he knew everyone at the squad I invited him, I didn't know he hooked up with Olivia until he left and Elliot told me" Mike said as they waited.

"ok, but there isn't a reason to fight with him is there?"

"no, just you being you and being protective, if he asks her to dance I don't want you to get freaked out cause they are friends so don't get all husband like, ok?"

"ok, what's his name?" Travis asked as the bartender put the drinks down.

"Brian Cassidy" Mike answered and took the drinks and went back to the pool with Travis following him.

"we got the drinks, come out and get them" Travis said as he placed drinks on the table.

"can we just down them while in the pool cause I don't want to get out" Josh asked

"no, get out here and get your drink" Travis said as he grabbed the twins by their hands and pulled them up out the pool.

"daddy can I have my drink in here?" Nikki asked.

"nope, c'mon and join the boys" He said as he took her from Casey and lifted her up and put her on the chair next to the table.

"give me Jenny, the boys can watch her" Travis said as Olivia handed him Jenny. "guys you watch your sister ok?" Travis said and placed Jenny into Josh's lap.

"ok dad" Josh said and held his sister and sipped his drink, while Nikki and Jason sipped their drinks and played paper scissor rock. Travis and Mike jumped in the pool and went to Olivia and Casey.

"you didn't look at any girls did you?" Casey asked in a low voice as he wrapped his hands around her.

"only you" he said smiling and kissed her gently on the lips.

"how was your day?" Travis asked as he wrapped his hands around Olivia.

"considering it was my day off, very good" She said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They got home at 6 that evening.

"Nikki go get ready so I can give you a bath" Casey said as they walked into their house.

"ok mommy" she said and ran to her room.

"how was basketball?" Casey asked looking at Mike.

"oh, basketball, yea that was fun" Mike said totally forgetting that's the place he told her they were.

"good, maybe you should get changed since you are wet" she said smiling and looking at his wet clothes.

"yea, I was just going to do that, while you give her a bath, you want me to order some food or cook?" He asked smiling as he got close to her.

"lets see, eat food or burn down the house, I think I want food for tonight" She said smiling.

"hey, that was one time with the fudge, it wasn't going to burn down, it just caught a little fire" He said smiling recalling the time he made fudge and it lit on fire since he was paying attention the T.V. and not his cooking.

"little fire? Sweetie having to throw away the pan with burned fudge in it is not a little fire" she said laughing.

"you would think cause it was chocolate it would melt with fire, but it didn't" He said smiling, "but without fudge I'm a good cook" he said and threw a towel from the kitchen over his shoulder.

"that's the only thing you're good at" she said teasing him on purpose as she took the towel from his shoulder and hit him across the butt with it.

"did you just hit me?" He asked with a smile.

"yes I did, what are you going to do about, federal agent" she said smiling. He smiled and ran after her and grabbed her and started kissing her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, they stood in the kitchen making out the towel still in her hand.

"Ew!" Nikki yelled out as she saw her parents kissing, they stopped kissing and smiled.

"can we help you?" Mike asked still holding Casey and looking at Nikki.

"that's gross, I need mom to help me take a bath." Nikki said with a smile.

"ok, I guess you can have mom for a while" Mike said smiling and let go of Casey. Nikki ran to the bathroom. Mike grabbed Casey by the wrist and pulled her back to kiss her again.

"mom, c'mon" Nikki yelled from the bathroom.

"as much as I enjoy doing this, I have to go, I can't keep our daughter waiting" Casey said smiling as she released their kiss.

"ok, be back soon, I want to continue this conversation" He said smiling and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She smiled and went to the bathroom.

He ordered a pizza and sat down and started watching a movie.

"we are done and we are clean" Casey said after she came out 15 minutes later with Nikki.

"you take your bath sweetie?" Mike asked as Nikki walked over to him.

"yup" she said and tried to get on the couch and couldn't, Casey and Mike smiled watching her, Mike picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"is that better?" he asked smiling.

"I could have done it by myself" she said rolling her eyes.

"don't roll your eyes at me missy, I tried helping you" Mike said smiling and lifting up an eyebrow. Nikki returned the same look. "you going to give me that look also?"

"yes I am" She said with a big smile.

"ok" he said smiling and then whispered something in her ear.

"what are you two discussing over there?" Casey asked with a smile as she him whispering to Nikki.

"nothing, come sit over here mommy" Nikki said with a big smile. Casey smiled and sat down next to her.

"now!" Mike yelled out as Nikki started tickling Casey, and he did the same.

"guys no, stop it" Casey said laughing hysterically trying to fight them off.

"good job Kiddo, lets back off now" Mike said smiling and picked Nikki up.

"you two are on big trouble," Casey said smiling and got up.

"no were not, don't worry" Mike whispered to Nikki who just smiled. Casey came back with a bottle of water and poured it down Mike's shirt, he jumped up since it was cold.

"that was not nice, its cold" He said laughing as he took off his shirt.

"mommy you got it on me" Nikki yelled.

"oh relax beauty queen, it's just water" Casey said smiling, Nikki gave her a look and Casey returned the same one which made Nikki smile. There was a knock on the door.

"that's probably the pizza, Il get it" Mike said as went to the door.

"what kind of pizza you get?" Nikki asked as he closed the door and brought the pizza inside.

"your favorite, extra cheese with pepperoni" Mike answered as he put the pizza on the table.

"awesome, can we watch Finding Nemo?" Nikki asked as Mike put her slice of pizza on a plate.

"sure" Casey answered as she sat down by Nikki.

They sat and watched the movie and ate pizza the rest of the night.

"time for bed kiddo" Mike said as the credits started rolling for the movie.

"one more movie daddy, please" Nikki begged and looked up at him.

"its already past your bedtime, its 10 and you should be in bed by 9, so no more movies, lets go, bed now" Mike said as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

Casey just smiled and went to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Mike came in a couple of minutes later.

"she sleeping?" Casey asked as he came in.

"I hope so" Mike answered as he lay down on the bed.

"you working tomorrow?" She asked as she lay down next to him.

"nope" He answered smiling and started kissing her neck. She just smiled and started kissing him.

Mike woke up at 9, Casey already left for work. He pulled on his boxers and got up. Nikki was sitting on the couch and watching cartoons.

"good morning sweetie" Mike said as he saw her.

"Hi daddy, mommy left and told me tell you she will call you later, by the way your hair is messy" Nikki said with a big smile. Mike just smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"thank you sweetie, Il be right back" Mike said as he kissed her on the head and went to the bathroom. He came back a couple of minutes later.

"daddy can we go play basketball today?" Nikki asked.

"Il see" Mike answered and went to the room to get dressed. His phone rang, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Seroulli"

"Hey, its me" Casey said as she heard him.

"oh hey, why didn't you wake me up when you left?"

"didn't want to disturb you after last night"

"good choice, cause I was tired" Mike said smiling as he pulled on his jeans.

"I bet you were, what are you and Nikki going to do today?" Casey asked smiling as she was going through notes in her office.

"she wants to play basketball, but Il see"

"just take her to play basketball, oh and don't let her put on her flower girl dress cause I don't want it to get all wrinkled or dirty for tomorrow"

"ok, Il take care of it, what are you doing?"

"going through notes, oh hey I have to go, Il see you later" Casey said as Olivia came in.

"ok, love you"

"you too, bye" Casey said as she closed her phone and looked up at Olivia. "what's up?"

"just came by to ask you something" Olivia said as she sat down across her.

"yea sure go ahead" Casey said sort of concerned.

"you know how the guys said they were playing basketball with Elliot and the guys?"

"yea, why?"

"well I asked Elliot where they played basketball and he told me a different place then Travis, then I called Kathy and she told me that Elliot was home all day"

"ok, why is Elliot covering up for them two, their not cheating I mean Elliot wouldn't cover up for them if they were, so something else is going on"

"yea, I thought the same thing, so maybe their covering for him" Olivia suggested.

"maybe, lets talk to them, they would tell us" Casey suggested but before Olivia could answer her phone rang.

"Benson, ok, we'll be right there" Olivia said and closed her phone. "Fin and Munch just picked up our perp, let's go" Olivia said getting up. Casey nodded and followed her out the door.

Olivia got home at 6 that night, Jenny was in Travis's lap, and the boys on each side, they were sitting and watching a movie.

"hey guys" Olivia said as she came in and saw them.

"hey mom" the twins said in unison.

"haga baga" Jenny mumbled and rested her head on Travis's chest. Everyone smiled.

"hey honey" Travis said smiling and looked up at Olivia, since she was standing right behind him.

"can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked as she looked down at Travis.

"yea, sure" He said looking confused, "guys watch your sister" Travis said picking up Jenny and putting her in between the boys, she smiled and rested her head on Josh's shoulder. He said nothing and kept on watching the movie. Olivia and Travis just smiled and went to their room.

"what's up?" Travis asked as he closed the door behind him.

"where were you yesterday?"

"playing basketball, why?" He asked confused.

"where did you play basketball?"

"at the park, why are you questioning me?"

"Elliot said you guys played at the gym, so who's lying?"

"oh damn Elliot, um…actually both of us are lying, he was home and I was at your precinct" Travis said as he walked over to his drawer and knew he had to tell her about the surprise honeymoon.

"why were you at my precinct?" Olivia asked very confused.

"um…to get you a week off of work" Travis said smiling and holding the plane tickets behind his back.

"why would you want to get me a week off of work?" Olivia asked now even more confused.

"cause if you didn't have a week off then you wouldn't be able to come with me" He said smiling and handing her one of the plane tickets. She took the ticket and looked it over and finally looked up.

"Bahamas?" She asked smiling.

"yea, for a week, since we didn't really have a honeymoon, thought it would be nice to take a week off, only me and you and Casey and Mike"

"what about the kids?"

"got it covered, their going to stay with Sarah, she said she doesn't mind, plus her house is big and she has a lot of bedrooms" He said smiling as he placed his hands on her waist.

"who else knows about this?" She asked smiling as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"everyone except Casey, but Mike will tell her soon" He said smiling, she smiled and started kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Casey got home at 7, Nikki was sitting on the counter top with fudge all over her and licking a spoon full of fudge, and Mike was at the stove making fudge and his faced had fudge on it.

"hey what's up?" Mike said as she came in.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, why is Nikki covered in fudge?" Casey asked smiling as she saw Nikki sitting on the counter top.

"she wanted to throw fudge at me so I defended myself" Mike said smiling as he put chocolate in the fudge and stirred it.

"mommy you want fudge?" Nikki asked holding out her spoon out to Casey.

"not now, honey, why is daddy making fudge?" Casey asked smiling

"because I we wanted to make dessert, so where making chocolate pretzels"

"chocolate pretzels?"

"yes, of course, don't tell me you never had those, they are awesome"

"there's still salt on the pretzels" Casey said as she saw Mike throw pretzels into the fudge.

"so? That's the best part" Mike said smiling.

"if you say so" Casey said smiling as she took some took some fudge from the pan with her finger.

"hey, don't mess with my fudge, Nikki and I have been working hard on this" Mike said smiling and threw a pretzel at Casey.

"don't throw things at me" Casey said smiling and put the fudge on his face.

"food fight!" Nikki yelled out smiling. Casey and Mike smiled and grabbed some fudge and put it on Nikki's face. "hey, I meant your food fight not mine" Nikki said and grabbed Mike's shirt and wiped her face.

"thank you, Nikki, that was nice of you" Mike said smiling and looked at his shirt covered in fudge.

"Honey go to the bathroom, Il be right there" Casey said picking up Nikki and giving her a kiss and putting her on the ground. Nikki ran to the bathroom.

"you're going to lick off this fudge later" Mike said smiling and pointing to his face.

"you wish. I have to ask you something" Casey said with a smirk.

"sure, go for it" Mike said smiling as he turned off the stove.

"is Elliot hiding something?"

"he might be hiding a lot things, I'm sure he probably hides his money, condoms, Viagra…" Mike said laughing, Casey slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious, is he hiding something from Kathy?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"no, why do you ask?" Mike asked smiling.

"where did you play basketball yesterday?"

"the park, why?"

"Elliot said you played at the gym"

"he did? He must be mistaken" Mike said and headed for their bedroom, knowing he had to tell her about the surprise honeymoon.

"Mike, what is going on?" Casey asked suspiciously following him.

"nothing is going on" he said and opened a file from work, where he hid the plane tickets.

"Mommy, I'm still waiting" Nikki yelled out.

"one second sweetheart" Mike yelled back and took the plane tickets out.

"what is that?" Casey asked confused.

"Elliot was home yesterday, we didn't play basketball, I was talking to the DA to get you out of work for a week, and this is the reason why" Mike said smiling and handed her at plane ticket. She took it and looked it over.

"are you serious?" She asked looking up and smiling.

"yup, one week in the Bahamas, you, liv, Travis, and me" He said smiling, she just walked over and gave him a hug.

"what about Nikki and the kids?" Casey asked smiling.

"got it covered, Sarah will take them, you got fudge all over you now" Mike said smiling.

"its ok, I love you" she said smiling as she stopped hugging him.

"I love you too, you better go before Nikki starts yelling at us again" Mike said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"yea, Il be right back." She said smiling and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and walked out and went to the bathroom.

They all went to bed at 10, Casey and Mike were lying in bed making out, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"can we help you, Nikki?" Mike said knowing it was her.

"you have to check my closet" Nikki said, Casey was trying not to laugh, since Mike was nibbling on her ear.

"why?" Mike asked trying not to laugh out loud.

"there's ghosts" Nikki told him. Casey gently pushed Mike off, he grabbed her and started kissing her, and she started laughing and pushed him off and got up and unlocked the door.

"hi honey, are you sure there's ghosts?" Casey asked kneeling down.

"yea, and I want daddy to check" Nikki answered and went in the room and sat on the bed next to Mike.

"why don't you just beat them up?" Mike said smiling.

"daddy, you can't beat up ghosts, that's why they are ghosts" Nikki said throwing up her hands in the air.

"daddy go check the closets in her room, and then check our closets for ghosts" Casey said smiling.

"you have ghosts also?" Nikki asked.

"yes we do, so daddy hurry up and come back and check our closet" Casey said smiling, Mike just smiled and picked up Nikki and carried her to her bedroom.

"lets find those ghosts" Mike said as he came in her bedroom.

"you first" Nikki said.

"lets go together ok?" Mike asked smiling, she just nodded. Mike opened the door to the closet and on purpose yelled out "boo!" Nikki got startled, and hit him on the shoulder.

"daddy don't do that" She said giving him a look, he smiled and returned the same look, Nikki just smiled.

"yell out for the ghosts" Mike said, both of them started yelling "ghost?" at the same time. "looks like their not here" Mike said smiling.

"maybe they went under my bed." Nikki suggested.

"ok, lets check there" Mike said and put her down on the ground, they both kneeled down to look under the bed.

Casey came behind them smiling and yelled out "boo!" Mike and Nikki both got startled, Mike laughed but Nikki started crying.

"oh sweetie, its just mommy" Mike said taking her into his lap.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know you would get scared" Casey said kneeling down by her.

"you scared me, I thought it was the ghost" Nikki said through her tears.

"oh baby, there is no ghost, the second you see the ghost you come and get me and I will throw him out, ok?" Mike said wiping her tears.

"you promise?" Nikki asked as she stopped crying.

"all you have to yell out is mommy or daddy, and I'm here in one second, I promise" Mike said smiling as he picked her up and put her into her bed.

"ok, go check mommy's closet now ok?" Nikki said.

"I will, goodnight sweetie" Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I wanted to scary daddy" Casey said smiling.

"I got more scared then Nikki" Mike said smiling, Nikki smiled.

"its ok, mommy, goodnight" Nikki said smiling and giving a hug to Casey.

"goodnight baby" Casey said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"see you tomorrow Kiddo" Mike said as he turned off the light, and Casey went out of the room.

"goodnight" Nikki said as she turned to the side. Mike closed the door.

"you made are kid cry" Mike said smiling as he wrapped his hands around Casey's stomach and walked to their bedroom.

"shut up, I didn't think she would cry, did you tell her that we will be gone for a week?" Casey asked as she leaned back and rested her head on his chest.

"yea, she got excited for spending the week with the twins, Alex and the baby" Mike answered as he started kissing her neck, and closed the door behind him.

"maybe she just wants attention before we go, that's why she wants us to check for ghosts." Casey suggested as she lay down on the bed.

"maybe, but I don't think so, she was pretty excited about spending the week with Sarah" Mike said as he locked the door and lay down on top of her.

"hey, were getting married tomorrow" Casey said smiling.

"I know, you nervous?" Mike asked smiling.

"no, you?"

"liar," Mike said smiling, she laughed.

"ok, maybe a little, but just cause it's a big day and I don't want anything to go wrong" She said smiling as she pulled off his shirt.

"same here, but sex calms down" He said laughing and started kissing her. She just smiled.

"we can't see each other on the day of the wedding its bad luck" she said smiling as he kissed her neck.

"ok, its 11:15, we got 45 minutes, that should be enough" he said smiling, she smiled and kissed him.

It was 5 in the morning, Mike felt something cover his eyes, as he woke up.

"dude its me" He heard Travis whisper.

"what the hell are you doing?" Mike whispered totally confused.

"you cant see the bride, so were kidnapping you" he heard Jerry whisper.

"give me my jeans, I only have boxers on" Mike whispered, with the blindfold still on his eyes.

"just get up, you can get dressed in the living room" Travis whispered and pulled him up. Casey woke up as she felt him move.

"Mike?" she groaned, Jerry grabbed the blanket and covered her eyes.

"its me, don't open your eyes, Mike is still in the room" Jerry said, as Travis pulled Mike out the room.

"are you guys kidnapping him?" Casey asked smiling with the blanket over her eyes.

"yes we are, Sarah, Olivia and the girls will be here at 7, just so you know" Jerry said as he grabbed some jeans and shirt for Mike, and grabbed his tux.

"fine, go away so I can sleep" Casey mumbled, Jerry just smiled and went out the room and closed the door.

"how the hell did you get in my house?" Mike asked as he pulled the jeans on.

"Sarah had an extra key, so we just unlocked the door." Jerry answered.

"Daddy?" Nikki said sleepily as she came out of her bedroom. "oh hi uncle Travis and uncle Jerry" she said when she saw the two guys.

"hi" Travis said smiling.

"where is Daddy going?" Nikki asked.

"I have to go get ready for Mommy's and Daddy's wedding, so Mommy can get you ready to be the flower girl" Mike answered as he kneeled down to her eye level.

"like in Aunt Olivia and uncle Travis's wedding?"

"yea, so why don't you go get sleep" Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"do you have to get married?" Nikki asked looking at the ground.

"Sweetie you don't want us to get married?" Mike asked taking her small hand in his.

"I want you to get married but I don't want another baby" Nikki said looking up at him.

"honey who said were having another baby?" Mike asked sort of confused.

"Aunt Olivia had another baby after they got married" Nikki said, Mike just smiled. "and I heard Mommy say to Aunt Olivia she thinks she's pregnant" Nikki said, Mike's smile faded.

"when did you hear this?" Mike asked, both guys in the back looked at Nikki.

"at the pool" Nikki answered, Mike just smiled and got up and went to the bedroom door.

"Case?" Mike yelled out standing by the door.

"what?" Casey groaned cause he woke her up.

"are you pregnant?" Mike asked smiling. There was complete silence for a while "Casey?" Mike tried again.

"yea I am " Casey yelled back.

"no going in the room, or Sarah will kill us, c'mon" Travis said putting his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I love you and our your brothers going to kill me?" Mike yelled out smiling.

"I love you too, no they wont, relax." Casey yelled out smiling.

"Daddy?" Nikki said in a low voice.

"yea, sweetie?" Mike asked as he kneeled down by her.

"I'm still your baby, right?" She asked starring at the ground.

"of course, you will always be my baby, no matter what" Mike said giving her a hug.

"you promise?"

"double promise" Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"ok, go get ready for the wedding, I'm going to go sleep" she said giving him a kiss

"ok, Il see you later, baby" He said as he let go of her.

"c'mon daddy" Travis said throwing Mike his shirt. Mike just smiled and put it on and went out the door, with the boys following him.

They got at Jerry's house at 6. All the groomsmen were waiting for them, Sarah getting ready to go to Casey's house.

"Sarah!" Mike yelled out smiling as he entered the house.

"what?" Sarah yelled out from her room.

"I'm having another kid" He said smiling.

"I know," Sarah yelled back. Mike's smile faded.

"how do you know?" Mike asked.

"girls talk, Olivia knows, Jennifer and Emily do too" Sarah said.

"you ruin my moments, hurry up, my bride is waiting" Mike said with a smile as he went downstairs to meet the groomsmen. Elliot was sitting next to Jerry, Travis, Nick, Mark, Alex, and Ryan.

"you a daddy again?" Elliot asked getting up.

"yup, just found out" Mike answered as he shook hands with everyone.

"congrats" Nick said smiling and shaking his hand.

"thanks, you know all the girls knew except for the guys" Mike said smiling.

"all of them?" Elliot asked.

"yes Elliot, Kathy knew also" Sarah said passing by the Kitchen.

"told you girls talk a lot" Jerry said smiling.

"shut up Jerry" Sarah yelled out when she heard him. All the guys just smiled. "don't make a mess of the house while you guys are getting ready, I have to go, Il see you guys later" Sarah said as she grabbed make-up and gave all of them a look.

"that look was especially meant for me" Jerry said smiling.

"yes it was, bye" Sarah said smiling as she gave him a kiss and then went out the door.

Sarah arrived at Casey's house with Emily and Jennifer with her.

"Hey good morning" Olivia said as she opened the door.

"where's Casey?" Emily asked as they came in.

"she's getting Nikki ready." Olivia said as she closed the door.

"Mike knows that she's pregnant" Jennifer said.

"yea, Casey told me, Nikki blurted it out by accident" Olivia said as she sat down. There was another knock on the door.

"Il get it" Emily said and went for the door. "hey Jill" she said as Jill appeared at the door.

"Hey, where's my sister?" Jill asked.

"she's getting Nikki ready, come in" Emily said and moved out the door.

"she told Mike she was pregnant" Olivia said smiling.

"yea, I know, Mark just called and told me, then yelled for a couple minutes why I didn't tell them" Jill said laughing.

"she's ready" Casey yelled out coming out the room with Nikki.

"oh you look beautiful" Olivia said smiling when she saw Nikki.

"thank you" Nikki said very happily.

"by the way Case everyone knows that you told Mike, well Nikki told him, but you get it" Jill said smiling.

"well news sure travels around fast" Casey said smiling.

The groomsmen arrived at the church at 11 that morning.

"I feel like getting drunk how happy I am" Mike said smiling.

"not yet, lets do that at the reception, first say 'I do' and kiss and then we can party" Travis said smiling and leading him into the back of the church.

Most of the guests were already there. Sitting and talking.

"Hey, pretty boy" John said as he saw Mike dressed in a nice tux.

"Hey John, thanks for coming" Mike said smiling as they shook hands.

"no problem, Elliot told me another kid is on the way, congrats"

"thanks, how's the situation out there?" Mike asked smiling.

"a lot of talking and people kissing, discussing of the wedding, so me and Elliot and the other guys are trying to change the subject if they start talking about the first wedding" John said smiling.

"thanks, you coming to reception?"

"I have to see, probably since no cases today, so were hoping that it stays that way, so I don't have to switch with Fin, cause you know him he wants the reception part" John said with a smirk.

"hope so, did the girls come yet?" Mike asked smiling.

"yea, their doing finishing touches on Casey, like she's a cake or something" John said smiling, Mike started laughing.

"I'm going to get it over with and say hi to everyone now, c'mon you're my back up" Mike said smiling and putting his arm around John and going out of the room.

"Michael, hi" Mike's mom said with tears in her eyes.

"mom, c'mon don't cry," Mike said hugging her.

"sorry" She said and let go of him.

"Hey, how's the day going so far?" Mike's dad asked as he shook his hand.

"so far so good" Mike answered smiling.

"congrats on the other kid." His dad said smiling.

"thanks, let me go say hi to everyone, Il be back" Mike said as he went to shake hands with other guests.

He spent the next 15 minutes talking to relatives he hardly knew.

"Casey, you ready?" Olivia asked as she opened the door to the bride's room.

"yea, were you nervous before you walked down the aisle?" Casey asked getting up.

"very, its normal don't worry about it" Olivia answered smiling.

"good" Casey said smiling as her father came in to walk her down the aisle.

"ok, Il tell everyone to get ready" Olivia said smiling and left the room. She went over to Travis and whispered something to him, he just nodded.

"Ok, everyone settle down, Mike get over here," Travis yelled over the noise, some people got quiet "Hey people, shut up" He yelled, everyone turned around and starred at him "I mean please be quiet, Mike get over here" Travis said smiling and motioned for Mike to come over. Mike came over and everyone got quiet understanding it was about to start.

The twins walked in first since they were the ring bearers, Nikki followed throwing the red rose pedals on the aisle, and Mike just smiled watching her. Everyone stood up knowing Casey was next. Mike took in a deep breath and smiled.

"relax dude" Travis whispered. Mike just smiled.

Casey walked down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. Mike just smiled and let out a deep breath and whispered "wow" some of the groomsmen and bridesmaid heard him and giggled. He just smiled and starred at her amazed how beautiful she looked.

When she got close to him, they starred at each other and smiled. Her father shook Mike's hand and sat down.

"you look beautiful" he whispered, she just smiled.

Everyone smiled watching them say their vows and say 'I do' both of them smiled as they placed the rings on each other fingers.

"I now pronounce you man…" Mike grabbed her and kissed her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "and you may keep on kissing the bride" the priest said with a smirk. Half the church was hollering and the other half just smiling.

"guess who can't wait for the honeymoon" Travis whispered to Elliot, who was standing on his side. Elliot just laughed.

"sorry about that you just look too beautiful" Mike whispered smiling, still close to her lips.

"don't be sorry" she whispered smiling and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, she took his hand and got ready to walk down the aisle with her husband.

"that's gross" Josh whispered to Nikki.

"I know, they keep doing it, gross" Nikki whispered back. Olivia heard them and just smiled.

They got to the reception hall at 7 that night, everyone from the squad was able to come cause they had no cases that day.

"Congratulations," Cragen said as he shook Mike's hand "on both things" he added smiling and hugged Casey.

"thanks, captain" Mike said smiling.

"my lovely newlyweds" Fin teased as he came by and shook Mike's hand "congrats on the baby" He said smiling as he gave a hug to Casey "Mike doesn't waste any time" he said with a smirk. Both of them just smiled.

"you have a date, Fin?" Casey asked

"and we don't mean John" Mike said smiling.

"funny. Yes I have a date, right there" Fin said pointing to Warner.

"the M.E. good choice" Mike said smiling.

"I know" Fin said smiling with a shrug.

"thanks for coming, you better have brought us presents" Mike said smiling.

"I brought John and Cragen what else you want? Well I'm going to get going, see you guys later" Fin said smiling and left to sit with Warner.

"Hi, mommy" Nikki said as she appeared by Mike and Casey.

"hi honey, you enjoy the wedding?" Casey asked as she picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"yup, I just wanted to kiss both of you and go play with Josh and Jason" Nikki said smiling. Casey kissed her, and Mike leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"be good, ok?" Mike said smiling.

"I will, bye" Nikki said and jumped off Casey's lap and ran to the twins.

"how come you didn't tell me you were pregnant earlier?" Mike asked in a low voice.

"I wasn't sure, until yesterday, but then whole honeymoon surprise and everything, it slipped my mind" She answered and gave him a kiss.

"ok, I love you" he said and gave her a kiss.

"you too" she whispered as she released their kiss and then kissed him again.

"stop kissing and start partying" Elliot said with Travis on his side who just laughed. They stopped kissing and smiled.

"I think its time for your first dance" Travis said smiling.

"is it?" Mike asked smiling.

"yea, let me go tell the band what song you asked for." Travis said and went toward the band.

"you chose a song? Why didn't you tell me?" Casey asked.

"it's a surprise, you will love it though" Mike said smiling and took her hand and got up.

The band told everyone to sit down since it was the first dance, everyone sat down and they started play _Forever _by The Beach Boys.

_If every word I said _

_Could make you laugh _

I'd talk forever 

"I love this song" Casey said as they slowly danced.

"I know, I love you" he said smiling and they both starred in each other's eyes.

_If the song I sing to you _

_Could fill your heart with joy _

I'd sing forever 

"have you guys ever seen him this happy?" Emily asked everyone at the table.

"I never seen him smile this much in one day" Sarah said smiling, as everyone watched them dance.

"not if you count that day he got suspended for making out with a cheerleader in the girls locker room in high school" Travis said smiling.

"yea he was so proud of himself for that" Sarah said laughing. Everyone at the table started laughing.

Forever, forever 

_I've been so happy loving you_

"you look beautiful tonight" Mike whispered smiling.

"thank you, your not so bad yourself" Casey whispered smiling, their foreheads met and they just starred into each others eyes and smiled.

_Let the love I have for you live in your heart _

And be forever 

Everyone smiled watching them, knowing how much they loved each other.

_Forever, forever _

_I'll be so happy loving you_

The song finished and everyone else got up to dance.

"can we cut in?" Travis asked holding Olivia's hand.

"of course" Casey answered smiling. Olivia danced with Mike, while Travis danced with Casey.

"Mike you hurt her I will kill you" Olivia aid smiling.

"don't worry that wont happen, he hurts you I will kill him" Mike said smiling. Olivia just smiled.

"he gets on your nerves, you call me ok?" Travis said smiling.

"you got it, she starts driving you crazy just give me a call, ok?" Casey said smiling. Travis just laughed.

"Hey Travis, we need some fun music" Mike said smiling as they met on the dance floor.

"I got just the thing" Travis said smiling, and motioned for Jason to come over, he bent down and whispered something to him. Jason nodded and ran over to the band.

"what did you tell him?" Olivia asked smiling.

"you'll see" Travis said smiling.

The lead singer nodded and told the band what song to play.

Why do you build me up Buttercup, baby Just to let me down and mess me around 

Casey and Olivia started laughing, almost everyone in the reception hall jumped up to dance.

"I love this song" Olivia said smiling.

"Mike let me dance with my wife" Travis said smiling.

"ok, if you give me my wife, that's sounds so cool" Mike said smiling "thank you for the dance" Mike said to Olivia smiling and took Casey so he can dance with her.

"this is a great song" Casey said smiling, as Mike twirled her around.

"I know" he said smiling "I'll be beside the phone, waiting for you" he sang the words. She just smiled and started singing with him.

"And then worst of all you never call, baby when you say you will but I love you still" they sang together smiling.

After the food, everyone was dancing with someone else, and not their date. Olivia was dancing with Elliot, Kathy was dancing with Cragen, Sarah was dancing with Fin, and Warner was dancing with Jerry. Some guys were standing by the bar talking and drinking, other ones talking sitting and talking. The kids were in the lobby playing. Casey was talking to another lawyer from work, Mike was talking to Travis by the bar.

"I like this party" Travis said smiling.

"me too" Mike said laughing.

"you see Olivia's old hook up around?" Travis asked as he took a sip of beer.

"yea, right there" Mike said and pointed to Brian, who was standing near them and talking to a couple of guys and sipping on beer.

"that guy?"

"yea, don't fight" Mike said giving him a look.

"I wont, relax" Travis said smiling.

"I'm going to talk to my sister in-law, Il be right back" Mike said smiling and walked over to Jill.

He sat and talked to her for a while until he heard commotion by the bar, before anyone else could see it he jumped up.

"excuse me Jill, Il be right back" He excused himself and went over by the bar.

"you talk about her like that again I swear Il beat the crap out of you" Travis said getting in Brian's face, who was obviously drunk.

"I can talk about her the way I want, I had her more times then you," Brian said getting in Travis's face. Mike knew Travis was going to hit him, so he got in and put a tight grip around each of their necks.

"gentleman, you ruin my wedding day, I swear I will beat the crap out of both you" Mike calmly with a smile, so no one would know their was a fight going on. Neither guy said anything they just starred at one another.

"now, if you don't want your asses kicked by bridesmaid and a bride, I suggest you avoid each other for the rest of the night, cause if you ruin Casey's wedding day, their will be 3 pissed Italian women, a cop and 2 Novak chicks, after your ass" Mike said with a smile.

"Brian, I understand you were partners with Munch, so go find him and talk to him, while I talk to my Best man" Mike said smiling and pushed Travis in to the lobby.

"you should have let me hit him" Travis said angrily.

"keep your voice down, _dad_" Mike said and took a glance at the kids in the lobby.

"yea, I know" Travis said in a low voice and sat down on the steps. Mike sat by him.

"he is drunk, so if you got in a fight, I would blame you cause you're the sober one and you better keep it that way" Mike said giving him a look.

"he was bragging to all the guys around him that he slept with Olivia, I had to say something"

"I know, but seriously you throw a punch on my wedding day, I will beat the crap out of you, you understand?" Travis just nodded "good, now go in there have fun and ignore that stupid bastard, ok?" Travis nodded and got up, Mike got up and followed him.

"dude, his dancing with her, c'mon, I cant handle that" Travis said starring at Brian dancing with Olivia.

"relax, its just dancing" Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"his drunk, to him it's more then dancing, I have to go cut in" Travis said and started going to the dance floor but Mike pulled him back.

"wow, you sit your silly idiotic ass on this chair, and don't move, Il take care of this" Mike said and pointed to a chair. Travis looked at him, Mike pointed at the chair again.

"fine" Travis said rolling his eyes and sat down. Mike walked over to them.

"can I cut in?" He asked smiling.

"sure" Olivia answered smiling. Brian said nothing and moved away.

"thanks" Mike said politely and took Olivia's hand.

"Where's Casey?" She asked smiling.

"some where around here I hope" Mike answered smiling "so what with you and that Brian guy?"

"nothing, we worked together before"

"Elliot said it was more then that" Olivia looked up at Mike.

"we hooked up once, that's about it, nothing else, why do you ask?"

"no reason" Mike said smiling and motioned for Travis to come over and cut in.

"you better go find your wife" Olivia said smiling. Mike just smiled.

"can I cut in?" Travis asked smiling.

"of course, looks like I'm very popular tonight" Olivia said smiling, Mike and Travis smiled, Travis took Olivia's hand, Mike smiled and walked away.

He saw Casey standing with Jill so he walked over.

"If these are the detectives then I would love to meet the ADA" Mike said smiling as he walked up behind them.

"what?" Casey asked smiling as she turned around.

"those are first the words I said to you when we met," Mike said smiling.

"oh yea, I cant believe you remember that" Casey said smiling.

"that is so sweet, I'm going to go dance to feel less depressed that no one remembers my first words they said to me" Jill said smiling and walked away, both of them smiled.

"I was thinking about it all day and I finally remembered, honey the first words we said to each other were insulting" Mike said laughing.

"I know, who would have thought we would have a daughter and be married and another one on the way" Casey said smiling.

"I know, do you remember the last time I kissed you?" Mike said smiling.

"no, remind me" Casey said smiling. He smiled and gave a her a kiss.

"hey!" Nikki interupted them. They stopped kissing and smiled and looked down at her.

"can we help you young lady?" Mike asked smiling.

"the kids are still waiting for the cake, stop kissing and cut the cake" Nikki giving them a mean look.

"well the kids have to wait for cake" Mike said also giving her mean look, she started giggling.

"c'mon daddy we want cake" Nikki said smiling.

"did the kids send you in to find out about the cake situation?" Mike asked smiling as he picked her up.

"yes, but I want cake also" Nikki said smiling.

"ok, go get the kids in here and we'll cut the cake" Casey said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"ok, by the way both of you look very nice, especially you daddy" Nikki said smiling as Mike gave her a kiss and put her down.

"thank you, you look beautiful also, save me a dance for later?" He asked smiling.

"you got it" She said smiling and ran to the lobby.

"I love that kid, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world" Mike said smiling and gave Casey a kiss.

"that's because you are, I mean you're married to me, of course your lucky" Casey said smiling.

"your honest, I like that" He said smiling and taken her hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Nikki was standing by them while they were cutting the cake, everyone watched and took pictures.

"hey Daddy" Casey said smiling and put the frosting on Mike's face. Nikki started laughing, Mike smiled and picked her up and put frosting on her face. Nikki grabbed the frosting from her face and put it on Casey. They all smiled as people took pictures of them with frosting on their faces.

"cake is good" Casey said as they sat at their table and ate the cake.

"really good, dinner was also very good" Mike said as he ate his cake, he smiled and leaned by her and whispered "should I save frosting for honeymoon?"

"maybe" she whispered back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled.

It was already 1 in the morning, half the people left already, some kids took seconds on cake and others fell asleep.

"Hey guys, how about one more dance and we have to get going, cause the twins are about to pass out" Olivia offered as her and Travis appeared by their table.

"sure, lets do it" Casey said smiling and took Mike's hand and got up.

Cragen sat and sipped his water and watched them dance. One of the women in his life who was like a daughter to him, was married and had 3 kids already and the other women had a daughter and a baby on the way and was married. He smiled as he watched them rest their heads on their husband's chest. He couldn't believe how much changed and for the better.

The End (seriously this time)


End file.
